Twilight Saga: My Best Friend
by BrookeWorm3
Summary: Sam Uley had it hard, first phasing in a horse sized wolf, having to leave Leah, a supposed imprint, scaring Emily, his pack barely obeys him or respects him as it is, then he imprints on the newest little Swan...what else could happen to the Alpha of the Quileute Pack? Sam/OC and [Jacob/OC] COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Hello, howdy, and hia! My name is Brookeworm3, but you can call me Brooke. Now this is my first story ever to be published on here and I am extremely nervous, so please bear with me on this story. Yes, the prologue is very long, but you will see where the story goes once we get to chapter 1, so don't you worry. By the way, there will be some Bella, Alice and Edward bashing, so if like those characters...bye! This story will always be in third person point of view. I hope y'all enjoy this story! If you have any questions comments, concerns feel free to PM me.

 **I don't do own Twilight, all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

* * *

Prologue

On a cloudy July afternoon, a nine-year-old girl; with reddish brunette curly hair that went past her shoulders, was sitting in the back seat of a police cruiser with the window rolled down with the wind blowing her hair. Her blue-hazel eyes were staring at the lush green trees, the car passed a sign that read "Welcome to Forks, Washington". She hasn't been home in a while, she loved Forks, and being back home was like a new beginning. Having to travel with her step-father and mother was chaotic. Never getting to see her family and not liking the one she was with was not what she wanted. She was home and it made her heart sore with content.

"Hey, kiddo," said the sheriff in the driver's seat. "You alright back there?" He asked twitching his mustache.

The girl smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good, dad. I'm just taking in the scenery." She said.

Sky River Swan was the younger sister of Bella Swan and daughter of Police Chief Charlie Swan.

Many moons ago Renee Swan came back to Forks for one Valentine's Day to let Bella spend the day with the Black's at the La Push Reservation; Renee spent her time catching up with Charlie. Nine months later she gave birth to Sky on October 15, 1995.

Sky lived with Renee and Phil, her step-dad, for most of her life, but she felt left out. So, one day while Phil was practicing his baseball techniques Sky begged Renee to let her move in with her dad and older sister. Renee sat on the idea for a moment and agreed, she booked her youngest daughter a next flight to Seattle, Washington.

So, here's Sky. Nine years old, has a pale complexion just like her father and in height wise; she goes to Charlie's chest and always had rose blush on her cheeks with a few freckles across her nose and buck teeth like Bella's. She also had the average body of a nine-year-old. Sky wasn't shy or fragile like Bella nor awkward like Charlie, but she wasn't crazy and overbearing like her mother, Renee. All-n-all she was a calm, funny, charismatic, and caring; like having a motherly instinct at the tender age of nine.

As Charlie, Bella, and Sky were arriving to their home, the Cullens were there to meet Sky; Bella was so nervous. Biting her nails to the bed nervous. Adding in her little sister to the supernatural world was not gonna sit well with her or the Cullens. Bella wants her sister safe even if that means having the Cullens protect her too.

The said vampire family were an interesting bunch, if you could say that. Being vegetarian vampires was crazy in their world, but Bella didn't want her little sister involved. Unless Bella takes Sky to the reservation to visit the Black's, but she couldn't for some odd reason. The Cullens were against the La Push reservation. At the Swan house, the Cullen sibling's: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all waiting in awkward silence for the arrival of the youngest Swan.

Back in the Police cruiser Bella's muddy brown eyes looked to her younger sister through the visor mirror and gave her a small smile. Sky caught her sister looking at her, the youngest Swan made _the_ funniest face which made Bella cracked up, and the Swan sisters were laughing at this point. Charlie chuckled at his girls, but he brushed it off as their crazy antics.

When they finally arrived at the Swan house, Bella was the first one out of the police cruiser and into her house greeted by her vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen, and his adopted siblings.

Charlie sighed when he saw Bella rushing into the house to see her boyfriend. He helped Sky out of the car, grabbing her navy-blue suit case out of the trunk. He said, "When you're older never rush into a relationship like your sister, alright?" Sky made a face, Charlie laughed and shook his head. "Also, I have to warn you about something. The Cullen's are a bit…different."

Sky's eyebrows raised up. "How different?" She asked while fixing her dark royal purple backpack and her hair that held her bangs in clip to the side with her favorite dragonfly hair clip.

Charlie looked at the house then back to Sky. "Well, I mean I trust the Cullens, they just look and act differently then everyone around here." Charlie said. "I just don't trust _him_." He growled and narrowed his huge brown eyes at the front door.

Sky tried so hard not laugh, so she snickered. Renee told Sky about Bella's boyfriend and how Charlie did not like him one bit. When Sky saw a picture of them together she got weird vibes from Edward that she didn't like. "I get it. You mean, you just don't like Bella's boyfriend." She said.

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. Just seems to be moving too fast in my opinion." He said. It was true the relationship was moving _too_ fast and he was afraid that Bella was going to get her heart broken _too_ soon.

Sky patted her dad's arm and quoted Courage the Cowardly Dog, "The things you do for love."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Charlie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sky giggled and hugged her dad to the side. "C'mon. Let's go see this different family that our Bella is so fond of." Sky looked at the sidewalk and spots a red convertible. Sky's jaw dropped. She shook her head from her car fog and followed her dad who was already going up the steps of the porch. "Well you can say one _good_ thing about the Cullens."

"What's that, kiddo?" Charlie asked as he was walking up the steps to the front door.

Sky looked back at the car and smiled. "They have good taste in cars." She looked back at Charlie and pointed to the red convertible. "I especially love the red car. That's my dream car, dad."

Charlie belly laughed at his younger daughter and rubbed her head. "You gotta wait, darlin'."

"How long?" She asked.

"When your sixteen." Charlie said. Sky's jaw dropped dramatically and rolled her eyes. He chuckled and guided his little girl into her new home.

Inside the Swan house, Rosalie sat next to Emmett and was giggling. The blonde bombshell heard Sky's comment on her red sports car and it was her dream car. Bella sighed at Rosalie's reaction, even though she can't hear what Sky is saying, she knew that it was something. Edward rolled his eyes at his blonde bombshell sister, and tugged Bella closer.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "You all heard that comment too. She likes my sports car." The blond bombshell vampire looked at Bella. "I think I'm going to get along with your sister very well, human." Rosalie sneered at Bella. The older Swan shook her head and hid her face in Edward's cold shoulder.

As Sky and Charlie walked through the front door Alice Cullen, in all her bubbly pixie-ness, was the first to greet the young Swan. The vampire-pixie jumped from the recliner where she sat on Jasper's lap and that was across from Bella and Edward, and she waited by the living room door way to see the newest member to Forks.  
After the whole James, vampire nomads' fiasco. Alice had a vision where she saw Bella's younger sister moving to Forks to spend time with her sister and the Cullens'. Rosalie was a bit worried about this young girl figuring out their true nature, but Alice assured her that it was ok to befriend the youngest Swan and to not be put off by her, but Bella made a point to tell Edward and the Cullens that her sister is very observant for her age. That if she could she could sense if something was wrong at times it freaked Bella out, but Edward said that the family wouldn't be too obvious by being vampires.

When Sky walked through the front door first by her gentleman of a father, she walked into the foyer seeing that it never changed, with the stairs on the left leading up to Charlie, Bella, and Sky's new room. She walked in a little bit farther in and saw nothing really changed from the living room to the kitchen.

"Sky, these are the Cullens'. Guys, this is my daughter Sky." Charlie introduces Sky as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his lower back. Charlie let go and stood by to see his daughter interact with everyone.

"Hi!" Sky heard a slight jingle bell go off in a very Tinker-belle-esque voice. "I'm Alice Cullen." Said the vampire-pixie. A hand stuck out in front of Sky's face, the hand had a plum color polish on the nails that were matte and she had a ring on her left hand on her fourth finger.

Sky's eyes traveled upwards, aside from the creepy, but beautiful eye color; Alice Cullen had jet black short, spikey hair, alabaster skin, pixie like feature, very tiny figure and had a very nice fashion sense by what Sky could see.

The youngest Swan took Alice's hand and a chill ran down her spine. _She must be sick._ Sky thought. Edward lightly chuckled when he heard Sky's thought and Bella elbowed him in the ribs, but felt nothing from his stubborn Bella. She also got this feeling of being put off by the pixie-Cullen, which Jasper could tell straight off the bat.

"Hi." She silently observed the pale spikey haired Cullen-pixie. Sky tilted her head and said, "You very pretty." _Not a flaw in sight. Freaky. Weird._ Sky thought.

Alice smiled at her comment. "Why thank you, Sky, you're very pretty yourself."

Sky smiled and blushed. She released Alice's cold hand, she turned to her dad and smiled. Charlie gave sly thumps up and rested his hand on his pistol if Edward tried anything funny with his daughters.

The vampire-pixie stood tall and out stretched her arm, "Let me introduce everyone else." Alice grabbed Sky's hand and guided her into the rest of the living room. Truth be told, Sky didn't like the feel of Alice's cold hand. It was a bit uncomfortable.

Once Sky was standing in the living room, she was in awe. Seeing her older sister amongst these pale, flawless teens was very different and scary. She turned back to her dad, where she found him sitting on the stair steps, confirming when he meant they were a strange family.

Sky let out a deep breath, turned back to everyone, who was eyeing like a hawk, and smiled at them. Alice stood a few feet away from the young girl and smirked at her. "Sky, this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale."

The newest addition to the Cullen family stood tall and proud in his military posture from the recliner. Jasper could feel Sky's feelings like an open book. She felt very happy at first, then nostalgic, then concerned, at the same time slightly scared. But most of all he could feel that she was uneasy around Alice.

Jasper had the same colored eyes and alabaster skin as Alice did, he has medium build body, and blonde hair that fell above his collar. He was very handsome and had a Peter Pan-esque to him. Sky noticed that Alice and Jasper made a cute couple, if Disney made real life couples they would be it, hands down.

"Howdy, little lady." Jasper greeted with his Southern drawl.

"Hi." Sky waved shyly. "Where are you from?" She asked and Jasper gave her a curious look. "You just have that Southern drawl, you can't miss that."

Jasper chuckled and said, "Houston, Texas." He sighed. "I haven't been home in quite some time, but I hear it hasn't changed much."

Sky nodded and thought back from during Spring Break she went to Houston with Phil and Renee. Phil was getting signed for opening for minor baseball teams. "Oh! I remember going there with my mom and step-dad back in Spring Break of this year when he was trying to get sponsored for baseball teams."

"You have?" Charlie and Bella asked in unison.

Sky looked between them with Edward chuckling. The young Swan gave her father and sister a small smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, it was when Phil was getting scouts or something like that for some Texas team."

"How's that working out for him by the way?" Charlie asked. Sky made a "heh," sound. Charlie nodded at the answer he got from his daughter and smiled.

Alice clapped her hands together. "Well I bet it was something. Jazz, we should return sometime." Alice chimed and Jasper nodded. She pointed towards the couple sitting on the couch. "Sitting on the right is Emmett, my brother and his wife and Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie Hale."

Sky looked over to the gorgeous couple sitting on the navy-blue couch. Emmett and Rosalie both stood up and stuck out their hands to Sky. She took both Rosalie and Emmett's hands. Emmett had a firm grip while Rosalie had more of a feminine, light touch.

She could see that Emmett Cullen was huge, he was tall and extremely muscular, and his hair was curly, nearly black. When Emmett smiled at Sky, she noticed he had dimples. He had the similar alabaster skin and butter scotch eyes like his siblings. Rosalie on the other hand, eyed the young girl. Rosalie could never remember being so young since becoming a vampire, but looking at the younger Swan; she could see her to be a daughter that she and Emmett could never have or could be.

To Sky, Rosalie was extremely beautiful and had stunning features, and had statuesque physique. Her hair was wavy pure blond and it fell halfway down her back. Again, she had the same alabaster skin and striking butter scotch eyes that held a hint of sorrow to them if you looked close enough.

Rosalie felt a bit uncomfortable by Sky's staring. She mushed her lips together and gave Sky a small crocked smile with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry that I'm staring at you," Sky apologized quickly. "But you're very beautiful, Rosalie." Sky said as she gave the older Cullen a genuine smile with blush on her cheeks.

Rosalie smiled at the young girl. "Thank you, sweetheart. You're very beautiful too."

Sky giggled. "Awe shucks." She said in a funny voice.

Everyone laughed. Even Emmett's laugh was load enough to shack the whole house. She jumped and stared at Emmett.

Sky giggled and looked around, her eyes landing on her dad. Then she felt a hand on her head, patting her like she was a dog, she turned to the source and it was Emmett. She placed her hands on her hips ready to give some attitude to the bulky vampire.

"You're funny, short stuff. Funnier than Bella actually." Emmett said and surrendered under her stare.

"Hey." Bella laughed.

"Hey, mister, my sister has a sense of humor, it just gets better with age." Sky smiled. Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Emmett laughed making the house almost shake the house again. Even though he was childlike, Sky had more power over him now. She poked him and ran to hide behind Bella. The older Swan sister laughed at her little sister's antics. And since Sky was still young she was 4'6, so came to Jasper's chest and Emmett's torso.

The young Swan sister came from behind Bella and looked up to her boyfriend, Edward. Said mind reader vampire read Sky mind like a book as well and when he pulled a soured face to get more out of Sky, she then turned and went cross eyed. Edward's face softens and he started to chuckle showing his flawless teeth. "I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." He said. Edward stuck out his hand and Sky took it in hers. She got the same cold sensation from Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie, but had the same uneasy feeling from Alice.

She looked dead straight into Edward's eyes and asked, "Are you and your siblings sick or something?"

Rosalie spoke up before anyone else could. "No, Sky, some people in Forks are naturally cold." She smiled. Sky turned to Rosalie with a curious look in her eye. "Our cousin's in Denali, Alaska are cold just like us."

"Really?" Sky asked. Rosalie nodded and gave her a small smile. "Huh, I just thought your dad ran the AC a lot at your house."

The Cullen's chuckled at the young girl. "Um, no, Sky. That's not true." Sky turn back to Edward to stare at him curiously. He leaned down to her level and whispered, "It's usually our mother, Esme, who runs the house to make it feel like we're in the North Pole." Edward said this with a very straight face. Sky started to giggle at Edward. He wasn't that scary now, but she still had that weird feeling.

Edward Cullen was thin and lanky, but had muscles. He had untidy bronze hair and boyish looking. He could read Sky's thought and would chuckle at her funny comments. Edward had alabaster skin and butter scotch eyes.

 _I wonder if his foster parents have the same eyes._ Sky thought.

Edward stood back up and looked at Bella lovingly. Sky faked gagged at her sister and boyfriend, and went to talk to Rosalie and Emmett a bit more. Edward snapped his eyes to Charlie when he thought about going to La Push and bring both Swan girls with him to visit Billy and Jacob. But now the Cullens must watch Sky very carefully because of the wolves that reside in La Push.

"Hey Kiddo," Charlie said. Sky turned to her dad, who stood in the archway. "Maybe after you get settled in and done meeting everyone, do you wanna head down to La Push to visit Billy and Jacob?" He asked.

Sky nodded. "Yes! I would love to see Billy and Jacob." She was smiling from ear to ear now. "How is Uncle Billy and Jake?" Sky asked worriedly.

On a normal day in Forks when Sky was visiting her dad. They went down to La Push to visit the Blacks, she asked Jacob why his dad was paralyzed. Jacob told her, but it was heartbreaking to see her best friend in tears. Edward saw the memory that Sky had and saw a very vulnerable side to Jacob Black.

Charlie sighed. After Sarah's death Sky was closer to both to Jacob as a younger sister and Billy for a daughter. "They're good. Billy still being a crazy old coot that he is."

Sky giggled at her dad. "Is Jake still taking care of his dad?" She asked.

"He is. When he's not spending time with Embry and Quil in his garage."

Sky rolled her eyes. Typical Jacob Black. One of the three from the Three Musketeers. "Does Becca and Rach ever come back home?" She asked. Sky use to look up to Rebecca and Rachel as older sisters from when she would go a visit them during holidays.

Charlie sighed. "Not as often as Billy likes though. They visit whenever they can." Sky nodded. "But Rebecca did get married and moved to Hawaii with her husband, while Rachel got into some art school in Seattle."

"Awesome! I still have Rachel's illustrated book she wrote for me; 'The Protectors of La Push," Sky said with excitement.

Bella chuckled a bit. "You still have that old book?" She asked. Sky nodded at her sister. "From when you were what? Five?"

"Six." Sky corrected Bella.

The older Swan sister rolled her muddy brown eyes and shook her head. Bella had to read that stupid story repeatedly when Sky would get scared during storms or was just upset.

"So," Emmett broke the awkward silence that lingered in the room. "Uncle Billy?" He asked. Honestly Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett didn't mind that Sky was friends with the wolves, but it was Alice and Edward who were concerned about Sky and how she could be with them and the wolves.

Sky blushed and saw the not so happy looks coming from both Alice and Edward. "Y-yeah. I mean, I use to come down here to visit my dad every three to four times a year. He would take me down to La Push to see my favorite Uncle and brother." She shrugged and sighed. "Just like how I see Harry Clearwater as Uncle Harry, Old Quil as Grandad Quil. I see them as my second family." Sky smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Alice frowned at Sky's statement. The vampire-pixie did not want the younger Swan to go to the La Push Reservation, but it was based on her decisions and actions on how her future is going to turn out, and it looks a bit static from an old TV seat. Alice puts on a happy face when Jasper tries to get her attention when he sees her face. She gets up and announces, "Come on, Sky. Let's go get you settled into your new room."

Sky nodded and started to follow Alice, but she felt like someone was missing. The young girl turned around and saw the frown that the blond bombshell was sporting. Sky walked back over to Rosalie, took her cold hand. "C'mon, Rosie. 'Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten'." She quoted in her best Stich voice. She had seen Lilo and Stich repeatedly and loved that quote. She would always use it on her dad and Jacob. Rosalie smiled and nodded in agreement.

The bombshell vampire pecked her monkey man on the lips, took ahold of Sky's hand and guided her to her new room. Sky didn't mind Rosalie's cold hand, they felt natural. Bella and the rest of the Cullen's stayed behind to watch the game.

Both girls were giggling when they got to the top of the stairs, Alice was giving them a stern look and Rosalie glared back at her adoptive sister. The vampire-pixie never softened her young featured face, she turned her back so the girls followed her. Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes, Sky giggled at Rosalie's annoyed face.  
Charlie came out of the shared bathroom as he saw his youngest daughter getting dragged by the twin Cullen girl. "Your room is next to Bella's and mine is down the hall on the very end, and I cleared out a shelf for you in the cabinet in the bathroom."

Sky smiled. "Thanks, dad." And Charlie patted his daughter's head.

Rosalie tugged on Sky's hand and led her to her room. Charlie chuckled at Sky's plead for help. He shook his head and made his way down the stairs to find Jasper and Emmett watching the Broncos vs the Cowboys, while Bella and Edward were in the kitchen talking about what they were going to do for the summer. When all three of the vampire brothers were listening to Sky talk to Alice and Rosalie.

Alice was the first to enter Sky's room, waiting to see the young girl's reaction. The only information that Bella gave to Esme and Alice was that Sky's nickname by her father was little Blue or Sky Blue, and her favorite colors were green, blue, and yellow, and her favorite time of day was both; night and day time; and her most favorite season was Autumn.

Sky walked into her new room and was in awe. She looked around and it was beautiful, like walking into a fairy tale. Sky didn't want to touch any of the things in her room.

To Sky's right was her bed. It was a full ivory white four poster, cream colored bed with a baby blue and yellow patch work quilt and pillows to matched, the pillows that matched the quilt had white pillows behind them. On the side of bed had two nightstands on each side with lamps that had a fairy tale design on its side, on the base it had a dragon breathing fire to a knight's shield, a few feet away was a floor length mirror and at the end of the bed was a chest with a big S on it. From the other side of the room in the corner was a willow tree book case and a rocking chair that had her initials carved into the head of the rusting brown rocking chair that had a baby blue blanket over it. Sky looked to her left and saw an antique computer desk with a computer chair that was ivory white. The walls were panted a crème yellow with a white trim and ceiling looked like a work of art, on one half of the ceiling was day time; painted at mid-afternoon and the other half was night day; was midnight with the autumn harvest moon. She turned to her bay window that looked out the forest.

When she came closer to the window she saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Sky smiled at the eyes knowing it was a wolf looking at her house, but when Alice stood next to her, she glared at the jet-black wolf from La Push and closed the curtains. Alice turned away and sat in the rocking chair with a smirk on her face. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her adoptive sister with a disapproval look.

Sky looked at Rosalie, who sat on her bed, and followed her lead. They both laid on the bed and looked at her ceiling that had one half had stars and a full moon, the other half had clouds shape of wolves and a sun. Bella told Esme secretly that Sky's favorite animal was a wolf. Sky and Rosalie were looking at every detail while

Alice was observing them both, the vampire-pixie still couldn't see Sky's future too well, which really worried her.

A cloud caught Sky's eye right away. She said, "That cloud looks like a wolf."

Rosalie looked to where Sky was pointing and smiled. "Oh, yes, it does." Rosalie could see what Sky saw, and it was very clear it looked like a wolf shaped cloud. "Which side of the ceiling is your favorite?" She asked.

"Hmmm," Sky was trying to decide, but she couldn't. "I can't decide!" She said dramatically and Rosalie chuckled.

Alice panicked. _There was no way it was a wolf. Sky must be seeing things._ Alice thought. She got up from her spot and saw the exact same cloud Sky could see. Alice eyed the stunning vampire, Rosalie glared at her sister and brushed off Alice's stare. "Why do you say that?" Alice asked while standing at the end bed with her arms crossed. "Looks more like a bear to me." She shrugged and looked at her adoptive sister.

Sky sat up along with Rosalie who now sat beside her, she grabbed her backpack that sat by her feet. She unzipped the bag and grabbed her stuffed animal. The young Swan pulled out a jet-black stuff animal wolf with chocolate brown eyes, his name was Ghost. Yes, Sky was a nine-year-old that still had a stuff animal. Inside Alice was furious.

The young Swan smiled and sighed. "I've had Ghost ever since I was two. My dad bought him for me in La Push recommended by my Aunt Sue, Sue Clearwater. Ghost has helped me a lot, I have been through so much and my Ghost has been there ever since. Wolves are my favorite animals." She said. Sky turned to Rosalie and said, "But, I do love bears too." The blonde bombshell smiled and rubbed Sky's back.

Alice gapped at the young girl, then eyes the stuff wolf in her hands. "What?" The vampire-pixie asked. Sky looked at her funny and Rosalie was throwing death glares at her sister. "Why wolves?! They're mutts, they have no respect, they're very rude, and have no morals what so ever." Alice exclaimed.

"Um," Sky was literally holding on to her Ghost as tight as she could. She was a bit nervous that Alice was going to take Ghost from her. Sky looked at Rosalie then back to her stuffed animal.

Rosalie sighed and rubbed Sky's back with a light touch. "Alice." The stunning vampire snapped.

The said vampire-pixie huffed and looked toward the ceiling with a glare. Alice took a deep breath in and out, her nerves were going crazy even for someone who is undead. She smiled, "Sorry. I'm just not a wolf person. They get messy and out of control." Alice muttered.

Sky nodded, and pulled Ghost closer to her body. Both vampire girls could hear her heart going faster than ever. Rosalie sighed and glared at her sister for what she did to the innocent child.

The young girl held onto Ghost for dear life, afraid that since Alice was older that she could take her stuffed animal away. Sky gulped and whispered, "Its fine." Sky looked over at Rosalie, and gave her a small smile. "I've been through a lot and Ghost has always been there for me. Being afraid of the dark or being on scary airplanes."

Rosalie smiled sweetly at the young girl while smoothing out reddish brunette hair. "It's ok, sweetheart. When I was your age, I had my very first stuffed animal too."

"What was it?" Sky asked.

Rosalie thought back to her childhood to what she had as a child, some memories were fuzzy, but others weren't. She was a daughter to a banker and had many things to keep her happy as a child, but it was her first toy she ever had a child that made her happy until the day she was turned. She smiled and said, "A brown stuffed bear named Russel."

Sky giggled while Rosalie tickled her sides. All while not paying attention to Alice, who was seething at Rosalie and Sky.

The young girl stopped giggling and asked Rosalie, "Do you still have him?"

Rosalie shook her head. "No, my parents gave Russel to another little girl who needed her more than me."

"Oh," Sky whispered. She held up her wolf to Rosalie and asked, "Do you wanna hold Ghost for a bit, just for old times' sake?"

The blond bombshell vampire chuckled and held Ghost for a while. She smiled at Sky for her generosity, and thought, _Bella is nothing like her sister. Sky has a pure heart that any boy could have when she's older._ Rosalie held onto Ghost for a few beats later and handed him back to Sky. She hugged and kissed her wolf on his plastic snot, and placed him on to the head of her bed where her pillows laid.

Then there was a light rapping at her door, Charlie's head popped in and his muddy brown eyes, that were like Bella's, found his youngest daughter sitting next to Rosalie. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest, dressed in his casual clothes to go down to La Push to visit his friends.

"Hey, kiddo, are you ready to go down to La Push and visit everyone?" He asked.

Sky nodded her head, gave Rosalie a quick, tight hug, while Alice told Charlie that they had to go back home too in case their parents where already home and waiting for them, with Bella tagging along, if that was ok with him. Rosalie returned the hug and pecked the young girl's temple.

Charlie witnessed his daughter taking a liking to Rosalie, and she in return. Sky quickly let go of Rosalie and placed her backpack in her closest and told Ghost goodbye since both Cullen girls were already out the bedroom. Sky tried to see if the pair of glowing yellow eyes were still out there in the woods, and they weren't. She shrugged her shoulders and followed her father to his police cruiser.

As Sky and Charlie were going out the door the Cullen's were getting into their vehicles, Sky saw Rosalie get into the driver's seat and Emmett in the passenger's seat as they were getting into the red convertible. The young Swan's jaw dropped. "Nice car." She said to herself. "So, jealous."

Rosalie and Emmett were laughing at her comment, so was Jasper getting into the passenger's seat of Alice yellow spot's car, Edward and Bella got into his Nissan. Alice wasn't too happy with Sky right now, so no comment from her.

†

As Sky was running with Embry to catch the squish baseball. Two of the La Push gang members were not that far into the woods to witness the game at play. They heard news from Billy Black that someone that was related to Charlie was moving into Forks.

When Embry Call caught the ball, Sky was still running and almost hit a teenage boy sitting in the sand, glaring out into the water. Jacob Black and Quil Ateara III were trying to get Sky to come back over and not to be near one of Sam Uley's cult members. Sky waved them off and got closer to the boy.

The teen in question was Paul Lahote. He was the typical Native American, but he had chopped black hair, tan rustic skin and had a tattoo on his right shoulder in some type of wolf symbol that was black outlined, he wore cut off blue jean shorts and no shoes. His face was showing off a scowl, his knees where to his chest and his arms were thrown over said knees. He knew that a kid was standing next to him and that his Alpha and third in command where not too far away to witness the interaction.

Sky said in her shy small voice, "Hi." She stuck out her hand when Paul looked her way. "I'm Sky Swan."

Paul eyes for hand for a few seconds, and showed of her killer smirk. "Paul Lahote." He said in his deep voice and shook her hand. "Are you related to Charlie Swan by any chance?" He asked.

Sky nodded and dropped his warm hand. "Yep, I'm his daughter, Bella's my older sister. I moved here so that my mom and step-dad could move around, he's a baseball player; minor leagues. I'm living with my dad and sister from now on." She smiled. Paul nodded turned back to look at the ocean while she looked around to see if he had any friends around to call his own. "Are you here alone or are you waiting on somebody?" Sky asked.

The said second in command werewolf looked up at the young Swan and he sighed. "I'm hiding from my boss, so that my friend can be stuck with him for the rest of my shift." He said as he smirked.

Sky giggled. "That's not very nice." Paul shrugged and chuckled. "Hey since you're hiding from your boss, do you wanna come play with my friends and me?" Sky asked Paul, while pointing to her older group of friends.

Paul sat on the idea for a while. On one hand, he could play with the Chief's daughter and the soon to be wolves or he could walk into the woods like he's supposed to and take Jared's place in patrolling the south side of La Push broader. Paul made a thin line of his lips and sighed. "Why not?" He asked as he shrugged. Paul got up by the help of Sky and started to head over to the scowling group of friends until he heard his name being called. "Fuck." He whispered.

Sky giggled and turned to who called for Paul's name. Her blue-hazel eyes landed on two huge buys, one was bigger and taller than the other. They both had chopped jet black hair, tan rustic skin, and where shirtless with blue jean chopped shorts that went to their knees. Sky's eyes landed on the bigger man's eyes and she just had this intense feeling to her. Sky gasped and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

The said man in question was Sam Uley. While he was standing next to Jared watching Paul walking next to a little girl, which surprised them both if you had to ask them; Paul usually scared little kids. Sam could smell something beautiful, it was citrus with a hint of cherry blossoms. He didn't know what cherry blossoms smelt like, but if he figures out that smell he knew that they would smell like that. He hollered for Paul and heard him whisper "Fuck." The little girl giggled at the second in command and turned to eye both himself and Jared, but when her eyes landed on Sam's, his whole world changed.

Sam felt the pull, gravity move, Earth stopping, and something that pulled at his lungs. Knowing that this innocent little girl was his. His imprint. He could see himself playing games with this young girl, watching her grow up into a beautiful young lady walking across a stage getting her diploma, and then as an adult with him and her getting married and having children, particularly having three girls and one boy. That's when it hit Sam Uley, the Alpha of his wolf pack and council member of the tribe, he just imprinted on this young girl.

Sky felt a bit light headed when the whole ordeal shook her and spun her head through a loop. Paul and Jared both witness their Alpha imprinting on this kid and was shocked to say the least. A few months ago, Sam had thought he imprinted on Emily Young, but one day when he came over to speak with her about what was going on she lashed out and said that Sam was just like his Father, Joshua Uley, and that set their Alpha off. He scarred Emily and that lead to Paul imprinting on Emily while she was recovering.

The said Alpha pulled his eyes away from the young girl and stormed off. He told himself that when he imprinted that he was going to spend more time with his imprint and get to know her. Sky tried to go after him, but was stopped by Paul; she didn't notice it, but she started to tear up a bit when he left, thinking that she did something wrong, she broke down. Sam was about a few feet away and could smell her tears. He felt so bad for leaving her, he came back to see Paul got down to her level and shushed her, while Jared stopped next to Sam and took in the scene in front of him.

Paul pulled Sky in for a hug, whispering to her, "Hey, it's going to be ok, ok? Those were my friends Jared Cameron and Sam Uley. You'll be seeing Sam more often than you think, ok?" Paul pulled away from Sky and brushed some of her tears away with his warm thump.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked as a whisper.

Paul chuckled a bit. "No, Sky, you didn't do anything. Sam's been stressed out a bit because I'm not following the rules." He took a hold of her shoulder. "You are a great kid and he'll come around and would want to see more of you, ok?" He asked. She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Ok." She whispered. Sky hugged Paul one more time, but from a distance Paul could hear his Alpha growling at him for hugging his imprint. He smirked and promised her that he would play with the young girl some other time. He had to go to work and he would see her soon. Sky nodded and ran back over to her friends who were glaring at the second in command wolf. After Sky dried her tears with her red jacket sleeve, she rushed over to Embry and gave him a small smile when he was giving her a concerned look. Sky shrugged it off and said it was ok. The boys started back at Paul and glared at him, he smirked at them and waved while walking back into the woods. Sky started to play again when she took the ball from Quil and took off into the North with the guys running after her.

 _In the woods_

As Jared and Paul were talking about their Alpha imprinting, the said Alpha wolf was leaning against a tree and thinking back on what just happened. He imprinted on a young girl he wanted to know more about her. He couldn't even get her scent out of his head.

Paul looked over at Sam and sighed. He walked over to his Alpha and said, "Her name is Sky Swan, she's Charlie's daughter."

Sam snapped his eyes towards his second in command. "What!? I thought Bella was an only child?"

"Nope," Jared said. "Billy always talked about Sky when Jake and I hung out at one point. Showed me photos too, she looks more like her mother than Charlie."

"Yeah, I noticed." Sam ran his hands through his cropped jet-black hair and sighed. "How old is she?" He asked.

Jared shrugged and looked towards Paul, like he had all the answers. Paul rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sky's nine years old, I'm guessing. And moved her so that her mom and step-dad could move around, because he's a baseball player or something like that. I don't know, but she seemed like a cute kid." He shrugged

"So she's staying with Charlie instead of her mom." Sam finished Paul's sentence. The second in command nodded and sighed. Sam smiled and nodded. "Ok. I'll take you guys and Harry, Billy, and Old Quil with me to her house tomorrow morning."

Jared and Paul looked at each other and nodded, but one of them realized something. "Hey boss," Jared said. "What about the leeches? They are always in or near Bella's house and we can't pass the treaty line because of the damn treaty."

Sam thought about that for a second and realized the same thing. "I'll talk to the doc about it and see if we can go over there, just to visit my imprint and your future pack sister, ok?" Sam said in his Alpha voice.

They nodded and Jared was excused from patrol, while Sam and Paul took the East side of La Push for any unwanted visitors.

That night Sky dreamt of being in a clearing near the woods laying on a jet-black wolf looking out towards the trees sheading their summer levees for the autumn.

* * *

AN: Again, I hope y'all enjoyed this story. I know it's a mess, but I am trying here! Be humble, it's my baby and I am working very hard on it, so I hope enjoyed and if have any questions about Sky, just PM me and I'll answer with the best of my imagination. Happy writing!


	2. New Moon: Bella's Birthday

Author's Notes: Hello again everyone! I am glad you all liked my story. I hope everyone is sitting on the edge of their set for the next update! This is now getting into New Moon and beyond, so all of the Sagas are in one story, so it might be long. I also forgot to say in my last AN that this whole story is based off of a song called My Best Friend by Tim McGraw, yes I am very country and yes I love that song, so it's perfect for this story, annnd that the whole story is based in 2004 and 2005 then beyond. Also the summary is by my awesome friend Polkadottegiraffe11, thank you for the help! Go check her out and give her some love on her amazing stories, if you love The Vampire Diaries and the Mikaelsons ten you would **_love_** her stories. So, I hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

 **I don't own the rights to Twilight, all the rights and the Sagas are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan.**

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky is born on October 15, that is actually my cat Shadow's birthday. He was born October 15, 2015 at 5:00 a.m. he is a solid black vampire cat with glowing yellow eyes. (I might start doing these if y'all want to know more about Sky.)

* * *

 **New Moon**

Bella's Birthday Chapter 1

The two days later Sam had called Carlisle Cullen and asked to visit Charlie Swan to discuss something, he and his pack also wanted to meet the Cullens after his visit. Sam wanted to discuss new terms or rules for him to see his imprint. Carlisle agreed and said to meet at a clearing later that night.

As Charlie and Sky were eating breakfast made by Bella, who was in her room with Edward and Alice. Sky was talking to her dad about starting her new school soon and who her teachers were and what new friends she was going to have. Charlie gave the only advice he could give was to never let a boy come near her, and if they do say that he was the chief of police. Sky giggled at her dad saying that she was too young for boys. He agreed and said that she should get married at thirty years old. She giggled again and went back to her breakfast, which consisted of; scrambled eggs, buttered toast, and orange juice.

When they were finished, Sky raced to her room to change for the day. She wore a light pink long sleeve shirt, with a chocolate brown skirt that came to her knees, white tights with colorful polka-a-dots; teal, royal blue, and light purple, and brown cowboy boots as well. She rushed to the bathroom to brush or tame her cores curly hair, teeth and wash her face. Once she was done Sky heard the doorbell go off and walked out of the bathroom almost running into Alice, she still got uneasy around the flawless teen.

Sky gave Alice a timid smile and ran passed her to run down the stairs to find her dad opening the front door to her uncles along with Granddad Quil and the Quileute Protectors. She smiled and stood by her dad. "Hi guys." She waved towards everyone. They all smiled and gave nods with some smiles. Charlie smiled and placed his hand on her head.

The wolves stood tall behind Harry Clearwater, Billy Black, and Old Quil Ateara I. The pack could smell the leeches that resided in the home, Paul gave a small growl, and Sam alpha orders him to not do anything while around humans. That they were on their turf and there was to be no funny business, said Billy.

Sky looked at her father and poked him in the side to get his attention back to her second family. Charlie cleared his throat and asked, "Gentlemen, what can I do you for?" He moved out of the way with Sky beside him and let the local La Push Natives into their home.

"Well we came to talk about a recent development, Charlie." Harry said as he pushed Billy in.

Charlie gave them all a weird look and looked towards Sky for an answer, she shrugged and followed the local Natives. They all walked into the living room, not knowing-aside from the wolves-that Alice was there hiding on the staircase watching them, while she was showing Edward what was going on through her thoughts.

Sky sat in the middle of Sam and her father on the couch, she felt this big pull to Sam and she couldn't explain why wanted to be around or near him, she looked over at the older man while he had his eyes were on Charlie and his elders. Sam felt Sky watching him, so he looked down and gave the young Swan a small smile. She gave the most serious look and crossed her eyes. Sam chuckled and moved his ears like an hippo. Sky giggled and poked his nose; he made a small honk noise and laughs. He smiled at Sky, who was laughing at him, thinking about what he saw and how their future was going to turn out. He snapped his eyes over to Paul and Jared, who were standing in front of the TV. He felt them looking at the interaction and they smiled and snickered like idiots. Sam, being older and wiser than them, rolled his eyes at the teens. _Immature buffoons._ He thought.

Alice was watching the interaction between them and she was seething. The pixie-vampire couldn't believe it, how well they fit together, even though she was a nine-year-old. Sky could understand having a crush, but Alice was pissed, she had to get them away from each other, and she had to do it fast. So, Alice came up with a plan, she smiled very evil like and waited for her moment.

Billy sighed and eyed Old Quil. Even though Old Quil was a wise man he spoke very few words, and he knew about imprinting and how rare it was. It varied for the wolf and who he imprinted on. It came to them as a shock when Sam didn't actually imprint on Emily, it was really Paul. "Well, it came to our attention that since Sky is important to my son and his friends, so we thought that she would be important to the protects of La Push."

"Really?" Charlie and Sky asked in unison. She snapped her attention back to her Uncle and smiled at him.

Harry nodded and Old Quil grunted. Though he didn't like outsiders he can make an excuse for the Swans, minus Bella and those Cold Ones. "Yes, since Sky seems important to these boys in our neck of the woods, she seems a good fit to them. As a younger sister in some way." Harry said.

Sky turn to face Sam while her father and the elder council members were talking. He stuck out his hand and smiled. "Sam Uley, protector of La Push."

She eyed his hand and chuckled at him. She took his hand and shook it. "Sky Swan, youngest Swan and playful human." He chuckled. "Is it true that you guys wanna let me hang out with you?" She asked as she let go of his big, warm hand.

Sam felt his hand get this tingle in his hand, it went all through his body. What made him made was that all he could smell was leeches and not his imprint. He nodded. "Yeah, we would."

"Why? Why do you guys want me to hang out with you or as Uncle Harry said, I'm going to be a younger sister to you guys? Won't I bug you?" Sky asked Sam. She observed the color of his eyes change from brown and trying to go a yellow color, but he blinked and sighed. Sky could be a little annoying every now and then, but people could tolerate her.

"No, you wouldn't be bugging us." Paul spoke up first, beating Sam to the punch. Sky turned to Paul and Jared. "You're far from it, kiddo. We do have lives outside of protecting La Push, but hanging with people who want to hang out with us is a winner in my book." Paul smiled at Sky and she in return smiled. She eyed Jared, who nodded along with Paul's statement.

The young Swan turned back to Sam and he agreed also. She smiled. "Ok. I would like that. I would like to be your young sister." And he smiled from ear to ear.

He couldn't whip of his grin. "Well actually," Sam said. "It's mostly me who wants to hang out with you. You're a cool kid from what Jacob and his friends have told me before we had our falling out." Sam lied just a little but on that part. He rubbed his neck and looked over at Old Quil. The old man nodded to Sam's statements.

"What happened between you guys? They looked pretty mad when I was talking with Paul at First Beach just the other day?" Sky asked as she felt her father and her second family move to the kitchen. "He seemed lonely, so I thought I would help." Sky shrugged.

Paul uncrossed his arms and placed them into his pants pockets. "Well we stopped talking to each other because Jared and I started to help Sam and also around the time when I was starting my relationship with Emily."

Sky gasped. "Miss Emily Young? Leah's cousin?" She asked. She remembered her mom getting a call just a few months back from her dad about Emily Young getting into a bear accident and her face being permanently scarred. Paul nodded and sighed. "I hope she's doing ok. I would hate for her to be in pain from that bear who attacked her." Sky said.

Paul nodded. "She's fine." He said. "I just don't let her go out in the woods anymore." He smiled.

"And we need to keep you out of there as well. Woods are too dangerous for little girls like you." Sam said.

"And if I want to go out in the woods, do I need to wear a red hoodie and be Little Red Riding Hood?" Sky teased. She giggled. The wolves laughed. All though that wasn't such a bad idea. Sky sighed and said, "But yes, I would love to come down to La Push, hang out with you all," She turned to Paul and smiled. "And Miss Emily too."

The wolves smiled but it didn't last long but they went tense when they smelt something like sweat sickening bleach. "What about Rosalie?" A familiar Tinker-belle silk voice asked.

Sky turned around and Sam, in his Alpha stances, stood up when they saw Alice standing in the door way. The only thing that was standing in their way was the sofa. Sam did not like the vampires, especially this one. Even being near his imprint, he and his wolf didn't like it. Sam wrapped his arm around Sky and put her behind his back, he could smell the citrusy and cherry blossom smell on her, it made his wolf very happy to know that she was near him.

The youngest Swan leaned into Sam, he was very warm and she liked it. Sky noticed that she only came up to that middle of Sam's back. The vampire-pixie eyed how close Sky was being towards the wolf, but Sam was playing back the day he imprinted on the young Swan. Edward saw what happened at the beach and ran down stairs to stand next to his adoptive sister.

The young Swan moved closer to Sam to hide away from Alice and Edward, she felt more protected with the wolves more than the Cullen siblings, they gave her an uneasy feeling. The said siblings were getting glares from the wolves with Sky hiding behind Sam. Even though she was nine years old, Sky could still protect herself, but every now and then she needed her daddy and a man there in her life.

"Well, what about the rest of our family? Emmett? Jasper? They all love you, Sky." Edward asked. He could read everyone minds at once, saying that they needed to leave her and Charlie alone.

Charlie felt something off and came back into the living room, leaving the elders in the kitchen and came to see a standoff between Sam and his friends with the Cullens. "Ok, no fighting in my living room or in front of my daughter, please. I don't condone violence in my home at all times and to answer your question Edward, Sky will be going to La Push the rest of the week; besides Wednesdays."

Sky gave her father a questionable look and look towards Sam. He said, "Those are my days to work around La Push for a few extra hours. Could you handle a day away from me, Sky?" Sam asked.

She sighed and took ahold of his warm hand. "Yeah, I can. I don't mind playing around with Emmett for a bit."

"This is just until I come a pick you up, kiddo." Charlie said. "Understand?" He asked.

Sky turned to her dad and saluted him. "Sir, yes, sir." She laughed and Charlie rolled his eyes while the other boys laughed. Sky gasped. "Hey," Getting the wolves attention pulled from the vampires. "Do you guys wanna go see my tree house?" She asked.

Sam smiled showing his white teeth and chuckling. "Sure. Why not? But I think just one of us should go up there with you." Sky eyed the other boys and nodded. "Our weight would probably make the tree house fall."

Sky giggled. "True. Because you guys are all fat." She poked his belly and ran for the back door.

All the wolves' gapped at her while her father and the elder natives chuckled at her statement. The wolves, particularly Paul, chased after Sky, the rest of the wolves and vampires on their tails walked out of the living room, into the kitchen, and walked outside to find a tree house that was ten feet away from the house itself.

The tree house was very typical looking house. It was a red wood, that had a tin roof that was black and red paint that looked like a shell of a ladybug, the porch of the tree house went all the way around and it only had two windows, but one was in the front and the other was in the back, but the front window had a telescope sticking out of it that way Sky could look at the stars. The way to get to the tree house, was that you had to claim up some steps that were painted different colors. There was a tire swing hanging from one of the branches with a new rope tied to it.

Edward and Alice were standing at the back of the house observing the wolves interacting with the young Swan. They could hear Charlie and the elder natives of La Push talking about how Sky could hang out with everyone and how safe it would be in La Push rather than Forks. They both looked at each other with worried exertions. Edward and Alice had to find a way to protect Sky and make sure becomes part of the family, forever.

Sky climbed up and opened her tree house door from above her head, she smiled at everything that was the same when she left every from Christmas break. Sam stopped Paul from going into the tree house and followed Sky by entering after her. Looking around to find pictures of family and posters of movies, lights that looked like fairies, a small bookshelf, setting area with a lamp that ran on batteries and when he looked up he found a black sheet that had holes in it that made the constellations in the night's sky. He smiled and shut the door back.

"So," Sky said. "What do you think?" She asked while looking around her little house and sitting Indian style on her sitting area. Sam nodded and sat down next to her with a squeak of the seat. Sky took Sam's hand again and asked, "Are you sick?" Looking up at the older man with innocent blue-hazel eyes.

"No," He chuckled. "My friends and I are naturally warm."

Sky nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that when I introduced myself to Paul and he had very warm hands." Sky giggled when she thought of Sam holding something cold and it melting two seconds in his hands. "Hey, I bet you can't hold an ice cream cone without melting it in your hands."

Sam chuckled. "Oh, you think so?" Sky nodded and started to laugh when Sam started to tickle her.

Alice and Edward could hear Sky laughing. They were glaring at Jared and Paul for blocking the way to the tree house. Edward marched right up to Paul and said, "How could you let this happen?"

"Me?" The second in command demanded point to himself. "You know we have no control over imprinting. It wasn't my fault Charlie had the bright idea to come down to La Push, to have his youngest daughter play with Jake and his friends, for her to come up and introduce herself to me, and to have our Alpha to imprint on her, so back off, leech." Paul hissed at Edward and eyed Alice for a moment. "Unless you saw something completely different?" He asked.

Alice was a bit fidgeted towards the wolves. "Well, before she meet you mutts I saw Sky coming of age and becoming one of us." She pointed to herself and Edward.

Both the wolves glared at the leeches. Paul and Jared both yelled, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Sky stopped mid-way from her story of when herself and Renee went to California and walked the Hollywood walk of fame. When she looked outside her little window and saw Paul and Edward toe to toe, having a stare off while Jared was glaring at Alice. "Um, Sammy, you might want to go down there and help out Paul and Jared."  
Sam stood by Sky and saw what she was seeing. He growled when he heard Alice state that Sky was supposed to be a vampire in the mire future. He opened the latched door and told Sky to stay in the tree house until it was safe to come down. She nodded and peeped through her window to see what was going on.

Sam ran down the steps and rolled his eyes when he saw that Paul was in Edward's face. The Alpha sighed and crossed his arms. "What seems to be the problem here?" He demanded.

"Well these leeches just decided to tell use that Sky was going to turn out to be like them when she's older." Paul pointed to Alice. "The pixie saw it happening."  
The pixie leech sighed with annoyance. "In my defense, I just saw what was supposed to happen. I saw Sky standing in the woods when she's seventeen years old, I'm guessing, with her eyes closed, and when she looked up I saw her with the newborn red eyes." Alice stated. "Now since she agreed to be around you mongrels," She snarled. "But, I can't see her anymore." She sighed and rubbed her temples. Alice tried to see Sky's future but kept coming up blank.

"I thought you said that your vision was based on decisions?" Jared asked.

Alice sighed. "They are. Since Sky said she was going to spend more time with you mutts, I can't see her anymore. Which is bad, Edward."

While they were discussing the situation at hand, Sky was in her tree house and hearing everyone calling each other bad names. _Mutt? Leech? Mongrels? What heck is going on?_ She thought. She sat and watched the whole scene in front of her play out.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the information, there was no way that Sky was going to be a leech like her sister. Sky was going to be human for the rest of her life and that's what was going to happen, either if they liked it or not. He sighed in frustration. "Will you people knock it off!" He demanded in his deep Alpha voice. Sam took a few calming breaths and could smell Sky's scent, which calmed the man and the wolf down. He looked back up at Sky. She smiled and waved at him, but when he eyes found Edward and Alice, they went wide and hide behind her curtains.

"See?" Asked Sam. "You got her scared of you leeches, so I suggest you leave so I could spend _my_ precious time and energy with _my_ imprint and not with you bloodsuckers demanding to turn an innocent kid into what you are." Sam growled. He turned back to the tree house when he heard, "Edward, don't!"

Next thing he knew, Sam was grabbed by the collar of his solid black t-shirt and was thrown like a rag doll to the nearest tree, back first. He screamed in agony and blacked out. Paul almost ripped Edward's head off from throwing his Alpha into a tree, but he heard Sky call out to his friend and was climbing down from her tree house. Sky saw Edward grab Sam back the back of his shirt and toss Sam across the way to the rest of her dad's land. Her eyes went wide and felt something hit her in her back she hissed in pain, but shook it off. She beelined it out of her tree house and to Sam.

"Sammy!" She screamed. Sky kneeled next to Sam and started to nudge his shoulder. "Sammy?" She asked. "Sammy, please wake up. Please." Sky begged. She touched his face and sighed in relief when she heard him groan out in pain. Sky turned to Edward and glared at him. She marched up to her older sister's boyfriend and hissed, "Why did you do that, you're a big meanie?"

"He," Edward pointed to the unconscious Alpha. "Threatened me."

"I don't care if he threatened you to ship you to Tin Buck Too; that was cruel for you to throw him. That's my friend." Sky said.

Alice sighed. "He could hurt you, Sky." The young girl snorted at Alice's comment. "Have you heard what happened to Emily Young?"

Sky gapped at the creepy siblings. "That was a bear attacked! That has nothing to do with this situation. It especially had nothing to do with Sam!" She yelled.

Edward rolled his eyes and Alice unladylike snorted at Sky. Paul growled and bared his canines to the leeches. "Hey!" Paul shouted. Edward and Alice eyed Paul with glares of death. "Sam would never hurt Sky. She was just standing up for him. That's what people you care for do, since you leeches don't have hearts you can't understand that, can you?" He asked sarcastically.

Sam could hear yelling and shouting within the darkness, he could smell his imprint near the enemy. He opened his eyes and it was the wolf who took over. Sky turned away from the arguing teenagers and gasped when she saw that Sam had woken and was now sitting up. She ran to him and kneeled next to him; she looked into his eyes, and they changed color from chocolate brown to a gold-ish yellow.

Sam looked at his imprint and smiled. Sky placed her hand on his face and sighed. She stood and backed up a few steps when Sam sat up and glared at the leeches. When he stood up he looked like he got taller, maybe a few inches. The wolf in him took over the man's mind and was ready to charge at the Cullens' for saying that they needed to turn Sky, to take his imprint away from him. No! The wolf was pissed and he was ready to kill some leeches.

Sky stood there for a moment just staring at Sam, who looked more intimating than just now. Jared and Paul could sense their Alpha come alive, it wasn't their friend anymore it was the wolf taking over. So, they moved next to her because they received that silent stare from Sam, or their Alpha, to protect what was his from the enemy. Sam, in Sky's eyes, grabbed Edward by the collar of his expensive shirt and lifted him off the ground. Edward saw that his wolf was coming out and panicked. The mind reader eyed Alice and she rushed over to Sky to get her into the house, but the wolf dropped Edward to fast that he ran and stood in front of his second and third in command who had Sky right behind them and growled. "Don't. Go. Near. My. Imprint. Leech." The wolf demanded.

Alice, being too scared to even look at the Alpha, backed up and helped her brother up from the ground. They were scared of him now, the sibling wanted to talk to Sam about maybe letting Sky become one of them, but apparently they don't remember the _most_ important law. An Imprint cannot be hurt.

Sky was scared for the Cullen siblings, she never saw how much strength Sam had when he was angry, but it was crazy. She let out a steady breath and whispered, "S-Sam?"

The wolf tensed up when he heard his imprint call his human name, he turned around to his imprint and she took back up a step. Sky wasn't afraid of Sam, it was cool how he stood up to the Cullens' because she didn't like Edward and Alice all that much. She thought that maybe the names that they were calling each other were just to pick on one another, but the others were telling a different story. The wolf saw his imprint take a step back from him, his imprint feared him. He whimpered and eyed his pack brothers. They broke away from the young girl to let their Alpha take a good look at her.

Sky looked at Jared, he nodded, but it was Paul that her eyes landed on for a few seconds. Paul's eyes went back to the Alpha's and the wolf shook his head. Paul went back to Sky and nodded. She smiled and ran to Sam, his arms wide open and when she landed on his body and he gave the biggest hug ever; with her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist. Sam picked her up and swung her around. Sky giggled and buried her face in his neck; he smelt like rain, fresh cut grass and pine trees. She stayed in his warm arms for a few more second and pulled away. The wolf whined from the loss of his imprint's warmth, but Sky looked at Sam and she saw the golden eyes again, they looked familiar to her.

"Hi." She whispered.

The wolf smiled. "Hi." He said huskily.

Sky noticed that Sam's voice was different, but it didn't bother her it was just weird. She shook that thought away and gave him a small smile. "Thanks for standing up to Alice and Edward for me." Sky said.

The wolf smiled and his eyes went back to the leeches. They both started at the Alpha in fear of him hurting Sky, Bella would be devastated for losing her younger sister. The wolf's mind went to Edward and he saw him killing the leech if he ever laid a finger on his imprint. Edward nodded and both of the Cullens' went back inside when they heard Bella come down stairs and asked where the Cullen siblings were.

The wolf smirked at the leeches who were running with their tails tucked between their legs. Sky giggled and started to wiggle around. Sam put down Sky and she took ahold of his very warm hand.

Sky looked up at Sam and asked, "Are you ok?"

The wolf finally calmed down and he looked over at his second in command. Paul stood up straight and showed no fear to his Alpha, same for Jared, who both stood proud and strong at him. He sighed and looked back to Sky. "Yes, sweetheart, I'm ok. I'm just not a fan of those creeps." The Alpha growled.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Sky snorted. "That's for sure, they give me weird vibes. The second I walked into the door and Alice introduced herself to me, I got this cold feeling from her. When I touched her hand she was giving out cold vibes."

Paul frowned. "What about the others?" He asked.

Sky turned to Paul and smiled. "Oh! I don't have to worry about the others. It's just Alice and Edward that freak me out a little bit, you know? They give off this creepy yet manipulative vibes that I don't wanna know why my sister likes them so much."

Paul put two and two together, knowing that she was observant for her age-which could be handy for people when they get older, he knew she was smarter than she looked. He smirked at Sky and gave her a small thumps up. The young girl went over to her tire swing and Sam started to push her. When the wolf started to hear his imprint's giggles Sam took back over his body. Paul and Jared sighed in relief when they got their friend back, Sky turned around and saw Sam's eyes back to normal, she smiled at him, and he in return.

The wolves were happy about their new friend and how she took the wolf, even though she hasn't discovered it yet. They were afraid of how she was going to take it, just one day at a time.

 _In the house_

"We _have_ to do something." Alice implored as she paced Bella's room.

Edward sat on Bella's bed, watching his adopted sister pace back and forth. He sighed. "I know, I know, Alice. But what can we do? Sam imprinted on Sky, we can't just force them apart."

The pixie-vampire glared at her brother, but Sky and Charlie made the decision with the wolves and agreed for her to visit, but once a week. Alice sighed. "Yes, I'm very aware of that situation." Alice hissed and mushed her lips together. "You know what's worse? I can't see Sky's future anymore. It's like she disappeared. It's all darkness. I can't see how she will turn out to be like us or how she will be on her own."

Edward frowned at his sister's statement. He stood up from Bella's bed, grabbed Alice's arms and gave her a small smile. "We'll figure this out. After what happened outside we'll keep an extra eye on Sky just to make sure he or his wolf doesn't hurt her." Alice nodded and smiled showing her perfect teeth.

They will figure something even if that means separating the alpha wolf and his imprint for a while.

†

It has been three months since Sky has moved to Forks and live with her father and older sister, Sky has loved it! She loved her new school, new friends, and she loved spending time with Rosalie and Emmett. She doesn't see Doctor Carlisle Cullen all that much when she visits the Cullens. Bella was always busy with Edward and Alice. But Alice has been trying to spend more time with Sky, when the young girl wanted to go to La Push and spend some time with Sam.

Ever since Sky started to go around the La Push gang, Alice hasn't seen the young girl's future anymore. Sky has been picked up by one of the Natives, mostly Sam, and has been going there every day after school.

Edward has tried to convince Sky to come back to Forks and spend more time with his family, but any time he did he would be confronted by the Alpha, just trying to make the leech take his little imprint. Edward would back off until the wolves left and try again, Sky would always refuse and say La Push is safer than Forks. Edward and Alice would look at Sky as if she grew two heads, but the young girl would shrug and go on about her day with Sam in her tree house.

Alice even tried to _make_ Sky come to her house after school, even though she goes once a week and that was on a Thursday. Sky would rather be with the La Push gang or Jacob and his friends at First Beach.

†

It was September which meant that it was Bella's eighteenth birthday and while Charlie and Renee picked out presents, which were a scrapbook and a pink Canon camera, Paul and Emily helped Sky pick out a necklace that she found out a jewelry store in La Push. It was a Native American necklace that had a sapphire gem with diamonds around the gem. The necklace was like Bella's bracelet and a ring that had a moonstone on it that Renee had given her before she left Jacksonville for Forks.

Charlie had gotten Sky up and ready for the day. They both had their presents for Bella, they walked into her room, where they found the disheveled teenager looking around her room with the window open letting in cold air.

"Happy birthday!" They both shouted.

Bella smiled them and made a tsk noise. "I thought we all agreed no presents, you guys."

Charlie sighed. "Well the one from me is not wrapped, so it doesn't count." Charlie said as he handed his older brunette daughter his gift.

Sky plopped on the bed and sighed. "Well I never agreed on those terms, so mines a surprise." She held her gift that was in a square box that Emily wrapped for her.

Bella rolled her eyes at her sister, she smiled at her father's gift, and she smirked at her camera. "That's actually great. Thanks, dad."

Charlie handed Bella her other gift from her mom and said, "This one is from your mom. We coordinated. Well she coordinated me." Sky chuckled at her dad, Charlie rolled his eyes at his youngest daughter and wrestled her hair. She smacked his hand away and giggled. While Charlie and Sky had their antics, Bella opened her mother's gift. It was a yellow and black scrapbook. Charlie stopped messing with Sky and saw Bella unwrap her gift. "It's to put pictures in from your senior year." Charlie said. He shrugged and sighed placing his hands on his hips. "Senior year. How did you get so old so fast?" He teased.

Sky giggled at her dad. She saw a panicked on her older sister's face. Bella said, "I didn't. It's not that old."

"Well I don't know," Charlie said. He moved closer and pointed to her hair. "Is that a grey hair?" Bella jumped from her full-size bed to her floor length mirror and kept protesting. Charlie smiled at Bella and shook his head as he laughed. He made a surrender pose and backed away to the door. When Bella turned around and gave him a small smile. "Happy birthday." He said and left quickly.

Sky shook her head and stood next to her sister. Sky was dressed in an army green short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots. Her hair was braid towards the right sides that mixed with her bangs. Sky observed Bella and shook her head, "Nah, no grey hair, you're still you, Bella." She patted her sister's back and smiled.

Bella rolled her eyes and nodded. "Funny, Sky, very funny." She said while running her hand through her bed head.

Sky shrugged. "I try." She held out her present. "Here, I got you something."

The older Swan took the present from Sky and smiled. She unwrapped and opened it, smiled and looked up at her younger sister. Bella unwrapped the gift and held up a necklace. "Wow. It's beautiful. Where did you get this?" She asked as she lowered herself down.

Sky grabbed her sister's necklace and clasped it on her. "I went down to La Push with Paul Lahote and his fiancé Emily Young, and they helped me pick it out. Well Emily and the lady at the store did, Paul was busy doing God knows what."

Bella chuckled at Sky and shook her head. The older Swan hugged her and smiled. "Thank you, Sky."

Sky smiled. "You're welcome, Bellie." Bella laughed. Sky pulled away from her sister and left her sister to get ready.

When both girls were ready they got in Bella's beat up pickup truck. Bella dropped Sky off at the Forks Elementary School, she waved to Bella and ran into the school meeting her new English teacher Melissa Spellman.

As the school day went on, Sky and her friend Annie Webber were playing and hide and seek. When they got close enough to the woods where there was a fence they saw two horse sized wolves watching them. One was silver and the other was jet black with glowing yellow eyes. Annie ran away screaming for the teacher, but Sky stayed and waved at the wolves. Sam, in wolf form gave her a little bow as did Paul. Sky smiled and heard her teacher calling her name, she looked at the wolves one last time and saw they were gone, she shrugged and ran off when the bell rang.

When school was finished, Sky was sitting outside doing her homework while waiting on Bella or Rosalie to pick her up that day. What surprised her is when she saw a familiar Ford blue pickup truck pull into the parking lot and someone getting out. Sky did a double take and it was Sam. She squealed and ran towards him. Sky ran into his arms and gave him the tightest hug ever.

Sam chuckled, gave her the tightest hug back. Sky pulled away and smiled. "Hi, kiddo." Sam greeted.

"Hi." Sky said. Sam stood up and looked down at Sky, she came to his torso to the bottom of his chest. He chuckled and ruffled her hair. Sky growled and slapped his hand away, but laughed. "What are doing here?" She asked.

"Well Bella had to get ready at the Cullens place and your dad is working late tonight."

"Until what time?" She asked.

Sam hummed and thought about that. He lost his train of thought when Charlie called and asked Sam to pick up Sky for him. He was excited to pick up his imprint, it was a battle between him and his wolf to be away from their imprint for eight hours a day five days a week was driving them and his pack mate's crazy. The older wolf cleared his throat and sighed. "Um, well, I say about seven or so?" he asked himself and scratched the back of his neck. _What did Charlie say again?_ Sam thought.

Sky chuckled at her older friend and shook her head. "Well I guess that means," She said. "That I get to spend some time with you." Sam smiled, showing his white teeth and guided her to his truck.

Sky and Sam spent the day at First Beach while Paul and Jared were patrolling after school. They played catch with a football, found more seashells for Sky's Mason jar and splashed each other with the cold water. Sky liked having Sam around, she felt safe and away from danger, but when she was around the Cullens she felt weird and unsafe.

After about six-thirty-three p.m. came around, Charlie came by Sam's place to see his daughter around the giant Natives, she was laughing at Jared who had blueberries up his noise and smiling by showing his teeth that had an orange peel and string beans sticking out of his ears. Sky nearly feel over laughing so hard, but Sam catches before she falls.

Sky waved goodbye to her second family while Charlie and Sam walked her out. When they got to the cruiser, Charlie got in first to start it up and waited for Sky.  
She held on to Sam, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had his arms her waist. Sky didn't want to let go of the warm Native, she held on to him if she could and he her.

The wolf part of Sam was antsy about letting his young imprint go, to go back to that God forsaking town filled with leeches. No, not for this Alpha. He wanted to keep his mate safe and sound even if that means not letting her meet the Cullens again.

Charlie sighed at the interaction and shook his head. God forbid those two.

Sky pulled away. Sam whipped away Sky's tears and kissed her cheek, he smiled and she giggled. "Sorry. I just really don't want to leave." Sky whispered.

Sam sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know kiddo, but you have to. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" He asked.

Sky nodded as Sam hugged her one more time and he helped her into the cruiser. He backed away as they drove out of his driveway and the road to Forks. He sighed and went back into his house. That girl was going to be the death of him one day.

When the Swan's finally got home, Charlie sighed and sat there in the drivers set for a few beats.

Sky looked over at her dad and asked, "Dad, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stressed that's all, sweetheart." Charlie patted Sky's back and smiled.

"I'm sorry, dad. Maybe you just need more coffee and donuts." Charlie chuckled and nodded. Sky giggled and hugged her dad around his neck. "I love you, dad." She whispered.

Charlie smiled and sighed. "I love you too, Bean." Charlie said. "Never grow up on me, ok?" He asked.

Sky chuckled and nodded. Just if she had her dad, Sam, her friends, and family; Sky's fine.

Around nine o'clock, Charlie was in bed and Sky was still awake waiting for Bella to come home. When Bella finally got home, Sky was in living room, sitting on the window sill and saw her sister's pickup truck parking on the curb with Edward driving. They talked for a while, got out and talked for a bit more before he kissed Bella. Sky turned away and whispered, "Ew!" Sky was nine! She didn't need to see any PG-13 rated stuff yet.

Finally, the kiss ended and Bella stomped her way into her house. She didn't notice Sky yet, she shut the door and sighed. _What the hell just happened tonight?_ Bella thought. The older Swan turned around and saw Sky standing in front of her. Bella almost shouted and stopped herself when she saw it was just her little sister standing there before her.

"Hi." Sky said as she smiled.

Bella chuckled and rolled her eyes. Well that was the second time today she was scared. She sighed and said, "Hi."

She chuckled when she saw Bella jump a bit. "Did you have a good time at your party?" Sky asked.

Bella sighed and sat on the second to last bottom stair step. "Depends on how you say how good it was?"

Sky frowned at her sister. She's never seen Bella this upset. Sky stood in front of Bella and asked, "What happened, Bellie?"

Bella really wanted to tell Sky about the Cullens being vampires and what happened between Jasper almost biting her, but she couldn't, and if she did, then that would lead to questioning what was real and not real in the world. "Nothing." Bella rubbed her arm from where Edward pushed her into the glad table that held a vase of flowers.

"What happened to your arm?" Sky asked as she pointed to her sister's arm. Sky was young, but like her father she was very observant. She saw how her sister's arm was bandaged up.

Bella sighed and said, "I feel into a glass coffee table and got shards of glass in my arm."

Sky frowned and hugged her sister. "I'm sorry, Bella. Did Dr. Cullen fix you?"

Bella smiled. "Yeah, he did." Bella tighten her hug and sighed.

"Good. I trust Dr. Cullen to fix us when we're sick." Sky pulled away and smiled. She patted Bella's head. "Come on, sissy. Let's get you a shower and to bed." Bella nodded and followed her sister.

Sky closed the bathroom door behind Bella and went to bed. Even though Sky didn't trust Edward all that much, but she knew that her sister loved him every much. But Sky didn't know what was love was until she saw Emily and Paul's relationship and she saw the adoration in Sam's eyes anytime she was around. _I guess that's what loves is._ Sky thought.

The young girl went to bed holding on to her stuffed wolf, Ghost. Dreaming of the same horse sized jet black wolf running along First Beach with her. Not knowing that Sam in his wolf form was standing outside her bedroom window, watching over his little imprint.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, now we are getting into the good stuff with Sky and Sam along with the Cullens, by the way, I could have a whole rant around Jacob and Nessie or Bella 2.0, if y'all want my opinion in the next update just let me know. If you guys want to know more about Sky I will have some fun facts about her and Sam in up coming updates at the beginning so that y'all will know more about our soon to be favorite Swan. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to PM me I will always write back.


	3. The Breakup

Author's Notes: Hia! So, I am glad y'all are loving my baby so far, so I lied in the last update...I will be dropping new post every Sunday and Wednesday once my update is all pretty for you guys to see your pretty eyes with, how cool is that? Bet y'all don't get from other authors, so y'all are some special readers. I don't know if y'all saw in my bio, but I have a twitter: bookreviewer99 and if you don't have that I do have a YouTube: bookreviewer99 for y'all to check out, I do post on there from time to time. On YouTube I took a break because I am still in college and this is my last year, but on Twitter I post WWE and beauty related things, so if y'all want to check those out they will be your advantage to check out.

So, the last update was intense if I do say so myself. I intended for Sam and his wolf to have completely different personalities, so we get to see the usual firm and stern, but soft and gentle giant of the Quileute pack Sam Uley, but once you do something stupid or wrong and you mess with Sky you get to meet the wolf or Alpha. Basically Edward and Alice just pissed them both off for wanting to turn poor innocent Sky. Dick move, Cullens, dick move. Anyway I am glad y'all enjoyed my last update and I hope y'all enjoy this one. Happy reading!

 **The picture I am temporarily using the Sam Uley picture as a cover, it belongs to Twilight Wiki, I don't own it. Once I get my cover done by my very awesome friend KatGrange97 I will switch over pictures.**

 **I don't own Twilight, the rights and the Sagas belong to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky's favorite number is three and seventeen.

* * *

The Breakup Chapter 2

The next few days seemed to stress out Bella. She was still upset about the Cullens, more specifically Edward. They weren't at school and she wasn't in the mood to talk to Sky about her vampire boyfriend problems.

On the third day of "no Cullens in the Forks", Bella and Sky were heading home. Usually Sky was picked up by Sam or Jared, but the third in command has been going on some dates and getting to know a shy local Native American girl named Kim Connweller, who in Sky's opinion was very nice, but very shy. Paul has been busy as well with school, trying to catch up on missing work and spending time with Emily. He did have a soft spot for Sky, but she understood with being busy. Sam was busy taking care of La Push, patrolling the area for a rouge vampires and keeping an eye on some of the local La Push kids to make sure they don't turn into wolves just yet.

When they finally got home, Bella was the first to get out and sigh when she saw Edward. Sky came around the bed of the truck, looked up and saw the missing boyfriend. "Hi, Edward."

Bella smiled and said, "Hey." Bella realized that Edward was wearing the same suit from her birthday party just a few days ago with his tamed hair which was untamed. He looked stressed and worried at the same time.

Edward sighed and moved his head to the side and heading towards of the woods. "Come take a walk with me." He said to Bella, ignoring the younger Swan.

Bella nodded and handed her backpack to Sky. "I'll be back ok." Bella said. Sky eyed Edward and she nodded and headed inside with her sister's heavy orange backpack.

Three hours later, Charlie came home to find the house empty. He walked into the living room and around the couch to see Sky with a panicked look on her face, she was holding a frying pan with both hands to protect herself in someone tried to break in and hurt her. "Dad!" She exclaimed putting down the frying pan on the coffee table and rushed over to hug him. "S-she's not back." Sky stuttered into his chest.

Charlie got down to Sky's level. "Who's not back sweetheart?" He asked.

Sky brushed away tears and said, "Bella." She wrapped her arms around her dad's neck and started to cry in the crook of his neck. "When we got home, Cullen was here and they went to take a walk, but they haven't been back yet."

"Ok," Charlie said. "Let me call the department and some friends to go find her. You go call Billy and Sam, you go tell them what's going on, ok?" He asked. Sky nodded went over to the house phone to call Billy and Sam.

 _La Push_

Sam sat next to his third and second in command with their imprints. He smiled, wishing that Sky was there with him and away from those leeches, but there was no Cullen activity in the last three days, which was nice on him, but his wolf is getting antsy with the Cullens. They were sitting around eating supper when the phone rings.

Sam sighed and answered. "Hello? Uley residence, who maybe calling?" He asked.

"Sammy." Sky said in a panic voice with tears streaming down her face.

Sam nearly dropped his phone when he heard his imprint. "Sky? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked. His pack mates and their imprints looked up when he said Sky's name. They all liked the little Swan and were afraid that she was going to get hurt by the leeches. But when they heard that voice it was go time for the wolves.

"Sh-she's not back yet." Sky sniffled and more tears came down. She sniffled.

"Who?" He asked.

"M-my sister. She's not back yet." Sky said. "When we got home after school Edward was here waiting for her, and they haven't been back since. I think he needed to talk to her about not being in school for the last three days." Sky stopped talking for a bit and gasped. "Wait! What if she ran away with them? Sam, what if Bella left with them? She always talked about going away with the Cullens whenever we spoke together and once she said she _did_ ran away with them. I never thought I would actually lose my sister to the Cullens."

Sam felt Sky's panic and heard her hyperventilating. His wolf was not happy about what was going on with the leeches. The wolf wants to protect Sky from the vampires, but apparently her sister had other ideas. Now he has plans to kill those leeches if they ever touch her. "Are you home alone, Blue?" He asked.

"No," Sky said brushed away her tears. "My dad just got home from the station and he's calling around to ask people to help find her."

Sam nodded and sighed. Sky's heart finally calms down to her normal heartbeat and her tears were finally going away. At least she was home with someone there. "Hey sweetheart?" Sam asked.

Sky sniffled. "Y-yeah?" She stuttered.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Looking at his pack and hearing her heartbeat on the other side finally slowing down.

Sky nodded, but realized that Sam couldn't see it on the other end. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just want my sister back and not with that creepy Cullen." She physically shivered when she thought about them being together.

Sam chuckled. "Good. Ok. We're on our way to you ok, Sky?" Sam asked.

"Ok. And please hurry, Sammy." Sky begging. She really wanted her sister back. Safe and sound. She really wanted her dad, Sam, Jared, Paul, practically anybody at this point. She hated being alone. Renee always made her feel alone, when Sky talk to her mother every night before bed, she'd always asking if Bella was doing ok, not even taking into consideration on how Sky was doing or how she was feeling. Even when Renee was focused on Phil most of the time, Renee always wanted to talk to Bella, not Sky, her own daughter, her own flesh and blood.

"We will be there soon. Bye, Sky."

"Bye, Sammy." Sky hung the phone back on the yellow wall phone. She rushed to her dad as they waited not too long for his friends to come help find her crazy sister.

Twenty minutes later the pack was searching for Bella on Forks land. Before the day ended Carlisle called Billy, telling him that he and his family were leaving Forks, to never return until further noticed. Billy agreed and kept the news to himself, until he told Charlie and Sky.

The Forks police force with a few hunters, were planning a search party for Bella. Sky was standing next to Jacob with his arm around her shoulder and she around his waist. Sky has noticed that Jacob has gotten taller and gaining more muscles. Sky shrugged it off as teenagers and their hormones just adding to their hard wire as her dad said every now and then.

"Daddy," Sky spoke up. Charlie looked from the map to his younger daughter and nodded. "You don't think Bella went away with the Cullens, do you?" She asked.

Charlie thought about it for a moment and panicked. He grabbed his cell phone and was searching for the Cullens number, again. "I'm gonna try the Cullens place again." He said.

Sky sighed and leaned into Jacob. He rubbed her back and smoothed out her hair. Jacob cared about Sky like a little sister he never wanted, but he really hated Sam Uley and his cult. Sky did have time to hang out with both guys when she wasn't busy with school or Charlie.

Billy grabbed Charlie's phone and sighed. He really hated giving news to Charlie and Sky like this, he cared for his adopted niece, but hated seeing that heart crushing looks of hers. "The Cullens are gone, Charlie. They left town."

Sky's eyes widen. "What?" Sky asked as she let go of Jacob and stood by her dad. They looked at each other and Charlie sighed.

"Good riddance." Harry muttered.

Sky growled and hit Harry on the arm. "Don't say that, Uncle Harry. Bella couldn't've left with them. She has a life here, her family and friends. She wouldn't up and leave with her boyfriend, for what six months? And if she did, I would lose my sister and my dad would lose a daughter." Sky sighed and brushed her tears away. "I would never see my sister again if she did leave with them."

Harry sighed and grabbed Sky, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry, Nana." He said as he smoothed down her hair. Harry did the same thing when Sam broke up with his daughter, Leah. It crushed her to lose someone she was ready to marry and be with. "We'll find Bella, ok? Don't worry, she would never leave you and Charlie for someone she knew for a short period of time." Sky nodded and pulled away from her Uncle.

Charlie sighed and rubbed his hands over his face and grabbing his phone from Billy, the old cot. "Well, where did they go?"

Harry sighed and placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "We'll find her, Charlie." Harry promised.

"Thanks, Harry." Charlie muttered. He looked over at Sky and sighed. He hated to see Sky liked this. She loved Bella to death, but even if she did leave with the Cullens it would crush his youngest daughter's soul when she leaves and moves away to go to college.

After a few silent beats with Charlie looking at the map and Sky clinging to Jacob's side and holding Billy's hand with a tight grip. Jacob looked behind him seeing a shadowed figure carrying something. As the figure got closer the light from the side of the house shined on the figure and it was Sam Uley holding a conscious Bella. Jacob nudged Sky, when she looked up at him he pointed towards her friend. She gasped and hollered, "Sammy!"

The chief looked up to see Sky as she ran to Sam with Bella in his arms. He sighed in relief and jogged over to them. Sky stayed back so that Charlie could take Bella inside. When Charlie started to carry in Bella, Sky beelines it to Sam and wrapped her arms around him.

Sam sighed and tighten his hug. He had Paul and Jared stay back if Sky decided to venture out into the woods to look for her sister all alone as well. Sam felt bad for Bella, seeing how distraught she was when Cullen broke up with her. Billy told them that they were leaving Forks, but he didn't know how long. He agreed and had Sky all to himself and away from the leeches.

Sky pulled away from Sam and sighed in relief. "Thank you for saving my sister, Sammy." She placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled.

Sam's wolf purred and he leaned into her small hand. "No problem, Sky. That's what we do. That's what we are. We are protectors." Sam said. He sighed when he could see her tear stained cheeks.

"Thank you. I thought that for a moment that Bella would run away with those creepy siblings." Sky said and shivered. "I mean I like Rosalie and Emmett, but I just didn't like Edward and Alice." Sky said and Sam nodded in agreement. He was still wary about Alice's vision, but if Sky stuck with the wolves and was near La Push, he had nothing to worry about. She pointed towards her house and said, "I better get back inside before my dad thinks I ran away too." Sam gave her a small smile, nodded and see to it that Sky went safely back into her home.

Sam's eyes traveled towards Jacob, who was glaring at the Alpha. The older wolf smirked at him and ran back to La Push. Jacob shook his head and took his dad back home. Thinking of several ways from keeping Sam away from Sky.

†

Five days later, Bella was having nightmares. She kept walking up the two Swan residence. They try so hard to calm her down, but it never last long. Charlie would be the first to wake up and calm her down. Then about ten minutes later, Sky would come into Bella's room and sooth her back to sleep. That afternoon, Bella was at work in her zombie-like state and Charlie had to stay home, because Sky hasn't been getting any sleep due to staying up with Bella at night.

Charlie was sitting in his favorite recliner watching some afternoon cartoon special and Sky was asleep on the sofa with her favorite quilt that Sue made with colorful paisley designs, her navy blue pillow and Ghost under her arm. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Bella really needed to get out of her depression from her breakup, and fast.

The doorbell started to ring a couple of times while Charlie was getting something to drink. He opened the door and saw Sam with a panicked look on his face, Paul and Jared were also with him giving their friend worried looks.

"Hi, Mr. Swan. Is Sky home?" Jared asked politely.

When Sam realized that Sky wasn't at school the last couple of days the Alpha freaked out, thinking that the leeches came back to take her away from him and the wolf. He rushed into the school asking if she was there, the scared receptionist said no and the principle escorted him out of the building explaining why Sky wasn't at school. He phased the second they got to the woods to calm down. When he finally came out of the woods he nodded towards his pack brothers and headed towards the Swan house and here they were now.

"Yeah, she's home. I had to keep her from school for the rest of the week because Bella hasn't been getting enough sleep from nightmares and waking us up in the middle of the night. Sky's been sleeping in class, so she really needs the rest." Charlie said as he moved to the side so he could let his daughter's friends in.

Sam rushed in first and was in the living room in two-point-five seconds smelling her citrus and cherry blossom scent. His wolf stopped behind the couch, sighed when he saw his little imprint curled up with her quilt and mini Sam, it was like seeing someone wrapped up like a burrito. He smiled, came around the couch and brushed her curls out of the way.

Charlie, Paul and Jared walked in last and saw how Sam in front of Sky as she slept. Sam could see the bags under Sky's eyes, he was now concerned for his imprint, wondering if she wasn't getting any sleep. She stirred for a bit and felt something warm against her cheek. She sighed and held Ghost tight to her chest. Sam chuckled, picked up Sky and placed her on his lap, where she snuggled and whispered, "Sam." Sky buried her face in his chest.

The wolf in Sam was howling to the sky and praying to Taha Aki for bringing little Sky Swan to him. Charlie went to the kitchen to grab something for the boys to drink.

Paul sat on the sofa and sighed. "At least we know what's going on, boss."

"I'm not your boss, Lahote." Sam growled and pulled Sky closer to him.

Paul chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry. Didn't mean it, but you're good, right?" He asked.

Sam nodded and smoothed Sky's hair. "Yeah, I'm good. Just scared me for a bit. I thought those two leeches came back and took her away from me. I just can't believe Bella is having nightmares and keeping Sky and Charlie awake."

"She can't help it." Jared said. "Bella depended on the leeches like a drug addict and that's not good for anybody, especially for Sky since she spent some of her time with two of the leeches. Muscle head and bombshell leech to be exact explanations."

Sam nodded. "I agree." He thought about for a moment and came up with the best idea he ever had. Sam stood up and laid Sky back down on the couch. She whimpered and scrunched her face. Paul moved closer to her and she sighed in relief. Sam ran his hand over Sky's hair and smiled at his sleeping imprint. The Alpha walked into the kitchen to find Charlie making a sandwich. "Charlie." Sam greeted.

"Sam." Charlie nodded. He whipped his hands away and grabbed a Bud Light beer from the refrigerator. "What can I do ya for?" He asked popping the lid off.

Sam sighed and rubbed his hands together. "I want Sky to come stay with me for the rest of the week. You have work and having to deal with Bella and her depression, you can't juggle both your daughters at once. So, why not I take care of Sky for the rest of the week. Take her off your hands for a while, basically."

Charlie sighed and rubbed his temples. He has been so stressed about Sky and Bella, but Sam was right. he needed to focus one child at a time and that meant keeping Bella happy and alive. "I don't know, Sam. You have work and the boys have school. Wouldn't that be too much to handle for you?" Charlie asked.

"No, it wouldn't. Yes, I have work, but it's just around La Push, just to watch the kids and keep the land and locals happy, plus the guys have school, but Emily, Paul's girlfriend, is always at my house and she can watch Sky until I get off and until you come home from work. Harry, Billy and Old Quil are around too, and you know how much they adore the little tyke." Charlie chuckled and pointed his beer towards the older man. "What do you say?" He asked. Sam stuck out his hand towards Charlie. "Deal?"

Charlie couldn't believe that he was doing this. Sam had a life, but Charlie needed to work and having two girls, especially one that was younger and needed some attention, he had to agree. Charlie placed his hand in Sam's and shook it. Sam smiled. His wolf was proud of his imprint's' father. Sam and his wolf wanted to take care of her.

Sam released Charlie's hands. "I'll pick Sky up tomorrow morning and take her to Emily before I go to work." Sam said taking his hand back.

Charlie nodded. "Ok. I can do that." Charlie said. "Just make sure that Sky is safe and sound. I never trusted those Cullens at times when she would go on her weekly visits."

"Why? What would happen?" He asked as he crossed his arms and stood taller. Since the Cullens are gone, Sam and the wolves really couldn't do anything about those leeches, but he could take care of them _when_ and _if_ they do return.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Well, Alice would be too bossy and pushy, she tried to make Sky be five again, from what she would tell me. I think she would rather have fun and spend time with Rosalie and Emmett then with Alice and just sitting around with Edward and Bella." Charlie shook his head. "Personally, I'm glad that they're gone. Gives me more time to spend with my girls." Charlie smirked and twitched his mustache.

Sam gave Charlie a small smile. But he was not happy hearing that the seer was pushing his imprint around. He already had a problem with the seer saying that Sky was supposed to be a vampire when she was older, but since her decision to be more involved with their pack made her be invisible to the seer and her family.

While Sam and Charlie were discussing about Sky being around Emily while the guys patrolled and Charlie was working, the doorbell rings. Paul had Sky in his lap and Jared was watching TV. Paul nodded his head towards the door for Jared. The third in command groaned and went to answer the door.

Jared opened the door and found the postal man standing in front of him. "Um, I'm looking for a Sky Swan? Does she live her?" He asked nervously. I guess seeing someone like Jared freaked him out.

"Yeah, she does." Jared said. "Who's asking?"

The postal man gulped at the large Native American. "Um, I-I have a package for Sky Swan from Rosalie Hale-Cullen."

Jared's eyes went wide. _What the fuck?_ He thought. _I thought those leeches were gone!_ He gestured for the package. The postal man handed Jared the bills and letters for Charlie, and he handed him a clipboard to sign his name. The postal man smiled and ran after he handed Jared the package. The third in command laughed and slammed the door.

When he went back in the living room, Jared eyed the package in his hand. It no bigger than size of his head, it felt heavy like it had some books that were bigger than they looked were inside. It had a return address on it, but he had a feeling that the leech was going to move the second Sky sent them a letter. He placed it on the coffee table and Paul eyed his pack mate.

"What is that?" He asked with a growl in his chest.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Isn't obvious?" He asked sarcastically. "It's a package." Paul nodded for him to continue. "From the blonde bombshell leech!" He hissed.

Paul growled a bit and felt movement. He heard Sky's heartbeat pick up a bit and looked down to see her stir. Paul smiled, but his eyes went to the package again, he sighed in frustration. Sam was not going to be happy this.

Sky felt warmth. She moved a bit and when she went to turn into the couch, Sky hit something solid. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up, she saw the side of Paul's head and sighed. She let go of him and stretched making a horrible Wookie noise. Paul laughed and started to tickle Sky's side. She giggled and was asking him to stop. He finally did and looked over to the coffee table. She saw a package and tilted her head. "What's that?" She asked.

Jared sighed. "It's a package from the lee…I mean Rosalie." He caught himself before it happened. Sky still wasn't ready to know.

Sky scrunched her face and sat up. She sat next to Paul, eyeing the package. "Why would Rosalie be sending something to me?" She asked. Jared shrugged and sat back into the recliner. Sky looked over at Paul and asked, "Do you think I should open it?"

Paul growled at the thought of the leech sending Sky something, he knew that Sam and the alpha wouldn't be too happy. He was trying to keep his cool are the young Swan, but it was a minor success on his part. The second in command sighed and nodded his head. He didn't like the blonde bombshell leech all that much, but she beats the little seer leech any day.

Sky got on her knees and moved towards the package. She hasn't seen Rosalie and Emmett in quite some time and hasn't received a call either, so getting a package from the lovely teenage couple was exciting from her. She smiled when Paul bent over to open it with his pocket knife he got from his father on his thirteenth birthday.

The young Swan opened the flaps and the first thing that popped up at her was a white envelope that said "Sky" on it, she smiled and put that aside for the moment. Sam came into the room along with Charlie and smelt a sickly-sweet bleach, he scrunched his nose in disgust and his wolf thought, _No! I thought those parasites left!_ He eyed his pack mates, Jared gave a shrug and Paul looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off.

Sam put on a forced happy face and sat next to Sky. She smiled when she looked over at him. "Hi."

"Hey, kiddo, who sent you that?" Sam asked as he pointed to the package. Sky smiled and showed him the address. Sam's eyes went wide. "A Cullen." He muttered with a growl.

Sky nodded, she turned to the package and grabbed something that was wrapped in a gold and bronze wrapping paper. It didn't feel heavy, but a pretty good size. She tilted her head and unwrapped the present, it was a dark brown picture frame, the size was an 8 by 12 and the picture had herself, Rosalie behind her and she had her arms wrapped around the young Swan, and Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's around and hand on Sky's head. They had smiles on their faces because Esme was taking the picture and making funny faces for Sky to smile and it worked.

Sky put it to the side and smiled when she saw a chocolate brown bear. She giggled and made roaring noises to the guys.

The wolves and Charlie were chuckling at her. Sky smiled and looked at her new stuffed animal. The bear was the same size of her wolf Ghost, she smiled and Charlie asked, "So what are you gonna name your new friend?"

Sky hummed and looked at the bear for a bit. Well he looked very cute, with his big dark eyes, black as night nose and dark tan snot. She smiled and said, "Brownie. I think eh and Ghost would get along just fine." Sky put him to the side with her picture. She dug around a little bit more and found two books; first was a small scrape book that was plain looking, but had a swirl and paisley design and the second was a book from around the world and a note attached to it saying; "You'll find us here. Emmett and Rosalie." Sky opened the book and it was a map of the world. There was a red dot that was on England. She smiled and sighed. Oh, how she missed her friends.

Sam eyed the envelope and he was growling. His wolf was not happy, he wanted to find those leeches and rip them apart, but Sky would get mad at the man and the wolf. She was the wolves not those leeches. Parasites. Monsters!

Sky turned to Sam when she heard him growl. She still couldn't understand why the Cullens and the La Push protectors hated each other, but they did and she couldn't stop them. From the legends that Billy told her, the ancestors of the Blacks made a treaty with the ancestors of the Cullens about not trespassing on their land, aka La Push, to kill animals. Sky could understand, but she just wishes that they got along. For her sakes.

The young Swan placed her hand on his hot shoulder and nudged him. Sam and the wolf was shacked out of their state of mind, the wolf purred when he could smell his imprint and Sam sighed when he took his eyes away from the package and to Sky. He smiled and Sky turned back to her package.

The young Swan was happy that she finally heard from her friends and from all the way around the world. She wishes that she could write them back, there was a return address from what Charlie could see. But she didn't know what to say to them.

As the night went on, Bella came home; still in her zombie like state or as Paul and Jared called it "Catatonic state". Sky sighed at her sister, she told her dad to not mention that she was now getting from the young Cullen couple. He agreed and still tried to get Bella to eat after the La Push gang left.

†

Around eight at night, after talking to Renee and her mother asking question after question about her "only" daughter Bella, Sky sat in her tree house to get away from everyone and read Rosalie's letter.

"Dear Sky,

Emmett and I know you have questions on why we left, but the only thing I will tell you is that during Bella's birthday party things changed. We saw a different side on some of our family members. We'll return one day, back to our town, back to our lives, but most importantly back to you. Sky, you were…are important to Jasper, Emmett, and I. As I said before, we'll return one day. Until then be careful and let your friends take care of you and Charlie. Expect a care package every fifteenth on every month. We love you.

Loving Rosalie"

Sky smiled and whipped away a stray tear. She sighed and placed the letter next to her and saw the photos that Rosalie and Emmett took. One was in front of the Big Ben, the other in front of the Royal Palace and the last was Rosalie and Emmett making a heart symbol. Sky pulled the photos to her chest and sighed. At least they were ok.

Sky sat in her tree house, looking towards the stars. She had a nice afternoon with Sam and his friends. She hasn't seen Jacob in quite some time, so maybe she should have a day with him. The young Swan was too deep in thought that she didn't see a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring up at her. She sighed and climbed down her tree house steps and was heading back inside with her care package in hand, until she heard a twig snap. Sky stopped her steps and turned around. It was getting dark out so all she could see was a silhouette of some sort. Sky squinted her eyes and moved towards it, but the dark figure on four legs moved at her pace towards her and stopped when the light hit it.

Sky gasped and dropped her package. It was the horse sized jet black wolf from the school yard. The wolf sat on its hind legs and his tail was wagging back and forth like a puppy. Sam and Jared were on patrol when the Alpha smelt Sky's tears. He told his third in command to go on a patrol for a few more minutes, Jared grumbled, but stayed silent when Sam was near his imprint.

Sam gave Sky a wolfish grin and Sky giggled. Sam leaned down on his belly to let Sky place her hand on the wolf's head and started to pet him, the wolf started to purr and tilted his head side to side to get her nails in the sweet spots. Sky chuckled and stopped petting the wolf. The wolf whimpered and gave her a dirty look. A look that stated, "Why did you stop? It felt so good!"

The young girl giggled at the reaction and gave the wolf a good look. "You know, you remind me of my stuffed animal Ghost. He looks a lot like you." Sam was chuckling in his head, but the wolf that was standing in front of Sky was coughing. She backed away from him, Sky wasn't afraid of the wolf, but she was scared that he was going to cough up a hair ball or something. He might've been sick and wanted to throw up.

Sam saw Sky move away from him, the wolf stepped closer towards her and started to rub on her to put his sent on the young girl. Sky laughed and pushed his head away. "Ok, enough. Yes, you're a good doggie. Aren't ya?" She teased. Sam huffed and shook his head. Sky smiled and heard her dad calling for her. "I gotta go. My friend Sam is coming over tomorrow and I'm hanging out with his friend's fiancé Emily." Sam whimpered, but shook it off and smiled.

The wolf showed his teeth to Sky and she showed him her teeth back as well. She patted his head, kissed his wet, cold nose and went back inside the house to get ready for bed. Sam went back to patrolling the Swan area one more time and went back to La Push. Jared was teasing him for the rest of the night and just for that Sam put his third in command on patrol for the next three Friday and two Saturdays, so that meant Jared would have to postpone his date with Kim. Jared wasn't too happy with that and grumbled on for the rest of patrol. A few times during the day Sam would run by his house just to check on Emily and Sky, just to see if they were safe. He never smelt leeches in the area, but he just ha to be sure the imprints were ok.

* * *

Author's Notes: Wolves, am I right? Crazy! So, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was slightly intense, but wait until you read my next update! That is by far my favorite chapter I have every written. Also, if you caught in my last update that I had a character named Melissa Spellman and you asked yourself if the was a OC of mine, then you are correct because she is! She is meant for another one of these awesome wolves and I don't wanna say who it is because then it'll ruin it for you, but you can take a guess if you want to. I hope you enjoyed the update, please check out my social medias if you want and if you have any questions let me know and I will answer them in the next update. Until then, I will see y'all in the next update.

 **P.S. I got a rant to wanna talk about so here we go. I got a review from a Guest saying that I need to improve on my writing and that it will be more readable if I do not call Rosalie and Alice by their nicknames...wait, what? Let me tell you something, sir or ma'am, this is _my_ story, _my_ point of view on the Cullens and this is _my_ baby. If you don't like it than go read another story that doesn't involve a author who sees these characters as what they are-supernatural. Buzz off, sir or ma'am. I am Scottish, so I have a temper and if you are being rude I will call you out. If you don't like it than leave...please and thank you! **


	4. Sky's Birthday and Bella's Depression

Author's Notes: Hia! I am so glad that y'all loved the last update. I am very sorry about my rant, but I had to say something. Again, this is my story and if you don't like how I write then don't read it. I hate it when people just come read something hat an author that worked so hard for and they come bash it for no reason, if you wanna write something than make a account and just write until your hearts content, until then have a nice day. But anyway I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, this is my favorite by far, plus this is Sky's birthday chapter...yay! Plus we get to see Sam and Sky grow as a wolf and imprint, and if you're asking yourself does Sky ever figure it out that the are wolves, she does...you'll just have to wait. Also, I don't know if I mentioned this in the prologue, but these last chapters take place around 2005 and 2006 when Bella starts to feel better, so technically Sky is the right age range...just my inner writer thoughts-ignore that. Give some love and be humbleness in the reviews. Happy reading!

 **I don't own the picture of Sam Uley, this belongs to Twilight Wiki. I also don't own Twilight, the Sagas and the rights belong to Stephanie Meyers, I only own Sky River Swans.**

"You must learn to be three people at once: writer, character, and reader." Nancy Kress

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky is not the typical little 10 year old, she not only likes cartoon, coloring and music, but she likes to fish, play outside and watch Emily cook.

* * *

The Birthday and Bella's Depression Chapter 3

Bella has gotten worse on her depression, both Charlie and Sky have been noticing. The younger Swan had tried to cheer Bella up by taking her to La Push and to hang out with Sam and his friends. Even Jacob was willing to help Bella, but nothing worked. Bella was gone. It has been a month and half since Bella's breakup, the Cullens leaving and Sky being around the local La Pushers, things were going easier for her. Aside from Emily Young and Sue Clearwater being more of a mother to her than her own mother Renee has been lately. But Sky shook it off and smiled the day away.

It was October 15, better known as Sky's tenth birthday! She was still the same height, but she couldn't help that. At a time, Sky would've been mad, but she was happy to be her short height. The guys always thought it was funny.

Sky woke up that morning with a smile on her face, and a natural blush on her cheeks. She jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready, she wore a solid royal blue short sleeve shirt, blue flared jean, bright polka dot socks, and white Sketcher sneakers with a design on them. She rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, braid her hair in pigtails and wash her face. She smiled at herself noticing a few freckles across her nose and her incisor coming loose, but she shrugged and ran downstairs.

When she got down stairs what had surprised her the most was that all the people that resided in her kitchen. The table in the dining room consisted of her father Charlie, Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, Old Quil Ateara I, Sam Uley, Paul Lahote and his fiancé Emily Young, Jared Cameron and his girlfriend Kim Connweller.

The young Swan smiled and ran to Sam with open arms. The older man let out an "ophmf" and started to laugh. Sky hugged Sam from the back of his neck, he placed his warm hands on her arms and smiled. The Alpha turned around and gave the birthday girl _the_ biggest hug ever. Sky relaxed a bit in Sam's arms and sighed, taking in his warm and his sent.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Paul asked. Emily sat in Paul's lap and hit his arm with a playful scowled look on her face. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend. She rolled his eyes and started to talk to Kim who sat next to Jared.

Sky went over to her dad and gave him a hug. Charlie smiled and patted his daughter back. "Happy birthday, Bean." Sky smiled and kissed her dad on the cheek. The youngest Swan did the same with Billy, Old Quil, and Harry. They gave the same birthday greeting, but with different nicknames. Old Quil whispered happy birthday in Quileute. Sky knows some Quileute, but not a lot. She was trying to learn from Emily and her aunt Sue so she can understand when Old Quil talked sometimes.

"Hi guys." Sky greeted to Paul and Jared. They nodded and their girls smiled at the young Swan. She went back to Sam and sighed. Sky looked at her dad and asked, "Hey dad," Charlie looked over at Sky and nodded. "How's Bella?"

Bella has been in her room a lot more than usual and hasn't been sleeping well. Since Sky has been going to La Push, she has been getting better sleep than normal and feeling a bit better as well. But Bella hasn't, she's more of a zombie than a human being.

Charlie sighed in an exhausting way. Bella has been giving him stress. He looked into the mirror the other day and saw he aged ten years, Charlie gasped and decided that if Bella hasn't changed within the next few months she's going back to Jacksonville to live with her mother and Phil.

The father looked at his younger daughter and gave her a small smiled. "Bella's the same. I'm still thinking about making her go back to y'all's moms for a bit until she's back to normal, at least." Charlie shrugged and took a sip of his black coffee.

Sky nodded. She looked around and saw that they were missing some people. The younger Swan patted Sam on the head and headed towards the living room, not without hugging her father again. She smiled at Sam's playful glare and dashed to the living room to find Jacob sitting on the couch with his back towards her, Quil in her dad's recliner and Embry sitting on the floor facing the TV watching old episodes of Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

The birthday girl snuck up behind Jacob and pulled his shoulder length jet black hair that was holding it into a ponytail. Said Native American turned around and saw the giggling Swan. Jacob turned around all the way and grabbed Sky by the waist and started to tickle her.

Sam couldn't see, but he could hear his young imprint laughing in the other room. He smiled and was glad that Sky was getting along with Jacob and his friends. Sam looked over at Paul, the second in command smirked at his Alpha and kissed his imprint on her scarred check and lips.

Sky sat next to Jacob after her surprise tickle-fest, she looked over at Embry whose hair was crazy was all over the place and nose was scrunched up. He could smell something sweet bleach-ish like and it was disgusting. Sky noticed that his foot was bouncing up and down and he was looking around.

"You ok, Em?" Sky asked. The young Swan felt like it was her responsibility to see if her friends were ok and not sick or hurt.

Said La Push teen looked over at his best friend and sighed. He hated that sweet bleach smell, but he could smell a very citrusy and floral smell coming from Sky. Embry smiled and said, "Yeah, I mean it smells really bad in here."

Sky looked around and back to the Native American. "It does?" She asked. Sky looked at Jake and Quil who shook their heads. Sky smelt the air and there was nothing. "Maybe it was Rosalie's perfume. She used to visit here a lot and her perfume was really strong." Embry shrugged and sighed while rubbing his now tired eyes. "Should I get the air freshener?" Sky asked.

Embry nodded while rubbing his temples. The young Swan quickly ran to the kitchen cabinets and found Fiberize under the sink. She stood back up and saw that Sam, Charlie, and Billy were smiling at her. Sky smiled back and ran back to the living room to spray the air.

When she did, Embry sighed and thanked God that the smell was gone. "Thanks Blue." He said.

Sky gave Embry a side hug and head butted him. "No problem, Em."

"Happy birthday." Embry, Quil and Jacob said.

Sky smiled sweetly at her friends. "Thanks guys." She said. "I'm sorry, Jake, that I missed your birthday."

Jacob smiled at the younger Swan and said, "Hey, little Blue, its ok. No biggie. The guys and I celebrated it like we usually do." He gave his million-dollar smile to Sky and she rolled her eyes.

The teen Ateara said, "Yeah, by playing video games all day and talking about the supermodels we will date one day." Quil sighed with a goofy smile on his face. Sky looked Embry, who was chuckling at his best friend stupidity.

Jacob handed Sky her present that was wrapped as neatly as he could get it. When Sky open it, it was the Quileute legends in book form. "I knew that you wanted to learn a bit more about our tribe's legends and stories. I know that your dad won't let you come to the bonfires since they are late at night, so I thought it would be cool to learn the old school fashion way." Jacob said.

Sky smiled and hugged him by the neck. "Thank you, Jake."

"Any time, short stuff." Jacob said into Sky's shoulder. He smiled and her hug melted his heart.

When she pulled away Sky saw a huge, colorful birthday package on the coffee table with a big red bow on it. She looked at both Quil and Embry as they had smiled from ear to ear when she witnessed the present.

Sky opened the present and pulled out a quilt that had a night sky with wolves running and a full moon in the background with trees and light purple flowers, Quil and Embry's mom pitched in and handmade the quilt themselves. She smiled at the quilt and back at her friends and wrapped her arms around them with tight hugs. "Thanks guys." The boys smiled and murmured back a "you're welcome".

The young Swan released the teens and hugged her new quilt. Sky looked back at the kitchen when she heard the adults laughing. She looked back at the teens and asked, "How come you aren't in the kitchen with the rest of them?"

The teens all looked at each other with a worried expression on their faces, Jacob sighed and pushed his hair behind his ear. They were not fans of the La Push gang, they creeped them out by the way they looked at all three of them. The teens knew deep down that Sky shouldn't be hanging out with them from what they hear around the Reservation, but they want to protect the little Swan from those Hall-Monitors on Steroids, but things happen for a reason.

Jacob sat up straight and said, "Sky, we care about you. You know, that right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sky said looking confused. She appreciated that Jacob and her best friends cared about her, but why were they telling while she already knew that? "Why?" She asked.

In the kitchen Sam could feel Sky's confusion on what the soon to been wolves were saying.

"Has Sam or his friends ever try to hurt you in any way?" Quil asked as if he was a father ready to hear his daughter tell him bad news.

Sam was sitting there trying so hard not to let out that growl that was buried in his chest and charged into the living room. But he turned it into a cough when Old Quil was giving him the "stay silent look" and Harry patting his back. Sam gave his elder a subtle "thank you".

Back in the living, Sky's jaw dropped and her blue-hazel eyes went as big as saucer plates. A few beats later, Sky shrieked, "What!?" and stood up. The male teens covered their ears and Charlie raced into the living room when he heard his daughter yell.

Sky glared at the boys and placed her hands on her hips. "Why in God's green Earth would you think that Sam is hurting me!?" Her face turned red and she was heaving out her breath. Sam could feel how angry and hurt his imprint was and wanting to skin those boys alive. He was shaking out of his boots, ready to phase, but Billy placed his hand on the Alpha's shoulder and the older man calmed down.

Back in the living room, Jacob looked at his best friends for some help in any way, but they just shrugged at him. He looked at Charlie, who was in the door way of the living room, frowning at the Quileute boys. Jacob stood up and placed his hand on Sky's shoulder. "Look Sky, I'm sorry…we're sorry, but we're your brothers and we care about you."

"Then why did you ask _the_ stupidest question ever?" Sky asked. The young Swan looked at Jacob and noticed how tall he has gotten lately, she had a crank her neck just to see him.

"We want you to be cautious, ok?" Embry asked as he stood up along with Quil.

Sky mushed her lips together and sighed. She turned around and witnessed her father standing there looked angry at the Quileute boys. The young Swan nodded and Charlie nodded back, he left and Sky was ready to take care of business. "You're right. But Sam would never in a million years hurt me. He promised to protect me, Forks, and La Push from the bad kids. Ever since I've been here I've never been happier. I'm not being bullied and I have friends because of them and you guys."

The teens looked back at each other and sighed in disappointment. They knew that Sky was safe and fine, but they just wanted to make sure that the Hall Monitors on Steroids weren't doing anything inappropriate to Sky. She was innocent and didn't need to be around _them_ of all people.

"Plus, they're not that bad. Sam is the leader, but he is funny and not mean, Paul maybe hot headed, but he is a total softy even with Emily, and Jared is a huge goofball, and I know they were your friends before they left to be the La Push protectors, but they haven't changed one bit." Sky said. "Please trust me, guys, ok?" She asked.

The boys nodded and agreed with the younger Swan. Yes, Paul and Jared left them, but they will always be civil around Sky Swan.

The young Swan smiled and held out her hand. "Now please for me be civil and humble. Come into the kitchen and hang out with my other friends." The teens nodded and Sky smiled. She grabbed their hands and dragged them into the kitchen where Charlie grabbed extra chairs.

Maybe being friends with the La Push gang wouldn't be so bad after all.

†

Later that night while Sky was in her room where her father gave her another care package from the Cullen couple. This time they went to Scotland. Sky got a stuffed animal of the Loch Ness "Nessie" Monster, the history of Loch Ness Monster, Scotland candy, and a photo of Rosalie and Emmett in front of Stone Hinge in England, and a Happy Birthday message from the happy couple.

As she placed Nessie next to Brownie and Ghost on the head of her bed, Sky heard a rapping at her bedroom door. When she turned around Sam popped his head in, he smiled and entered her room. "Hey, little Blue." Sam greeted.

"Hey, boss." Sky said. She moved over to make more room for the 7'0 ft. tall Quileute Native American.

Sam sighed and sat next to his small imprint. The Alpha was nervous, he had hidden his medium size rectangular box in his pants pocket. Old Quil had approved of the present that he was giving to Sky, even though it was meant to give to her when she was older, Sam wanted to give this specific gift to her while she knew what it meant. Even as a friend, or rather a brother, at this age it still meant something to the tribe and the wolf pack.

"So, what's up, Sammy?" Sky asked. She was a bit nervous about what Sam had to say because after she was playing with her friends, Sam had pulled her aside and said that he needed to talk to her when she was alone. Sky agreed and has been in her room waiting patiently for her older friend to come and have that "chat" with her.

Sam said, "I got you something." He pulled the present out of his pocket and handed it to Sky. He was nervous, Sam could feel his heart going crazy, almost going out of his steel chest.

Sky eyed the turquoise wrapping paper with a white bow, she was excited from what Sam was explaining to her. The young Swan has heard about the Quileute promise bracelet, but she never thought in a million years she would get one. Sky unwrapped the pencil sized case and opened the box, she saw a bracelet that had sky blue, green, red, yellow, turquoise, and black beads in tribal designs. There was a charm in the center that was a pure black wolf howling to the sky.

Sam smiled and said, "In Quileute legends we have a bracelet, kind of like a pale faced promise ring. The bracelet is what we give to our significant other or a friend to show that we love and care about them." He saw the light in Sky's eyes when he saw her opening the present and smiled, seeing his imprint have a huge smile on her face was making the alpha smile from ear to ear. He saw that she eyed the beads in curiosity, he said, "The beads are meant for me to promise to protect, to love you, to be there for a reason, and many other things. This also means I could be anything you want me to be for you. I'm protecting you for a reason, Sky, and I hold that dearly to my heart." Sam stood up and got down on his knees in front of Sky, he whipped the stray tear that was falling from her cheeks and took her hands in his. "I promise to always be there for you, Sky River Swan."

"Even if that means you fall in love with someone else?" She asked. Sky always had that fear about Sam leaving her for someone else, but she would be ok that if it came to that situation. She would still be friends with him.

Sam could feel how sad Sky was, he sighed. He didn't know what to say about that question, Sam had a feeling that it was going to come up one of these days. "Sky, you know that would never happen. You are the most important person to me-"

Sky interrupted, "Aside from your mom and friends."

Sam chuckled and put his arm around Sky's shoulder. He placed his forehead on hers and said, "You and my family too." He pulled away to grab the bracelet from Sky's hand and put it on her left wrist. "I will always protect and love you, Sky." He kissed the middle of her forehead. Even though their relationship was a little weird now, when they're more like brother and sister until she decides how their relationship was going to be in the mere future.

The younger Swan smiled and tighten her arms around Sam's neck. Deep down inside Sky knew that she cared and loved him too, but she also knew when the time came he would explain about this strange, but beautiful bond that they have.

 _Halloween  
_

 _October, 31_

It was officially Halloween in Forks and La Push, Washington and it was Sky's second favorite holiday.

At the beginning of October Bella's nightmares were worse. Sky was finally getting sleep when she was at La Push, more specifically Sam or Jacob's house.

Sam was happy too. His imprint was getting along with his pack mates, Emily, Kim, and basically everyone in La Push. Sky was even putting a smiled on Old Quil's face a time or two. The Alpha even realized that she was making him smiled too. To everyone in La Push he was this mean and tough guy with followers, but Sky didn't see that. She saw a strong and confident man who wants to protect the people and land that he loves.

It has been a few of weeks since her birthday and before he ever imprinted the Alpha wasn't a fan of Halloween, but with his ten-year-old imprint it was worth it.

That night Sam, Paul, and Jared were driving down to Forks, discussing patrol rounds and up and coming bonfires. Paul was in the front set, he looked over at his Alpha and asked, "What do you think Sky is gonna be for Halloween?"

Sam shrugged. "No idea. She never told me, but for me to dress up accordingly." Sky asked the older man to dress in a white undershirt, gray-brown and plaid over shirt, dark brown jeans, and comfy shoes. Plus, a brown leather jacket since it was very cold that night.

"Why don't you know?" Jared chuckled from the backset.

Sam shrugged again and pulled into the Swan's driveway. "She's stubborn like that, guys." He said as he parked right behind Charlie's cruiser and Bella's red Ford truck. "She said it was a surprise." Sam said as they got out of his truck. His pack mates started to laugh along with him.

As the Uley pack was getting out of his truck and walking towards the house they saw two pumpkin faces on their porch. One was a classic pumpkin face and the other was a haunted house. It was a just a few days ago that Charlie and Sky sat together and carved pumpkins as a new family tradition.

Sam knocked on the front door with Paul and Jared right behind him, on the front door was a classic green witch riding on her broom and her jet-black cat holding onto dear life. Charlie opened the door and smiled at the older man's Halloween costume.

"C'mon in, boys." Charlie let the La Push Natives into the arch way of the living room and hollered, "Sky, Sam and his friends are here! And Sam's dressed accordingly!"

"Yes!" Sky yelled. "Coming dad, I'm almost done!" She called back. Charlie and the La Push natives chuckled.

About three minutes later Sky came bouncing down the stairs and stopped on the last step. The young Swan was dressed in a beige button up top with a light brown jacket, black jeans, and brown hiking boots. Sky's hair was in a side braid and she had a shoulder bag as a Halloween candy bag, and a dark brown hat. When the younger Swan looked at Sam's costume she smiled and squealed with delight. Her arms were behind her back with the last piece to Sam's costume.

Sam gave his young imprint a suspicious look and asked, "What do you have behind you back, Sky?"

The young Swan gave him a smirk that she learned from Paul, she wiggled her eyebrow to her best friend up and down. Sky stood in front of Sam and crooked her finger at him, he got down to her level and she said, "It's for trick 'r treating, Sammy." The young Swan slapped a hat on his head and giggled.

Sam eyes his imprint and went over to the coat ottoman that had a mirror on it by the front door; he looked at his reflection and smiled. He was wearing a dirty New York Yankee baseball hat, he shook his head and faced Sky. Sam put two and two together; he was Short Round and Sky was Indiana Jones from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom; the second movie to the Indiana Jones series.

The older Alpha smiled and adjusted his hat according to his head.

"What?" Sky asked. "Dad, Uncle Billy, Jake and I had an Indiana Jones movie marathon when you and the guys had to work late, so I just thought it was a good idea for Halloween this year." She shrugged and smirked at Sam. They chuckled at the young Swan and shook their heads.

"You look great, Bean." Charlie said. He asked Sue Clearwater help for a Halloween costume for Sky.

The Uley pack mates agreed as well, Jared gave her a high five and Paul a fist pump. Sam was glad that his pack mates liked Sky and in a way, they were like older unwanted brothers, along with the soon to be wolves.

After received her compliments, Sky turned to Sam and gave him a brave pose by placing her hands on her hips and looking into the distant, he chuckled and gave the young Swan the biggest bear hug ever. Sam tossed Sky over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sky squealed and hit the Alpha on the lower back. "Sammy! Put me down!" She laughed and Paul caught her hat before it fell off.

The boys laughed and carried Sky to the truck with the neighbors giving the Natives weird looks. He didn't care what the folks of Forks thought of his and Sky's relationship all he cared about was what Sky thought about everything and she was loving it.

"Bye, dad!" Sky yelled.

Charlie leaned against the door frame and chuckled. "Bye, Bean!" Charlie yelled back. Sam put Sky back on the ground and Paul placing her hat back on her head, she giggled and sat in the front set while the boys sat in the back. Sam looked over at Charlie and nodded. "Bring my baby back in piece, Sam Uley." Charlie said.

Sam nodded back and sighed. "Yes, sir." The older Alpha entered his truck and smiled at his imprint. Sky smiled back and was getting ready to trick or treat with her friends.

Three hours later, Sky was on the living room floor with candy around her. She was in her Halloween themes pajamas, sucking on her chocolate Tootsie Lollipop which was getting to the good chocolate part of the sucker. An hour in Paul and Jared went back to La Push to patrol a bit more and Sam was still in Forks hanging out with his young imprint sorting through and organizing her candy.

Sky gave a handful of Smarties' and Tootsie rolls to Sam, she smiled at the older man and gave him her last Reese's Cup too. He chuckled and winked at her. She blushed and went back to her candy while watching a late-night program of _It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!_

The young Swan placed her candy aside, threw away her sucker stick and candy wrappers, she came back and sat next to Sam, who had his coat and hat off at the door, he was sitting on the couch watching the cartoon wit her. Sky leaned into Sam and could feel his warmth, she always wondered if he was sick or it was just a natural thing. Billy said it was natural for the Quileute's boys and men to have warmer bodies than anybody else in the world. She sighed and said, "I love you, Sam." She placed her head over his heart and felt the calm beats of his strong heart.

The Alpha smiled and the wolf in him was howling to the sky, no to the heavens for this lovely little girl. He was smiling from ear to ear and has been all night. He placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "I love you too, little Blue." And kissed the top of her head.

Thirty minutes later, Sam with his heighten hearing heard Sky's breathe even out along with a little snore. The Alpha wolf scooped up his imprint and took her upstairs, he passed Bella's room and he could smell where the leech has been a month ago, hell he could still smell them around the house, but he chooses not to act on it to keep calm about everything.

Sam gently placed Sky in her bed and tucked her in, he smiled when she reached for her stuffed wolf that looked like Sam's midnight black wolf. She sighed, cuddled into her bed more and pulling the blanket up to her chin. He smiled and moved a curl from her closed and kissed her temple. "I will always protect you, Sky Swan." The wolf said. He got up from the side of her bed and headed out the door, but when he turned off the light he looked up and saw that her ceiling was glowing like stars. He smirked at the wolf star and sighed, Sky would make a great Alpha mother one day.

He stopped in the living room and cleaned up his imprint's candy and placed it on the bowl on the kitchen table for the morning to go into her tree house.

As he was leaving the Swan household he could hear Bella screaming from her room like she was being murder, but he knew it where the nightmares that she was having. He really hated those Cullen leeches and he had a little imprint to protect from those monstrous creatures.

 _Thanksgiving  
_

 _November, 24_

In La Push on Thanksgiving afternoon at Sam Uley's house, Charlie, Billy, Harry, Old Quil and Jared Cameron's father, Blake Cameron, were watching the Thanksgiving football game. The women were getting the food ready for everyone, but they were making extra for the wolves.

A couple months ago Leah Clearwater heard that Sam and Emily weren't together anymore, but she was too afraid to confront him again, so Harry told Sam to tell Leah what had happened. In a fib or so Sam told Leah that things didn't work out with Emily and that they should amend things and just be friends. Leah agreed because she saw the way Sky was looking at Leah with sad look and told her to forgive him, the Clearwater girl agreed and is now friends with both Sky and Sam.

The wolves of La Push and the teens were outside playing touch football. The teams were Sam, Sky, Jared and Paul; the others were Jacob, Quil Jr, Embry and Seth.  
Sam's team was ahead by one point, Sky was the fast runner, but Jacob was faster and his team won. Sky was happy that Sam and Jacob were getting along, but Embry was getting hotter and he was getting taller too. The Uley wolf pack had to keep an eye on Embry just in case, but to Sky he was the peacemaker of the bunch, but Embry has been getting a slight temper lately.

Thirty minutes later Sue Clearwater called the pack, boys, and Sky in for food. They sat around talking about what everyone was thankful for.

It was Sam's turn, he said, "I'm thankful for new friends," He smiled at Sky who sat across from him with Charlie beside her. "Making amends with old friends, and to new beginnings." Everyone yelled "Here, here!" And raised their glasses.

Sky was last. "I'm thankful for my family; more specifically my dad." Charlie smiled and hugged his daughter. The younger Swan smiled and leaned into her dad and continued, "My old and new friends for being more civil," She eyed Jacob and Sam, and they fidgeted in their sets. "But I'm more thankful for is being here." Everyone smiled and dug into their food. "With my family." She whispered to herself.

The pack heard the young Swan and smiled at each other before devouring their food.

†

Back in Forks at the Swan household, Bella was still hold up in her room staring out her window, Charlie was snoring logs in the living room from a food coma, and the baby of the family Sky was sitting in the back yard with her back to her jet-black wolf, while the wolf's head was on her lap and purring as she was running her fingers threw his fur.

Sky smiled at her wolf and went back to rereading her letter that she received from Emmett and Rosalie a week ago. They went to Tokyo, Japan this time; she received a colorful chibi girl statue, a panda that Sky named Bamboo, and some make-em-yourself candy. They had picture where they went to the Great Wall China-which they also stopped there for about a few days; and the last photo of the gorgeous couple was of them in front of the Tokyo TV Wall.

Sam, in his wolf form, did not like that the leeches were sending his imprint stuff, but if she's happy than he doesn't have to worry…too much.

Sky smiled at her wolf and kissed his head when she heard him growl a bit. Sam gave his young imprint a wolfish grin and purred again when he felt her hand move from his head to his ears. The wolf was happy and content with his imprint.

Lately the wolf has been pushing the man to tell his imprint about him and his pack, but the man has been pushing his angry wolf back and telling him that it wasn't the right time for the man to say anything. The wolf threatened the man that if he doesn't the wolf will take over and tell her the truth and mark her. Sam backed his wolf up saying that Sky was still a child and they both agree early on that they should wait until she says she's ready. The wolf was an antsy animal and he wanted what he was willing to have; even if that meant controlling this fools body for a day.

 _Christmas Eve and Christmas Day  
_

 _December 24 and December 25_

It was Christmas Eve in Forks and the weather was just biting everyone in the nose lately. It has been snowing since the week after Thanksgiving and it was Sky's favorite type of season, she rarely ever saw snow when she was with her mom and step-dad, but it was a change of pace to finally see snow for the first time ever! And it was beautiful.

The pack and elders were having a meeting at Sam's house about rouge vampires coming through La Push and Forks, and Sky. Sam was surprised that the Elders were talking about Sky and how she needs to know about the boys. Some of the Elders were against Sky from knowing about the supernatural, but the others weren't too against the idea of Sky knowing what was going on and how to protect her, but Sam knew that she knows better not to go out in the woods without supervision.

The man wanted to wait until it was the right time to tell Sky what he was, but his wolf was going mad. The wolf wanted to scream and yell to high heaven until Taha Aki heard the wolf, but the man wouldn't let his wolf out until he sees fit.

Sam told his wolf and the Elder that they should wait until he could figure out how to tell Sky. Which was soon, he could feel it.

†

That afternoon the pack mates, Sky, Jacob, Embry, Quil Jr, and Seth were hiding because they were playing a battle of snowball war. The teens, older man, and child were hiding around the Swan plot. There was a clearing not far from Sky's house and it was a perfect battle field for this situation.

Sky was teamed up with Quil and Jared, who was behind a tree just next to the younger Swan. She tried so hard not to giggle; because Sky discovered not too long ago that Sam and his friends had heightened senses. Especially with their hearing.

Quil looked from behind the tree and did a double take to make sure there was no unaccepting soldiers. He signaled for Jared and Sky to move with him, when both teens sighed in relief with no soldiers; they were hit! Quil was hit in the face and Jared in the stomach.

Both teens, being as dramatic as they are, fell to the floor rolling yelling they were hit and that Sky needed to save herself. Quil stopped the young Swan and said in his dying last words, "Tell my mother that I loved her." His eyes rolled in the back of his head and stuck his tongue out, his head fell with a thud and one last moan of pain. She giggled at her goofy friends and beelines to her next hiding spot.

Sky scooped up a handful of snow and waited. And while she waited she heard foot crunch against snow and heavy breathing. "Well that only leaves you and me alive, Paul." Sky didn't hear anything in agreement from Paul to Sam. "Jacob, Embry and Seth went down a while ago, so that just leaves our main target." She heard Sam sigh and she looked from behind the tree to find their backs to her.

The young Swan shaped her snowball up and aimed it at Paul. She fired at the teen and it hit the back of his neck, Paul groaned and went down next to the other teens belly first. Sam was over dramatic and told his friend that he would be avenged for this unspeakable crime. Sky couldn't hold it in anymore and fell to the ground laughing at her friends. Sam heard this and placed Paul down.

"Do you think this is funny?" Sam asked through his teeth. Sky came out of her hiding spot, giggling at her favorite person, next to her father, and had a snowball behind her back. Sky shrugged in Sam's question. "Well it's not. I just lost a great man and you shall pay for it." Sam lifted the snowball and was ready to fire, but Sky was faster than the older man and throw it at his chest. He groaned and fell to the ground moaning. Sky rushed over to her best friend and kneeled next to him.

"How could you, Sky," Sam demanded in a bad acting voice. "I thought you loved me?" He placed his hand over his chest and pretended to cough.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done, Sammy. It was the only way." Sam sighed and moved his head to the side taking his last breath. "I will miss, my friend. Goodbye." Closing his eyes and laying her head on his chest pretending to not hear his strong heartbeat.

A few silent beats later Jacob, Embry, and Seth came out of the woods screaming making the others scream too. When everyone got quiet they, all started to laugh.

It was Charlie's idea to have a battle field snowball war to get Sky out of the house for a bit, so he can get everything together with the help of Sue and Leah Clearwater with the Christmas decorations.

Everyone had enough playing around and decided it's time to head back to Charlie's house. When they got there Leah had hot chocolate with marshmallows waiting for them, Sky drank hers first and liked it. To tell you the truth it was better than Bella's.

Sky sat at the table with Leah and was talking to her about life and how she met Sam back before Bella's birthday. The older female Clearwater was telling embarrassing stories about Sam and Leah from when they were in high school together and Sky had just as bad as stories about Bella. The young Swan could see Leah and Emily turning out to be the sisters that she wanted.

Later that night when everyone went home and the wolves went out on patrol. Sky was in the living room watching a homemade video that was sent from Rosalie spending time with their cousins in Denali, Alaska.

Sky saw on the video that the camera was facing an Aurora Borealis. Rosalie sighed and said, "Isn't beautiful, Sky. Just look at the Aurora, very colorful and gorgeous. I really wish you were here to witness this, sweetheart." Rosalie moved the camera to face her, the blonde woman sat out on the balcony wearing a white fur coat and wearing tan and white themes clothes. "Hi, Sky. How are you, honey? Emmett and I really miss you, we are terribly sorry about what happened three months ago. We never expected any of that to happen to Bella or our family. We're sorry that we had to leave and not say anything, but we care about you so much and to know that we may never see you again just breaks mine and Emmett's hearts." Sky could see that Rosalie wanted to cry, but the statuesque blonde couldn't. "We promise to see you again, Sky, even if that means that you're all grownup. We will always come back to you, honey." Rosalie smiled. "Have a wonderful merry Christmas, Sky." The video cut off right there and Sky put it back in its case.

While Sky was watching the home movie, Bella came out of her room and saw Rosalie on the TV screen. Bella scowled at Sky. "What are you doing getting a video from Rosalie?" Bella gritted her teeth and Sky screeched at her sister.

Sky placed her hand over her heart and sighed when she saw her sister. "Oh, Bella, you scared me."

"Don't act all innocent." Bella demanded. "Why in the hell is Rosalie sending you that video?" Bella stomped her feet and rushed over to her younger sister. Sky beelined it away from her crazy eyes sister and rushed over to the stairs. "Get back here, Sky!" Bella screamed.

The younger Swan rushed to her dad's room where he was getting ready for the night. Charlie heard running feet coming towards his room, he looked up and saw his younger daughter run towards him and hide behind Charlie. Bella came rushing into her dad's room giving Sky the crazy eyes.

"Well! Answer the question, Sky! Why are you getting videos from Rosalie?" Bella screeched at her sister and Sky hide more behind her dad than before.

Charlie could see the look on Bella's face he realized that she figured it out that Rosalie and Emmett where sending her stuff. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Isabella Marie." Charlie turned to Sky, "Sky, what happened?" He asked.

Sky sighed and looked at her sister and back to her dad. "I was in the living room and watching the home-made video that Rosalie sent to me, again. She's in Alaska visiting her family for the holidays and she just wanted to say that she missed me. That's all, dad."

Charlie nodded his head and turned back to Bella who was heaving out her breaths. "Bella," he demanded. "Are you calm?" He asked. She nodded slowly at her dad still eyeing her little sister. "Good." Charlie sighed and nodded. "Now I want y'all to both calm down and listen to me. Yes, Bella, Rosalie has been sending Sky some stuff for the past three months, but it started out around her birthday as a care pack and it escalated from there. If you're thinking that Rosalie has been giving updates about _him_ ;" Bella flinched when her dad mentioned Edward. "She hasn't. They keep it mum about _him_ , even your sister doesn't know. Are we clear on that?" He asked.

Both the girls nodded. Bella left her dad's room, still eyeing Sky like she could magically exploded her head from her younger sister's body. Charlie shook his head and took Sky to bed, kissing her good night and going off to bed as well.

It was finally Christmas Day! And the Swan's spent their time at Allison Uley's house. Sky received gifts from her dad-a new soccer ball and bicycle, the Uley's: Sam-a helmet and a journal and Allison-Mulan and Cinderella on DVD, the Clearwater's: Harry and Sue-some board games, Seth-a drawing seat and Leah-a new necklace, Billy and Jacob-a handmade jewelry box, the Call's-hair accessories, the Ateara's-written and copy of the Quileute legends, the Cameron's-new books, and the Lahote's-a silver grey wolf for Ghost, she named him Quarter. It was a great Christmas for everyone even though Bella was still not part of it.

Later that night, Sky and Sam were his backyard, laying in his hammock watching shooting stars fly by La Push, there was even a hint of a Aurora Borealis. Sky's wish was that she and Sam could be together forever, even if that meant that she lost him to Leah or someone else and Sam's wish that he could be part of Sky's life until it was his time and his wolf agreed.

 _Denali, Alaska_

Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett while watching the snow fall outside. Ever since they left Forks, the blond has been upset and was trying to cope with leaving Sky with her selfish sister and the wolves. Alice kept trying to concentrate on Sky and see her decisions, but it was black. The seer was getting very frustrated to the point where she would scowl at anyone who tried to talk to her. The blond would roll her eyes at her sister and make the next to trip and send little gifts to her friend.

Rosalie was looking towards the Aurora Borealis, thinking of Sky. Wanting to see her again, but couldn't. Edward told his family to not go back to Forks, under his rules. She sighed and leaned against Emmett.

"She's ok." Emmett said. He rubbed her arms and kissed her temple. "Sky has the wolves and her father looking out for her. She might get her a time or two, but she will be fine. Ok?"

Rosalie looked to her monkey and gave him a small smile. "Ok." She pecked him on the mouth and looked back to the sky.

"What's Sky like?" Kate asked.

The blond looked to her "cousin" and sighed. Telling her all about the youngest Swan and how she was a smart, observant, and kind child. She had a imagination a world wide big. Kate was surprised that Rosalie told her about the wolves being friendly to the little human, but if she ever meet her than Kate could be friendly to the wolves too. Later on, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar came in hearing the tale of Sky Swan. Which they found interesting how Rosalie spoke fondly of Sky, as if she was her own child.

What they didn't know was that Irina and Laurent where together, he was surprised that the Cullens were there and not back at Forks. He might have to pay a visit to Bella and this youngest Swan.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, what did y'all think? I really loved this chapter not just because we see Sky and Sam's relationship through the months, but we see them develop the imprint and wolf bond. I hope that y'all like that Leah is now being involved with Sky and not hating her, she could never hate a kid, let alone Sky! So, I decided to have her pre-phasing along with Seth. I just had to throw in some Cullens, because I was thinking about what were the Cullens doing around this time away from Bella, so after Rosalie and Emmett's trip to Japan and China, they go back to Denali for the holidays. Also, Carlisle and Esme are with the Denali coven, Rosalie and Emmett are traveling and get married again, Alice and Jasper are in Texas or Mississippi, Alice finds the truth about herself and Edward is sulking somewhere and trying to find Victoria...this is me guessing and not actually knowing where they went when they left. This is my theories. I hope that y'all enjoyed this update. Let me know if y'all have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me. Happy reading!

 **Guest: I kinda didn't get what you meant at first, but now I do! Yes at times Sky sounds like she is younger and or older, but that's how some 9 to 10 year olds are. I kinda watch my 8 almost 9 year old cousin act and how he is around people, so I am observing him and that's how Sky comes through. My cousin is very smart, so that's how I see Sky, she is smart and a kid at the same time. It'll get better, I am trying here. Thanks for the review!**


	5. And the Truth Shall Set you Free!

Author's Notes: Ola! This is it, this is _the_ chapter that everyone wants to know, how does Sky react to Sam and the wolves? You'll just have to read it to find out. 33 favorites and 43 followers and it's part of a community...holy balls, y'all are awesome! I am glad y'all are loving my story so far, giving me great feed back and such. Y'all are awesome! Now I know that I didn't cover Bella's depression, but I showed what it was like around her family and how it effected Sky and Charlie. So yeah. I am also glad y'all find it funny, mu favorite was around Christmas time during the snow ball battle...I don't why but at times I find inspiration through various things and this chapter was one of them. I hope enjoy this update, now this is getting into 2006 where Jacob is 16. Also since hanging out with Sam, Sky has been getting sassier than usual which will be very entertaining for when the Cullens come back. I hope y'all enjoy, I am currently watching New Moon to get more chapters there where I am now. So, if y'all don't see a chapter in a couple of weeks that's me cleaning up my written rough drafts, and making it pretty, I am half way there with New Moon. I actually sat my butt down in my room and watched where I left off and just let Sky take over for me. Plus, I am alive just busy with school and writing. Happy writing!

 **I don't own the picture of Sam Uley, this belongs to Twilight Wiki. I also don't own Twilight, the Sagas and the rights belong to Stephanie Meyers, I only own Sky River Swans.**

"Remember to look up at the stars and not down at your feet. Try to make sense of what you see and wonder about what makes the universe exist. Be curious. And however difficult life may seem, there is always something you can do and succeed at. It matters that you don't just give up." Stephen Hawking. I thought this quote was perfect for Sky's curiosity side.

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky loves soccer, so she is getting trained by not only Sam, but also Emmett and Rosalie.

* * *

The Truth Shall Set You Free Chapter 4

New Years had passed and there was a La Push party for the elders, Sky couldn't go, but she had a great time with her dad and Sam watching the ball drop on TV. Mid-January, Bella has finally come out of her catatonic zombie like state when Charlie threatened her to move back to Jacksonville with her mom. Bella declined and said the she and Sky could hang out more. The father agreed and he told Sky the news which lead to the wolf pack to agree also, but it also lead to Sam keeping a closer eye on Bella so she won't be so reckless with her little sister.

Sky was in her room doing her fourth grade English homework, Bella was standing outside her bedroom door watching her figure out her work that's due Thursday.

"Hey." Bella said. She was so nervous, Bella bought some motorcycles off her neighbor and decided to take them to Jacob.

After having a movie night with Jessica and riding on the back of a stranger's motorcycle and "seeing" Edward, Bella got the idea to buy the broken-down cycles and take them to Jacob to fix them. She wanted to be reckless and see her one true love again. Having that adrenaline would let her see Edward again, but in spirit form. Whatever it took to be reckless and to see Edward again, se was going to do it.

Sky looked up from her homework to eye her, now getting well, sister. The older Swan looked better than she had these last few months, but she still had the nightmares that woke up almost the whole neighborhood. "Yes?" Sky asked.

Bella gave her sister a small smile and sighed. She sat on her little sister's well-made bed and rubbed her hands on her thighs with jitteriness. "Listen, I have an idea I want to run by you." Sky nodded putting down her pencil to face her sister. "I bought something for Jake to fix up, and I was wondering if you wanted to go to La Push with me?" Bella asked.

"Yeah! Totally. I'd love to, Bells." Sky exclaimed. The younger Swan turned back to place her work in her folder for later tonight. She put back on her army green boots and jacket, and rushed downstairs to kiss Charlie on the cheek goodbye.

Once they both got in Bella's orange pickup truck they made the forty-five minute journey to Jacob's house.

When they finally arrived, Jacob popped his head out of his garage and rushed over to Sky with a huge smiled on his face.

"How is my little beauty!?" Jacob exclaimed as he twirled himself and her around. The younger Swan giggled and was put down gently because of dizziness.

Sky patted his shoulder and smiled. "I'm good, Jake. Bella has brought you a present." She said as Bella got out of the truck.

"Really?" He asked with excitement. His eyes went huge because he has a crush on Bella and now since Edward left he was going to try and make a move Sky nodded towards the truck as Jacob booked it to hug Bella. "Bella." Jacob said and hugged her a similar way he hugged Sky. "Where have you been, loco?" He asked. Jacob put down Bella and she backed away onto the bed of her truck and sighed. What any of them didn't know was that Sam and Paul, in wolf form, were watching them from a distant.

The older Swan didn't want to answer that question, but instead pointed to her tarp cover truck instead. "I brought you something." Jacob nodded and nudge Sky, she smiled and nudged him back, not realizing how much muscle he has been getting. Bella turned around to face her truck and pulled the ledge down. "It's a little crazy," Jacob looked towards Sky. The younger Swan shrugged and pulled her hair behind her ear. Once Bella bulled off the trap it unveiled two broken down motorcycle.

Sky's eyes went huge. "Bella!" She shouted.

"Wow! Scrap metal." Jacob said. "You shouldn't have."

Sky said with narrowed eyes. "Yeah, Bells, you shouldn't have." She crossed her arms and scowled at her older sister.

Bella sighed and leaned against her truck bed. "I got them from the junkyard." _Liar!_ Sky thought. "It'll probably coast to fix more than they are worth, but then I thought if I had a mechanic friend to help me out-"

"Ah. Me being the mechanic type friend." Jacob said. "Since when are you into motorcycles?" He asked.

Sky eyed her sister. "Yeah? Since when, Bella oh lovely sister of mine, are you into these death machine that dad says neither of us can have nor date a guy with?" She sarcastically said as she crossed her arms.

Sam thought to Paul, _"That's my girl."_ Paul smirked and nodded his wolf head with his Alpha.

"Since now." Bella said as she glared at the younger Swan. Sky wasn't scared of her sister. Bella knew not to get motorcycles, their dad specially said that if we ever date a guy with a motorcycle that he will make the guy afraid and that if they ever bought one that e would make sure to take it away, but she just had to see Edward when being reckless, if she had to do that then it's a risk she was going to take. Sky must stand aside so she could successes. "I get it if you think this is really stupid and reckless."

"Yeah, it's completely stupid and reckless." Jacob said and sighed. "When do we start?" He asked. Giving in on this stupid idea.

Sky shook her head and sighed. "This can't be good." She muttered to herself not knowing that Sam and Paul would agree.

Bella's eyes went huge and she smiled from ear to ear. "Now please." As he was moving to get the bikes down for her truck. Bella said, "Oh be careful with those, those are really heavy."

Jacob got the bikes down with ease and he smirked at the girls. Sky noticed that Jacob was getting just as big as Paul or Sam. And those two grow men can lift a huge rock.

"Jake, you're buff. You're only sixteen, how did that happen?" Bella asked. Sky wondered the same thing, but it must've been what the older girls in her school were talking about one day, but never want to repeat what they had said.

Jacob smirked and started to move the bike to his garage. "Age is just a number, baby. What're you like forty now?" He teased. Sky chuckled and followed the two teens.

Bella nodded and bit her lip. "Yeah. Feels like that sometimes."

The next day, as the teens discussed about age and such, Jacob was teasing Bella about her paleness and lack of no how. Sky tuned them out at that point and was looking at her promise bracelet she got from Sam. She loved the bracelet, it was her favorite piece of jewelry. The only time she ever took it off was when she had to shower at night. Aside from the bracelet her second piece was the wolf necklace Jacob had given her and earrings that Leah made, this bracelet was to be her favorite.

"Yo, Jake!" Quil yelled. "Hey Jake." He said as himself and Embry walked into the red garage. "Hey Sky." Embry and Quil said.

The younger Swan smiled at her boys and hugged the teens, but she noticed how warm Embry was. Sky placed the back of her hand on his forehead. She asked, "Are you ok, Em?"

Embry nodded with a fake smile. He hasn't been feeling well lately and his temper is getting short to shorter. He didn't want to scare his mom or the little Swan, but he has been getting weird looks from the Hall Monitors on Steroids lately. So, he lied and said that he was fine. Sky wrapped her arm around Embry's waste and stood next to him. She was getting worried about Embry, his mom talked to Sky a time or two and telling her that his temper was just out of control and that he wasn't her little boy anymore and that scared Sky to death.

"I'm Quil Ateara." Quil flirtatiously introduced himself to Bella. Embry and Sky snickered behind their hands from Quil's failed attempted to flirt at Sky's sister. Bella obviously was unimpressed by Quil's pass at her. "So, the bike story is true." Quil said.

Bella nodded. "Yeah. Taught him everything." Sky shook her head and sighed.

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend." Quil stated.

Sky hid her snicker in Embry's chest. He held her close and chuckled in Sky's hair.

"Uh no. I said she's a girl who's a friend." Jacob lied no so easily.

Quil looked at Embry and Sky and smiled. "Embry, do you remember Jake making that dedication?" He asked.

Embry smirked and said, "Nope."

"Oh, so you guys have girlfriends. That's awesome." Bella said sarcastically.

Sky let go of Embry and laughed along with Jacob. After he straighten up and said, "No. Quil's taking his cousin to prom." In the next second Quil and Jacob were wrestling. Jake won and Bella got her five bucks.

For the next few weeks Jacob and Bella worked on the bikes while things with the pack were crazy. Jacob was supposed to phase soon, but with Bella in the way Jacob hasn't been angry as much and was calm as cucumber.

†

One night as Embry got into an argument with his mom about the house not being cleaned by the time she got home, he ran into the woods with a pain in his gut and feeling over heated. He felt dizzy and leaned up against a tree to rest, but he heard paws hitting the forest floor. Embry panicked thinking that it was a bear coming to get him, so he ran a couple of more miles until he hit the ground and wither in pain.

Embry screamed as loud as he could have, his body started to morph from the inside out. He heaved and threw up until he screamed again as he was scratching at his chest. He's scream turned into a long and painful howl to the empty forest.

The teen stopped howling and panted out his breath very softly, but something stopped him and he could smell something citrusy and floral. Embry followed the scent with voices in his head telling him to stop, but he runs to the scent and not listening to the voices in his head.

 _"I'm going crazy."_ He said. Embry heard his gut and it told him to see where it goes. When he finally arrived, Embry found himself in the backyard of the Swan house. _"What?"_ He asked. _"What am I doing at Sky's house?"_ He asked no one.

 _"Embry, stop!"_ Sam demanded. This is the last place a new wolf should be at, not at his imprints house. He thought about the "what if's". What if Embry had lost his temper? What if he scarred Sky like Sam had done to Emily? But the biggest "what if" is; what if Embry kills Sky? She's so little that could happen if he tried hard enough. He knew that Sky could take care of herself, but not against a wolf like them.

The teen now wolf looked at the partially darken house, he thought about the days he spent with Sky in her tree house with Quil and Jake eating Halloween candy from months ago and listening Sky tell the Quileute legends in the book she got on her birthday. Embry took deep breaths and went from a fur ball to his self again. He sighed with relief, but when he looked down, he was naked as the day he was born. He blushed and ran to the back porch to wrap himself in the welcome matt.

Embry pounded on the back door and waited out in the cold. He noticed that the cold wind wasn't bothering him so much, he touched his own skin and felt that he was hot. He never heard the door open, but he could smell that cherry blossom scent. Embry stopped and saw Sky standing there with her eyes widen at her best friend with her welcome matt around his obvious naked body.

Sky was blushing like no tomorrow, she has never seen Embry half naked before-which in her opinion was very weird and awkward. She placed her hand over her mouth and started to laugh. Embry whispered, "It's not funny, help me." She nodded and thought about her next move, that is until they both heard Charlie.

"Sky, bean, who is it?" Charlie hollered from the living room.

Before Embry came about, Sky and Charlie were watching _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_. It got to a part that Charlie didn't want his daughter to see, so when the back door was pounded into and he was happy that Sky said she would get it.

Sky blinked and shook her head. She covered up her laugh with a cough, she had to come up with a good lie to her dad, so she thought of a silly one. "It's a raccoon, dad." Sky face palmed herself and Embry shook his head while keeping his chuckles quiet.

"A raccoon?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sky said. She shrugged her shoulders and gestured to the woods. Embry nodded and ran a few feet away holding the matt in place to hid his shame, he hid in the shadows and saw Charlie come behind Sky to look around outside.

 _Whoa._ Embry thought. _I can see them clear as day. What has happened to me?_

"I don't see anything." Charlie said with his hands on his hips. He looked at his daughter and she shrugged.

Sky said, "Maybe he wanted our food. I guess he didn't like our garbage and wanted Aunt Allison's homemade garlic bread and Aunt Sue's spaghetti." She giggled. Charlie belly laughed at his daughter and ruffled her curly hair. He walked back inside and continue to watch the movie. Sky grabbed her coat from the coat hanger and asked, "Hey dad, can I go out to my tree house? I forgot my homework."

Charlie thought about it. "Sure, bean, but be careful." He said.

Sky nodded and started to walk into the woods where Embry was. She found him sitting on a log with his head in his hands with shaky shoulders. She pulled her coat closer to her small body and stood in front of her distraught friend. "Are you ok, Embry?" She asked.

"I turned into a dog." He said.

Sky scrunched her face at Embry and shook her head. "What?" She asked.

Embry looked up at her and said, "I turned into this huge, furry, ugly beast." His breath came out shaky again and he looked around the woods feeling like someone is watching him. "I don't know why, but I did. I just got mad at my mom from her nagging at me about not doing things around the house and I just snapped at her, but when I ran from my house I felt dizzy, hot, and I threw up. It felt like I was dying from the inside out." He looked at Sky again, who had a sad expression on her face, with tears building up in her eyes.

"Until I turned into that thing I smelt something beautiful," He stood up and walked towards Sky, who backed up a bit. Embry leaned down and smelt her hair. he leaned away from her and his eyes were huge. "I smelt you." He realized he got taller, so now Sky was to the middle of his belly and not his chest anymore. He placed a hand on Sky's shoulder, she could feel he's burning hot hand on her shoulder through her jacket. He said, "I thought about the times we hung out, when we were at the tree house and gorging ourselves with your left over Halloween candy with Jacob and Quil," He chuckled and pulled Sky in for a hug. She felt like she was in a hot room, but she didn't want to pull away from her best friend, so she wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"But the kicker is that I could hear voices, Blue, but I can't explain it. It was like I was myself, but I was something else. Something supernatural. It was scary, Sky, and I never want to expression that again." Embry ran his fingers through Sky's hair and sighed. His wolf, he felt his wolf sigh in content. It was weird feeling another entity in himself, but I guess the legends were true. He felt another piece of himself exhilarated, elated. The wolf felt free.

Sky on the other hand was going crazy. Why in the world was Embry here after he turned into a beast? Hearing voices? Feeling scared? Turning into a dog? No, a wolf? What was going on with her friend?

The young Swan pulled away from Embry. She heard him whimper from her loss, Sky held his hand and he sighed. _If he said what was true, he'd have to prove it to me. But I know he's telling the truth._ She thought. "Show me." Sky demanded. "Show me what you mean about being a huge beast."

"I can't, Sky." Embry said. He shook his head and backed away from Sky. He felt that anger again from earlier and started to shake. "I'm afraid I would hurt you. I can't, Sky, I just can't." He dropped the matt and turned away from Sky. She covered her eyes and heard a _whooshing_ sound. She took away her hands from her eyes and saw a horse size wolf that was light gray with three dark spots standing there.

 _Where's Embry?_ She thought.

The wolf turned back to Sky and saw how small she was compared to him. Embry was freaking her out. He could hear her heart going crazy and not as calm as it was before and he hated it. He hated being this creature.

Sky backed away from the wolf and into a tree. They didn't know that three other wolves were just a few feet away from them, watching the interaction. The young Swan wasn't terrified, but it was just scary seeing a huge wolf staring at her like a…puppy? Sky pulled herself from the tree and moved towards the wolf who crawled on his belly towards her. Embry pumped his snout into Sky's hand and she started to rub his head. She smiled and sighed. "I guess you're not that scary huh, Embry?"

Embry shook his big head at Sky. _"No, I'm not, Sky."_ But she didn't answer him. _"Sky, can't you hear me?"_ Embry asked her. He stared to get upset and nudge her hand.

 _"Little Blue can't hear you, but I can."_ A voice said.

That voice sounded familiar to Embry, but he couldn't remember where the last time he heard it from. Embry's wolf head swiveled to the right and out came a dark grey wolf about the same size as Embry. Sky's eyes went huge.

Sky gasped and said, "Hey you're that wolf that I saw at my school with Annie." The wolf nodded and licked her face. She giggled and petted his head. Paul loved getting attention from Sky, he seemed special in some way.

 _"Paul Lahote?"_ Embry asked. He was in shock. He couldn't believe his use to be friend is a wolf. _Who else could come next?_ The teen asked himself.

Paul moved away from Sky and stood in front of Embry. _"Yep. It's me. Didn't think I could be this hunky as a wolf, could I?"_ The Quileute teased. Embry rolled his eyes and shook his wolf head. What else could go wrong here?

 _"I'm here too, Lahote, don't forget about me, man. I am the third in command."_ Another voice said.

Sky turned around when she heard a twig snap and her jaw dropped. This wolf had brown fur with black and blonde highlights through the fur. "Wow." Sky whispered to herself. She moved to the wolf and petted his head as well. This wolf came past her head and his tongue hung out when Sky got to his sweet spot. He fell over and rubbed his back on the ground, Sky giggled and rubbed his belly. "What a goofy wolf you are." The wolf lifted his head and smiled wolfishly at her.

Jared stood up and shook away the ground debris. The girl giggled and looked at all three wolves. _Wow! They're a pack. But they need their Alpha._ She thought.

 _"Jared Cameron? What the hell is going on?"_ Embry asked.

 _"Well I would explain it, but it's not my place to say."_ Jared said.

Embry glared at the wolves a growled. _"Then who is?"_ He asked.

When Sky heard Embry growl she backed away into something warm, furry, soft and hard. She looked up and saw the huge jet-black wolf staring right back at her. She smiled at the wolf when she moved away from the black wolf and stood in front of him. "Whoa." She whispered. The wolf looked at Sky and gave her a wolfish smile, he sniffed her jacket and growled at the new wolf standing behind his imprint.

Embry saw the black wolf too and squared up to him.

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you, newbie."_ Paul said.

Sam moved his chocolate brown eyes from Sky's blue-hazel eyes to Embry's. Sam narrowed his eyes and said in a demanding Alpha voice, _"Back down, Embry Call."_ Sam's head moved to his second and third command. _"You two, knock it off! Or it's patrols for the next three weeks and_ I _train Embry."_

All three nodded their heads and stepped away from their Alpha and the young girl. Sky was still eyeing Sam and sighed in defeat. "Sammy?" She asked with a crack in her voice. When the black wolf looked at the young girl, he nodded. Sky gasped and she had tears in her eyes. _Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't Sam tell me the truth?_ Sky felt her heart break into a million pieces and her stomach go in knots.

What she didn't know was that Sam could feel what she felt. The Alpha whimpered at the feelings that he was getting, stomach going crazy and heart going numb. He looked at his pack and nodded his head. Embry, Jared, and Paul all left and put on their emergency clothes. When they returned Sam left and put his clothes back on thinking of what to say to Sky about being a wolf. He could feel how hurt she was and he wanted to fix, even if that means telling the truth.

When he came back Sky was sitting on a root of a tree and his pack mates trying to talk to her. She had her legs up to her chest and had tear stains on her cheeks. Sam sighed and said, "You guys better go. Embry, we'll train and talk tomorrow morning and I'll have to tell you the rules." They nodded and left telling Embry about the legends. The older man picked up Sky bridal style and treaded back to Sky's tree house. He set her on the swing and waited for her to speak. Sam kneeled in front of Sky and saw tears coming down her face.

"Why?" She asked. Sky looked at Sam frowned at him. "Why didn't you tell me the truth, Sammy?" She whispered.

Sam sighed and rubbed his face. "It wasn't the right time, Blue." Sam said. "With Bella depressed, Charlie stressed about you two, the Cullens leaving and the elders on my back about rouge vampires and you, plus keeping an eye on Jacob and Quil-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sky interrupted, holding up her hand to her friend. "Jake and Quil are wolves too?" She asked.

"Well not yet, but they will when the moment comes." Sam said. "When a vampire moves into town the fever sets in and we become what we are." He explained. "I don't even know how Embry phased. Unless his father is Quileute, but I thought he would be Mahak like his mom." Sam thought aloud. He still couldn't believe it, either his father had an affair on his mom or Billy or Old Quil II. Sam shook his head, he had to think about this later. He looked up to his imprinted and saw that Sky was whipping her tears away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me, Sky."

"Why didn't you? Were you afraid that I was gonna tell my dad or my friends. I can keep a secret, you know that." She said.

"I know, it's just that I had so much going on and my wolf has been going nuts on wanting to tell you." Sam said. "He even threatened me too!" He exclaimed. Sky giggled and brushed away her tears. "But, I am really sorry about what had happened and how I told you."

"It's ok." Sky said. "At least you told me. By the way, who are the cold ones?" She asked, but she can already feel the answer coming from him.

Sam said with a small growl, "The Cullens."

Sky gasped and stood up. She couldn't believe herself, she trusted the Cullens. She could've been vampire chow for all she knew. Sky's heart was racing and she was pacing back and forth. The young girl stopped at looked at Sam with a frown. "You're kidding, right?" She asked. Sam shook his head no and she gasped again. "Oh no." She whispered. Sky ran her hand through her hair and said, "Why didn't I notice it sooner? They're so cold and their freaky eyes gave that away too, but why didn't I see it carefully."

The Alpha notice how fast Sky's heart was going and how panicky she was getting over the Cullens being vampires. Sam stood up and placed his hands on shoulders to stop her from digging herself in a hole in the ground. "Hey, hey, hey," Sam said. She looked up at him and stopped. "It's ok. I trust some of them, but not all of them."

Sky knew who he was talking about because she didn't like them either. "Alice and Edward?" She asked. Sam nodded. She never liked them either, those two always creeped her out. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all treated her with respect, but Alice and Edward treated like she was five years old. They scared her the most, but her question was; would they ever come back? She never knew.

"Yeah. They have gifts. Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper can manipulate emotions." Sam said. He guides Sky back to her tree house swing. She sat down as he sat next to her on the tree house steps.

"No way." She said.

"Way," Sam sighed and rubbed his face. "But I'm glad Alice can't see your future anymore." He said.

Sky tilted her head at Sam and asked, "Why?"

"To complicated to explain, but us wolves can blacken out her site, or gave her a blind spot as you guys say, so if she saw you make decision based on us she can't see you. You're gone from her site until we aren't there anymore."

Sky shivered at that statement. "That's creepy, Sammy." She said. She didn't to have someone tell her future based on a decision, Sky wanted to make her own choices and not have someone invade it by swaying her in the wrong direction. She thought back on what Sam had said before about Embry being from a different tribe. "You know Aunt Tiffany is full Mahak like Claire and her family." Sky informed him.

Sam smirked at his imprint, she was smarter than she thought. Good listener too. He nodded and sighed, "So either his father is my dad, Billy, or Quil II."

Sky frowned at Sam thinking it was Billy or Quil II. If Quil's dad was still alive he would be faithful to his wife and not cheat on her. Neither would Billy would do the same thing. "But Quill II passed away before Quil was even born." Sam raised his eyebrow at his young imprint on her knowledge of Quil's past. Sky shrugged and gave him a small sad smile. "Quil told me when I saw Aunt Joy cry over a picture of them together when they were really young." Sky said. "And it's defiantly not Uncle Billy I can tell you that." The young girl thought back on Embry's situation on him phasing, as Sam put it, so she had the brilliant idea come to mind. She smiled at Sam and said, "I have an idea." Sky told him and he agreed to it.

†

The next day Embry got a new hair style from Emily Young and emergency clothes for patrol. After Embry's training session with Sam and the guys he was caught by Sam and told him what he and Sky talked about last night after everyone left. Sam told him to get a newborn baby picture of himself and to meet him at Embry's house and to make sure his mom is home. The teen agreed and went home to find what he was looking for.

An hour later Embry opened the door to both Sam and Sky. He let them in and called for his mom.

Tiffany Call came out of the kitchen with a towel in her hand and flour on her cheek and forehead. "Sam Uley, Sky Swan. What are you two doing here?" She asked. Tiffany was your typical Native American woman with straight ebony hair that went to the middle of her slender back, tan copper skin, and black rounded eyes.

"Hey Aunt Tiffany." Sky greeted her. "We are actually here for an answer." She said.

Tiffany looked at the Swan child and to her son. She looked back at Sky and asked, "What do you mean, sweetie?"

Embry said, "I want answers, mom, on who my dad is."

Tiffany frowned and muttered, "I knew this day would come." She looked at both Sam and Embry and saw the resemblances between the two, so she knew the answer, but Embry didn't. Tiffany guided them into the living room and sighed. Once she and everyone else was situated Tiffany said, "Embry, your father was a good man to me, we were together for quite sometime, but once he told me the truth about his wife and his child I didn't know what to say and when I was pregnant with you when he left me. He couldn't leave his wife and family behind for me. I was so infuriated with him and he hurt me so much that I never wanted to see him again." Tiffany sighed she looked at her little boy and smiled, she cupped Embry's cheeks and looked him dead in the eye. "But until I had you I told myself I would never tell you who your father is until you become eighteen years old and I still stand by my word, young man."

"I know who he is, mom." Embry said as he pulled his mom's hands away from his cheeks.

"You do?" She asked. He nodded at her. "And who might that be, Embry Liam Call?"

Embry didn't need to answer that question. Sam sighed and gave Tiffany his and Embry's newborn baby pictures. She looked at the photos and sighed. She nodded and said, "It's true, Embry, your father is Joshua Uley. I'm so sorry, guys." She had tears in her eyes and she felt little arms go around her neck. Tiffany wrapped her arms around Sky's waist and sobbed in the young girl's shoulder.

Sky felt bad about her aunt and Embry. She loved them to death and hated them being sad in anyway. She let go of Tiffany and hugged both Embry and Sam. Both men were grateful for Sky being there for them, they took in her sweet sent and tighten their holds on her.

Sam was shocked to say the least. He hasn't heard from Josh in forever and to hear he has a brother was just shocking, but he never treats him any different than anyone else. Now he has a brother and an imprint to trust and love. Now he is admiring his gorgeous blue-hazel eyes, pale faced, curly headed imprint.

†

After the drama at the Call house, Embry and Tiffany talked just a little bit longer about Josh. He never wanted to talk to Josh, Embry was happy with his life. Having a little sister he always wanted and now a brother-well half-brother, but still he was happy...aside from the wolf in him, he was happy.

Later that night Charlie was late picking up Sky and she wanted to stay the night with Sam and wait for her dad in the morning, so the Alpha called her father and Charlie agreed to let her stay in La Push for the night.

Sky and Sam were watching _Monsters Inc._ Sam was contemplating about telling her the rest of the legends-meaning Taka Aki's Third Wife. He made up his mind after his wolf argued with himself. Great, now he's crazy. Talking to himself is the first sign of going nutso. Sam paused the movie to where Sully is telling Boo to go to sleep, he sighed. "Sky, I need to tell you something important."

She put their popcorn on the coffee table and faced Sam, who was now sitting forward with his face in his hands. "Sammy, what's wrong?" She asked. Sky placed her hand on his back and started to rub up and down.

The Alpha purred at his imprint affection towards him, but he had to stop. He had to focus, he turned to his imprint and looked at her blue-hazel eyes. "You know in the legends Taka Aki has two wives before he meets his third and finally wife, his imprint?" Sam asked. Sky nodded and remember reading and hearing the stories from Billy about the famous "Third Wife". "Well the human side of him feel in love with the first two wives, but not his wolf and when Taka Aki saw his third wife, he and the wolf both feel in love with her. Now the term is _imprint_ and what that means is that is that we wolves found our _one_ , so for all three of us; Paul, Jared, and I found our imprints."

Sky said, "Miss Emily is Paul's imprint," Sam nodded. "And Kim is Jared's imprint." Sam nodded again, but he was afraid to answer the last one. "Then who's yours?" She asked. she was afraid of this moment, for him to say that he has one and didn't want to break her heart, so he was going to break it to her gentle.

The younger Swan got her answer in the form of two little words: "You are." Sam said. Sky's eyes went huge.

The young girl whispered, "No wonder." And tackled Sam into a hug. He chuckled and felt the connection grow stronger. She felt it too. Both of their hearts, souls and minds were connected that night. Sky always felt that connection towards Sam. Her heart always fluttered, she felt safer in La Push and by Sam. She never felt safe in Forks with her sister and the Cullens. When Charlie was around she was safe, even with Sam around. Sky knew now, she feels more connected and understanding with Sam now.

Both of their futures now were brighter.

* * *

Author's Notes: Voila! Well a lot of things that everyone got off their chest, am I right, guys? Guys! Ugh! Well, Sky knows the truth and yes, I know that she should have freaked out just a little bit more, buuut deep down in her little soul she has a bit of a liking for supernatural. Plus, she has a feeling that the wolves or Protectors of La Push were real, but if she voiced her opinion to anyone in the tribe then she would be called crazy. Vampires on the other end, is not her forte per say, so good to say she is nothing like her sister. I hope y'all enjoyed this update, if y'all have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me, I will always write back.


	6. Cliff diving and A Trip to the ER

Author's Notes: Yo! What's up my homies? I remember those little toys you get out of the 50 cent machines...good times. Does anyone else remember those? What was your favorite? Anyway! I am glad y'all liked the last chapter, this chapter is loosely based on a true vent that had happened to me. What had happened was that I was around Sky's age, it was during recess and I had a "friend"; she wasn't so nice to me and while I was playing on the merry-go-round she decided to push me off, so I had a hairline fracture to my dominate arm-my right arm-had to wear a sling for 6 weeks...6 weeks! But my arm is all good now. Long story short I guess...sorry, I had share something small about myself. God in Heaven, I am at 50 followers...where are all of y'all coming from!? Lol. I am grateful for the follows, favorites and comments y'all leave me, I respect and love y'all! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!

 **I don't own the picture of Sam Uley, this belongs to Twilight Wiki. I also don't own Twilight, the Sagas and the rights belong to Stephanie Meyers, I only own Sky River Swans.**

"Never do anything by halves if you want to get away with it. Be outrageous. Go the whole hog. Make sure everything you do is so completely crazy it's unbelievable..." Matilda by Roald Dahl

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky's favorite types of movies are Disney movies-Pixar and Disney princesses, Beetlejuice, Indiana Jones, The Crow, and many other movies-she ain't your normal kid.

Fun fact: This is personal, but since it's chapter 5 or chapter 6-FFN is really weird like that, but oh well-and I love me some odd numbers, I wanted to explain how this story came to be and it's a strange one. So, I love makeup, beauty and such-I watch YouTube beauty gurus is my guilt pleasure, so one of them said that their favorite nail polish is called Sky Blue by Hard Candy, I got the polish and just stared at it because it was that color I loved. Well, one day I had another story idea for a Sam/OC, but there is so many on here that I couldn't do it justice, so I thought well there is little to no stories over a young imprint and my favorite wolf-Jacob is my second, but don't tell him that-and thus came along the cutest little imprint ever! Sky River Swan, also her original name was gonna be Emma, but Sky just had a ring to it. Just wanted to tell y'all that if y'all were curious.

Enjoy!

* * *

Cliff diving and A Trip to the ER Chapter 5

By late January Jacob finished fixing up the bikes, Bella and Jacob were on their way to an abandoned field to practice their motorcycle skills.

But as they turned the corner of the mountain they saw four guys and one small child on top of a cliff and two of the guys were pushing off the other. Bella halted her truck and ran into oncoming traffic to get to the other side of the bridge. Jacob laughed and explained what the local La Push kids were doing. "Bella, they're not pushing each other. It's called cliff diving. It's a total rush, but dangerous."

Bella got the idea to ask if he could let her cliff dive, he agreed, but he had to do it with her or else she could get hurt. The older Swan agreed, but she stopped and kind of squinted her eyes to get a better look at the small child that was with the gang. Jacob explained who they were. "Hall Monitors on Steroids, but now look at him. He missed some school and now he follows Sam like a lost puppy; just like Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote." Jacob said as Paul over the cliff to do a superman pose and Embry to do a cannonball.

The older Swan looked at Jacob with concern. "Then you should just ignore him."

Jacob laughed humorlessly, "I wish. He always stars at me, like he's waiting for me to join him or something."

She narrowed her eyes at the group of Natives as they were laughing at each other. Bella got a better look and noticed the small child was her sister that was with Sam and his friends. Bella's eyes went huge and she yelled, "Sky!"

The said younger Swan looked over at the highway when Sam pointed out he heard her sister yell for her. Sky smiled and waved. "Hi Bella!" Sky shouted back, she giggled and climbed on Sam's back to safely go over the cliff. She kissed his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ready, major."

Sam nodded and got a running start. When he went over the cliff Sky yelled "Yahoo!" and it echoed from the falls. Bella chuckled at her sister and had decided to talk to Charlie about her sister hanging out with some dangerous guys. Maybe she should have let her sister hang out with the Cullens often. Now it was time to be reckless and see Edward again.

†

For the next few weeks Sky and Sam have grown closer since knowing the truth about the legends.

Sky received a care package from Rosalie and Emmett, for Valentine's Day they went to Paris, France. They sent her real French treats, a poodle stuffed animal named Lady, and photos of the Eiffel Tower. Sky talked to Sam about receiving packages from the Cullen couple and he told her at first that he didn't like it, but now he sees that the couple really care and love her. If he can see that his young imprint cares about those two then he just needs to worry about the other two Cullens.

Sam took Sky to Port Angles for Valentine's Day. He took her to the movies, the mall and an antique store. Plus, a day at an ice cream shop just trying out different ice creams. Over all it was a very good day for the Alpha and his imprint.

The next day Sam and Paul were on patrol and he made Jared and Embry oversee Sky while they were gone, Charlie was working late, and Bella and Jacob were hanging out again. They agreed, but for some reason Sam felt something in his gut that something was going to go wrong he just knew it.

Now here they were Jared and Embry standing in front of Sky's tree house while the young Swan herself was sneaking behind the guys and spotted a tree to climb. As Sky got a few feet off the ground she heard Jacob's rabbit pull up on to the curb and a very angry Jacob and Quil jumped out of his car and rushed over to the wolves.

"Ok it's time to face the music, Embry." Jacob said. He stood toe to toe with Embry and he pushed Embry, but he didn't budge.

Embry sighed and said, "I have nothing to say to you, Jake."

"Oh yes you do." Quil demanded as he pushed Embry, but the wolf didn't even budge, again. "You have to explain why you ditched _us_ , your best friends since we have been in diapers, for that low life, drug addict Sam Uley, who thinks he runs this place!" Quil shouted.

Sky gasped at Quil's statement and shook her head. Sam and his friends were good guys, not druggies or anything else Quil said. They were protectors, legends and not monsters-well aside from turning into huge wolves, but they were the good guys. She had to prove them wrong, but how?

"Are you two done yet?" Jared asked in annoyance. "We have a kid to watch and not argue with you two."

Jacob glared at Jared and said through his teeth. "You stay out of this." He demanded. "Your leader is the reason my best friend left us behind to be with the likes of you. You guys think you're so much better-"

"Actually your wrong, Jakey boy." Jared said. "We are not better than you. We have respect for the people we watch out for and that goes for you too and everyone else in La Push; especially that girl up there." Jared pointed towards the tree house, but Sky was actually a few trees away.

"You're an idiot!" Quil shouted. "You're corrupting little Blue by showing her how to act like a criminal!" Quil accused.

Jared rolled his eyes and Embry shook his head. He turned around because he felt that Sky wasn't were she was supposed to be. When he did he saw that she was sitting on a tree branch swinging her legs back and forth, his eyes went huge and he rushed over to his half-brother/Alpha's imprint to catch her if she falls. "Sky!" Embry shouted. He got the three teens attention and rushed over with him. "Sky, please for the love of God get down here." Having his arms open for her. "I'll catch you, sweetie."

The younger Swan sighed and rolled her eyes at her friends. "I'm fine, guys. Don't worry, I won't fall." Sky said with a smile, but the guys all had frowns on their faces and was scared for her safety. As Sky was sitting there longer the branch was giving out, suddenly she heard a small snap. She looked over at the branch and saw it gave out a bit more. The next thing Sky knew she was falling three feet from the tree and landed wrong on her arm and her head.

"Sky!" All four teens yelled and rushed to her aid. She hissed when she felt a warm hand trying to sit her up.

Quil asked, "Sky, can you hear us?"

Sky nodded, but she felt dizzy when she answered her friends. Embry placed his hand on the back of her head and felt a wet spot, he moved his hand from her head and saw blood covering it. "Oh no." He whispered. Embry pulled off his jacket and placed it on the back of her head. "Ok we are taking you to the hospital, alright, little Blue?" She nodded and he picked her up bridal style, but she yelped when he did.

"My arm." Sky whispered.

Embry pulled her closer and faced Jared and his use to be friends. "Jared and I will go to the hospital. You two go to the sheriff's office and tell Charlie to meet us there." He demanded. The teens nodded and they all rushed to their trucks. One speed to the hospital and the other speed to Charlie's work.

When they got to the Forks' ER the nurses saw a local La Push teen carrying in a young girl with tear stains on her cheeks. "What happened?" A nurse in light pink scrubs asked as she rushed over to the kids.

"She fell out of a tree and landed wrong on her arm, she's also bleeding out of her head." Embry explained in a panic.

The nurse nodded, Embry placed Sky on an empty hospital bed, and the nurse flashed a light in Sky's eyes. She whined and moved her head away from the harsh light. "She doesn't have a concession, which is fine, but we have to see about her arm." The nurse said. "Do you know her name?" She asked.

"Sky Swan. She's Chief Charlie Swan's daughter." Jared said. "We're her friends and we didn't mean for this to happen we swear." He sighed with guilt and ran his hands through his hair.

The nurse gave the teens a small smile and said, "Boys, calm down. It's fine. I have seen many patients come in with same thing every day, three times a week if I'm lucky." The nurse said jokingly. "She will be fine, ok? You boys did a good thing by putting pressure on her head for the bleeding to stop."

The teens nodded and sighed as she pushed Sky away. The second she was around the corner Charlie and the other two teens with Sam and Paul came rushing in into the waiting room. When he saw Embry and Jared sitting there he stopped in front of them and asked, "What happen to my daughter, boys?"

The teens looked at each other and sighed. Jared said, "We were watching Sky for one second and when Jacob and Quil came by to argue with us, we didn't see her go into a tree, but we did see her fall three feet."

Charlie nodded and sat down waiting for some news. An hour later the nurse came back out and saw a company of gentlemen waiting for little Sky. "Charlie Swan?" She asked. The said father stood up and rushed over to the nurse with another gentleman right behind him. "Hello Charlie, and you are?" She asked seeing a young Native American stand behind the father.

"Sam Uley." He said and he stuck out his hand to the blond, slim, tan complexion nurse. She shook it and pulled her away from the older man.

"Well like I told Sky's friends, she is fine. No concession, five stiches on the back of her head, but they dissolve in a few weeks. No bleeding to the brain, so she'll be all set for that math test, and a hairline fracture to her arm, she must wear a sling for six weeks. Other than that, she's fine. Thank your boys for stopping the bleeding in time or she wouldn't be her right now." The nurse nodded to the young girl's friends.

Sam and Charlie sighed in relief and smiled. Earlier that day while the guys were patrolling Sam stopped, he felt pain on the back of his head and a slight break in his arm. He panicked and went to the Swan's house to find it empty, but he smelt blood near her house which scared him to death, so he rushed home along with Paul and went followed her sent to the ER. He was never leaving Embry or Jared in charge of his imprint again.

"Thank you…" Charlie said asking for the nurse's name.

"Jackie Ways." She said. "You can go see her. She's ready to go. Just sign the release forms and she'll be all set. I also have school release forms for her, so Sky won't be going tomorrow so she can rest her head."

Sam said with a small smile, "Thank you again, Jackie." The nurse nodded and guided the young girl's father and friend to her temporary room.

Once they got there Charlie and Sam saw their little girl sitting on a hospital bed talking to Dr. Grady and sucking on a cherry sucker. When she heard heavy footsteps, Sky looked up and saw her men. She bolted out of the bed and hugged both of her gentle giants. They chuckled, Sam rubbed her back and saw that she was wearing a sling. Now the man and the wolf were feeling guilt about what happened, he was _defiantly_ never leaving Jared and Embry in charge again or he was talking to Billy and Old Quil about having their kids never go near Sky's house again.

Sky pulled away from her dad and best friend and gave them a shyly smile. "Hi dad. Hi Sam."

Charlie place his hand on his daughter head and sighed. "Hey kiddo. You ok?"

"Aside from my new body armor," Sky giggled and showed her left arm in a dull grey sling and an Ace bandage around her arm to her two men. "I feel ok, dad."

Charlie nodded and looked over at the Doctor. "I'll be right back, ok?" Sky nodded and saw her dad leave with the Doctor to sign the release papers.

The younger Swan looked up at her friend and gave him a small shy smile. "Sorry, Sammy."

Sam sighed and they both sat on the bed. "What were you thinking, Sky? You could've gotten seriously hurt or worse." He placed his arm around her and chin on her head. "I don't wanna lose, Blue. You're everything to me, Sky, and I don't want to see you get hurt in anyway. I love you, and trust me. My wolf and I are having an argument right now on rather or not we take you away." Sam rambled on. That was Sky's favorite part about Sam was his rambling. He hated it, but she thought it was funny, so she giggled and wrapped her arm around Sam's neck and buried her face in his neck.

"I love you too, my Sammy." Sky said as she pulled away from him. He placed their foreheads together and he sighed in content. He felt at piece with his other half. "And I promise I will not climb trees again without someone there to watch me, but please don't blame Embry, Jared, Jacob or Quil, it wasn't their fault. Quil and Jacob just want their friend back."

Sam nodded and pulled away from Sky. "I understand, little Blue, I know it wasn't their fault, but they should've known that my guys were watching you. I'm gonna talk to Billy and Old Quil about this."

Sky groaned. "C'mon, Sam. It was my fault not theirs. Don't tell on them, I forbid you, Sam Uley!" Sky demanded.

What Sam failed to tell Sky was that if the imprint orders their wolf around, which said wolf must obey his imprint and never undo it. So, when Sky demanded Sam lay off from her friends he _had_ to agree to his imprint. The older man sighed and nodded when he felt a tightness in his heart, now he had to listen to this small, stubborn imprint.

Sky looked at him weird and nodded with victory. "Good." She said, she stuck out her hand and nodded to the door. "C'mon, I wanna get out of here ASAP." Sam nodded and took Sky's hand. She felt his calluses warm hands in her small smooth hands and she smiled up at him. Sam smiled back and they both left the hospital room. She was free to go and told everyone that she was sorry, all three wolves rushed to Sky and hugged her along with Jacob and Quil hugging her too. They all said sorry to Charlie and he brushed them off.

Sam was happy to see his imprint get along with everyone and anyone in her wake. He wants to see his imprint get along with people that he cares about just as much as his wolf wants. Speaking of his wolf, the beast is having a problem with her being hurt, but the man keeps reminding the wolf that she's a kid and she will get hurt from time to time. The wolf was anxious and wants to just carry her away to a place unknown and keep her safe away from prying eyes and dangers even if that meant getting her away from the Cullens. The man and the wolf will both keep her safe from them, rouge leeches, and even Sky's reckless sister.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please exit to the right side of the doom buggy, hurry back with your death certificate...I love the Haunted Mansion. I actually have a story that I wrote, that is my own version of Haunted Mansion-if y'all wanna see that say yay or nay in the reviews. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! This was my second short chapter that I have posted in the last few days. It was actually pretty fun writing it if I so say so myself because now there is a piece of me within this chapter. Also, if you love the whole Forks, Washington where you can go and actually visit the small town there is a cosplay/character actor on YouTube under the name Alice Cullen who has amazing tips on being a perfect Alice and does Dear Bella videos every week or whenever she isn't so busy, just a few days ago she posted a video on how her makeup artist does Alice's makeup for when people come and visit Forks aka the "cast" of Twilight forever...or for me fivever. Just a fun little something if you are a fan of Twilight like myself. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and I will see y'all a next time. Happy reading!


	7. Let's all go To the Movies

Author's Notes: Yo! I am really glad y'all enjoyed the last chapter. So, this chapter is something I think everyone really wanted to see out of the whole Twilight forever universe-including myself...Jacob phasing. I always wanted to know how the guys felt when they were phasing into something huge and harry, lol. Also if you like Mike Newt from the Twilight movies, yay don't. Plus, I made sure to find a movie that came out around the time that Twilight took place and I think I found a great movie. Also, y'all are just freaking awesome! I love y'all so much and I am glad y'all love my story. I hope y'all enjoy this update, happy reading!

 **I don't own the picture of Sam Uley, this belongs to Twilight Wiki. I also don't own Twilight, the Sagas and the rights belong to Stephanie Meyers, I only own Sky River Swans.**

"Why fit in, when you were born to stand out?" Dr. Seuss

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky knows a handful of words in Quileute, so she can understand Old Quil at times.

Enjoy!

* * *

Let's all go To the Movies and Jacob Phases Chapter 6

A week later Sky was still in her sling, but she was being more careful on how she played. She had to sit out during P.E., recess, and hanging out with Sam, but he monitored her anyway, so it as no problem.

Sky was kind of upset because of the accident and she needed some cheering up, so Sam when he took a break from patrol he talked to Charlie and asked what he could do to help Sky feel better. Charlie couldn't think of anything until the commercials came on from a TV show Charlie was watching. He left to get a beer for them both and Sam looked at the advertisements on the screen, it was showing a movie that was now playing in theaters; Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Sam smiled and grabbed the beer from Charlie. He told Sky's father about the movie and he agreed to it as along as she was safe, Sam nodded and thought about how this would make his imprint happy. Charlie told the older Quileute that Bella was going to the movies as well with her group of friends, now Sam had to keep an eye out.

Later that day while Sky was in the kitchen doing her math homework when the house phone started to ring. Bella answered it from the living room. "Hello? Jacob?" She asked with excitement. Bella was a bit disappointed, but she nodded and handed Sky the phone. "It's for you." She said with attitude, Sky took the phone from Bella and gave her a questioning look. "It's Sam Uley, honestly I thought it was Jacob." Her older sister shrugged and left the kitchen to go to her room.

Sky shook her head and rolled her eyes. She put the phone to her ear and smiled. "Hi Sammy." She greeted.

Sam smiled on the other end of the phone and said, "Hey, kiddo." He was thinking on how to approach this idea to Sky. "Listen I need to ask you something."

Sky scrunched her face and asked, "What's up?" She put her to the side and listen to Sam.

"I was thinking that me, Jared and Kim could go to the movies later tonight since it's the weekend," Sam sighed and rubbed his hand on his forehead. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go with us?" He asked.

Sky smiled and said, "I would love too!" Now she was excited, going to the movies with her man and friends she was so excited. "What movie are we gonna see, Sam?" She asked.

The Alpha wolf smiled and said, "Um, how about that latest Pirates movie."

Sky gasped. She knew that movie. "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest!" She squealed, got up and started to do her happy dance, and placed the phone on the table. She hummed and did the jig. Charlie walked in from work and saw his youngest daughter dance until her heart content. Sky stopped and saw her dad laughing at her. She smiled, snapped her fingers at her dad and said, "Hey daddio."

Charlie shook his head and laughed at his daughter some more. "Hey, sweetheart." He walked into the kitchen to grab some dinner that Bella made for him.

Sky grabbed the phone again and said, "I can't wait to see Captain Jack Sparrow again! This one has Davy Jones in it, I'm so excited." Sky stopped and looked at her dad for approval. "Can I, dad?" She asked.

The chief pretended to think about it and smiled. "Yeah you can go with Sam and his friends, but always stay with him or Jared, ok?"

Sky smiled and said, "Yes, sir. My dad said yes!" She said to Sam. He laughed over the phone. They hung up when he told her he would pick Sky up at six thirty, she agreed and got ready. She wore a Pirates of the Caribbean shirt that Leah gave to her as a present, dark blue jean, her black Sketchers sneakers and her hair was in two braids.

As she sat on the couch with her dad watching TV, Bella was out the door thinking that she wouldn't see her sister or her friends there at all. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Sky rushed over to answer it. It was Sam dressed in a dark brown jacket, a red and black plaid shirt with a grey shirt underneath it, dark blue almost black jeans, brown hiking boots and a dark grey beanie. Sky knew that Sam wasn't cold, but he had to give the illusion that he was cold. She grabbed her dark red jacket and zipped it up.

Sky smiled and said, "Hi, Sam."

The Alpha wolf smiled showing his white teeth. "Hi, little Blue." He greeted. "You ready?" He asked.

Sky nodded and went back into the living room. She hugged and kissed her dad on the cheek. "I love you, dad."

Charlie patted his daughter's back and said, "I love you too, Bean." Sky pulled away from her dad. "You be careful and listen to Sam, ok?" She nodded. Sky always listened to people and unlike Bella, she knows when someone tells her to do something you should do it and not the opposite. She's not _Thing One_ or _Thing Two_ from Dr. Seuss's _Cat in the Hat_. Charlie nodded. "Ok. I know the movie is going to be late and you're going to be late getting in, but I'll wait up for you, Bean."

Sky hugged her dad one more time and said, "Thanks, daddy." She kissed his cheek and released him. "See you later alligator."

"After while crocodile." Charlie said and poked her nose.

Sky giggled and rushed to the door to Sam. They got into his pickup truck where Jared and Kim where making out in the backset. Sam sighed at the teen couple and his honked his horn, they separated so fast like they were on fire. Sky laughed at her friends and they were on their way to Port Angles Movie Theater.

About an hour later Sam stood in the ticket line, he knew Bella was standing right behind him getting tickets for Face Punch for Jacob, herself, and Mike Newt, who were stand just five feet away with Sky talking to Jacob. When she first greeted Jacob and Mike she called Mike "Newton", he sighed and corrected her saying it was Newt.

"Oh sorry, Newton." She said again and Jared was hiding his snickers in his girlfriend's hair and Kim was hiding her giggles on her hands while Jacob was full on laughing.

When Jacob finally took a breath he asked Sky, "What are you guys seeing?"

Sky unzipped her jacket and flashed her shirt and doing a pose by placing her hands on her hips. "Pirates of the Caribbean." Jacob nodded and high fives the 10-year-old.

"Isn't that movie a little too violate for you who is what like nine?" Mike said.

Sky squinted her eyes at the guy who has been hitting on Bella since her first day in Forks. "First thing first, _Newton_ , I'm ten. Second, I have supervision with me and it's not just Jared. Lastly my dad, who is the sheriff and has a gun to protect his daughters, approved of this movie night, and there ain't nothing you can do about it." Sky said with some sass.

Jared sighed and thought, _You really shouldn't have done that, you idiot.  
_

Sam along with Bella came up to everyone and they both can see the angry look in her eyes. The Alpha asked in a demanding voice to anyone, "What happened?"

Kim pointed to Mike and said, "He questioned Sky to see if she was old enough to see the movie tonight and he called her a seven-year old."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Mike and squared up to him. Mike knew he couldn't take on Sam Uley, he tried that with Paul Lahote when he started to Emily's scars. Paul beat him into a pulp and left him for his friends to take care of, plus Sam was way taller than him, so he backed up and said, "I'm sorry, ok. Is just that you guys are giants and seeing Bella's little sister here," Mike sighed. "She just looked too young for this PG-13 Disney movie."

There we go with that stupid saying. Sky is more than just "Bella's little sister", she was Sky Swan, daughter of Chief Charlie Swan. She was her own person. Sky had a name and a personality, it just hurt more when people called her that. Sam could see and feel the hurt in Sky, his Alpha came through and Mike could see that Sam's eyes changed. Jared and Jacob could feel the change in the air coming from Sam.

Mike looked at Sky and said, "I'm sorry, Sky. I won't question you again unless it's to ask you how your day has been, ok?"

Sky nodded and grabbed Sam's hand, which she held it tightly. The Alpha looked down at his imprint and pulled her close to him. He nodded his head at his third in command and Jared nodded back. Jared said, "Hey guys, let's go on in. I think our movie is about to start."

The young Swan nodded and waved bye to Jacob and Bella. "Bye, guys, see y'all later."

Bella gave her sister a small smile, nodded back and sighed. "Why did you question my sister like that, Mike?" Bella asked as her sister and her group of friends went in.

Mike shrugged and pointed to where they disappeared to. "Sky called me Newton. That's not my name."

"But you really shouldn't have questioned her about her age at all." Jacob added in. Mike rolled his eyes at the Quileute teen and rushed into the theater. Bella and Jacob followed him in and saw Sam buying popcorn, soda, and candy for the younger Swan. Sky smiled and they all gathered into the movie theater entrance.  
Bella didn't like Sam for a period, but since she's gotten to know him and since her never shuts up about the older Quileute, she has kind of gotten to know him through her sister. Bella waved at her sister bye and Sky waved back with a kiss blown to her. The older Swan caught it and placed it on her heart.

It was the middle of the movie that Sam and Jared got _this_ feeling, so did Sky. She looked at Sam and gave him a questionable look. Once the movie ended the Alpha saw Jacob leaving Bella and Mike standing there with dumbfounded look on their faces. Sam was carrying Sky, who was sleeping on his shoulder, back to his pickup truck to drop off Kim and Jared. He gave his third in command that look of going to the woods and waiting on their new pack member. Jared nodded and ran to the woods after kissing his girlfriend. She waved to the now awake Sky and Sam.

Sam looked over at Sky, he smiled as she talked about her favorite scenes from the movie they watched earlier tonight.

Sky stopped what she was talking about and heard a painful howl coming from the woods. Sky gasped and looked at Sam. "Jacob?" She asked.

Sam nodded. "Definitely Jacob." He looked over at Sky and asked, "Could you do me a favor and do the thing that you did to Embry when he first phased?"

Sky nodded as Sam parked into the Swan household seeing that Bella had beaten them there. He went around and got Sky out, he guided her to the front door. She hugged and kissed his cheek goodnight.

The Alpha stopped her and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Meet me in your backyard and I'll bring Jake, ok?" He asked. She nodded and pulled away from her friend.  
Sam nodded. Sky went inside and greeted her sleeping dad. She smiled and placed a blanket over Charlie and kissed his cheek and turned off the TV.

Sky checked on Bella and saw that she was asleep as well. The younger Swan went into her backyard, into the woods and sat on a fallen tree waiting for Jacob to come.

 _Quileute Reservation_

Jacob was on his way home in his little red rabbit. He was pissed off that Bella blew him off because of that stupid Cullen guy. He swore that if that freaky guy ever came back that Jacob was going to rip him a new one.

When he finally got home Jacob's stomach was in knots and he was feeling very hot. He stepped inside and saw Embry talking to his dad. Jacob narrowed his eyes at his former best friend and grabbed him by the neck. "What the hell are you doing here!? In my house. Talking to my dad!" Jacob's gripe tightened around Embry's neck, but the former best friend wasn't turning blue. "Answer me!" He shouted and threw Embry into his wall.

"Jacob Black!" Billy shouted.

The said youngest Black looked back at his dad and shook his head. "I can't believe you, dad." He said. "I can't believe you would bring someone like that into our home."

"Jake," Embry said. Jacob turned to his former best friend and growled at him. Embry can already see the change in Jacob. He got bigger and his tempter was hotter too. "I know what it looks like, but you have to understand-"

"No!" Jacob yelled. "You understand, Call. I hate you and I hate what you and your new gang of friends are doing in my town. Now you're a Hall Monitor on Steroids just like them, you're such a hypocrite that I can't even call you my friend anymore."

Embry narrowed his eyes at Jacob. He knew that was the wolf talking not him. "You're right, but at least I'm not hanging with someone just because they _need_ to have affection towards them. They _need_ that constant attention on them like a baby even though they're an adult. Bella Swan is nothing but an attention whore." Embry said.

Jacob snapped and threw Embry out of his house. "You take that back!" Jacob demanded. Embry was trying to get the wolf out of Jacob, but Bella was his weakness. "You don't know anything about her, you asshole!" Jacob shouted, but he gasped and fell to the ground. He threw up the popcorn he shared with Bella and his sight was going blurred. Embry grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the woods yelling at Billy that they'll be back.

Once they to a clearing in the deep part of the woods, Sam and Paul showed up in their wolf forms to watch Jacob become his wolf. Sam looked at Embry and he nodded to his half-brother to go back to Sam's imprint and wait there. He nodded and left to find Sky sitting on a fallen tree waiting patiently for their new pack mate. She smiled and petted his head. He purred and laid his huge head by her feet.

Jacob screamed as loud as he could as his body started to morph from the inside out. He heaved and threw up the rest of his popcorn. He's scream turned into a long and sorrowful howl to the forest with other howls following him. The teen stopped howling and panted out his breath very softly, he looked around and saw three other wolves staring at him. He growled at the tallest black one, the Alpha glared and growled back and said, _"Stand down, Black."  
_

Jacob said, _"Why should I? Look at what you did to me!"_ He yelled. _  
_

_"I didn't do anything, Jacob. You did this yourself by hanging out with that Swan chick."_ Jared said.

The new pack member looked at the third in command and scoffed at him. _"Whatever, Cameron. Bella has got nothing to do with this."_ He said as he got into Jared's face.

 _"Oh yes she does,"_ Paul said. _"She and those bloodsuckers that she's dating. She's a fucking leech lover, Jake."_ Jared showed Jacob that he caught some of the Cullens feeding on animals ad how fast they were-they were not human.

Jacob laughed at Paul and shook his fur. _"No way."  
_

Paul nodded and sighed. _"Yes, she is. She and that freak of a family turned our lives upside down. And you're siding with her!? What about Sky, uh? She didn't ask for her sister to be with that leech, but she is just as dumb as you are and I can't even call you my friend anymore, Jacob."_ Paul said with a huff and turned his back on Jacob.

Jacob sighed and looked down. Sam looked at Paul and shook his head. _"Calm down you two. Yes, it's the vampire's fault that we turned into wolves, but we are protecting La Push, our home and the people we love in it. If you don't agree with that then be an omega. We have to think about our people first and_ not _try to kill each other."_ Both Quileute teens nodded and huffed. __"Good. Right now, Jacob, we need you to focus on being a human and controlling your temper. I hate to say this, but you have to stay away from Bella for a while until you can control the new you."  
__

 _"But that's not-"_ Jacob started, but Sam stopped him.

 _"That's an order, Black."_ He demanded. _"Follow me."_ Sam gestured his head to the north. Jacob and the rest of the pack followed their Alpha. Jacob knew where he was taking him, but the scent was different. It young, floral and soft. Innocent.

The pack got to the board of the trees. Jacob smelt citrus and flowers. He saw the back of the Swan house. Jacob growled at his Alpha. _"What the hell are we doing at Bella's house?"_ Jacob demanded. _  
_

Sam just looked at the new pack mate with narrowed eyes. He turned his head to the wolf who was sitting next to a familiar looking child.

Jacob's eyes went to the same figure and they went huge _"Sky!?"_ He yelled. He moved towards the youngest Swan, but was stopped by Paul. _"Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Paul!"_ He was really trying to get Sky away from these people, but he couldn't.

Paul shook his head at the new pack member. _"No way, bro. I have orders to protect Sky from new members like you."_ He said. _"You can't control yourself because your wolf is in your head, he's supposed to be in your heart."_

The new pack member growled at Paul, but the growl was cut short by having a present next to him. He looked down and saw the sad eyes of Sky Swan looking back at him. "Hi Jake." Sky said. She placed her warm hand behind his ear. Jacob caressed his head in her very small hand. Sky giggled and found his sweet spot. He purred and fell on his back. She laughed and started to rub his stomach. "You are such a good boy, aren'tcha, Jake? Aren'tcha ya?" Sky said while rubbing his stomach. Jacob stopped what he was doing because he was hearing laughter from his former friends now pack mates. He pushed Sky's hand away and sat up right. He shook of his fur and saw Sky smiling at him. He looked at Sam, who was standing right behind her, Jacob walked towards Sky and started to sniff around her. He sighed and placed his head on top of her head.

Sky rubbed his head and kissed his chin. "I know it's scary, Jake, but you have to concentrate on being human again." She said. Jacob whimpered.

 _"But I can't, Blue."_ He said. _"I really can't."  
_

Sky rubbed his head and sighed. "Jake, think of a time when you felt your skin against the waves at First Beach, or when we raced each other in your back yard. Maybe a feeling of when you felt happy about getting that really cool car that Uncle Billy got for you." Sky said. She finally felt Jacob sigh and felt skin again, she smiled and pulled away from the teen. She eyes warm chocolate brown eyes turn red from crying on the memories. She pulled him back in for a hug, Jacob tighten his hug on the youngest Swan and sighed at her sent.

"Thank you, little Blue." He whispered.

Sky smiled. "You're welcome, Jake." She said as she pulled away. She tried to get a good look at Jacob, but she saw darkness cover her eyes. "Huh?" She asked. Sky placed her hand on the darkness and found a warm hand. "Let me guess; Sammy?"

Sam chuckled and picked up his imprint. Jacob pulled on some shorts that he got from Embry, and he looked at his Alpha as he picked up the small child, his brows farrowed. "What's Sky to you?" He asked Sam.

The Alpha looked at the new pack member and sighed. "It's called imprinting. It's like the world has stopped, gravity is no longer the only thing holding you there." Sky pulled away from Sam and smiled. He looked back to her and said, "She's the only thing holding you to Earth. You're her everything. You can be anything you want for her." He was looking at Sky with adoration in his eyes. "A friend."

"A brother." Paul said as he stood next to Jacob.

Embry placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "A lover."

"A protector." Jared smiled when he came out.

Sam placed his forehead on Sky's. You could see the adoration in his for her, he really wants to be there for Sky in any shape or form and it'll be hell or high water just to do it. "She's all you ever need in life." He whispered. Sky smiled and kissed his cheek and hugged Sam again, tightening her arms around his neck. Sam smiled and pulled ever so close to him.

Jacob nodded and understood their relationship. It was a brother sister relationship and nothing more until she is older and ready for it by her command.

Sky looked at Jacob and asked, "You ok, Jake? Your wolf ok?"

Jacob shook his head and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good kiddo. I'm good." He felt different-he didn't know if it should be a good or bad thing, but he felt better.  
She smiled and squirmed out of Sam's hold. He put her down and Sky ran to Jacob with open arms to hug him. She came to his sternum and her arms barely went around him. He smiled and hugged her back.

When she let him go, Sky yawned and Sam smiled. "Ok. It's getting late for someone that needs to be up early for their day of relaxation."

Sky _pfft._ At him and sighed. "You're right, Sammy." He smiled and guided her back home. He let his pack mates go back to La Push for further details for patrols.  
Sky changed into her PJ's and the Alpha tucked his little imprint in for bed. "Goodnight, Blue. My moon, my little angel." He kissed her forehead and Sky feel asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Author's Notes: Viola! I hop you enjoyed this update. If you are wondering, Sky and Jacob do have a better relationship than Bella and Jacob, but for awhile Jacob kind of ignores Sky for her sister...blah, but that's hormones for ya. Anyway, this was a exciting chapter I bet for y'all and I hope y'all enjoyed it. Happy reading!


	8. Confronting Jacob

Author's Notes: What's my homies? I am glad y'all enjoyed the last chapter. So, this is sort of a filler chapter but also based off the movie and just like the other few chapters I have they are also filler, but that's ok. I actually like filler chapters because you get to see the author and how they actually write apart from the movie or TV, but I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

 **I also don't own Twilight, the Sagas and the rights belong to Stephanie Meyers, I only own Sky River Swans.** **I don't own the picture of Sam Uley, this belongs to Twilight Wiki.**

"Love yourself first and everything else falls into line. You really have to love yourself to get anything done in this world." Lucille Ball aka I Love Lucy!

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact:

Enjoy!

* * *

Confronting Jacob Chapter 7

Bella hasn't heard nor seen Jacob in a couple of weeks. It was worrying her to the point that she kept calling the Black residence, Billy would answer and his answer would be the same. "Jacob is not feeling well, Bella. He will call you when _he_ calls you." Which always rubbed her the wrong way if you asked her. Plus, she would question poor Sky to the point where Charlie had to step in and tell Bella to stop.

It was a rainy day in Forks and Charlie, along with his friends Harry Clearwater, where going fishing. Sky was watching _Courage the Cowardly Dog_ while Bella was leaving a message for Jacob on his cell phone.

Charlie came in and set down his fishing supplies. "Ok. So, we won't be back until three." He said. Sky nodded and smiled to Harry, the elder smiled back and fixed his vest. Charlie looked at Bella with his puppy dog eyes and sighed. "Hey, I don't have to go fishing today." He said. Charlie has been really worried about Bella since Jacob just up and left her high and dry. He tried to talk to Billy to see what has been going on, but got no answers.

"Yes, you do." Sky and Harry said.

Bella looked at her dad and shook her head. "Yeah, you do. Go. What are you talking about?" She asked. Bella was lost in her own world and not wanting to be around people. "Just be careful."

Charlie scratched the back of his head and nodded. "Always am." He kissed Sky's head and walked towards the door with his supplies in hand.

"Those bears won't get the drops on me, Bella." Harry said. "My Kong Fu is strong." He had pride in his "fighting skills".

Sky raised her eyebrow to her uncle and eyed him. "What Kong Fu?" She asked. Harry rolled his eyes towards the heaven and hit the top of her head. Sky gasped and poked his stomach. She said goodbye and gave her love to them.

Bella went up to her room and just pondered about what has been going on with Jacob for the last could of weeks. So, she gave in and walked downstairs to get her coat and truck keys. "C'mon, Sky, we're leaving."

Sky was in the kitchen getting a snack when Bella barged in and said that. "Um, why?" She asked.

"We're gonna find Jacob." Bella declared.

Sky put away her snack on the counter and said, "I think it would be a waste of time, Bells. I mean he might not be at home or he might be still sick." She could lie well, but not well enough sadly.

Bella narrowed her muddy brown eyes and seethed to her sister. "Yes, we are." She demanded. "I have to know if he is ok." She whispered.

Sky rolled her eyes and nodded. She grabbed her yellow rain coat and boots and followed her sister. Sam had specifically told Sky to stay home and away from Jacob; yes, she had that calming scent to her for the wolves, but he wanted her to stay away from Jacob for a while because he was having a really rough time with being a wolf. Plus, there is also a rouge vampire running around both La Push and Forks, so there was that. But, obviously Bella wanted to kill her little sister.

The Swan siblings finally arrived in La Push they went straight to Castle Black. Bella parked her truck in the drive way and they both saw Jacob walking towards the woods with no shirt or shoes on. The older of the two told her stay put and not to go outside in the pouring rain.

Sky saw her sister desperately trying to talk to Jacob about what has been on and how he just ditched her. He confronted her about the Cullens being vampires and how she was putting Charlie and Sky in danger, she tried to deny it, but he shook his head and he knew that she was lying. Bella saw and heard Sam calling Jacob on, he told her to go home and to never come back to La Push or she was going to get hurt. He was shaking at one point and that scared Sky because she has seen Paul just phase when he was mad when someone just looked at Emily wrong.

Bella got back to the truck with tears in her eyes. Sky tried to give her sister some comfort, but Bella just shrugged her off like some disease. The younger Swan gave Bella sad eyes and just started out the window as they were going home.

When the Swan sisters arrived back home in Forks Bella rushed into her room and never came out the rest of the night.-which had Charlie worried again and he didn't know how to fix it.

The next morning Bella still hadn't talked to anyone at all. Charlie sighed and shook his head. He and Sky sat at the kitchen table and were eating cereal. "Bella's gone again, isn't she?" Sky asked.

Charlie looked to his youngest with sadly and worried eyes. "It seems like it, kiddo." He placed his arms around Sky and kissed the top of her head. "If you ever get upset in anyway just come talk to me and not hide away, ok, Bean Sprout?" Sky nodded and tighten her arms around his neck.

She let him go and said, "Don't worry, dad, we will get her back."

Charlie smiled at Sky and nodded. He kissed her forehead and rubbed the back of her head. "Always the optimist, my little Bean."

She giggled and pulled her dad in back for a hug. Sky was always afraid that Bella would never be there for her dad; since she has been with Edward that changed. That scared her to death, Bella leaving her dad behind for some leech, of all people. When Bella leaves for college and gets married, she may never come back for Charlie, but Sky will always be there for him until he isn't here in this world anymore.

An hour later, Sky was on her bike riding towards La Push to visit Sam and see what has been going on with Jacob. Once she arrived Sky parked her bike next to Sam's truck marched up onto the porch and knocked on the door.

Sam was talking to Paul, Jared and Jacob about patrols when they heard a hard knock at the door. They all could smell who it was and was a little shocked that she even made it here just on her bike alone. Sam opened the door and let in Sky.

The youngest Swan narrowed her at the newest pack mate and marched up to him. She huffed out her chest. "What in God's green Earth are you doing to my sister?" She asked.

Jacob stood up and placed his hands on his hip, he looked towards his Alpha and saw that Sam was narrowing his eyes at him, he sighed and looked back to Sky. "Listen, Sky, I have to stay away from Bella. I really want to be near her I do; it's just-" He stopped himself and sighed.

"Just what, Jake?" She asked.

He sighed and rubbed his tired brown eyes. "I can't help her if she is around those leeches." He snapped at Sky for no reason.

Sky took a step back and bumped into Sam. She looked up at him with sad eyes and then looked back to Jacob. "Really? Are you kidding me? Just because Bella is dating some leech is that why you can be around her!?" Sky asked, he nodded with confidence. She rolled her eyes and sighed, while rubbing her temples. For a ten-year-old, being part of the supernatural world was very stressful. She groaned and nodded. "I can see that, but Jacob, Bella is not your imprint and she never will be. She is too selfish to be with someone like you who is kind and funny!"

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Sky and started to shake. Paul slapped him on the back of the head and dragged him outside. Sam pulled Sky behind him and watch as his second in command drag out the new wolf. Once they were gone, the Alpha looked to Sky and gave her a questionable look.

"I had to say something!" Sky shouted. "Jake is so determined to imprint on Bella, but she isn't good enough for him. Hell, she isn't even meant for that leech who is gonna take her away from my dad! He is gonna be alone once she leaves and I am too young to take care of him, he has no one else aside from all of La Push and me." She brushed away fallen tears and sighed. "I can't do that, Sam. I can't take care of my dad own my own. I must tell him the truth. Bella is just so manipulative and cruel." Sky started to sob and hiccup.

Sam pulled Sky into his arms and gave her a tight hug. He knew how mean and cruel Bella could be, he knew that Bella was hurting her family and breaking Jacob's heart when they told him about the leeches, he knew that Sky was scared for the future, but he knew that should never be scared for what's to come. Sky should know that Sam and everyone would help her and love the Swans for who they are. Hell, everyone in La Push already treats them like family, so it was no problem.

Sky had finally calm down and pulled away from Sam and sighed, he whipped away her fallen tears and guided her over to the couch. She looked down to her lap when Jacob walked back in, he sat on the coffee table and looked to Sky.

"I'm sorry, little Blue." Jacob said.

"I'm sorry too, Jake." She whispered. Sky looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I just hope you understand what Bella is and how she is when you aren't around."

"I understand," Jacob nodded and placed his hand on her knee. "Friends?" He asked.

Sky nodded and smiled. "Friends." She wrapped her arms around her warm Native American friend and sighed. She really cared for Jacob and hated seeing how Bella was just using him as a crutch for her depression, an anchor you could say. She just hoped that Jacob found his imprint and fast.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey, howdy, hey! So, yes I believe in what Sky said; that her own sister is being selfish and hurting Jacob just because Edward up and left her. I mean, c'mon would y'all do that to someone? I would never do that to someone, I would cherish my time with someone and not think about the other person who ripped out my own heart...ugh! And how come Edward made all of his family leave? Why not just him? I don't know, it just baffles me sometimes. But, anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I know I did and y'all could see that brother sister relationship Sky has with Jacob. What do y'all think. See y'all a next time!


	9. Laurent, the Red Eyed Demon

Author Notes: Hello! Mrs., Doubtfire...sadly never seen it, but I do plan to see it soon. Y'all are so fucking cool! 73 followers, how ya doin'? OMFG! This is nuts, guys, thank y'all so much. So, anyway hello everyone, I am really happy that we are back with another chapter. I am loving y'all and your support towards my writing. When I graduate from getting college I plan to become a writer and write original things. I have so many plans for that. Also, I am sort of in the works of writing a TVD-The Vampire Diaries story; it's based around Mason/OC, which I love Mason and Finn Mikaelson they get the love they deserve! So, if y'all to see my character just let me know and I'll post a bio of her soon. I hope y'all enjoy this update and tell me if you agree with Sky if Bella is being selfish towards Jacob?

 **I also don't own Twilight, the Sagas and the rights belong to Stephanie Meyers, I only own Sky River Swans.** **I don't own the picture of Sam Uley, this belongs to Twilight Wiki.**

"If you can't love yourself, how in the hell can you love somebody else?" Rupaul

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky is eight years younger than Bella.

(So, this makes up for the last chapter, and if are one of those people who asked "where the fun fact at?" Calm down, I have it. This will probably happen again in the future-sorry in advance.) Fun fact: Sky loves to learn new things and try to see a different side of thing or the situation.

Enjoy!

* * *

Laurent, the Red Eyed Demon Chapter 8

Two weeks had past and Bella was back in her depression. Sky tried to get her older sister acting normal again, but it didn't work. Hell, Bella avoided Sky because she was connected to Sam Uley-which Sky didn't like one bit and it pissed her off to the point where when Renee called she would tell her that her favorite daughter was being a brat from Alaska. Renee called Charlie and he had to agree with Sky that Bella was being a brat to her own sister. After that screaming match Charlie won and Sky was happy that he stood up to his ex.

Sky was in her tree house listening to _Three Days Grace_ when she heard her bell ring. She looked out the window and saw Bella standing there. Sky smiled and walked out of her tree house.

What she didn't know was that Bella wanted to go to her meadow and see how it looked, but she couldn't leave her sister behind. "I wanna show you something." Bella said. Sky nodded and walked with her sister to her truck and on to this meadow she heard about from Rosalie.

For some reason Sky was getting this weird feeling throughout her body, she just couldn't explain what was going on with her.

After parking the truck and walking for about twenty minutes they finally arrived at a dead field. Bella was shocked, her and Edward's field was gone, dead; not colorful and vibrant like it was before. Sky looked to Bella and saw her older sister fall to her knee clutching her stomach as if she was in pain-which scared Sky to death.

Sky kneeled next to Bella and placed her hand on Bella's back. "It'll grow back, Bells." The said sister nodded and smiled at Sky. "It's still March, so they will be back around May. Remember, April showers brings May flowers." They smiled at each and stood up.

"C'mon. Let's go home." She said, but she stopped and her eyes went huge. Bella saw a familiar figure watching them. The sisters saw a man with dark skinned, and had dreadlocks that ran down to his shoulders and mustache, he also showed a muscular torso through his open burgundy jacket and was walking barefoot.

"Bella." He said with a French accent.

"Laurent." She said with a surprise in her voice. Bella slightly nudged Sky behind her back, so that the vampire would see her.

The said vampire moved closer to the Swan siblings, he noticed the little girl behind Bella. "I didn't expect to find you here." He said. "I went to visit Cullens, but the house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind." Laurent started to circle Bella and Sky like a predator ready to catch its prey. "Aren't you sort of a pet to them?" He asked.

"Yea, you could say that." Bella said. Sky took her hand out of nervousness and fear of this Cold One, in the first time in her life she was scared of seeing a red eyed vampire in front of them. She was hoping that Sam could feel her and could come save them and fast.

"Do the Cullens visit often?" Laurent asked.

Sky gripped Bella's hand for dear life, waiting for her sister to lie. "Absolutely. All the time. I'll tell them you stopped by. I probably shouldn't be-" Bella cleared her throat and muttered. "Edward, because he's pretty protective."

"But, he's far away, isn't he?" Laurent said. He has been staying with the Denali clan, so he knew about Edward not being around Bella anymore.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Laurent smirked. "I came here as a favor to Victoria."

"Victoria?" Sky asked. She looked to Bella who was looking at something by Laurent, but the vampire couldn't see anything.

He eyed the young girl and gave her a devilish smirk. Laurent looked back to Bella and nodded. "She asked me to see if you were under the protection of the Cullens." He said. "Victoria believes it's only far to kill Edward's mate given he killed her, an eye for an eye."

"Edward would know who did it, and he'd come after you." Bella said.

Laurent shook his head. "I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you unprotected." He sighed and looked to his shoeless feet. "Victoria won't be happy with my killing you, but I can't help myself, you're so mouth-watering."

"Please don't." Bella begged. Sky gripped her hand and they were moving backwards away from Laurent. Bella felt Sky shaking in her boots. "I mean you helped us."

Laurent moved quick as lightening and gripped onto Sky's baby blue shirt. The youngest Swan shouted and felt her feet leave the Earth below her. "Shh, don't be afraid. I am doing you a kindness." He said. Sky kept trying to wiggle out of this Cold Ones' grip, she was terrified and scared. She wanted Sam there with her. He whispered, "Victoria plans on killing you slowly, but I will make it quick. I promise you will feel nothing."

He looked to Sky and she screamed bloody murder when she saw red eyes and not the golden eyes that matched the Cullens. He saw her cheeks being stained with tears, he smelt her fear. For being so young, she was awfully scared and it was so satisfying. He laughed and tossed her away across the field like a rag doll. Sky hit a rock and was knocked out, but she could still hear things that were going on.

"Sky!" Bella shouted. She tried to run towards her, but Laurent gripped onto her arm and pulled her back to him. "Edward, I love you." She whispered, waiting for her end to come.

But Laurent stopped when they both heard a twig snap. "I don't believe it." He whispered. And out came four horse sized wolves. Bella's eyes went huge, now she was terrified.

The jet-black wolf stood tall and narrowed his eyes at the leech. Sam looked towards the bolder and saw Sky sitting up against it as she rubbed her back and head, she was pain from the hit and it was not good. The wolf glared at the leech and growled at him. Laurent backed away from the pack and started to run, but the wolves were faster.

Bella has never seen anything like this before. Seeing huge wolves was nothing normal. She ran towards Sky who was leaning against the rock, the youngest Swan was feeling dizzy and was seeing two. She shook her head and felt an arm come around her, Sky was being carried by Bella as they beelined it back to the truck. Bella was lucky that the wolves were a distraction.

Once they got home Bella threw her backpack down and rushed into the kitchen but Sky beat Bella to it and wrapped her arms around Charlie. He was shocked to see his youngest come in with tears in her eyes and shaking. "What's the matter, kiddo?" He asked her. She didn't say anything and just held her dad.

"Dad," Bella said. "We saw them."

He looked up to Bella and asked, "Saw what? What the hell is going on, girls?" Sky flinched in her dad's arms, but never moved away.

"In the woods, they are not bears." Bella said.

Charlie raised his eyebrow at Bella and rubbed Sky's back. She would flinch at times, but he thought it was from what had happened in the woods. He pulled Sky away from him and brushed away her tears, she sniffled and never looked at Charlie. "What? Out in the woods? Didn't I tell y'all not to go out in the woods?" He asked.

Bella shook her head and said, "They weren't bears, they were wolves. And I mean huge wolves."

"But they saved us, dad." Sky muttered.

"From what?" Harry asked.

Sky looked towards her uncle then towards her dad. "A mountain lion." She said. Sky rubbed her nose and sighed. "Bella here wanted to see her meadow and there was a mountain lion eating a doe, it was about to attack us when a pack of wolves saved us just in time before it hurt us."

Charlie rubbed Sky's back and looked to Bella to see if her story was right. The older Swan nodded and said, "Yeah, she's right. They saved us."

Sky pulled on her dad's mustache and said, "Please don't go after them, dad. If it weren't for them we wouldn't be here right now." She sighed. "They would be using my bones for tooth picks."

Charlie chuckled at that and pulled his youngest into his arms. He looked to Harry, he knew about the La Push legends and how sacred the wolves were. Charlie nodded and puled Sky away from him. "Ok, bean, I won't go after them."

Sky smiled at her dad and sighed, she patted his head and walked past Bella and into the living room. She sighed in pain when she sat down on the couch. She didn't notice, but Harry walked into the living room and saw the pain on her face. Sky was too young to know what pain is and he could already tell that what had happened in the woods was no accident.

Later that night Sky was in her room reading _Fear Street: The New Boy_ by _R.L. Stein_. She had Ghost next to her, but Nessie, Brownie, and Bamboo were in her rocking chair. Sky heard small rocks hitting her window, she set down her book and walked towards her window to find her wolf standing outside; she smiled and opened her window to let him in. The next second Sam jumped silently into her room, he closed the window and turned back to his imprint to see her sitting on the bed.

Sam got down on his knees in front of his little imprint and Sky wrapped her arms around his neck, he smiled and the wolf purred in his chest. They were happy that Sky was safe and they were elated that they killed the Cold One.

The youngest Swan pulled away from her wolf and said, "I'm sorry, Sammy."

"Who did it, Sky?" He asked.

She looked up at him with the saddest eyes ever. "Bella. She wanted to go out to her and Edward's field, but we ran into the Cold One. I didn't even think that undead creature would be there" Sky said. "Did you get him?" She asked.

Sam narrowed his eyes letting his wolf come through. The wolf nodded, but he had fury running through his veins, he kept thinking about how Bella just wanted to get her sister killed. The wolf wanted to go and find another leech or the Cullens just to kill them.

Sky could see Sam's eye change right before her, she saw his eyes go from chocolate brown to a golden wolf color. She has meet the Alpha a time or two, but has never feared him and he would literally kill himself if he hurt his imprint. What she didn't expect was for him to pull her into his arms and nuzzle his neck.

She patted his back and ran her fingers through his cropped black hair. "I ok, guys. You and the pack got him. Y'all got the leech and I'm safe, that's all that matters, right?"

The wolf pulled away from his imprint and nodded. Sky smiled and kissed his nose. He smiled she didn't like seeing Sam or the wolf all riled up and ready to kill; she was the calm for his storm.

"Do you wanna stay the night?" Sky asked.

The Alpha nodded and carried his little imprint to bed. He tucked Sky in and sat next to her leaning again her headboard. She buried herself in her bed and cuddled next to Sam, who had finally let the wolf back into his cage. "I love you, Sam." She whispered.

Sam smiled down at Sky and kissed her temple. He whispered, "I love you too, Sky. We both do." He pulled her into his chest and smelt her cherry blossom and citrus scent.

He thought back to that afternoon when he and his pack smelt a leech on their patrol, the leech was near Forks where that Cullen mind reader would take the leech lover. When they got there, they saw the leech holding Sky by her shirt and tossing her away like a rag doll, Sam narrowed his eyes and his pack mates were going crazy when their little sister was attacked. The wolves charged towards the leech and started to attack once they checked over her.

Once the leech was killed by the wholes pack, Paul torched his ass. But the Alpha wanted to take a piece of the leech to prove to Sky that the leech was dead and gone, Sam thought that was wrong and didn't want to scare his imprint. The Alpha just growled and went back into his cage. Sam told everyone to go home and rest and the rest was history.

Sam rushed to his house and got a call from Harry Clearwater where he told him that Sky had hurt her back and was in slight pain from what he did. The Alpha told the elder thanks and rushed to the Swan house where he kept an eye on Sky for the rest of the night until he went to her room to keep her close to him. He never wanted to see his little imprint in that situation again.

* * *

Author's Notes: Viola! This is one intense chapter, I do have to say so myself. Watching this took like fivever just to write it out, I mean geez! But I do hope y'all enjoyed this update. Do you think Bella was reckless in having her sister near Laurent? Do you think the wolves came at a perfect moment? Do you think Sam should've token to his wolf side and brought a piece of Laurent to Sky? His wolf is very weird...IF you have any questions comments concerns feel free to contact me!


	10. A New Friend and A Crazy Situation

Author's Notes: Haló, everyone! I am glad y'all loved the last chapter. It was a struggle to write though, I mean every time I tried to catch what Bella and Laurent were saying I would somewhat miss it or catch it and try to figure out what they said, the struggle was real. But, I enjoy giving y'all good quality reading material, so if that means I have to leave FFN to write for y'all then I will, but that doesn't mean I will forget y'all or leave my baby behind. I love y'all too much to leave this site. But, holly balls 81 followers...I love y'all so freaking much! So, I hope y'all enjoy this update!

 **I also don't own Twilight, the Sagas and the rights belong to Stephanie Meyers, I only own Sky River Swans.** **I don't own the picture of Sam Uley, this belongs to Twilight Wiki.**

 _"We keep moving forward, opening new doors, and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths."_ Walt Disney

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky loves rock, country and pop music. Her favorites are (rock) Breaking Benjamin, Three Days Grace and Skillet. (country) Tim McGraw, Rascal Flatts and Shania Twain. (pop) Smash Mouth and Goo Goo Dolls. She also loves books, but not the same ones Bella loves-she has a love for R.L. Stein and a hand full of Odd Thomas series.

Enjoy!

 **Warning:** This chapter contains two Native American slur words, if you are offended by these words please leave my story. I don't want to step on anyone's toes or have someone be offended, I would never ever use these words in my life and I would never call anyone these words either. I am very sorry.

* * *

A New Friend and A Crazy Situation chapter 9

It was a week after Laurent was killed by the wolves and he noticed that Sky was having nightmares, but not as bad as Bella was having. Sky was dreaming of the man attacking her and Bella if the wolves didn't get there in time or that this red eyed man killing just Sky while making Sam watch him do it. The youngest Swan would always wake up in cold sweat and not being able to go back to sleep for a while. Sam had wanted to spend the night with her just to make sure she calms down, but Charlie would always beat him to it. He was happy that Charlie was there to keep Sky safe from anyone dangerous.

To make up for her somewhat sleepless nights Sam had made once a month to a "date day" with Sky. He would either take her to Port Angles or Seattle. Today it was Port Angles, a new diner opened and it was a vintage 1950s inspired diner and Sky loved it. She sadly still had to ware her sling and ace bandage, which will be coming off soon.

Sky was wearing a white lace short sleeve shirt, a baby pink dolk-a-dot skirt that came to her knees with a light leather thin brown belt and white and black suede shoes. Her curly hair was tamed for once, she hair was in a side braid with a dragonfly clip to hold her side bangs. Her jacket was a black and leather-fake thought-it was something Bella had when she was little and past it down to her.

Sam and Sky walked in and took a set in a booth, it was one of those circle booths in the corner that had a bay window so you could look outside. Sam helped Sky take off her jacket and placed it on the ledge near the window.

"Hello," A perky waitress said. "My name is Arlene, what can I start y'all off with?" She asked.

Sam said he wanted a coffee black with no sugar and Sky asked for an orange soda. Arlene smiled and took their order to the back. Once she came back for their drinks she got their dinner order. Sam asked for two steak sandwiches-which made the waitress raise her eyebrows at the Native-and Sky asked for a grilled cheese with curly fries. Arlene smiled and told Henry to cook up the order.

"So, I have some news." Sam said. Sky nodded and took a sip of her drink and ate a piece of her fry. "We plan to have a bonfire and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He asked.

"Really!?" She asked, he nodded and gave her his famous killer smile. "I'll have to ask my dad, but yeah I totally will go. But, is it to hear about the legends?"

"Yep." Same said. "You've read them, but the way that Billy and Old Quil tells them is like you're actually there. Meeting the Third Wife and Taha Aki."

Sky's eyes went huge. Of course, she would go with Sam, she has never been to one because Charlie was afraid that the legends would give her nightmares, but what he doesn't know is that at least once a month she sits in her room with only her lamp and read the legends aloud to Ghost as if she tried to imitate Billy Black. Which, Sky never knew but Sam and one of these wolves would stand out her window in wolf forms and listen to her.

"I have some news too," Sky said. "But I think I should save that for everyone." She started to giggle when Sam narrowed his eyes at her and started to tickle her the answer out of her.

A white flash was snapped at them, they stopped what they were doing and Sam looked to the guy who had to be 5'9, brown eyes, and shining blond hair, though it is dark blond and looked to be 18 years old. The guy was Riley Biers, he put his camera down and smiled at the two.

"Hi." He said once he stood up Sam saw that he was muscular, tall and handsome. "I'm Riley Biers. I didn't mean to scare you guys, but I thought it was a cute moment and I wanted to take a picture."

"Sky Swan, and this is Sam Uley." She said pointing to her wolf. "Could I see the picture you took?" Riley nodded and showed the young girl the last picture he took. Sam held onto the camera for her to see; they saw the huge Quileute tickling the small girl with a huge smile on her face. Sky looked back up to Riley and asked, "Could you send that to me?"

"Sure!" He said. "I could print it off and mail it to you in a couple of days, but I do have classes and a job to do first."

Sky nodded and looked over his other pictures. _Riley has talent._ She thought.

Sam looked to Riley and asked, "Did you go to school in Forks?" The young adult nodded and put his camera back in his bag when Sky handed back to him and ate a piece of her sandwich.

"Yeah, I did." Riley said. "I graduated with a high GPA of 4.0 and a valedictorian."

"Whoa." Sky said. Riley chuckled and placed his hands in his pockets. "So, are you going to college?" She asked.

Riley nodded. "Yeah I am actually. I am studying to be a photographer-which is a major in arts."

"Cool." She said and looked to Sam who had narrowed his eyes at the poor kid. Sky poked his nose and that made the Alpha look at her, she pated his head and looked back to Riley. "Sorry about Sammy. He can be bit…"

"Intense?" He questioned. Sky nodded and started to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess. But, not that bad. Right, Sam?" She asked her wolf. Sam or the Alpha nodded and took Sky's hand. Arlene came over and gave Sam his ticket along with Riley's. Once they paid out their food Riley and Sky said bye to each other; Sam had another surprise for Sky.

They walked about two blocks and came across an arcade game room. Sky gasped and rushed in towards the claw machine. Sam had a handful of quarters-about five dollars' worth, Sky pointed out that she wanted the neon pink octopus and Snoopy. He won those for her and she won him a sandy beige wolf.

Sam gave her a couple for quarters and Sky walked over to the ski ball game. He notices a weird smell in the air, he turned around and saw a bleach blond girl with a fake tan looking at Sam with googly eyes. He sighed and turned back to Sky, but the fake blond came up to him and tapped his broad shoulder. The Alpha turned back to to the fake blond with a questioning look.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Kim Williams, and you are?" She asked.

He sighed. "Sam." He showed her a fake as sin smile.

Kim nodded and looked to the little girl who was distracted by that ball game. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to ditch the kid and go have our own little fun. I am just parked about few blocks away. My brothers are here they could watch her while we get kinky in my back seat."

Sam rolled his eyes and narrowed them at the fake blond bimbo, Kim. "Listen, I am not interested in what you have or lack there of. I am here with my friend and only her, so go back to whatever guy you were being a bitch to and leave me alone." He growled at her and watch her stomp away. He smirked and turned back to Sky who had a worried look on her face. "Don't worry, kiddo, she won't come back." She nodded and turned back to her game.

About an hour later the pair, Sky had won three stuffed animals, two plastic Slinkys and one huge eraser. Sam had won a plastic lip that whistled, which made Sky laugh until she cried. As they were walking back towards his truck they heard "That's the guy, Johnny. That's the injun." He heard stomping and huffing right behind them.

Sam turned around and put Sky behind him, he really didn't want to mess with these kids right now, but if he had to show a thing or two to these assholes. He saw four figures coming up to them; three of them being male and the other being the fake blond-Kim.

When, they got closer the guy who had dirty blond hair that covered his green grass eyes, eyed the Native American. "Why in the hell were you hitting on my girlfriend, redskin?" He demanded.

Sam has heard those slurs enough times that it didn't bother him all that much, but when it said in front of his imprint who is too young to know those words, that's when it get personal. He started to laugh, but stopped and narrowed his eyes. He stood toe to toe with this kid who had to be at least seventeen years old, so who was he to judge on how someone could take his ass or not. He growled. "I so did not hit on the bitch of a girlfriend she is. Apparently, she is not good enough for someone like you."

The kid narrowed his eyes and punched Sam, but he cried out in pain and doubled over only to be shocked that the little kid that was behind this huge guy had pepper spray can. He covered his eyes and rolled around on the ground getting the spray in his eyes. Sam kicked the guy in the stomach and looked towards his friends and girlfriend. "Stay away from us, got it?" He growled out. They nodded and ushered their friend away.

The Alpha looked to Sky who had placed her pepper spray in her hands and tears on her cheeks. She sniffled and looked to Sam. "Sorry, Sammy." She whispered and put her spray back in her small purse.

He got down on his knees and pulled his little imprint in for a hug. "You were so brave, Bean." Sam kissed her temple and carried her back to the truck and she fell asleep on the way back to Forks. When arrived back to the Swan house Sam felt Jacob not too far from the house, he really needs to talk to that kid, even if it kills him.

Charlie saw Sam's truck pull up to his house and he let a half-asleep Sky in while Sam stood back and heard she was getting ready for the night. Charlie let him in to say goodnight to Sky.

Sam had opened her bedroom door and saw Sky wrapped up like a burrito in her bed, he chuckled and sat down next to her. She opened her blue-green hazel eyes and gave him a small smile, "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He rasped out.

"I had fun today." Sky said. "Aside from those guys and Pamela Anderson look alike confronting you."

Sam chuckled and whipped away a wet stray hair from Sky's face. "Yeah, but you were so brave. Where did you get the pepper spray from?" He asked.

"Do I even have to say anything?" She sarcastically asked. He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "He said it was for my protection if I ever get separated or I was alone." He nodded and rubbed her back, Sam saw that Ghost was in her arms, he looked over and saw her other stuffed animals that she reserved from the leeches in her rocking chair. "Aside from Ghost I really like Nessie, she's my favorite out of all of them." She said. Sam looked back to Sky and took her hand.

"If you had a choice, would you be a vampire or stay human?" He asked.

Sky's eyes went huge. She never expected Sam to ask her such a weird question, I mean she was ten why ask her such a heartbreaking question. "I would choose to be human, I don't wanna leave my dad behind just be something that could kill some poor innocent bystander. And I don't wanna leave you behind as well."

Sam smiled and placed his forehead on hers. He liked that answer, he didn't want to leave her behind either. "Neither do I, kiddo." He squeezed her hand one last time and wrapped his arms around her. "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Sky nodded and squeezed her friend goodbye. He said goodbye to Charlie who was in the living room watching TV and he drove home only to phase and run back to Sky's house.

The Alpha found Jacob with a sad look on his face wanting Bella to see him. _"Go home, Jake."_ Sam demanded. Jacob growled at him and rushed home. He really needed to sit down and give Jacob a talking to about pondering over some Leech Lover who was never going to return the love he has for her. That was something he was glad that Sky choose to live and die to only live forever.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that was intense, but I ho[pw that y'all liked that I added in Riley pre-vampire. But, again if y'all didn't read the warning-heath my warning if you easily get offend by the slurs I am very sorry. In my real life I would never 100% use these words ever. I hate these words and I could imagine people who are Native Americans what they go through hearing these words everyday of their lives. So, if you are Native American and you hear these words please understand I hate these, but I could imagine what you go through. Just know that I would never say these or my mama would get my hid-butt if y'all don't speak Southern-but I do love all cultures and respect them, but I hate the people who don't know it well enough and they are just rude. Again I am very sorry for using those words and just know I would never, ever use them! Thank you for reading my rant/PSA.


	11. Good News and an Unexpected Call

Author's Notes: Hello! So, I am glad y'all loved my last update. I hope I didn't offended anyone by the slurs I used, but I did warn you ahead of time too, so yeah. I am glad y'all loved it and understood where I was coming from in that senses of things. Because I do believe that this happens in real life as well, and before you ask I do have an aunt who is, and I confirm this, a true Cherokee Native American. She is a lovely woman and I hope that I never have to ask her if she ever hears those words in her life. Also, if y'all are wondering where I get some of the outfits for Sky I get them from American Girl, weird I know, but I grew up with those dolls and I think the outfits go good with Sky, so yeah. Aside from all of that I do have a poll up on my profile of what y'all want to me to write next, but that is gonna be when I start to write Eclipse and get into the middle of the WWE story. I do hope y'all enjoy this chapter and I love all of y'all, my lovely readers.

 **I also don't own Twilight, the Sagas and the rights belong to Stephanie Meyers, I only own Sky River Swans.** **I don't own the picture of Sam Uley, this belongs to Twilight Wiki.**

 _"Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring."_ Marilyn Monroe

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Now, y'all can blame Sam for this, but Sky's first ever horror movie was The Ring.

Enjoy!

* * *

Good News and an Unexpected Call Chapter 10

Sky was playing outside at recess with the other kids, they were out in the field playing soccer while Coach Annabell, she had a close eye on Sky. The younger Swan was running fast and kicking the ball as quick as she could and making it into the goal-earning her team the win. Annabell smiled and walked towards Sky with a pep her in step.

"Hi, Sky." She said.

The said Swan looked towards the soccer coach and gave her a smile. "Hi, Miss, Annabell. What's up?" She asked.

"Well, I saw you play with the other kids and winning for your team." She said. Sky nodded and pulled her coat close to her. "Sky, I want you to be part of the soccer team for Fork Elementary."

Sky's jaw dropped. "Really!?" She asked. Annabell chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, totally. I mean I just got my sling off, so it has to be fate, right?" She asked. Annabell nodded and stuck her hand out, Sky took it with excitement. "I would love to, Miss, Annabell."

The coach nodded and said, "I'll see you Saturday, Sky." Annabell patted her head and walked away.

The younger Swan jumped up and down with excitement and rushed inside when the bell rang.

At the end of the school day Sky rushed outside with a permission slip in her hand, she stopped and talked to Miss, Spellman for a little bit because she didn't see Sam there yet, but after a minute or two he sparked his truck and rushed towards Sky.

"I am so sorry, kiddo." Sam said. "I got caught up with everything that I didn't realize the time."

Sky smiled and grabbed his hand, he sighed and got down to her level. "It's fine. I get it, Miss Spellman here kept me company though." She pointed towards her teach who had a smile on her face. "Oh! I have news for you and my dad." She said.

Sam smiled and said goodbye to her teacher as Sky said goodbye to Annie. "Oh yeah, what's that?" He asked. Sam helped Sky into the truck and buckled her up.  
"I can't tell you that, silly." Sky said. "You'll just have to wait until we get to the station." He groaned teasingly and they drove off.

Once they got to the station, Sky was too excited that she snapped off the seatbelt and dashed towards her dad's work. Sam rushed after her only to find her begging for her dad to sign a piece of paper.

"Sky, kiddo, calm down." Charlie said. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath and shrieking with excitement. He looked towards Sam, who just shrugged and sat in front of Charlie. When she finally calmed down, Sky sat next to Sam and smiled. "Ok, bean, what is going on?" Charlie asked.

"Ok, so I was playing with my friends at recess," She to Sam and said, "We were playing soccer." She looked back to Charlie. "So, my coach stopped me and asked me if I wanted to be part of the Forks Elementary Soccer team, I said yes and that I would have to see what you said in order for me to play. Please, dad!" Sky placed her hands on the table and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Sky was hoping that Charlie said yes because she really wanted to play soccer. She really loved the sport and always saw the teens at the high school play and she wanted to try and see if she liked it and she did. When one of her friends brought his soccer ball to recess and created a team, she loved it and wanted to continue to play, so she hoped that her dad and Sam said yes.

Charlie looked at the permission slip and back to her now unsling daughter, he sighed and rubbed his temples. Sky took that a sign of him saying no or just thinking about it.

"It's ok if you don't want to, dad. I understand." Sky said.

"It's not that, bean." Charlie said. He looked up at his daughter with a stressful look. "I think that you would be good at it, but what I am afraid is that you will get hurt again. Soccer is a scary sport and I could see you getting hurt or worse."

"No, I won't, dad." Sky said. "I could watch what I am doing. Plus, I am a very fast runner and I will be very careful, I always am. I learned my lesson from when I fractured my arm. Please, dad." She begged him again.

Charlie looked to Sam, who just shrugged his shoulders. It was Charlie's choice if he wanted his youngest to play, Sam would be happy if Sky was his daughter that wanted to play a great sport. The Swan father sighed and looked back to Sky, he nodded. "Ok." He said and signed his name on the dotted line. Sky gasped and hugged her father, thanking him various times.

When Charlie smiled at his daughter he felt happy that she was happy. Renee wasn't going to be happy though, but he really didn't care at all what she thought. He wanted his little girl to be happy and have an experience at a young age before she turns into an older version of Bella-which he believes might not happen. He had to get back to work, so he said goodbye to Sky and Sam who were now leaving and going back to the house.

They arrived at the Swan house to only find the phone ringing. Sam looked to Sky who shrugged and ran to the phone and answered it. "Swan residence, Sky Swan speaking." Sam chuckled and crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

"Hi, hello, wow." The voice said. "It's good to finally hear from you, sweetie."

"Who is this?" Sky asked. "Are you looking for my dad or Bella?"

The voice was silent for a little bit, but it chuckled and sighed. "Oh, sweetie, you're so cute. No, I am Kate Denali. I am the cousin to the Cullens."

Sky's eyes went huge. She looked to Sam who was now the Alpha, he was so pissed off. "O-oh. H-hi, Kate. It's nice to meet you." She stuttered and looked to Sam who was none too happy.

"It's nice to meet you too. Emmett and Rosalie tell us so much about you." She said.

"Really?" Sky asked.

Kate chuckled. "Yeah, sweetie. They talk about you like you're their daughter or something, they seem very happy to be there for you." She said. "But, you seem very nervous."

"No, no, no." Sky said. "I am not nervous. Just was unexpected. How are Rosalie and Emmett?" She asked.

"They are fine, just wanting to come home and see you." Kate said.

After a few seconds of silent until there was a rustling sound on the other side. "Who is this?" A familiar voice said. It was Rosalie.

Sky looked to Sam or the Alpha and just shook his head. She sighed and mouthed "sorry". "Rosie." She said.

A gasp was heard on the other side which made Sky wonder if the life was sucked out of her from hearing Sky's voice. "Hi, honey." Rosalie chuckled. "How are you?"

"Good. I hope that everything is ok."

Rosalie chuckled and sighed. "Yeah, we are, sweetie. How about you? How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. My coach talked to me today and now I am part of the soccer team." Sky said. "And, I also got hurt not too long ago. Fractured my right arm and I saw the new Pirate's of the Caribbean movie with Sam too."

Rosalie chuckled and sighed. "Sorry about you hurting your arm, but I am proud for going for soccer. I bet that'll be fun."

"Oh yeah, it will." Sky said. "What about you? What's going on?" She asked.

Rosalie sighed. "Emmett and I got married." She had to stop herself from saying remarried because she still doesn't know that the Cullens are vampires.

"Oh cool! Congrats." She said. Sky looked to the Alpha and sighed. "By the way, I love the gifts that you and Emmett have been sending me too. I have the stuffed animals on my rocking chair and they are friends to Ghost too." Rosalie laughed lightly wishing that she could be there and see how her animals that she and Emmett have been sending her are aligned with Ghost. Sky smiled, but then looked to Sam who was scowling at the phone. "I have to go, Rosie. Sam looks like he is about to set the kitchen on fire."

"Ok, sweetheart." Rosalie said. "I'll talk to you later."

They said goodbye and she turned to Sam. "Sorry, but I had to at least talk to her for a little bit. I haven't seen her since she left."

He sighed and rubbed his temples. Sam stood tall and put Sky on the counter. He had his hands on either side of her and narrowed his eyes. "I trust Rosalie and Emmett, but I just don't trust the other Cullens. They could come back here at any minute and take you away from me and I don't think that Sam or I wouldn't be very happy about that, now would we?" Sky shook her head and bowed her head. "I am not mad at you, but I am not very happy about it either. You never know what could happen, ok?" Sky nodded and wrapped her arms around him, the Alpha rubbed her back and picked her up to take her to the living room where she could finish up her homework.

Sam and the Alpha was not too happy about getting a call from the leeches, but he was glad that it wasn't the psychic or the mind reader.

 _Denali, Alaska_

After hanging up with Sky, Rosalie smiled into her phone and then looked to her cousin. "Thank you, Kate."

The beautiful blond vampire smiled at her "cousin" and placed her hand on her knee. "I am sorry you have to go through this, Rosalie. Sky didn't deserve it either." Rosalie nodded and rubbed her temples. "She seems like a cute kid though. She seemed nervous for a few seconds."

"Sky's a good kid, I saw her as a daughter that I never had." Rosalie said. "Hell, she looks like Emmett and I that we could pass her off as our own."

"But, you would never turn her." Kate said. Rosalie shook her head and placed her phone in her pocket. "Because it's against the law and you would never be let down for what would do to her."

Rosalie nodded. "She has Charlie and the La Push pack to protect her. I would never do that to her."

"Damn it!" Alice screamed.

"Alice still can't see her?" Kate asked.

"Nope." She said with a chuckle. "And never will see Sky as long as she is with Sam!" Rosalie screamed back.

Alice stomped down to her sister and cousin and got in the blond face. "I will see her one of these days."

"Sam would kill you first if you ever saw Sky." Kate said.

Alice turned to her cousin with fierce narrowed black eyes and growled at her. "I hate those wolves and I will see her whenever she's not around _them_."

"Well, personally I love that you can't see her because that's when she can live her life as a _human_ and not have to worry about what you are going to do to her." Rosalie growled out and got right in Alice's face. "Just so you know, I will make sure Sky has a beautiful human life without you in it." She snapped and kicked Alice across the Denali's house. Rosalie stood tall and stomped away towards her monkey man Emmett.

Alice shook away the glass in her hair, she looked towards her cousin and huffed when Kate looked away from her and rushed outside to her sister Tanya. Alice will focus and try to see Sky again. She has seen her a time or two when the wolves weren't around, but nothing clear in any sense of the way-which really frustrated her to no end. She will try and see the little Swan again and soon.

* * *

Author's Notes: Voila! Lol. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a bit choppy here and there, but that twist at the end, huh? Lol.


	12. The Truth

Author's Notes: Hello! How's it going? So, I am glad that y'all loved the last chapter and I have to agree with a lot of you that Alice deserved what she got and that she really needs to calm down about wanting to turn Sky. By the way, I have a poll if y'all wanna vote on what I should do next. 90...90! Holy balls, y'all are amazing! If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me!

 **I also don't own Twilight, the Sagas and the rights belong to Stephanie Meyers, I only own Sky River Swans.** **I don't own the picture of Sam Uley, this belongs to Twilight Wiki.**

 _"To succeed in life, you need three things: a wishbone, a backbone and a funnybone." Reba McEntire_

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky's favorite type of dogs are Beagle, German Shepard, and Scottie dogs; but she could never have one because of Charlie...grrr. Y'all pray for Sky to have one of these three dogs. If y'all had to choose a dog for Sky, what would it be and why?

Enjoy!

* * *

The Truth Chapter 11

The next two nights Bella had talked to Jacob about what has been going on, but he couldn't tell her about him being a wolf or that Sam order him to not say anything, Jacob already knew that Sky wouldn't say anything which didn't surprise him one bit. But, he really needed Bella to figure out what is going on with him and he was hoping that she could understand.

Bella barged into her sister's room and shook her awake. Sky woke up with a start and saw her sister's angry face. "Bella? What's going on? Is dad ok?" She asked as she sat up and rubbed away the sleepies in her eyes.

"Nothing. Dad is fine." Bella said. "But, I know what Jake is." She said.

The younger Swan looked around her darkened room. "Huh?"

"We're gonna go to La Push in the morning, I need answers, Sky." Bella gave her sister a small smile and left her room.

Sky dazed and confused sat up and scratched her head, she sighed and fell into her pillows dragging Ghost with her and went back to a dreamless sleep.

Well I guess it's time to confess the sins.

†

Bella and Sky arrived at the Black Castle and saw that they were home. Bella got out of her truck first and rush to knocked on their door.

Sky got out and blew a raspberry, she really didn't want to be here knowing that Jacob was home but he wanted to be left alone. She looked towards the side of Jacob's garage and saw that her boys were walking towards the house, she smiled and ran towards them. Sky landed in Sam's and gave him a hug, she did the same for Paul, Jared and Embry. While she was doing that Sam smelt Bella in the house, he looked to his half-brother and nodded, Embry nodded back and they started to howl. If Bella wanted answers she was going to get them.

Bella charged outside and rushed to Sam. "Hey! What did you do? What did you do to him?" She asked.

Embry had sat Sky down behind Sam where she could see what was going on. Everyone got tense when Bella pushed their Alpha like that, Sky looked to Paul and saw that he was shaking. "Easy." Sam demanded.

Paul got in her face and asked, "What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?"

Sky got in between the second in command and her sister. "Calm down, Paul. Bella just happened to figure out what has been going on."

Paul narrowed his eyes at the older Swan and sneered. "I don't believe that." He stood. Sky backed away when he did this knowing that he might phase at any minute. Sam grabbed her and pulled her being Embry, he wanted her to be safe so his half-brother was going to do just that.

"He tells me nothing because he's scared of you." Bella said. What she didn't expected for them to laugh at her for saying such weird nonsense. Really? Jacob scared of them, she was nuts. Bella narrowed her eyes and slapped the closest person to her-which was Paul.

Sky's eyes went huge. "Bella!" She shouted.

Paul started to shake. Sky grabbed her sister's hand and they started to back up slowly.

"Sky, Bella, get back." Sam demanded them. Sam knew that Sky would listen to him it was Bella he was not too keen on listening to him. He tried to Alpha order him to calm down, but it didn't work, so Paul phased into her sliver grey horse sized wolf form.

The younger Swan smacked her sister in the chest and Bella beelined it back to Jacob's house. Sky ran and stood next to Embry who wrapped his arm around her, she heard her sister yell at Jacob to run, but he did the opposite and phased too. She still had her back to Jacob who pout his snout on her and tried to get her attention, Sky just kept ignoring him, he started to whimper and pout about it.

Sky gave in and turned around to face Jacob and very dazed Bella who was on the ground looking at the wolves, he was on his belly looking at her with his huge brown eyes. She sighed and petted his head. "Could you two be nice?" Sky asked. "I hate seeing you guys fight, so make up…please." She told them. The wolves looked at each other and they rushed towards the woods.

Sam smiled and placed his hands on her head, he looked to Embry and said, "Take Sky and Bella back to Emily's place." His half-brother nodded and he took Sky's hand.

"Wolf's out of the bag now." Jared muttered as they walked towards Bella who was still in shook about what she just saw.

Bella could not believe what she just witnessed, her best friend turns into a huge wolf. They were the wolves that saved her and Sky from Laurent and she almost asked her dad to go after them until her little sister worked her charm and kept them safe from harm.

Once they arrived at Paul and Emily's place Bella hung back, saying that they should go back and look her Jake, but Jared and Embry were placing bets on who would come out on top-Paul or Jacob. She looked to her sister with a questionable look and her sister just shrugged.

Bella got out and started to walk towards Emily's, but Sky stopped her. "Don't star at Emily it bugs Paul." She said. She patted her sister's arm and walked to Emily who had just taken out her famous blueberry muffins. Sky hugged Emily, and with the help of Jared, sat on top of the counter.

The guys sat at the table eating their full of muffins. "You guys hungry?" Emily asked.

"Like you would have to ask, Emmy." Sky said with a chuckle. Emily smiled at her and pinched her cheek. "How's Leah?" She whispered.

Emily smirked while placing the muffins on a huge plate. "Good. She has been helping out her mom with the shop at Port Angles, but also work on her online college classes, along with working at the diner."

"Awesome." Sky said. "I am glad she is doing ok, though." Emily smiled and pinched Sky's cheeks. She shook her head and looked to her sister who had finally walked into the wolf's den. Sky didn't know why her sister was afraid of the wolves, they were cool if you had to ask her. They were protectors, not the enemy in this situation.

Emily turned to the petite brunette with curious. Yes, Emily had gnarly scars from Sam, but that didn't mean to stop her from smiling at new people. She never shied away from people because of her scars, she always got the saddest or meanest reaction out of people who did see her, but that's what she liked about Sky was that she saw past them and saw her beauty. But, this stranger was a whole different story.

"Who's this?" Emily asked.

Bella looked down at her feet when she made eye contact with Emily, obviously Bella cared more about being vain then true beauty. Figures.

"My sister, Bella." Sky said. "Bells, this is Emily Young, Paul's fiancée." She said with flair. Emily rolled her eyes and rubbed Sky's hair. The younger Swan poked Emily on the shoulder and they started to laugh.

"Oh, so, you're the vampire girl." Emily said a bit rudely.

Bella nodded and walked into the house. "So, you're the wolf girl."

Emily smirked and looked to Sky with a raised eyebrow. "Yup. Well, Emily is the engaged wolf girl. I am part of the Wolf Girl club too." Bella nodded and smiled to her sister.

"Leave it to Jake to find a way around Sam's gage order." Emily said after placing the huge pile of muffins in the center of the table.

The older Swan stood in front of their stairs after being offered something to eat and looked to Emily. "Actually, he didn't say anything to me."

"That's a wolf thing." Embry said. "Alpha's orders get obeyed if we like it or not. Oh! And check it out; we can hear each other's thoughts."

Jared smacked his friend arm and said, "Would you shut up. These are trade secrets." He looked towards Bella and narrowed his eyes. "Damn it! This chick runs with vampires."

"Can't really run with vampires," Bella said. "They are fast."

"Oh yeah?" He asked. Jared leaned forward and whispered, "Well, we're fasted."

Sky chuckled and asked, "Hey Bella, freaked out yet?"

She shook her head and said with confidence, "Not the first monsters I've meet."

Sky rolled her eyes at her sister, still thinking about those vampires that she was oh so loved. The younger Swan looked to Emily and went cross eyed making the older woman laugh; she whispered, "My sister is crazy."

"Jake's right." Sam said as he walked into his friend's house. "You are good with weird." He walked towards Sky with a huge smile on his face, he picked her up and swung her around. Once he put her down he started to leave kisses all over her face which in return made Sky giggle at her wolf.

Bella watched the whole thing with curious eyes, she wondered why Sam was so attached to her sister and not Emily. She heard Sky say that Emily was engaged to Paul, but what was going on with Sam and Sky? When Sam put her back down on the counter Sky gave half of her muffin to her wolf, he purred at her for sharing it with him. For the hell of it Sky tossed a piece of her half of the muffin to Embry who caught it in his mouth and scream "Goal!"

Sky laughed and then noticed that both Jacob and Bella left to go have a talk about his new-found self. Sam noticed too and narrowed his eyes at the open door, she poked him in the ribs. That got his attention though. Sky flicked him in the forehead and said, "She has a right to know too." The Alpha growled and pulled his imprint into his warm arms and carried her out to Paul's hammock.

Sky laid on his chest and looked to Sam who looked very angry. "I know, but I just hope that he doesn't tell her _too_ much." He looked to her and sighed. That's when Sky's eyes went huge and nodded, she really didn't want her sister to figure out about the imprint then Bella would not be happy and make them separate forever. Same for the vampires too, once the Cullens come back, they would defiantly try to take Sky away from her wolf too.

"I agree one hundred present." Sam nodded and they started to swing oh so slowly, they listened to the birds and the wind hitting the tree.

They just never knew what troubles laid ahead for them. Bella and Jacob came back and told them that Victoria was after Bella, Sam declared that the Swan siblings that they stay on La Push until they are safe and Victoria, or as Paul calls her "The Red Headed Leech", is dead. Bella didn't like that idea, but Paul told her to suck it up and they will be safe. Bella still wasn't convinced that her and Sky would be safe; she still thought that the wolves killed the vampire even though that they will kill him and the pack.

Sky told her off, "You really need to get you head out of that crystal head of yours and realize that Sam and the pack will keep us safe, ya crazy lady!" Paul was rolling, along with Embry and Jared. Jacob rolled chuckled and Sam well he cracked a smile.

He took them home and said "We will protect you, Sky. We have a vampire to kill." She smiled and gave him a hug. Not knowing what will transpire the next day, what type of troubles lay ahead for her and the pack.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well then. Bella really needs to mind her own business, don't ya think? I swear she is a brown noser Nancy Drew wanna be! But, at least Sky got to know in her own time and not force it out of Jake's friends...geez. But, anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this update I had fun writing it because it's my favorite scene out of New Moon because it showed just a glimpse of Jake and his pack of crazy humble wolves. By the way, did y'all like my Game of Thrones reference? Lol! If you have any questions, comments or concerns feel free to contact me; I will always take the time to write back.


	13. Deathly Jump and the Return of a Cullen

Author's Notes: Halo! So, I am happy to say that this chapter is THE chapter that everyone has been waiting for. I know that I said it for the last two or three chapters, buuut this is THAT chapter that no one wants to read because it's gonna be heartbreaking and it's gonna intense, it's gonna be wrath that you just wanna kill Bella and trust me I did too when I was writing it out. I don't know if I should say this, but I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Please kill Bella, not me. Also, thank y'all for the follows I have 100 and that person was sujichan, thank you for being the 100th follower. I appreciate that favorites and the reviews I get from y'all, y'all are amazing *insert cringy 2007 hand hearts*.

 **I also don't own Twilight, the Sagas and the rights belong to Stephanie Meyers, I only own Sky River Swans.** **I don't own the picture of Sam Uley, this belongs to Twilight Wiki.**

 _"Read. Read. Read. Just don't read one type of book. Read different books by various authors so that you develop different style." R.L. Stine_

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky despises horror movies, she caught Bella one time watching a Michael Myers movie when she was 5 and has even banned San from watching that movie around her at all times.

Fun fact: I have know idea what Charlie's dad's real name was, but I used someone personal to me for his name-which is my late granddad Denver Phelix. My mom said that I was his little girl and that I share some of his traits; like making up my own words, love for wrestling and have his blue eyes. He passed away a long time ago, but he still lives in my heart. So, papa wherever you are this chapter is for you.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Deathly Jump and the Return of a Cullen Chapter 12

It was Spring Break in Forks and Bella had an idea. After breaking the news to Jacob about Victoria-or the red headed leech as the pack called her-was coming after her the pack got together and made sure that Sky and Charlie along with Bella were safe, so the family couldn't really leave Forks. Sky had no problem staying in La Push, but Bella didn't think that was a good idea and made her little sister stay with her for the rest of the week.

The Alpha was none too happy that a leech lover was taking away his imprint, but Sky promised him that she would be ok if he was watching her and her family. He agreed on one condition, which was that she stayed where he could see him and that she never, ever go into the forest alone or at all and Sky agreed all the way…until her sister's deadly plan.

Bella and Sky were on their way home from a day with the pack when Bella stopped and looked to the very high cliff that she saw her sister and the pack jump off not too long ago. Sky saw what her sister was looking and had a bad feeling about what her older sister had planned and she was going to be forces into it, she could just feel it.

After parking the truck and hiking up a ten mile walk the Swan siblings made it to the cliff. Sky's heart was racing, she just knew that her sister was going to kill her one of these days and today was that day.

"Um, Bella, I don't think this is a good idea." Sky yelled over the rushing water.

Obviously, Bella didn't listen to Sky, she was listening to Edward. She took off her coat and jewelry while she said, "You wanted me to be human and you never wanted to change me, but watch me."

Sky tried to walk away, but Bella had grabbed her wrist in a death grip making her little sister stand next to her over the cliff. Sky tried to get out of her sister's grip and reason with Bella by telling her that they could go back to La Push and wait for the pack get to back, but the older Swan wasn't listening. Sky even begged her to let her go because she didn't want to do this and Bella just shook her head and they both went over the edge.

They hit the cold water. They came back up for air and Bella started to laugh, she looked to Sky who splashed her with water. "Ok, you had your fun. Let' go home, please." Sky begged. Bella looked around and nodded, but they got caught by a wild current, Sky had it worse though, she hit her head against a rock and she was out cold.

Sam was tracking down the red headed leech when he felt his breath leave him and a dull pain in his head, he just knew that something was wrong with Sky. Sam rushed off to the cliffs to find Jacob pulling Bella out of the water. Sam and Embry now in their human forms rushed into the water to find Sky floating, the Alpha caught her and dragged her back to shore. He tried to find a pulse, but didn't find one. Sam looked to Embry and they started CPR on the little girl.

 _Heaven-First Beach-La Push_

 _Sky gasped and sat up so quickly that she went lightheaded, she looked around and saw two men fishing by the shore. Sky sat up slowly and walked towards the men, she gasped when she saw the first man. "Grandpa?" She asked.  
_

 _The said man turned around when he heard a familiar voice. He dropped his fishing rod, the man was Denver Phelix Swan. He had the signature Swan muddy brown eyes, pale skin and white hair. He died of natural causes when Sky was 5 years old.  
_

 _"Little Bean Sprout?" He asked. Sky nodded and ran towards her grandpa with open arms, he let the embrace last a little bit longer until he pulled away. He eyed her up and down, seeing how much she changed. "You've grown up so much."  
_

 _Sky nodded. "Yeah, I have, but what I am doing here, granddad?" She asked.  
_

 _"Well, I can't really say anything about that, but I know someone who can." Denver said.  
_

 _He stood up and looked to his fishing mate. The other man who stood beside Denver walked towards the Swan relatives. He was wearing 18_ _th_ _century Native American clothing, he had black or border line grey long hair, rustic tan skin, and huge brown eyes. He looked to the young girl and sensed that one of the current wolves of La Push had imprinted on her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and saw who the man was. Sam Uley. The man smiled at the young girl and sighed. "I am sorry to say that child, but you died."  
_

 _Sky's eyes went huge. "What?" She asked. "I-I can't be dead. What would happen to Sam, Embry and the rest of the pack? What would happen to my dad?"  
_

 _The man nodded, but asked, "Do you know who I am, young one?" Sky shook her head and brushed away her tears. She looked to her grandpa who shrugged his shoulders and was smiling. She looked back to the man in front of her with a questionable look. "I am Taha Aki."  
_

 _The younger Swan gasped and stood back from him. This man was a legend, she had heard the Quileute legends various time in her life and it was crazy to be standing in front of someone who was the first man to phase into a La Push protectors. "H-hello, sir." She said. "I'm very sorry to question you, Mr. Aki, but I need to go home."  
_

 _Taha Aki held up his hand to stop her in her tracks. "I understand, child. When the Alpha imprinted I saw your future, how you changed the pack into seeing how someone like you could be a sister to everyone-including the young soon to be wolves. You changed their lives, young one and for that I shall send you home." Sky smiled and thanked the man by hugging the legend. She stopped and said sorry to him. Taha Aki only laughed at the child and said that it was ok. He let her hug goodbye to her grandpa and when she looked back to Taha Aki, he pushed two fingers to her forehead and she disappeared._

Living World-First Beach-La Push

Sam was breathing into Sky's mouth while Embry was pushing into her lungs, she wasn't waking up and that was scaring the Alpha.

"C'mon, Sky." Sam or the Alpha whimpered. He kept breathing into her wanting his imprint to wake up wanting this nightmare to end. He stopped for a few second and curled his hands into his fists, he started at the ground and screamed bloody murder practically feeling his imprint leave this world, leaving him, leaving his wolf. Sam asked Taha Aki why his imprint was gone and wanting the legend to bring her back, but he stopped and looked to Embry and growled, "Keep going."

Embry nodded and they continued to compress Sky's chest, Sam kept breathing life back into her, but stopped when she breathed in air and coughed up salt water from her lungs, he turned her on her stomach and started to pat her back so that she could breathe better. Sky finally calm down and she looked around finding herself back in the living world of La Push. She was home.

Sam slowly guided Sky up and rubbed her back, she looked to her wolf and she practically threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around him, she felt how warm, real and safe he was. Sky was home. She pulled away from him and placed her hands on his face. "Are you real?" She asked.

The Alpha laid his forehead on hers and sighed. "Yeah, I am, kiddo. What the hell were you thinking?" He looked to Embry who had phased and ran off to find Paul and Jared.

The one name that Sam or the Alpha never wanted to hear from his imprint's mouth: "Bella." The Alpha growled and scooped up his imprint.

"C'mon, let's get you back to your dad." Sam said.

"Where is he?" Sky asked. She laid her head on his shoulder as he started to walk back to La Push. She didn't see Bella anywhere which made Sky decide that Bella and Jacob left when she was getting resuscitated by Sam and Embry who was now in wolf form and heading to the Clearwater's house.

Sam sighed and looked to his now alive imprint. "He's at the Clearwater's place. I'm sorry, kiddo, but Harry passed away."

Sky's eyes went huge. "No." She whimpered and hid her face in his chest. Sam rubbed her back and kissed her temple. He knew how close Sky and Harry were, she was like a second daughter to Harry and Sue. Just to see a life taken so soon was just sad. The Alpha cradle his imprint and took her to his house to find warm clothes. He brought her his older t-shirt and an extra pair of pants that she left behind.

About fifteen minutes later Sam and Sky arrived at the Clearwater house. Sky ran out of the truck and beelined into the house, only to find Old Quil, Billy Black, Charlie and Sue sitting around the kitchen table with sorrow in his eyes. Sky walked over to her aunt and placed her cold hand on Sue's. The said Native woman looked up, Sky saw that she had tears stains on her cheeks and new tears in her eyes. Sue brushed away her tears as Sky wrapped her arms around her aunt's neck and rubbed her back.

Sky pulled away from Sue and she brushed away her own tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Sue nodded and pulled her back into her arms.

Sam saw in the interaction and looked down at his shoes. When he looked back up Billy nodded his head to the side and they walked outside. Billy was telling him that Harry was talking to Sue about what has been going on with La Push and what Sam needs has been doing. Leah had enough and got into a screaming math with her father, so much so that she turned into a wolf.

"Leah?" He asked.

Billy nodded and sighed. "Apparently, Seth also phased as well while they both watched their father die."

Sam rubbed his temple fearing a headache coming on. "Jesus." He whispered. He felt bad for Leah and Seth, first losing their father and then phasing, basically being taken away from their lives. He looked over and found Billy back at the table patting Charlie on the back. The elders not only lose an important council member, but a friend, brother, husband and father.

Billy looked over to Sky who sat in between Sue and Charlie. He always saw her as a mini-Leah; helping people out when they need it and being observant-which comes in handy most of the time for the young girl.

The Alpha phased and found Leah and Seth freaking out about what has been going on. He calmed them down and told them about the legends, imprints and how important La Push is and what they kill. Leah understood about the imprints and forgave Sam for what he did or what he thought he did, she wasn't too happy about Sam imprinting on Sky, but she could live with it if everyone else could. Plus, she liked the little tyke anyway, so it wouldn't kill her.

†

After Bella reunited with Alice Cullen, the said Cullen saw a vision of the Swan siblings jumping off a cliff and dying. So, after finding out that Bella was alive she asked if Sky was ok. Bella hesitated, she didn't think if her little sister was ok or not. She shrugged and said, that the last time she saw her was when they both jumped into the water and someone pulled Bella out. Well that answers that.

As they were talking Alice meet Jacob Black, one of the wolves that she was now starting to dislike because of Sky. She said that he was reason that she couldn't see Bella or Sky being pulled out of the water or see past him and his pack of mutts. Jacob put two and two together, so this was the seer pixie leech Sam hated so much. He narrowed his eyes at the vampire and got in her face, saying that she didn't want to make him upset because she didn't want to see him upset. That lead to Alice leaving for them to talk and Jacob to also kiss Bella, but the phone stopped him to answer that phone and telling Edward that Charlie was planning a funeral, but didn't say who for.

Alice came rushing in saying that Rosalie told Edward that she and Sky were dead and that he was going to the Volturi to kill him, so his soul could be with the sisters. Bella yelled at Jacob and rushed upstairs to pack for Italy while Alice was getting Carlisle's car.

When Bella told Jacob that it will always be him she said goodbye and they rushed off, but Alice drove towards the Forks and La Push borderline. They were stopped by four horse-sized wolves, a jet-black, a small grey wolf, a sandy beige and silver-grey wolves.

"That's Paul and Sam, but I don't know that others." Bella said.

Alice narrowed her eyes and flashed her headlights at them, but they didn't budge. She forgot a small detail that none of the Cullens could come onto La Push land. Paul growled at the Cullen and looked to his Alpha.

"Alice, we have to go." Bella implored. Wanted to save Edward before he gets himself killed.

"Not until I see Sky." Alice said with confidence. "I have to know."

Bella sighed and leaned against the set. "I bet she is fine, Alice. We have to go save Edward, please."

The pixie vampire shook her head and gripped her father's stirring wheel. She eyed the jet-black wolf who was growling and barking at her. She honked the horn which just made the wolves madder at her. The Alpha rammed into the Cullens car and left a dent in the car, Alice gasped and hit the stirring wheel. "Fine." She growled. "But, I will see Sky again when my family and I come back."

 _"Likely story, leech."_ The Alpha growled out, he narrowed his eyes and they glowed a yellow color. As the car left he looked to his pack and said, _"Stay with Sky at all times. I have a feeling those leeches will be back."_ The pack nodded and what they didn't know was that the Cullens were officially back.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, personal I loved writing it because you saw a glimpse of Sam if he did loose Sky. I would to loose a loved one so young, so if you lost someone important to you let them know either through the air or in your heart that you love them. If it's blood related or not, tell your physical loved one that you love them. I always tell my mom and sister everyday that I love them and if I don't say it they know that I do. So, go show some loves to family, friends and your significant other that you love them to death. I hope you enjoyed, God bless and happy reading!


	14. The Cold Hard Gospel Truth

Author's Notes: I am sorry that I didn't post yesterday I had gotten food poisoning and it was just awful and not pretty, I could barely function let alone post something, so I am very sorry. I am alive though just still kinda feeling bad, but I will be better by Wednesday. Thank y'all so much for the patient y'all had for me. Hilo, so I am glad y'all enjoyed the last update and have been enjoying my story so far. I know that some author's should be saying this at the chapter 15 mark, but y'all are amazing and 15 extra Little Debbie's Brownie points for being just awesome a sin people. Now is the time to show you how Twilight should've been from the beginning, I do have a rant if y'all wanna ready that at the end of the chapter. Also, if you are a shipper or fan of Jacob and Renesmee then please leave because this is how Jacob should've imprinted on someone who is made for him. Also, I love y'all's reviews from the last chapter, I agree that Bella is very selfish in so many ways and when Sky breaks it through Jacob's head he agrees. And I am really sorry about the last chapter in being really short, but I hope this makes up for the shortness of it. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **I also don't own Twilight, the Sagas and the rights belong to Stephanie Meyers, I only own Sky River Swans.** **I don't own the picture of Sam Uley, this belongs to Twilight Wiki.**

 _"I have written a song that says: If you ever lose someone dear to you, never say the words, "They're gone," and they'll come back." Prince_

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Claire Holt-Melissa Spellman

Fun fact: Sky is a fan of WWE, but she doesn't tell anyone like her friend Annie or Bella; because she is afraid of how they would react.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Cold Hard Truth Chapter 13

 _Day 1_

Bella was gone, she just left to go and save her undead boyfriend and has been gone for about a day. The wolves have not received news about the Cullens coming back, but they just had that feeling about it. Sam just knew that they were going to come back regardless of the situation.

The night before Charlie and Sky came home that night they saw a note saying that she had left with Alice to go to New York and save Edward. He sighed and was none too happy about it, he was madder than a hornet's nest in his opinion. He was mad because she left to save her ex while Charlie was planning a funeral for his friend who was practically his brother, but he knew that he wasn't alone. Sky and Charlie had spent the night sleeping in the living room while watching _Fifth Element_.

That afternoon Sky was in her backyard playing with her soccer ball, kicking it through her tire swing or at least as much as she could to get it through the hole. Sky accidently missed and her ball went into the woods, she groaned to the sky and was about to go get her dad so that they could go get it together, but stopped when the ball rolled to her feet. Sky's jaw dropped and kind of got scared.

But, she looked up and she saw a small grey wolf looking at her, Sky looked back to her house knowing that Charlie was inside with Billy and Sue with Harry's funeral for the next day. She looked back to the wolf and asked, "Do you wanna play with me?"

The wolf gave her a wolfish grin and nodded towards a small clearing that was just a few feet away. Sky tossed the ball in the air a couple of time while she was following that wolf. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like she could trust this wolf not knowing that it was Leah and Seth was waiting for them. The Clearwater siblings haven't seen Sky in quite some time being busy with everything and now being wolves was just adding onto the stress too.

Once they got to the clearing Leah stopped and sat on her hind legs, Sky giggled and set down her ball, she slightly kicked the ball into the air faking commentary. "Oh! Charles look at the kick! Did you see that?" The wolf howled and chased after the ball when Sky kicked it far. Leah caught the ball in her mouth and ran off towards the sandy beige who was waiting on the other side.

Sky said in a fake manly voice, "I can see that, Carl. And that wolf who is on the field is taking that ball away and serving it to the other team." She giggled and chased after the wolf. "Hey!" Sky lost her bucket hat and saw that the small grey wolf threw the ball towards the other wolf. Sky smiled and chased the other wolf. "Give that back, you crazy wolves!" She shouted.

The sandy beige wolf ran in circles until he saw how close Sky was and tossed the ball over the rustic wolf. Sky stopped and narrowed her eyes. "I am gonna getcha, Jake." She said. The rustic wolf shook his head and dashed off towards the other side of the clearing. He hasn't had this much fun with Sky or Leah and Seth Clearwater in a long time.

About ten minutes later Sky was out of energy and was laying in the middle of the clearing. Leah dropped the ball next to a napping Sky and she curled herself around Sam's little imprint, which was still stranger in her opinion, but once she got the idea she finally accepted this little imprint. Sky was a pretty cool kid to be around and she didn't hate her either, not like those other imprints. Jacob had left because Paul had howled for him to finish patrol.

In his wolf form Sam came into the clearing and saw his little imprint napping on Leah with Seth not too far away from them, he smiled and walked over to his ex and imprint. _"Seth."_ Sam said.

The youngest Clearwater woke up with a start and growling at the enemy. _"Who's there? I was told to keep Sky safe, you come near us and I will get you."_ Seth threatened jumping around and snarling at the air. Not seeing Sam right behind him.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. These wolves were going to get him and his imprint killed. _"Seth."_ He snapped.

The said wolf turned to his Alpha and gave him a wolfish grin. _"Oh. Heya, Sam. Need something?"_ He asked while his tail wagged.

 _"The only way a vampire is getting my imprint is getting by me and I will kill it first."_ Sam said as he looked to his imprint and Leah.

 _"That's right,"_ Seth said. He looked back to his sister and small friend, he looked down to his paws and said, _"I'm sorry, Sam."_

 _"It's all right. Just as long as they are safe that's all that matters right now."_ Sam said. _"What was going on here?"_ He asked.

 _"They were playing around, Leah saw Sky in her backyard and wanted to help her practice for the big came in the next few days."_ Seth said.

 _"I get it, Seth. You did good."_ Sam said. He had to stop Seth or the kid would rattle on and on. _"But, Charlie called me because he didn't see Sky in the yard playing, so he called me. I'm glad she's fine though."_

Seth nodded and moved out of the way so that Sam could get Sky. The Alpha phased back into his human form and put on his clothes, he picked her up and she didn't even wake up, but Leah did. The small grey wolf looked to her Alpha with wide eyes and saw that Sky was in his arms. Leah stood up and was not as tall as Sam in his human form she rubbed against Sky's arm and licked her cheek. She stirred a bit, but nuzzled into her wolf. The oldest Clearwater looked towards Sam with a questionable look.

"Charlie called me so I could find Sky because she wasn't back at her house. He thought she left too." He said. Leah nodded and looked to her brother whose tail was wagging, she playfully growled at him and lunged towards him. Sam shook his head at the siblings fighting and whistled for them to stop, they did and stood tall ready for their orders. "Go do some patrolling for a little bit please, then Jared and Paul can take over." They nodded and rushed off. Sam shook his head and took a napping Sky back home where he saw Charlie standing on the back porch with a sigh of relief and told Sam to take Sky up to her room and let her rest for the remainder of the day.

†

 _Day 2_

Bella still wasn't back from God's know where, thankfully the Cullens haven't returned, but the wolves were waiting for the right moment to confront them soon.

Jacob sadly was still sulking about losing Bella to the leeches. Sky was trying to cheer him up, but it wasn't working very well and that was ticking her off. So, she came up with a plan to help him get over his sister. Sky had talked to Sam and the pack while Jacob and Jared were on patrol. Sam did not like it, but he said it was a go for the plan. So, she sat on a bolder waiting for Jacob. Sam had told the pack to drive him to clearing by howling-signaling that there is a vampire in Forks.

About ten minutes later Jacob came charging through the clearing with Sam and Jared right behind him. recently Quil Ateara phased and was a Hershey chocolate color. He stood next to Sky while waiting for Jacob to come.

The said wolf looked around his friends and growled at Quil. _"Traitor."_

Quil started to laugh and looked to Sky. She got up from the bolder and stood in front of the rustic horse sized wolf. She flicked him in the nose and placed her hands on her hips. His eyes went huge and he looked to his pack and shook his head and looked back to Sky with narrowed eyes. "Don't you dare give me _that_ look, Jacob Black, I am only trying to help you. I have known Bella for first ten years of my life and she is manipulative, selfish and snobby brat. She doesn't care about my dad aside from Billy and Sue and the rest of La Push-need I remind you." Sky said. Jacob was pacing at this point and was shaking. "I don't care if you are curing me out in your head, you have to understand that Bella is not good for you or the Cullens. Heck, I feel bad for them because they have to put up with her now."

The pack started to chuckle when they heard that.

Sky smiled and placed her hand on his head which made him stop and sit down with huge puppy dog eyes. "I know you don't want to hear this, but Bella is not good for you, Jake. She is evil and mean. She didn't even remember that you made mud pies when you were kids." Jacob whimpered and covered his eyes with his paw. "Rachel told me over the phone the other day. I know you want to be with Bella and not let her fall for the leech, but it happened. She choose the Dark Side, Jake." She sighed and rubbed behind his ear. Jacob moved his head for her to get to the right spot and started to growled/purr. She smiled and pulled away from him and said, "Well, I have an idea for you. Sam is gonna be busy with Leah, Seth and Quil for the next few days, so why don't you come pick me up from school tomorrow."

Jacob nodded and looked to Sam. _"It's fine, Jake. Do as she says."_ He said. Jacob nodded and licked Sky's cheek. She rubbed it away and rubbed his chin, Jacob rolled his eyes on the back of his head and fell over on his belly making Sky giggle and hug his neck.

 _This was gonna be a great plan._ Sky thought.

†

 _Day 3_

While Sky was in school, Sam was in Forks watching movers come in and drop off the Cullens' possessions. He couldn't believe that they were coming back and with that Leech Lover to boot. Sam wished they stayed wherever they were and away from his imprint. Now he needed to talk to Carlisle about coming to Forks more often and Sky coming to La Push, or maybe he could convince Charlie to move and that way the Swans-excluding Bella-could stay where they are meant to be. He beat money that before the end of the year Charlie and Sue would hook up, all of La Push knew that they liked each other.

Sam shook his and rushed off to La Push to tell Billy about what has been going on.

It was after school and Sky was standing next to Melissa Spellman. She had dirty blond hair that with always up in a bun or pony tail, she had doe brown eyes, ivory skin, ample and alluring pouty lips and when she smiled she had dimples, pair shaped body and she was 5'4.

Melissa stood next to Sky while she was waiting for her friend Jacob Black. For some reason that name just did something for Melissa, she felt a tightness in her heart and her palms sweat. Sky smiled at her teacher and her smile got bigger when she saw a familiar red Volkswagen Rabbit drive up the parking lot and out came her 6'8 Native American come out of his car. He smiled and caught his Alpha's imprint in his arms.

When he set her down, Jacob looked up and saw the most beautiful woman in the world. Jacob felt his world change forever; he thought back to when Sam told him about imprinting _"I_ _t's more like gravity moves suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does…you become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."_ And that's exactly what had happened. Jacob Black had finally imprinted. Bella who?

Sky smiled and whispered a small "Yes." She looked to her teacher and back to her best friend. "Jake, this is my teacher Melissa Spellman. Miss, Spellman, this is Jacob Black."

Jacob gave Melissa a sweet smile and shook her hand, he was speechless. His heart rate went up and his palms were sweaty, hell he was shaking but in a good way. All of those thoughts of Bella Swan were erased from his brain and replaced with images of this beautiful creature standing in front of him with a killer smile.

"Melissa." Jacob muttered. He tested her name on his lips and he loved it.

"It means 'Bee' in Greek." Sky muttered.

He smiled at the little tid-bit and decided to store that in his head for a later day and nickname for Melissa. "Hi." Jacob said after giving his head a quick shake. "So, you are Sky's teacher."

 _Well that was awkward..._ Sky thought.

Melissa chuckled and moved her hair out of her face. "Um, yeah I teach her English and History. She's smart and funny, Sky is a good student." Jacob chuckled and crossed his arms over his huge chest. He could smell Melissa's jasmine and lavender pheromones coming off of her and it was driving him and his wolf crazy. Melissa noticed that his eyes were changing from a dark brown to a golden yellow color. "Are you ok?" She asked, Melissa placed her hand on his pec and he calmed down.  
Sky noticed this too and wanted to ask him the same question, but saw that her teacher calmed him down just by his touch which made Sky smile from ear to ear when she saw how relaxed he got after that one single touch by his new-found obsession. Sky poked his hip until he broke his trance with Melissa and looked to the little imprint. "We have to go, Jake." She said.

"Oh yeah," Jacob said. He looked to Melissa and asked, "Could I have your number really quick so that way we could get together some time this weekend?"  
Melissa blushed and that just made Jacob's wolf howl to the midnight sky. She nodded and wrote down her number on Jacob's palm, she shook his hand and waved goodbye to Sky.

 _I finally found her._ Jacob thought. He looked to Sky and started to do the Elaine dance from _Seinfeld._ Sky facepalmed herself and walked away to his car because she was very embarrassed by her best friend. This was going to be very interesting. Jacob had told Sam and his pack brothers and sister the news and they were happy for him, now they just have to convince Sky to get Bella to stay off of La Push, they would be golden.

†

That afternoon was the day of Harry's funeral and the weather was appropriate for it; the weather called for rain and did it pore down. It was held at the La Push Christian church, Sue, Seth and Leah along with Emily were sitting in the front row with Charlie and Sky sitting behind them. Leah was grateful to have her cousin and wanna be little sister sitting with her, Leah could smell Sky and it was calming to know that she was there for her and her family. Sam and his pack had carried in Harry's casket. Sam stood in front and placed his hand on the casket, he was sad that Harry gone, but he knew that this man was never forgotten.

Charlie, Billy and sue had given the eulogies and Leah kept trying to leave, but Sky sat next to her and held Leah's hand for comfort. Leah was really grateful for Sky and Charlie being there for her family, she had plans to repay them forever and always. After putting Harry in the ground Leah fell onto her knees and cried her eyes out, Sky sat next to her and just let her cry on her small shoulders. It was hard to see Leah like this, she was always this smart, sweet and funny girl, but since phasing and losing her dad she became this cold hearted shell of the woman she once was. Sky really missed the old Leah, but one day she will get her back and it will be glorious to have her back.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope I made y'all cry because this was kinda hard to write too. But, I hope you enjoyed this light hearted update, it's a filler because you don't know what had happened in between those three days Bella was gone saving her "true family" even though Charlie kinda needed her more then the Cullens did. Why didn't Carlisle talk to Aro and save Edward instead? Why didn't the Cullens just stay Forks and Edward leave? We will never know those answers. But, that's just my thoughts that run through my brain every day...weird I know. Again I hope you enjoy my update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

 **Rant:** So, when I saw Breaking Dawn part II and sadly rewatch it over and over again because that is a guilty pleasure of mine-I thought that the whole thing with Jacob imprint on Nessie was just freaking dumb. I know, know! That some of y'all love Jacob and Nessie, or how I call her a Bella 2.0, but here is why I think Stephanie came up with her, that since Bella and Edward are married she decided that Bella should become pregnant and have a mini version of her run around and be with Jacob because he ain't gonna get any love any time soon. Wrong! I think that Jacob should've just told Sam to not kill her and have Emily make a example that if she was pregnant just like Bella would he kill her, no he wouldn't. So, what Stephanie Meyers should've done was get an ordinary girl and have him imprint on her and end the whole charade of would Jacob fall for Bella or not. Will he or won't he imprint on someone. But that's just my personal, humble opinion.


	15. They're Back

Author's Notes: I'm alive, I'm alive, I AM ALIVE! Annnd coming back to Earth. So, I am sorry that I didn't post Wednesday; the reason I didn't was because I have officially graduated from college! I had to focus on my life and getting back to semi-normal, but now I am going onto a another college to get my Masters which I am really excited for. Also, who is excited for Breaking In with Billy Burke aka the movie that we see a evil version of Charlie Swan? I am and that movie comes out on Mother's Day-which my mom already said yes to. So, I hope y'all can forgive for being gone and if I do disappear again I am sorry in advance, but y'all I have a life too. I hope y'all enjoy this intense update! And to everyone on of my 117 followers, 81 favorites and 57 reviewers y'all are amazing! Also, if you play soccer in anyway and I have messed up in some terms, please don't kill me! I am learning. And if you have any experience with soccer just P.M. me and I can go from there.

 **I also don't own Twilight, the Sagas and the rights belong to Stephanie Myers, I only own Sky River Swan. I don't own the picture of Sam Uley, this belongs to Twilight Wiki.**

 _"The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all." The Empire of China-Mulan_

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Claire Holt-Melissa Spellman

Fun fact: Sky's favorite supernatural creatures are wolves, fairies and ghosts.

Enjoy!

* * *

They're Back Chapter 14

Bella had finally come home after being away just to save her undead boyfriend. It was Saturday and that meant Sky's soccer game was here! And she was nervous as sin, but Charlie was happy for her. After buying the equipment for Sky he was excited to see his none clumsy daughter go out there and kick the tar out of the other team. He really needs to calm down before he loses it though.

When they finally got to the field by the elementary school Charlie spotted Billy, Sam, Jacob and everyone else. Sky said a quick hi to her wolf and packmates and was rushed off by her coach and new friend Abbey Wayward.

Sky was running as fast and kicking the ball as she could because she wanted to prove to her team that even though she was smaller than everyone else that she could kick and run as good as the other kids on this team. Some of them are big kids, some of them are her size, but she wants to prove that she could do this.  
The game had one more score to go. Charlie and basically almost all of La Push was cheering on Sky who was leading the team by two points and if she won they will be new champions of Forks.

Sky got to her goal and narrowed her eyes at the catcher who was keeping the goal safe, she smiled and kicked the ball as hard as she could making the catcher almost catch the ball but Sky had won. The coach was thrilled and so was the team; they all ran towards Sky with huge smiles on their faces and getting into a group hug, chanting Sky's name.

The said ten-year-old girl was very happy that she ran towards her Native American friends and hollered to the Sky like a wolf-which lead to the pack howling too. Charlie laughed and pulled his sweaty daughter in for a great bear hug. Sky was happy that her family was hear, but was she concerned about the Cullens coming back and ruining their happy lives? Yes, yes, she was. But, she had her dad and her wolf to be prepared for the family of vampires to come back and wreak havoc in Forks.

†

It was the next day that Charlie sat Bella down and told her that she was on lock down-meaning no boyfriend, friends or going over to the Cullens. Just home, her job at Newton's Hardware Store and her School. Which pissed off Bella, but made Sky and Embry do a mini dance in the backyard.

That Sunday afternoon lead to Sky and Sam where in the Swan's backyard training for next weekend's soccer game. What they didn't know was that Emmett and Rosalie were watching them from the clearing that was hidden by trees fairly well, Sam knew but he didn't want Sky to freak out because Alice and Edward were in the Swan's house as well.

 _We can never catch a break, can we?_ Sam thought. He saw Sky kick her ball through her tire swing. "Goal!" Sam shouted. Sky cheered and did her weird happy dance. Sam picked her up and started to throw her in the air. "Sky, you are amazing. That was awesome." He set her down on his hip and pulled her in for a hug. "I am so proud of you, kiddo."

Sky wrapped her arms around his warm neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Sammy." Sky whispered. She pulled away from him and said, "I am having so much fun with my coach and team. Just the other day coach said that we could get pizza and ice cream next time we win a game." Sam nodded and gave her a smile. "Do you wanna come with us next time?" She asked.

Sam gasped and asked, "Are you crazy?" Sky gave him a small shrug with shy eyes. "Yes, I totally would!" Sam shouted and twirled her around. She giggled and started to howl as did Sam, he would never pass an opportunity to howl with his imprint. The Alpha could sense that the vampires were nearby, so he said, "Hey, why I don't I take you inside and make you a snack and then we could have a movie day." Sky nodded and ran inside when she was put down. Sam narrowed his eyes at the forest and growled, "I will talk to you guys later." Then walked into the Swan house and made Sky a peanut butter sandwich with Princles Sour Cream and Onion with a Little Debbie's Brownie and to drink he gave her a Sunny D.

While she was eating Sam had called Embry and Leah to come over and keep Sky occupied since he wanted to talk to muscles-Emmett and the Marylin Monroe look-a-like-Rosalie, and to make sure that Edward or Alice don't get near her.

Twenty minutes later, Embry and Sky had settled with _Mulan_ while Leah was outnumbered because she wanted to see _Haunted Manion_ , but Sky said that they could watch it afterword's. Leah agreed wholeheartedly and laughed along with her pack brother and little imprint.

Sam had crossed his arms and stood in front of the Cullen couple. They looked to the Alpha and back to the Swan house, they could hear Sky and the other wolves laughing over the Disney movie and having a good time. Sam growled at them just to get their attention. "What the hell are you doing back here?" He asked. The man and wolf was not pleased.

Rosalie snapped back at him and sighed. "We came back because of Bella." She said. "I tried to protest but Alice was very persistent on seeing Sky again."

"And what about you?" He asked moving closer to the couple. Emmett placed his hand in front of his wife just to make sure the Alpha doesn't get close to her.

"I never wanted to come back, I knew that Sky would be safer with you and your pack," Rosalie said. She looked to her right and saw a rustic wolf and a silver wolf coming from the shadows to stand behind Sam. "As I can see."

"We just wanted to see how she was. Sky won't know we were ever here." Emmett said.

Sam smirked and said, "And I'll make damn sure of that." He eyed them and was starting to walk back to towards the house until he stopped and growled, "And be sure to tell that psycho little vampire to keep her eyes on her own future and not my imprints."

They knew who he was talking about because Alice kept complaining that she couldn't "see" Sky after her accident at the cliff. "We will do that, Sam." Rosalie said. He nodded and continued onto the house. He was never going to let his imprint see those blood suckers for a very long time.

†

Sky had woken up one morning to a bad and she means BAD cold. She had been noticing that her chest had bruises on them as well from Embry pressing into her, she was coughing up a lung and have a runny nose. Charlie had walked in to see his youngest wrapped up like a burrito and coughing, he touched Sky's forehead and felt how hot it was. So, he had no choice but to call Carlisle and see if he had anything to help his little girl because what this is, it's bad.

About twenty minutes later Carlisle Cullen had come over and looked at Sky, but he noticed that she seemed nervous and kept asking for Sam and the vampire doctor did just that-with Charlie's permission of course. An hour later Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater walked into the house only to be stopped by Charlie and see that Jasper was blocking her closed door. Sam narrowed his eyes and sat in the kitchen with Charlie and Leah.

Ten minutes later, Carlisle had walked down stars and whispered to Jasper to keep the wolves calm. The newest Cullen nodded and stood behind his "father" throwing out his empathic energy. Sam and Leah looked at each other waiting for the doctor leech to give the news.

"Sky has an upper raspatory infection, strep throat, and a sinus infection." He said.

Charlie rubbed his forehead and sighed. "How in the hell did my daughter get sick?" He asked.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He really didn't want to give this news to him, but he had no choice. "That is something that she must tell you herself and you won't like it too much, Charlie." Sam said. Charlie looked to his daughter's friend and shook his head. He knew he wasn't going to like this much.

As Charlie was walking up the stairs the vampires turned to the wolves and gave them small smiles. Sam eyed Carlisle up and down and sat the bottom of the stairs while Leah leaned again the banister. "She'll be ok, Sam." She said.

He sighed and rubbed his damp hair. "I know, but I'm just afraid for his reaction to what leech lover did."

Leah smirked and asked, "Who are you afraid for the most, Bella or you?" Sam narrowed his eyes and growled at her to shut the hell up. They looked to Carlisle and Jasper as they saw the doctor trying to find something to help Sky cure this bad cold.

Charlie got to Sky's room and saw how miserable she looked. Charlie sighed and leaned again her doorway; she was watching _Halloween Town_ on TV-which is her favorite movie. He sat next to her and placed the movie on mute. He looked back to Sky who was hiding in her blanket. "Kiddo, how did this happen to you?" He asked.

Sky unraveled herself from her warm home and sighed. She said in a scratchy voice, "Well, Bella and I were going home from spending the day in La Push and she saw the cliff that Sam and I have jumped off a time or two. She got the idea and wanted to jump, but Jacob always said that he would take her when it was safe. But, obviously she didn't listen and made me go jump with her."

"What?" He asked. Charlie was in shock, he couldn't believe that Bella would do that.

"But, there is more, dad." Sky whispered. He nodded for her to continue. "After we had jumped we got caught in a title wave and since I can't swim that well I died."

"Wait, wait, wait…you died?" He asked. Sky nodded. "Jesus." He whispered. Charlie knew that Bella had depression after Edward and Jacob left her, but he never knew that was suicidal either. He looked to Sky and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Come here, bean." He said and pulled her into his arms.

"I saw papa, dad." She whispered. "He looked better than what I remembered." Sky pulled away from him and rubbed her nose raw until Charlie gave her a tissue to blow her nose. "He was fishing by the way, but then I also Taha Aki."

"That Quileute legend?" He asked.

Sky nodded and sighed. "Yeah, it was him. He brought me home after I talked to papa for a while. Then I woke up." She shrugged and shivered a bit. Sky was cold and wanted her wolf near her and I guess Sam had read her mind because there was a knock on her door and it was her wolf standing there.

Charlie looked down and saw bruises form on her chest, from what he guessed that is from someone giving Sky CPR to bring her back to Earth. They didn't look bad, they were splotchy but not bad. He rubbed her back and guided her back down into her covered.

He heard knocking at the door and in popped in his daughter's friend. "Charlie, I think Carlisle needs you for Sky's medicine." Sam said.

Charlie looked back to Sky who was wrapped back up in her blanket. "Yeah, I should go talk to him and see what he has for her. You'll watch Sky, right?" Sam nodded and sat next to Sky while she watches the rest of her movie.

Once, Charlie left Sam rubbed his hand down Sky's back, he felt her shivering which made him worry, but he knew that Carlisle would have something for her. He looked up when Leah came in and gave her Alpha a small smile.

"I know the feeling," Leah said. "Whenever Seth got sick I wouldn't know how to fix it. I would just watch him be in pain, just wanting to fix him and make him better." Sam nodded and they both heard Sky's breath evening out signaling that she was asleep. Leah turned off her TV and sat in the rocking chair, making sure to move the stuff animals. "She'll get better, Sam."

"I know." The Alpha growled out. "I just can't believe that leech lover did this to her and she was so healthy just a few days ago. What had happened?" He asked himself.

"I guess the cold finally made its course when she least expected it." Leah explained.

Sam nodded and rubbed his hair. He never wanted to see his imprint in pain, so he was damn well hoping that Carlisle had something for her.

They both heard feet coming up the stairs they got tense, but relaxed when Carlisle opened the door. He gave them a small smile and set some kid medicine for the cold and a heating pad for her shivers.

"Thank you." Sam whispered.

Carlisle gave a small nod and said goodbye to the Quileute wolves. As he was leaving he saw Charlie talking to Bella and asking her if it was true on what happened. Leah had come downstairs after Carlisle left to see Bella freaking out. She just sat on the stairs and watched the show unfold.

Bella had walked in with Edward but Charlie had stopped her and was talking to her in the kitchen. Edward looked over to Leah with curious eyes, but her dark brown eyes narrowed at him. He wasn't afraid of her, but she had a wild imagination so she could show him what she would do to him if he ever thought about talk to Sky again. Edward nodded and looked back to his mate and her father.

"She's lying!" Bella shouted.

Leah scoffed and muttered, "Yeah right." Edward looked to the she-wolf and she showed him what Jared had showed her that day. The mind reader saw that Bella was dragging Sky to a cliff that was too high and then they both fell off it, then he saw Embry and Sam trying to save a blue lipped Sky-he saw that her chest wasn't moving until she gasped and hugged the Alpha. Once Leah was done showing him the truth Edward shook his head and said, "Now, you're lying."

The she-wolf rolled her eyes and gave him an evil smirk. "When, Sam hears you say that you're gonna regret it…big time."

Edward mushed his lips together and looked back to the kitchen. He couldn't believe his Bella would do that, so he wouldn't. He put it out of his mind and knew that Bella had a heart of gold and would never do that do her little sister, she had to be faking it just to get attention which wouldn't surprise him in the least.

"I don't give a damn, Bella." Charlie snapped. "I don't care, she is your sister and you need to understand that she didn't want to be in that type of situation and you took advantage of that because she's young and small, so you need to be careful with her."

"But, she is lying, dad." Bella implored. She really needed Charlie to see it from her point of view. Sky was lying, she would never put her sister in danger, but her dad wasn't seeing it. "I would never do that, she wanted to go cliff jumping with me. I never forced her to."

Charlie sighed and rubbed his temples. His job was to see the signs of people lying and telling the truth, and he knew that Bella was lying, so he had to put the hammer down and hard. "Isabella Marie Swan, you _are_ on lock down. No job, boyfriend, friends or leaving the house. Just school and that's it young lady." He stood up from the table leaving Bella with her eyes going big and walked towards the stairs which Leah was sitting on.

Bella gasped and had tear welt in her tears. She couldn't believe that Charlie was taking Sky's side. She shook her head and slammed her hand on the table. "Sam is molesting Sky."

Charlie stopped and turned towards his daughter. "What?" He asked. Ok, now he knew that Bella was lying; through her teeth!

Bella stuttered and moved her hair behind her ear. "I-I mean that Sam is abusing Sky. I saw the bruises on her chest from when he was hitting." She looked towards Leah and Edward who both had different expressions. Edward had a curious look, but he was nodding; Leah narrowed her eyes and was growling at her.

Charlie sighed again and shook his head. "Those bruises are from Embry who was giving Sky CPR because she had water in her lungs from when she drowned and died. Don't make up things just because you want to get out of trouble, Bella." She tried to stop him, but he turned back around and stopped in front of Edward. "And you. Get out of my house now and don't come back until _I_ say so."

Edward nodded his head and saw what Charlie would do if he ever stepped foot near Bella-he would arrest him, which he wasn't scared of anything until Charlie's wrath.

Charlie nodded and patted Leah on her back. She gave him a loving smile and follow him up the stairs, but while his back was towards them Leah flipped them off and ran the rest of the way.

Edward looked back to Bella and said, "I am so sorry, love."

"No." Bella said. She placed her hand on his chest and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Sky is lying. She is just doing this for attention from Charlie, she is doing this on purpose." She narrowed her eyes up the stairs and curled her hands into fist. What they didn't know was that Jasper was still in the house calming down Sky which made her fall asleep and he was now focusing on Bella's anger and jealousy. He was surprised about the second emotion that Bella was projecting and he knew what it was from, he just hoped that it didn't consume her in anyway.

†

The next few days Sky had to stay home to heal her bruise and cold. Sam always stayed near the house or in his human form as a guest to spend time with his imprint, which made her in return very happy. There was a couple of times that either one or all of the Cullens showed up, but Sam was sly and had one of the other wolves stay with her.

It was a boring afternoon and Sky was finally getting better. Her bruises were going from a purple to now a yellow color and her cold was going away slowly but surely. She was sitting in the living room as her father was in the kitchen doing bills. _Mulan_ was playing on ABC Family and a scene came up were two men said, "Concubines. Ugly concubines."

Sky turned her head to the said and asked, "Dad, what's a concubine?" She heard her dad go silent for a bit, he dropped his pen and rushed into the living room.

Charlie was sitting by making sure Sky was ok until he heard that question. He dropped everything and rushed into the TV room. "Where did you hear that?" He asked. Sky pointed to the TV where is had three men dressed as women fighting two men who were warriors. A cartoon. He chuckled and shook his head. "Well, a concubine is a mistress…?" He said a question. Now he was nervous.

Sky giggled and patted her dad's hand. "It's ok, dad. I'll learn it when I am older." He sighed and kissed the top of her head. Charlie was thankful to not have to explain what a concubine was because he really didn't want to ruin the Disney movie for Sky.

 _Out in the woods_

Alice was seething. She couldn't even get near the house without one of those damn wolves blocking the way, if she could she would find a way to torture them, but she can't, it's against the La Push Laws. She looked to Edward who was sulking because he could not see Bella for a while and that was only three days ago.

 _Those damned wolves._ Alice thought. She heard Edward chuckle and then sigh. They heard a truck pull up to the Swan house and two wolves came out of the truck. Obviously one of the was the Alpha and the other was his beta Paul Lahote.

Alice needed to come up with a plan to get them a part, but how was the million-dollar question. Rosalie kept arguing with Edward and Alice and made sure that they both need to stay away from Sky and the wolves or things were gonna get ugly.

What they didn't know was that things were going to get ugly and fast.

* * *

Author's Notes: Dear God in Heaven, what these hell is wrong with these people!? I swear Bella is going crazy with lies, Edward and Alice are going evil and just dah, they are nuts! But, all will be good later on. Also, do y'all want another Riley pop up? I get the feeling y'all do, but that will happen if y'all want it to happen. But, I hope y'all enjoyed this update and again please forgive me for being absent, but I was here in spirit. Eclipse will be joining us soon and that will be my most favorite ever to write. Also, since the Summer is coming up maybe there will a surprise update if I am happy with the chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and I will see y'all a next time, bye, bye!


	16. An Unexpected Surprise

Author's Notes: What the hell have I been you asked? Well, I have been a bit of a writer's block, but I have it back...just a smidge though. But, I am back so yes I am alive and not dropped off the face of the earth. But, I do have other stories for y'all to check out not just my personal favorite write. I do have another one, but it's a The Vampire Diaries story, it's different in the way of how my OC is, so I am excited about that and yes I got rid of my poll because it just wasn't doing all that well and I have other stories I am writing that I want to post, but y'all love this one and so do I. I hope y'all enjoy my update and the sneak-a-peek that I posted like a week ago, but this is the same chapter but just cleaned up a bit. So, enjoy the update, check out my other stories and tell me if y'all have been missing Sky and Sam lately. Also, do y'all want more Jacob and Melissa? Let me know!

 **I don't own Twilight, the Sagas and the rights belong to Stephanie Myers. I don't own the Sam Uley picture, this belongs to Twilight Wiki. I only own Sky River Swan.**

 _"Today you are you! That is truer than true! There is no one alive who is you-er than you!" Dr, Seuss._

Megan Charpentier-Sky River Swan

Claire Holt-Melissa Spellman

Fun fact: Sky's favorite books are King Bidgood's in the Bathtub and Heckedy Peg by Audrey and Don Wood (These are my personal favorite books and I highly recommend them for your children if they love the medieval era).

Enjoy!

* * *

An Unexpected Surprise Chapter 15

When Sky was finally feeling better, she felt normal again. So, as a surprise Sam had decided to take her out to Port Angeles for the entire day. Luckily, she didn't have a soccer game, so she was thrilled to have Sam take her out; what they didn't know was that Alice and a sulking Jasper was following them.

Sky and Sam stopped for some food before their movie which was _Ice Age: The Meltdown_. Alice and Jasper were not too far from the wolf and imprint, but they hid well from them, or so they thought.

The Alpha was laughing at Sky's joke-which had to be the corniest joke ever, but it was still funny to him. He looked over and saw a familiar face coming towards them. "Riley?" He asked.

The said young adult stopped and looked to Sam. "Hey, Sam, Sky. How are you guys?" He asked.

Sky smiled and gave him a small wave. "We're good. Just having a day out on the town. You?"

Riley looked over to the table that held his family and girlfriend. He turned back to them with a smile on his face. "Just having a day with my family too. Haven't seen them since I started school and I wanted to catch up with them." He said. "Been busy with life and all of that."

Sky nodded. "That's good." She said. "I dunno what I would do if I haven't seen my dad in a while though."

"Your head would explode." Sam muttered making everyone laugh. He looked back to Riley said, "It's good spend time with your family. Go spend some time with them, we will catch up with you later."

Riley nodded and said, "It was good to see you guys. Don't have too much fun though." He smiled and went back to his family and girlfriend who kissed his cheek and went back to talking to his mom.

Sky smiled and looked to Sam. "You need to take your mom out more too."

Sam chuckled and nodded. "You're right. Mother's Day is coming up in two months, so I could ask her then."

"And my dad." She said. "Maybe we could take them both out and have a Uley/Swan day." Sky said. Sam smiled and hugged his imprint. She was going to be a perfect den mother. She smiled and went back to her Mac n Cheese and waffle fires. Sam was having three steaks and a beer, but that hardly affected him since his wolf would burn away the alcohol in his system.

As Sky was talking to Sam about up and coming games Alice's eyes went out of her head when she heard the news-she never saw Sky being part of the soccer team. She saw her being part of ballet dance team and having a dancer career away from the wolves, she just had to change that too.

Jasper saw his wife narrow her eyes to the wolves and it looked like she was about to get up and charge at them. He gripped her wrist and whispered. "Alice, don't you dare." Jasper hissed. "I swear if you're thinking about something involving Sky and a dangerous situation I will force Carlisle to put you down."

Alice whimpered and looked to her mate. "I am just trying to keep her safe." She implored.

Jasper narrowed his yellows eyes and asked, "From who?" He was hoping it was from any rouge vampires but he already knew the answer.

"Those mutts." She hissed back.

Jasper growled, "Quit this out now, Alice Cullen-Whitlock. And if you don't I will tell Rosalie what is going on, she sees that little girl as her own daughter, so don't even touch her." He kissed her cheek and went back to his "meal". Alice sighed and started back at Sky who was eating ice cream now along with Sam.

Alice knew that if continued this process that she would hurt not only Rosalie and Emmett, but also Jasper and she didn't want to lose them along with Bella and the rest of her family. She saw herself surrounded by her family and she wanted to keep it that way.

†

What surprised Sam the most was that Sky was a bit of a nerd, so anything that had to do with Harry Potter or superheroes was her end goal. So, he took her to Hot Topic in the mall and she was in heaven. Sky was saving some money from her birthday and finding loose change in her couch, Charlie's trooper truck and Sam's pickup truck-there was also some dollar bills from the tooth fairy aka Charlie that she stored away in a hollo book in her bookshelf.

She bought a Hufflepuff necklace, a Nightmare Before Christmas quilt and a Supernatural Team Winchester t-shirt. Sam bought a new shirt with a Spiderman emblem on it. Alice would never step foot into a store like that, it was appalling and cross store, so she made Jasper go in and "keep an eye on them" aka stalk them and tell me that their future is wrong. Jasper followed them around, but just saw a very happy kid with her friend looking at everything. And he told her just that and that made Alice seethe.

When they were finally done, Sam had taken Sky to a Dip 'n Dots stand to get her half and half chocolate and cotton candy. Alice and Jasper were sitting just a few sets away, but they didn't know that Sam had Jared follow them. He told Sky that he was going to the bathroom and as he was walking by he grabbed the back of Jasper's neck, he looked back and saw Jared and Kim come in and sat with Sky for a little while.

The Alpha tossed Jasper against the brick wall and got right in his face. "Why the hell are you following us?" He growled. Jasper's eyes moved to Alice as she stood there behind the wolf. Sam turned around and growled at the small leech. " _You_." Sam said. He let go of Jasper and backed Alice into a rock and a hard place. "I am so sick and tired of your shit. Either you fess up and tell me what scheme you have going on or go home and forget you ever followed us. And if you don't, I will call Carlisle and tell him what you and that Leech Lover's boyfriend has in store."

Alice stuttered and couldn't get a word out, she was kind of scared. "She and Edward have come up with a plan to get you and Sky away from each other, so that she could see the future more clearly." Jasper said.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Alice who was fidgeting and afraid to even look at the wolf. The Alpha curled his hands into fist and let out a deep breath, he had to calm down or when he went back to Sky it would scare her to see the Alpha instead of Sam. He stepped back and looked to Jasper. "Thank you. Be sure to tell your leader about what they plan to do."

Jasper nodded and watched as Sam left and went back to Sky. He looked to his wife who looked like she was either ready to kill someone or have a panic attack, but he knew how to calm down his small wife. Alice growled out and was ready to charge after the mutt, but was stopped when Jasper backed her up into the wall and placed his lips upon hers. She tried to push him away, she was furious with him about telling the Alpha what her and Edward were planning to do-she was proud of Bella for trying to tell Charlie that Sam had hurt Sky, but he told her the truth and he grounded her until further notice. Alice gave in and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and ran her fingers through his neck.

Sky said goodbye to Jared and Kim as Sam came back and took her to a book store. As they were walking by they saw a couple making out. "Ew." Sky muttered. Sam chuckled and lead his imprint away from the vampiric couple. He was glad that Jasper told him the truth about what those two freaks had planned out, so he was going to try and make that doesn't happen and he knew just how to do that.

†

The next day Sam was sitting with Charlie and telling him just a small white lie. He told Charlie that when Alice came back to get Bella, she was thinking about taking Sky with her so that she could go back to Renee and not stay in Forks. Charlie couldn't believe it. Sky has never said that she wanted to go back with Renee, in fact she hasn't even spoken to her mother in a while, but Bella has been talking with her for weeks now since she has been home. He thanked Sam and watched as his daughter's friend leave, while Sky was in the living room watching some cartoon.

Charlie was in shock about what he heard. Why in the world would Alice and Edward do that? If Sky wanted to hang out with Sam and his friends, she had a right to and not force into something that wasn't right. He looked to his daughter who was oblivious to everything around her and being a kid, he wasn't ready to let that go anytime soon. He nodded to Sam, meaning that whatever Sam must do, he will do that and keep her safe from them. Which weirdly, he trusted Rosalie and Emmett, so they were ok.

The Alpha nodded and shook his head. He stood up and walked over to his imprint who was covering her eyes on the villain of _Courage the Cowardly Dog._ Sam could understand why she didn't like this one, the man was a mummy and had a weird, ghostly voice.

Once it ended he uncovered her eyes and kissed her nose, she went cross eyed and blinked like an owl, which made Sam laugh at that. He was going to protect Sky from those freaks, even if it killed him in the end.

When he left the Swan house, Sam had talked Billy and Sue about what has been going on with the Cullens and how to prevent it. Billy gave him this piece of advice; "An Alpha always protect what is his, the imprint is the person who you watch grow and love, along with her family. Protect your imprint, kill the enemy."

Sam was shocked to hear this, but he took it to heart and he would protect Sky from the enemy.

 _Cullen house_

Alice was in the living room picturing Sky with her family, but with yellow eyes. But, that vision was fading fast. She had to do something, Rosalie has been trying everything to make sure she doesn't touch Sky. Alice huffed when she kept getting blank images of Sky's future and it was making her mad.

Rosalie was in her room reading a novella over some English couple, but she was barely paying attention because she thought about was Sky and her safety, away from her family. Emmett waved his hand in front of his wife's face and kissed her face, he didn't like how distracted his Rose has been lately and he needed to change that. He rushed her to the middle of woods and started to make out with her until the cows came home it made her very happy.

Carlisle was on the phone with Charlie and talking about Sky's health. Her bruise was going away and her cold was basically none existent at this point, so she was cleared to play this weekend. That made her jumped for joy when Charlie told her the news, but it shocked Alice because she knew that wasn't Sky's future. What's done, is done. Her future was set. And did not make her happy, not one bit. He also got a call from Sa and Billy about Alice and her little time following Sky around their day, he really needed to talk to Alice about this.

Esme was in the kitchen when Carlisle walked by and gave his wife slash mate a dip kiss-which made her giddy like a school girl. But, he had to focus on talking to Alice and make sure she understood that Sky was safe with the wolves and not them.

He walked into the living room and saw Alice with her eyes closed and her veins almost popping out of her head. He sighed and rubbed his neck. "Alice," Carlisle said. He sat across from his "daughter" worrying about how she is breathing too much into this. "You need to stop this. Sky's future is never going to change, she has already shown that the wolves could take care of her."

She narrowed her eyes at him and huffed. "I can't believe that she wants to be on their side, Carlisle." Alice said. "I just want her to be happy with us, be one of us. Be happy."

"But, she is happy, dear." He said. "The wolves, Charlie, her friends and her human life keep her happy. Being like us would just make her miserable and be in a depression that she can't escape."

Carlisle was looking real hard at Alice seeing if she finally got it and could stop seeing Sky's future unless it was her being in danger or something serious. Finally, Alice caved in and agreed with Carlisle, that she would stop seeking out Sky's future and make sure she lives a full happy life. Oh, but how wrong they were.

Things were soon to be change.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, what did y'all think? Crazy, I know but I think Alice finally got it through her very thick skull, but you're probably scratching your head "what about Edward?" Well, y'all will get his opinion very soon, meaning basically in the next chapter you will see him face off with the Alpha. Sky will be part of that confrontation though, just saying. I am so excited about the next chapter because even though it's kind of the smallest scene in the movie it's kind of important...the vote. So, just be sitting at the edge of your set for that. Again if y'all can't enough of my writing I have other stories for y'all to check out, but they might not be your cup of tea just a warning. But, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I will see y'all a next time, bye, bye!


	17. The Vote

Author's Notes: "Where have been you?" "Why haven't you updated!?" "Why is Sky acting like one of the wolves?" "But, most importantly, where in God's green Earth have you been!?"

Your questions will be answered, my friends, I am so sorry that I have been gone from this story, but I have been busy with life and the last time I updated was when I just graduated from my community college and trying to be an adult has been insane, so not fun. I did have some bad stuff happen to me and my family since I have been gone and writing is the only thing that has kept my brain from exploding.

But, I have never forgotten this story, I just had to put it on the back burner for the better part of the last so many months. I do have a crossover I had been working on, so now I shall focus on this amazing Twilight story that has gained new readers. How did that freakin happen!? But, I do hope y'all enjoy this update.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky looks a bit more like Renee when she was younger but will have some of Charlie's kookiness when she gets older.

* * *

 **The Vote Chapter 16**

With Bella finally returning and being grounded from Edward until Charlie has the say so, Jacob decided to leave a little surprise for Charlie when he got home that day.

As they were pulling up into the drive way Charlie had to stop when he saw a motorcycle sitting in front of his daughter's truck. He stormed out of his cruiser and into the house leaving Sky to look at the motorcycle with a huge smile on her face.

"Someone's in trouble, someone's trouble." Sky sang as she skipped into the house. She can hear her father yelling at Bella about the motorcycle saying that she shouldn't be having that deathtrap around in the first place. Obviously, Bella was confused and rushed outside to find the cycle that she and Jacob worked on while the Cullens were gone; the older Swan just had a feeling that Sky was the one who told, but Charlie said no that it was already there to begin with.

While all of this was going on, Sky was in her treehouse with Embry while Leah and Sam were in their wolf forms on guard to watch for Leeches in the area. He was helping her with a math question when he smelt sweetly bleach in the air. A Cullen, he thought. Embry rolled his eyes and looked to his half-brother and pack sister to see they had a handle on it, they nodded and headed into the woods.

"What is it?" Sky asked. She saw Embry tense up just a little bit, so she had a feeling it was either a leech or the Cullens. It was the later.

"Nothing." He growled. "Just one of the Cullens, that's all."

Sky hummed, shrugged and went back to doing her homework. She really hated math to the core, but Sam has been helping her through it, so she wouldn't get far behind.

Down below them, Sam and Leah narrowed their dark eyes at Emmett and Rosalie who was trying to reason with them.

"Look, man, we are sorry we just wanna see how Sky is doing." Emmett said.

Rosalie sighed and took his arm. "Listen, we don't have Edward's powers, but we can say this; we aren't going to hurt Sky. Please."

Sam and Leah looked at each other with blank expressions. They were happy that the leeches couldn't hear them.

" _What do you think?"_ Leah asked.

Sam sighed and looked to the leeches. He growled and yelped towards Embry.

The said teenager looked down towards his Alpha and Leah. Sam gave him the signal and Embry said that Emmett and Rosalie wanted to see Sky again. She agreed and was helped down by Embry.

Sky kissed Sam on the nose and rubbed Leah behind her ear. She looked towards the Cullen couple and smiled. "Heya guys."

Rosalie smiled and wanted to pull her into a hug, but she had a feeling that Sam might bite her arm or head off. "Hi sweetie." Rosalie said.

"What's up, my kiddo?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing much just doing normal human stuff, you?" She asked.

They stopped, and their smiles fell off their faces. The Cullens had no idea that Sky knew, they had thought that she was oblivious since that Sam had never told her, but they were wrong.

"What did you say?" Emmett asked.

"I know, guys." Sky said. "You don't have to pretend anymore."

"H-how?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, that's kinda hard to explain." Sky said with blush on her cheeks. Sam nudged her back to say that it was ok, and he was there for her. "I guess you can say that Bella did it."

Emmett scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course." He muttered. "I hate to ask, but how did that happen?"

"She provoked Paul when Jake ditched her." Embry said.

Rosalie sighed and rubbed her hands together. "Well, I guess we have a lot to talk about, right, Sky?"

Sky looked to Sam as he looked towards Emmett. But that stare off stopped short when Emmett got a text on his phone from Jasper saying that Bella was there and that they needed to be home.

Emmett looked towards his wife and took her hand in his. "We have to go." He said.

"Fine." She seethed. Rosalie looked to Sky and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, kiddo, but we will see you later, right?"

Sky nodded and watched as the couple speed off towards the Cullen mansion. The ten-year-old turned to the wolves and crossed her eyes. Embry chuckled and patted her back.

"C'mon kiddo, we need to get you home."

Sky nodded and followed Embry while Sam and Leah double checked for rouge leeches.

•

Back at the Cullen's house Bella stood in front of the vampiric family.

"You all know what Edward wants. And you know what I want. But I won't force myself on you…" Bella said.

The house has been restored to its original warmth and beauty. Edward sits off to the side as Bella addresses them.

"I think the only fair way to handle this is by vote –" Bella said.

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed. "You can't be serious—"

"This is my meeting, Edward." She firmly said.

Edward, frustrated, sits back. She faces the family again.

Bella stood tall and faced the music. "However, this turns out, I'm not letting the Volturi hurt you. I'll go back to Italy alone –"

Emmett smirked and looked to his future sister-in-law. "The hell you will. I'm not missing another fight."

Bella smiled and rubbed her hands. "That's not up for a vote, Emmett. I don't want you involved."

"We've always been involved, honey, and we're not going to stop –" Esme said.

"No, please - I want you to seriously think about this. If I join you, you'll be stuck with me for a long time - forever. It's a huge decision. And I want - I need your honesty here." Bella said.

They nod or otherwise communicate agreement.

"Then let's take a vote..." Bella suggested. "Alice?"

Alice jumps up and hugs Bella. "Like you're not already my sister. Of course, yes!" She exclaimed.

Bella smiles. Jasper rises but keeps his distance. "I vote yes. It'll be a relief not to want to kill you."

"Um. Thanks?" Alice chuckled and stood next to her husband. "Okay, Rosalie?"

Rosalie, torn, looks at Edward who's stony toward her. "Edward, I'm sorry for what I did. I really am. And I know you're not ready to forgive me…" She looked to Bella with a mix of sadly and serious expression. "But this isn't the life I'd have chosen for myself. I wish there'd been someone to vote no for me..." She looked back to Carlisle and shook her head. "So... no. But, I am also thinking about Sky and your father in this situation."

Bella takes it stoically. She didn't care what her little sister thought, she was going to be with Edward forever.

Emmett bounds over and lifts Bella into a bear hug. "I vote hell yeah. We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way."

Esme approaches and embraces Bella warmly. "I already think of you as part of the family. Yes."

"Thank you, Esme." Bella muttered.

Carlisle moves, not to Bella, but to his son – "Edward –"

"You can't go along with this," Edward pleaded. "Carlisle, you know what it means.

"You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son." The matriarch said. He turned to Bella and said, "But Alice has never turned anyone. It'd be safer if I did it –"

The front door suddenly SLAMS. Edward's gone. Bella blanches but turned to the family. "Thank you. Thank you all." She ran outside and got in Edward's car.

Edward drives Bella home. He is somber. She is resigned. "When?" He asked.

"After graduation." She muttered.

Edward sighed with frustration and gripped the stirring wheel. "Just two months."

"It'll be best for Dad and Sky that way. I can pretend to be at college somewhere. Carlisle suggested it. But..." She looked outside and saw the trees pass by her. "I wish you'd be the one to change me."

Edward was quiet for a little bit, or more of a pregnant beat. "Would you be willing to trade for that?" He asked.

Bella looked to Edward with hopeful eyes. "Name it." She demanded.

"Five more years as a human." He suggested.

Bella farrowed her brows and sighed. "The Volturi won't wait that long." She pointed out.

"I'll settle for three." He put on the table.

Bella bites her lip and shakes her head, sadly. "I won't risk it. It'll have to be Carlisle."

He takes her hand. "Why are you so willing to give up your soul?" He asked.

"Because I don't believe you've lost yours. And I want to share mine with you forever."

He looks to her, kisses her hand...then suddenly Edward SLAMS on the brakes. Someone stands in the road directly in front of them - it's Sam. He glared, then turned and walks into the woods.

"What is he doing?" She wondered.

"He wants to talk to me." Edward asked.

"Well, he can talk to me first." She demanded.

She pushes out of the car and walked towards the woods with a frustrated Edward behind her-

Edward and Bella tramp through the woods to find Sam leaning against a tree. His expression is hard.

"You're still alive." He growled.

Bella crossed her arms and stood tall, knowing that Edward was right behind her. "I've been calling Jacob." She said. "Is he ok?" She asked.

He smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Couldn't drop by and visit him yourself?"

"He thinks I'm keeping you away from your human life." Edward muttered.

Sam growled and narrowed his wolf golden eyes towards the leech. "Stay the hell out of my head!" He demanded.

"Dad grounded me, Sam. We're trying to get back before he gets off of work." Bella pleaded.

"Well gee I wonder why." He seethed out.

Edward stepped up towards Sam, or the Alpha with a determined look. "Sam, I know you have something to say to me, but I'd like to say something first. Alright?"

Sam leaned back against the tree, arms folded, waiting.

"Thank you." He said. "For keeping Bella alive when I... didn't."

Sam narrowed his eyes and looked back towards Jacob and Leah, who were hiding out of sit. "No, you didn't. And it wasn't for your benefit, trust me." _It was for Sky and her sanity._ He thought.

"I know. I'm still grateful." Edward said. "But I'm back now. And I'm not leaving Bella's side till she orders me away."

She looks at him. He returned the look. Sam sees the devotion between them. It wounds him. But he masks it.

"We'll see." He muttered.

"Either way, we'll handle Victoria from here on out."

Sam crossed his arms and farrowed his brows. "She's been laying low. Ever since your freaky sister showed up. Guess she can't stand you Cullens either."

"She'll come back." Edward reminded him.

"She does, she's ours. She killed on our turf." Sam said.

"We'll see." Edward went to grab Bella's arm, by the was stopped short by Sam and his growling.

Sam stepped forward and growled. "My turn to talk. I'm here to remind you about a key point in the Treaty." _If you bit any human, including Bella or my imprint, I will kill you and your family._ He thought.

Edward nodded and sighed. "I haven't forgotten."

Sam nodded. "Good."

Bella stood still and looked to Sam "What? What key point?" She asked.

Sam looked to Bella's brown eyes and said, "If any of them bites a human, the truce is over. That's bite, not kill."

Bella's eyes widen, and she stuttered out, "But...if I choose it, it's none of your business.

Sam is horrified, starting to shake with rage. "If you... what!? No. No way. I won't let you –" He growled.

Edward grabbed Bella's arm and said, "- Bella, step back –"

"You're not gonna be one of them." The Alpha said.

"That's not your call –"

"You know what we'll do to you – what about Charlie?" he asked.

"We're done here –" Edward said.

Edward takes Bella's arm, starts to pull her away. Jacob lunges, trying to extract Bella from him -

"You don't speak for her!" He exclaimed. "She is my Imprint's sister." Sam looked to Bella and asked, "Have you thought about Sky and what she would say about this? She would be devastated to lose her sister to a bunch of leeches."

Bella yelled, "I don't care what she wants!"

"Then you are going to lose your sister and father because of you selfish needs, you bitch!" The Alpha shouted back.

Sam growled as Edward pushed Sam away; he flies back ten feet in the air, but mid-air he phases into a wolf! The Sam-wolf lands on all fours, spinning to face Edward in an attack stance. Edward shifts stance, as well, readying for a fight -

"Stop!" She yelled.

Edward and Sam circle one another with Jacob and Leah not too far from them, seconds from lunging –

"Get out of here. Now!" Edward yelled to Bella.

But Bella races between them, forceful, insistent. "You do this, you'll be going through me." She demanded.

A long tense beat, none of them backing down - it could go either way -

Bella looked between the three wolves and back to her vampire boyfriend. "I swear to God, I'm not moving."

Both rivals see she's dead serious. Edward backs off, ever- so-slightly... the Alpha does the same.

Bella looked to Edward with pleading eyes. "Give me a second. Please." Edward shakes his head. Doesn't move an inch. "Read his thoughts. Is he going to hurt me?" She quietly asked.

Edward does, and finally, reluctantly backs away. But his eyes never leave the wolf's. They glare at one another.

Bella carefully approaches the Alpha, blocking his line of sight. Her voice is kind, pleading. "Sam, listen, I am so sorry, but I can't change how feel. Because it'll be him. It's always been him. I don't care what Sky thinks, but I want this, and I am willing to get it whatever way I can."

Anger sweeps through the wolf's fierce face. It's even harder to take than when he's in human form -

"But you know how important Sky is to –" Bella tried to say. Suddenly, the wolf bolts out of there...

Bella is fighting back tears as she watches him disappear. Edward's arms wrap around her from behind. She turns to face Edward, looking into his loving eyes. He kisses her tenderly, washing away her concerns. "I'm here." Edward muttered. "Always." And she saw the truth, believes it. He takes her hand and together they turn, heading out of the woods. Off them, hand in hand, inseparable as they began to hear the fierce howl of a wolf in the far distance.

†

Sam was seething as he broke down his front door. He was madder than sin. Bella was choosing those leeches over her own sister, her own human life. And yes, he has no control over her actions, but this was her human life she was throwing away over a fucking leech.

He had to take this to the elders before this gets out of hand.

The Alpha looked around his kitchen to see his second and third in command with their imprints looking at him with worried eyes.

"You ok, boss?" Jared asked.

The Alpha growled as he fought with the man inside his head. "You could say that." He growled out. "That bitch and her leech are something else."

Jared and Paul looked towards Jacob and Leah for the answer, but they just shrugged and shook their heads. They didn't want to tell them just yet, unless the Alpha can let them show the commands what happened, then they can wait.

The Alpha looked around and couldn't find his imprint. "Where is Sky?" He asked.

Jared looked to Paul and back to Sam. "Back at her house." He muttered.

The Alpha nodded and phased into his wolf to go to his imprint. He still had free range since Carlisle said that he could pass the treaty line for Sky and Sky alone.

•

Sky and Charlie, who was now home from work, were watching WWE Raw on TV when they heard a thunderous knock at the front door. They looked at each other with questionable looks, the knock was heard again but with a growl on the other side.

Charlie told Sky to stay put and went to answer the door. When he opened it, he raised his eyebrows. "Sam?" He asked.

Sam, or the Alpha, stood there with narrowed golden eyes and a growl in the back of his throat. "Charlie. Can I talk to Sky for amount?" He asked.

"Um, sure." Charlie said as he guided Sam into his house.

Sky was too distracted by Chris Benoit pinning the Rock that she didn't notice that Sam was standing behind the couch until he placed his hot hand on her shoulder. She shrieked and turned around. Her father had a worried, but stern look on his face while Sam's Alpha was in full force.

"H-hey, Sammy." Sky stuttered. "You ok?" She asked.

The Alpha growled and nodded. "I need to talk to you." He muttered.

Sky nodded and looked to her dad. "Can I show Sam something that Rosalie gave me when she and family came home, dad?" She asked.

Charlie sighed and looked to his youngest daughter to the kid he used to babysit. He trusts Sam with Sky's life, but there was something off about him that Charlie couldn't put his finger on. But, he gave in and nodded. "Yeah, sure kiddo."

Sky nodded, took Sam by the handed and guided him to her tree house. Once inside Sky climbed inside while Sam followed in suit.

When they got settled into their places, Sky looked to Sam with a worried look. "What happened, Sam?" She whispered.

Sam sighed and rubbed his tired face. He looked at his hands and feet as he paced back and forth. "I confronted Bella and that leech of hers as they were leaving his house. She said that she is willing to turn after graduation." Sam said.

"What? Why?" Sky asked.

Sam growled and sneered and gripped onto her window sill. "She wants to be with him forever. She doesn't want to live her life, she wants to end it. Bella is not thinking right."

"I never knew that." Sky said.

Sam turned back to his imprint with tears in her eyes.

"She, she wants to be some vampire and leave us behind while my dad and I pick up the pieces of where she left off." Sky muttered. She looked to him with the saddest eyes ever. "She's leaving her family behind to be with someone new."

Sam sighed and pulled her into his arms. "It's ok, kiddo." He rubbed her back as she cried in his clothed shoulders.

"She wants to be someone else she can't be." Sky said. "Bella wants to leave us behind to be with someone that could hurt her again. She can't leave!" Sky exclaimed as she pushed away Sam away from her and started to pace. "My sister is mean and selfish. Can't you do anything about Bella and her wanting to be undead?" She asked.

Sam sighed as he took Sky's small shoulder. She covered her face and started to rock back and forth. He has never seen Sky this worried before, he has seen her stressed and scared but not like this. Sam grabbed his imprint and pulled her into his person.

She wailed and gripped his shirt. "I can't lose her, Sammy. Please. Is there anything you guys can do?" Sky nuzzled in his warm neck. "Please, Sammy, I can't lose Bella." She pleaded with a hiccup in her throat.

Sam sighed and grabbed her curly untamed hair. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "Sky, I have no control over Bella and what she decides to do with her life. But, just know that you aren't alone. You still have us, the pack, Emily, sadly Billy," Sky giggled and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you have me."

 _And me!_ The Alpha shouted.

"And the Alpha." Sam muttered. He pulled Sky away from him and cupped her cheeks. "Whatever Bella plans is on her conscious, she will have to live with it."

"She will have to make her bed and lay in it, right?" Sky asked.

Sam nodded and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, Sky, I will protect and love you on our forever, ok?" He whipped away her tears that laid on her cheeks.

Sky nodded and kissed his warm cheek. "I love you, Sammy." She said.

Sam smiled and pulled her to his person. "I love you too, kiddo." He kissed her temple and rubbed her back. "C'mon, let's go back inside and watch the rest of WWE, ok?"

Sky nodded as she let Sam guide her out of the tree house and towards the back door.

When they got back inside they both heard her dad yelling at the TV, more specifically as Gangrel vs Christian and Edge. The youngest Swan and the La Push pack leader looked at eahc other and doubled over with laughter until they sat next to Charlie.

Sky sat in between Sam and Charlie as they cheered their favorites on.

Later that night, after diner, Sam sat in Sky's room and told her the tale about the Third Wife-which was her favorite tale because she felt that she could relate to Taha Aki's wife. Once he was done and saw that she was asleep, Sam kissed her forehead and headed outside to drive home, but not before having a stare off with Edward.

"I hope you are happy." Sam said. "You are breaking up a family just, so you can gain. You're breaking not only Charlie's but also Sky's heart; hell, I don't think Rosalie would ever speak to you again after turning Bella for your own selfish gain."

"I don't want that happen." Edward said. "I don't want Bella to end up like me, I want her to have a human life."

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right." He muttered. "Just so you know the treaty still sands until you bite your ugly teeth less ass into her neck and turn her into the monster you are. Then I can rip your head clean off your shoulders even if you step one foot onto Forks again."

"I understand, Sam." Edward said.

Sam smirked and patted Edward's shoulder. "Good." He walked towards his car but looked back to Edward. "Also, Carlisle said that anyone in my pack, including me, could come and visit Sky and she can come visit us. So, you'll be seeing more of us from now on." He started to laugh when Edward's eyes went huge.

"What?" Edward muttered. Sam smirked and drove away, knowing that Sky was in good hands with his pack mates. Sam had ordered Seth and Paul to watch over Sky for the night.

Sam hated that Bella was choosing vampire leech family over her own to be a vampire, but like Sky said she made her bed and now she'll lay in it. karma would get Bella when she least expected it.

* * *

Author's Notes: Howdy folks, how's it going! So, a new chapter is here and is arrived! Lol, so sorry it was short, but this has been sitting in my word document since May and things have been crazy in my life, so things are ok I guess. But, I hope y'all missed me and have enjoyed the update!

 **Ruby: Yeah, I noticed that too, but the guy who played Sam in all of the Twilight Saga movies are** **Chaske Spencer, so yeah.**

 **Guest: I don't think Sky was calling the Cullens leeches. It's more like Sam and co because that's how they always saw them.**

 **Guest: I understand Alice is OOC, but that's how I see her as being controlling and manipulating. So, I am sorry I ruined Alice for ya.**

 **Guest: Chapter 17 is here!**

 **Time-twilight: Nope. Sky is too stubborn to be away from Sam, plus Edward and Bella can't take here away from Sam, he's Alpha would none too happy with them.**


	18. Eclipse: A New Beginning

Author's Notes: Howdy folks! So, I am happy to say that New Moon's chapters have closed and is now time for my second favorite Twilight Saga movie…Eclipse! The most dramatic Saga ever in my opinion, but whatever. But, I am happy to be back and picking up where I have left off for Sky and Sam's relationship, not relationship?, but anyway I am happy to be back and hello to all of my new readers.

By the way, I have been working on a Harry Potter and TVD crossover if you are interested, but I have a felling some of y'all might not like it, but it's worth a read if you are interested the Mikaelsons and Luna Lovegood.

But, I hope you guys enjoy this update and hello to all my new readers!

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky was introduced by MTV to her step-dad Phil, so her favorite songs and bands came from MTV. And since her dad is very country-esque, she was also introduced to country music, so thank you, Charlie.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Eclipse**

 **A New Beginning Chapter 17**

It was raining in Seattle; Washington as Riley was leaving a local fishermen bar. He said bye to his friends and started to walk back to his apartment in the rain, but he heard something.

Riley heard someone following him in the dark alley. "Who's there? Who's there?" He yelled. He gives up and starts to walk away until the same sound was heard again he turned back to only be attacked. Whatever it was had bit him on his hand and leaves. "Help!" He yelled until he started to scream his lungs out.

Riley felt a burning sensation go through his body, from his head to his toes. He continued to scream until his last breath and he passed out.

Three days later he awoken in a dark alley, but he felt cold and his throat was dry. He got up and started to move around to get the feeling back in his legs again, he looked around and started to call for someone, anyone to hear him.

When he had given up he scoffed and started to walk away until he heard someone giggle. He looked around when the giggling kept getting closer and closer to him. He looked up and found a fiery red head looking back at him.

"You're awake." She said.

Riley stood tall and backed away from her. "Who are you?" He asked. He noticed that his voice was different too.

The red head smirked and stood in front of Riley in a snap of a finger, she smiled and stroked her fingers over his cold cheek. What Riley noticed was that her eyes were red, blood red. This had him freaking out just a little bit. "My name is Victoria and I have a job for you, lover." Victoria pulled him down into a bruising kiss and purred.

Riley was shocked at first but calmed down and wrapped his arms around, being blinded by the kiss. He would do anything for her.

†

Sky sat in front of the coffee table as she was doing her English homework. Just before her dad got off work, Seth was keeping an eye on her while Jacob, Sam and Leah were on patrol near them to keep an eye on the red head vampire.

Seth was watching TV while Sky had something in the background to concentrate on. She was humming some Beatles song she heard in Jacob's car radio before he dropped her off from school. Today was her day to go visit the Cullens, but the Elders said no, and she was ok with that.

It was about four o'clock when Charlie had come home and changed from his Sheriff clothes to his favorite flannel shirt and blue jeans with his hiking boots.

"Hey daddy." Sky said.

"Heya, kiddo." Charlie said as he kissed her crown. He looked to Seth and nodded towards him. "Hi Seth."

"Mr. Swan. How's it is going? Got any bad guys today?" Seth asked. He had full respect to Charlie Swan since he has protected both Forks and La Push.

Charlie sighed as he sat down with a beer in his hands and watched some Disney channel movie. "Good. Got a call from Ms. Rooster about her cat being stuck in a tree again."

"Poor Sir Lancelot." Sky muttered. Seth chuckled and shook his head while Charlie belly laughed and sipped his beer.

"Yeah, that poor blind cat." Charlie commented. "But, we did catch some 13 to 14-year-old kids robbing a store in La Push."

Seth sighed and shook his head. "Sorry. It has been a mess lately."

"I thought Sam was in charge of keeping the kids in check?" Sky asked.

Seth shrugged. "I will talk to my mom about it and see if she can talk to Sam." Sky nodded and went back to her work. "But, I hope they learned their lesson."

"That they did." Charlie said.

Seth heard a familiar luxury car pull up on the Swan drive way. He blew a raspberry and looked at his watch. "Would you look at the time! I have a lot of homework to do myself, so I better get going." He stood up and hugged Sky and shook hands with Charlie.

"Do you want me to drive you home, Seth?" Charlie asked.

"No thanks Mr. Swan. I have been meaning to check out the scenery lately, so you're fine." Seth said. "Bye, Sky!" He exclaimed.

"Bye Seth!" She hollered back.

As he walked out the door he narrowed his eyes at Bella and walked down the door. Bella farrowed her brows and shook her head. "Weirdo." She muttered. She walked towards the living and watched her little sister do her homework while her dad looked to Bella.

"You understand why you're being punished right?" Charlie asked.

"I know, I put you through hell." Bella said.

Sky rolled her eyes and scoffed under her breath. _You did more than that._ She thought.

"Yes, you did. But I have other reasons for grounding you. Like, uh…I just want you to get some separation from…him." He really didn't like Edward all that much, and he wasn't liking Alice either since she had treated Sky like a five-year-old and not her grown 10-year-old self.

"Dad, there's nothing you can say. Edward is in my life."

 _But he is taking away your soul too._ Sky thought.

Charlie sighed and set his beer down beside him. "So, all right, how about this? I'll make you a deal. You're not grounded anymore if, you use your new-found freedom to see some of your other friends too, like…like Jacob. He's been going out with Sky's teacher for the past couple of months and he seems pretty happy from what Billy has told me."

"He's dating someone." Bella muttered in disbelief.

Sky nodded and bit her lip. "Yup. Has been since you left, and he is very happy." She looked to her older sister with the kindest smile ever. "I can say truthfully that she has changed him for the better." Sky went back to her homework with a small smile on her face.

Bella narrowed her eyes and looked to her dad. "I think that's a great idea, dad." She said with no loyalty in her voice. Charlie nodded and sipped his beer while Bella was coming up with a plan to visit Jacob again.

Bella sets off to see Jacob at the reservation to see if it was true that he was dating someone and didn't tell her. She got in her truck and tried to start it, but her truck won't start. She then suddenly feels Edward sitting beside her. "You scared me." She seethed out.

"You going to the reservation?" Edward stated and not asked.

"How did you…? Alice!" She exclaimed. "Hey, did you do this to my truck?" She accused him.

"Bella, you have to understand, your safety is everything to me." Edward said.

"The pack isn't gonna hurt me." She stated. "They haven't hurt Sky."

"Not yet and intentionally, but the wolves have no control." Edward stated. He had seen it through Carlisle's eyes for when Emily had gotten hurt by Sam and now Edward was afraid that one of the wolves do that Sky like Sam did to Emily. "And they would never hurt her. Sam cares about her too much to do so."

"Edward, I have until graduation." Bella said. "And then I'll be one of you and they'll hate me forever."

"I'm sorry." He said as he got out of the car. He speed over to Bella's driver side and got her out as well. He had planned to ask Rosalie to fix her truck up again before school tomorrow.

•

Sky was in her room with her headphones on, singing _All Star by Smash Mouth_ out of tune. This caused the wolves outside of her window to howl along with her.

Charlie came upstairs to see his daughter rocking it out like she was Billy Ray Cyrus. He knocked on her door which made her stop the singing and smile at her dad.

"Heyo, daddio!" She said. Sky set her CD played down on her desk and smiled at her dad. "What's up?" She asked.

"Could you keep it down please," Charlie said. "I think you woke up Mr. McMurtry's dogs. They are howling like no tomorrow."

"Oops." She muttered. "Sorry, dad."

Charlie smiled and shook his head. "You're fine, kiddo. Just keep it down, ok?" Sky nodded and watched her dad leave her room as she closed her window, put her headphones back on and continued to rock out while she finished her History homework.

Sam sat under Sky's window, in his wolf form and listened to her having a good time. He chuckled and laid his head back down just to hear Sky hum and jam out to her music of choice.

In Bella's room, which was just next door to Sky's. During lunch Alice had a vision about Riley gathering vampires to make an army to destroy the Cullens.

Bella sat on her window sill as Edward sat on her bed with a pensive look on his face. He was currently reading Sky's mind because she was seeing herself as a young rock star.

Bella sighed and rubbed her hands together. "I know you know what she saw." Bella said. "Tell me." She demanded as she sat on the end of the bed.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "It was nothing."

"You looked worried." Bella pointed out.

Edward smirked and took Bella's hand in his. "I just didn't want everyone notice how strange Alice is."

Bella leaned forward and whispered, "I think that ship sailed long ago."

Edward chuckled, but stopped short and heard Charlie's thoughts and seeing through the father's eyes on the paper work that was in front of him. "There's someone missing in Seattle over a year ago. Charlie's doing what he can."

"You know something about this." She wondered.

He sighed and rubbed his cold thumb over Bella's warm knuckles. "We've been tracking the situation in Seattle for a while. Unexplained disappearances, killings. If the situation gets any more conspicuous the Volturi will step in."

"If they go to Seattle they can come here. They can see I'm still human."

"It won't get that far. We'll go to Seattle if we have to." Edward said.

Bella nodded and laid next to Edward and placed her head on his cold chest. "What about Jacob and the wolves?" She asked. "Would they be willing to help?"

Edward sighed and stroked Bella's back. "Depends." He muttered. "Sam would have to talk to the pack to see they could help us against the Volturi."

Bella nodded and nuzzled her head into his neck. "Edward, I love you." She said.

Edward smiled and kissed her temple. "I love you too." He said.

•

That next afternoon Edward had to take Bella and Sky to the police station because Charlie had messaged Bella to tell them that it was their dad and daughters' date night, and sadly Bella's truck was still broken down and the pack was too busy taking care of the red head vampire that was casing them back and forth all night long. Even going as far as the Canadian border.

Edward watched in his rearview mirror as Sky had her headphones in and humming to her music. "Has Sky always been a country fan?" Edward asked.

Bella looked to her boyfriend and shrugged. "Um, I dunno. Why?" She asked.

Edward chuckled and nodded to the backseat. "I can hear Sky listening to Toby Keith."

Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I think that's Sam CD she is listening to. She said her favorite song is _Huckleberry_."

Edward smiled and shook his head. "Oh, the wolves love their country, don't they?" He muttered.

She hummed. "I wonder how Jake is doing." Bella thought aloud.

Edward took Bella's hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "He's fine." He said sternly. He really hated Jacob, but he knew that Jacob found his imprint and he was happy and not going after Bella anymore.

Once they pulled up to the police station Sky was the first one out and hugging her dad. He took off her headphones and rubbed her back. Bella gave her dad the awkward side hug and wrapped her arms around Edward.

"So, how was school, kiddo?" Charlie asked Sky.

"It was awesome!" She exclaimed. "Miss Spellman gave me an A on my paper that Billy and Jacob helped me with." Charlie nodded and gave his youngest a high five.

But, Bella farrowed her brows and asked, "What paper?"

Sky looked to her older and shrugged. "Miss Spellman wanted us to write about a legend and I choose Taha Aki. So, uncle Billy and Jake helped me, along with the books that were left behind."

"Oh." She muttered. Bella looked to Edward and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

Sky and Charlie looked at eahc other with scrunched up faces and unison on the ews.

When the couple pulled away Charlie guided his daughters to his truck but was stopped short when Edward spoke up. "Bella, my parents wanted to remind you about the airline tickets you got for your Birthday." Edward said.

Charlie farrowed his brows and looked to Bella's boyfriend. "What airline tickets?" He asked. Sky stood next to her dad while Bella sat in the front set with a knowing look.

"Round trip tickets to see mom in Florida." Bella said.

"Well, that was generous." Charlie commented.

"It expires soon so you might wanna use them this weekend." Edward said.

"Well, we can't just drop everything and go." Bella stated.

"We?" Charlie and Sky asked.

Edward sighed. "It might be the last chance you see her before you graduate."

Bella bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing mom." She smiled to her boyfriend and blushed. "As long as you and the other party uses the companion tickets."

"Wait, there's two tickets?" Charlie asked.

Edward shook his head. "Four actually."

"Say what now?" Sky asked.

"My parents got four tickets to Florida. One for Bella, me, Sam Uley and Sky."

The said youngest Swan dropped her back pack and her eyebrows raised to her forehead. "Huh?"

Edward smiled and put his hands in his pockets. _Everything is going to plan. Thank you, Alice._ He thought. "I just had a feeling you haven't seen your mom lately, so that way you could see her again."

"Uh huh." Sky said. She took her fallen back pack in her hands, climbed into her dad's truck and sat there with a shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe that Esme and Carlisle bought her a ticket knowing that she doesn't have a good relationship with her mom.

Back in Arizona, or now Florida, it was all about Bella. Sky thought that she always had a better relationship with Phil then her own blood. She didn't want to go, she guessed she had no choice in the matter.

Charlie watched his youngest through the car window with a sad look on his face. He pinched his nose bridge and sighed. "Super! That makes me really happy." He sarcastically said. "At least Sam is going." Charlie commented.

Edward nodded and said, "I will call Sam and see if he could leave Jacob in charge for the weekend."

Charlie nodded and said goodbye to the boyfriend as he helped Bella into his truck. He could tell that Sky was so not looking forward to seeing her mom again.

†

After the date night, Sky sat in her tree house with a mope look on her face. Rosalie was not too far as she climbed the tree house and sat next to the young girl.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Sky sighed and looked to Rosalie. "Esme and Carlisle got tickets to go see my mom,"

"And what's wrong with seeing your mom?" She asked.

"If only you could read my mind." Sky muttered. "My mom hates me. It was always about Bella back home, she never cared about me not one bit. I think Phil was my guardian more than my mom and thank the Lord she signed over the guardianship to my dad. At least he cares."

Rosalie rubbed the little girl's back and said, "We all don't have that perfect relationship with our parents. I remember before I was turned I didn't have that great relationship with my dad since he always had his nose into his business books."

"Isn't Carlisle the same way?" Sky asked.

Rosalie pushed some hair behind Sky's ear and shook her head. "No. Carlisle makes time for us and Esme when he has it, which is almost all of the time." She said. "But, don't worry. I think Renee has changed and can't wait to see you."

Sky nodded and pulled the bombshell vampire into her arms. "Thanks, Rosie."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Rosalie muttered.

They pulled apart when the tree house door opened to reveal Sam with furious eyes. His eyes went back and forth between the leech and his imprint. "Everything ok?" He asked.

Sky nodded and walked towards her wolf and wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah, all good." She looked to Rosalie and asked, "Could you please give Sam and I some alone time?"

Rosalie nodded and slide down the tree house, but she got caught by Emmett and was pulled into a dip and deep kiss.

Sky looked to her wolf and sighed. "So, did you get a call from Edward?"

"Yeah." He hissed. "I can't believe this." He said. "They want you to go and see your mom, the person who doesn't care about you."

"I know. I hate it just as much as you do, but hey a free trip to Florida were Universal Studio is, is the bee's knees for us." She placed her hand on Sam's warm shoulders and said, "And it also gets us away from everything."

Sam purred and pulled her into his person. "Yeah. I am gonna leave Jacob in charged thought."

Sky pulled away from him and said, "I bet Paul wasn't too happy."

Sam shrugged. "He wasn't but what can you do?"

Sky hummed and poked him in the nose which made him go cross eyed and she giggled. "Well, I am happy you are going though. I hear Florida is beautiful this time of year."

Sam tickled his imprint and kissed her cheeks, Sky giggled and tried to move away from Sam, but it wasn't working. She was happy to have Sam going with her to see her mom instead of just going with Bella and her undead boyfriend.

 _It was going to be great._ She thought. Or so she hoped…

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that was interesting. Now, why did Edward do that knowing that Sky and Renee didn't have that great of a relationship? Hmm. Manipulation! Or he's just an idiot, who freakin knows. And please check out my TVD+Harry Potter crossover, you might like it actually. But, I hope you guys enjoyed the update.


	19. Visiting Mom and Taking Down the Enemy

Author's Notes: Happy 2019 y'all! OMG, y'all have me rolling in the reviews. Wow, y'all are awesome. I get it, I do, I hate Edward too-trust and believe that. By the way, hello to all of my new readers too! But, I hope that y'all enjoy the next update and check out my crossover, y'all! I hope y'all enjoy it.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky loves WWE and wants to see them in person one day.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Visiting Mom and Taking Down the Enemy Chapter 18**

Once they landed in Florida, Renee was all over Bella, not even noticing Sky, Sam or Edward. Sky gave Phil a sideways hug as he shook hands with Edward and Sam. Once they let go she looked to her youngest daughter with a blank expression.

"Sky." She said. "How are you?" Renee asked.

Sky shrugged and took Sam's hand in hers. "Good. You?"

"Wonderful." She said. Renee sighed and looked to the two young men behind her daughters. "And who is this?" She asked.

"Ms. Dwyer, I am Edward Cullen." She shook his hand and gave him an interesting smile.

She looked to the Native America with a curious look. "Sam Uley. You may remember me, you and Charlie used to come over to the reservation a lot and spend time with everyone."

"Oh, yes, now I remember you." Renee eyed the young man. "My you have grown, a lot. So, what do you do for a living now?"

"Yup," Sam nodded to the obvious and rocked on his heels. "I now help out with the younger kids around the rez so that way some of them won't get in trouble."

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. Sam gave him a sideways glance with a bit of a stink eye.

"Oh, I like that." She took his forearm and gave it a squeeze as if she was flirting with him, which didn't sit well with the Alpha or his imprint. "But, I am glad someone took leadership in La Push."

"Thanks…?" Sam questioned.

Renee smiled and gave his arm one more squeeze before she wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder and Phil taking both Sky and Bella's luggage.

Sky walked next to Phil and was telling him about her soccer games, friends and La Push. Sam and Edward walked behind the family, but they walked next to each in silence.

Sam thought, _You did this on purpose. You know Sky and Renee do not have a great relationship. Renee baby's Bella and Bella only._

Edward rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I did no such thing." He whispered, making sure the humans didn't hear as they walked out of the airport. "I fully respect Sky."

 _No, the fuck you don't._ Sam thought. _I can point out many reason why you don't want Sky to be happy._

"You are one reason." Edward said.

 _And you and your seer sister have been trying to keep us apart since you noticed that I imprinted on Sky. But, that is different._ Sam thought. _I love Sky enough to let her choose if she wants to talk to her mom, or not. She has Sue as her mother._

"You wolves are very territorial." Edward commented.

Sam growled and flashed his yellow eyes at the undead freak. _Say that again and I will tear your head off in front of all of these people._

Edward smirked his cocky smile and raised his eyebrows at her. "Really?" He asked. "You would never do that, because you know that my family would come after you. Also, I would imagine Bella being devastated if I put my hands around Jacob's neck and see the life leave his eyes."

Sam stood toe to toe with this leech and narrowed his eyes. "Same goes for the pixie bitch you call a seer. I could rip her head off in two seconds flat with no remorse." He growled as the Alpha took present in his mind and not Sam. "I will protect not only my imprint, but also my pack. So, if you sick fucks plan to come into our land and hurting my pack you have it all wrong."

Edward was about to say something back, but he was stopped short when Sky stood next to Sam with her hand in his. "Is everything ok here, guys?" She asked.

Sam turned to his small imprint and nodded. "Yeah, darlin's, it is. Just having a chat with Edward here."

Sky nodded and pulled at his hand. "C'mon, Phil said that since Renee is taking Bella and Edward around Florida that he could take us to Universal Studios especially the Harry Potter universe and maybe even Disney."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Ok. Done deal." She fists bumped her wolf and ran towards Phil who helped her into his truck. Sam sat next to Sky while in the very back seat Bella and Edward were crammed with the luggage.

That next afternoon Bella and Renee were outside in the back porch relaxing.

Renee sighed with relief, feeling the sun on her skin. "Aren't you gonna miss this? Don't you just feel the vitamin D soaking up in your pores?"

Include her mother, Renee. They lie in chaise lounges pushed tightly together on the deck.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss this." Bella said.

"You know, colleges in Florida are a lot sunnier. I'm just saying, if you go to university of Alaska... I'm never gonna see you." Renee pointed out.

Which is the point. Guilt washes over Bella. She takes Renee's hand, absently plays with the bracelet on her wrist, trying to soak up her mother as much as the sun.

Bella shrugged and looked towards the beach where Sam and Sky were finding seas shells. "They have a really great science program." She said.

Renee smirked and shook her head. "You mean Edward program." Renee nudges Bella who smiles, looks inside the house.

Edward sits in an easy chair with a clear view of Bella. He offers a small wave, then turns back to his conversation with Phil, who lies on his back on the couch. Renee squeezes her hand a beat, then glances back at Edward.

"The way he watches you... It's like he's willing to leap in front of you and take a bullet or something." Renee said. "Kinda like how Sam treats Sky. He treats her like a mini queen or something."

Bella looked to her mom and asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

"It's an intense thing. You're different with him. If he moves, you move. Like magnets. Just like Sam and Sky."

"I don't know, we're just... In love." She stuttered.

"I get it. I just want to make sure, you're making the right choices for you. You know, cause you're the one who's gonna have to live with them."

Bella takes this in – her choice much bigger than geographical location. Renee sees her face cloud.

Renee sighed and sat up. "Alright, enough with the heavy." She reaches under her chaise and pulls up a large box.

"Mom."

Renee sets the box on Bella's lap. "Congratulations." She said.

"I didn't want you to be spending your money." Bella said.

"I didn't, come on." Renee pushes. Bella opens the box-to find a quilt. As she unfolds it, realizes what it is, emotion wells up-

"Are these all our old trip T-shirts?" She asked.

"I saved 'em all. I thought they'd make a good quilt. To keep you warm up in Alaska. Remember this one? Ensenada." She pointed to the middle of the quilt.

"The snake pits." Bella remembered.

Renee nodded. "Yep. But this one is my favorite. Here..."

"The three-headed lobster in Maine. This is amazing."

Renee smiled and rubbed her thumb over Bella's arm. "No, honey. I'm glad you've like it. I just figured, you know, when you get older, have kids, we can add to it. Maybe go visit... ... the world's largest catsup bottle or something."

"Thanks." Bella muttered.

Renee wraps the quilt around Bella. "Oh... I'm glad you like it." Bella suddenly hugs Renee as if for the last time, and perhaps it will be.

"I just thought, you should have a little piece of me, up there in Alaska." Renee said in Bella's shoulder.

"Mom."

"Yeah."

Bella bit her lips and sighed. "I miss you."

Renee gushed and rubbed her daughter's back. "Oh, honey. I miss you too." Renee is a little surprised by Bella's emotionalism, but hugs her back.

Back on the beach, Sky held up a seas shell with curiosity with her eyes. Sam was not too far behind her with her new mason jar with tap across it that says 'Florida'. Sky stopped every once in a while, to put a shell in her jar, if she didn't like one she set it on a rock or tossed it back into the ocean.

"Do you like Florida?" Sky asked Sam.

Sam smiled and sighed. "I guess, but Washington is my home. I don't think I could live anywhere else." Sky nodded and set another shell in her jar. "What about you?" He asked. "Do you like Florida?"

Sky stopped for a moment to only think about that question. Did she like Florida? Or was Washington her home? She looked to Sam and said, "I think Florida is only meant for retirement couples and kids who only want to be famous. Washington is my home too."

Sam belly laughed and pulled his young imprint into his arms. He loved Sky's answers. He swung her around which lead her to giggle and call out his name. Sam set her down as she ran off to the other side of the beach, but she knew that he was faster, and he caught up to her. Sam picked up Sky like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder, she kept hitting his lower back but to no avail it didn't work, hell he didn't even feel it. He picked up her jar and set off back to the beach house because he had heard Renee calling them back for lunch.

Once they got back to the bungalow, Sam set Sky down and handed her, her mason jar that was half way full of shells.

Sam was happy to be with his imprint, but he wasn't too happy to be in the same house as a leech. But he had to make sure Sky was safe and away from the Cullens and the red headed leech.

†

Back in Forks forest, Alice's eyes glazed over, intently watching something in her mind. The woods are all mist and shadows. Include Emmett, then Jasper. Then the other Cullens, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. They're spread out, still as statutes, waiting for Alice, ready for spring.

Jasper walked towards his wife and took her hand in his. "You sure this is where you saw her?" He asked.

Alice nodded. "She's almost here."

In another part of the forest, close on a pair of female feet in boots running in the rainy wet mud. But they falter, slowing to a stop... Fan up to include none other than Victoria! She inhales... Something smells wrong. She abruptly bolts in another direction.

She looked to Emmett and said, "On your left."

Emmett explodes to his left, Rosalie right behind him. Jasper and Carlisle go wide, looking to cut Victoria off, Esme and Alice following up the rear.

Victoria racing through the trees, tense but not afraid. Escaping is what she's good at. She reaches-a ravine – she doesn't break stride, just leaps across it—Carlisle pulls up short, yells to Emmett and Rosalie-

Carlisle stopped and said, "Wait. She's in their territory."

"She'll get away." Rosalie said.

Jasper shook his head. "No, she won't."

On the other side of the ravine, three giant wolves leap onto the scene and take up the chase after Victoria. The leader is rustic, enormous. A parallel chase ensues, the wolves and the Cullens keeping to their sides of the ravine, which we realize is the line that demarcates the territories, Victoria leaps back over.

Emmett smirked. "All ours now." He muttered. The Cullens close in. Emmett grabs hold of her shoulders and hair. They roll head over keester – Victoria uses the momentum to her advantage and flings Emmett off and over her into a tree. She takes the split second he's down to leap back over to wolf-land and keeps running.

All of the Cullens stopped as Esme yelled, "Emmett don't!"

But Emmett seeing red flies over the ravine-the second his feet hit the other side-Paul-wolf turns to face him. There's a moment of standoff. It would be simple enough for Emmett to defuse the situation by jumping back-but that's not his style. Paul growled with bravado. That just makes Emmett smile.

Victoria, at a safe distance now. She slowly looks back, surprised to see what is happening. She studies the conflict with curiosity.

Paul and Emmett charge each other. BAM! They roll in dozens of yards in the dirt.

Once they got their barging back, Paul and Emmett narrowed their eyes at each other, daring one of them to attack first.

"The both of you need to calm down." Carlisle ordered.

Alice seethed behind her family and kicked the closest tree. "Damn it!" She exclaimed. "She got away." Alice muttered. She growled and sat on a bolder with her hands hiding her face. Jasper sighed sadly and sat next to his wife.

The wolves growled at Emmett, but Jacob was telling Paul to calm down and they will try again. Paul narrowed his eyes at Jacob and huffed at him while Emmett stood next to his wife dripping wet.

"We will regroup tomorrow." Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded and rushed off to their homes.

†

After an exciting few days it was time to go home. Sky hugged Phil goodbye as Sam shook his hand.

Renee pulled Bella to the side and asked, "I just have to have this off my mind, is Sam hurting Sky in anyway?"

Bella sighed and looked over to her little sister as she talked to Phil animated like as Sam watched with a pleasing smile. She looked back to her mom and shook her head. "No, he isn't."

Renee sighed with relief and nodded her head. "Ok. That's good." She pulled her daughter in for one more hug and kissed her temple. "I love you, Bells."

Bella smiled and nuzzled into her mom. "I love you too, mom."

When they pulled apart Renee walked over to her youngest daughter and placed her hand on her head. Sky looked to her mom with a blank expression, she was shocked that her mother pulled her into a hug. Sky wrapped her arms around her mom's shoulder, she looked to Sam over her mom's shoulders.

"I love you, sweetie." Renee said.

"Um, I love you too, mama." Sky muttered. _My mom is acknowledging me. What in God's Green Earth is going on!?_ She thought.

Edward chuckled under his breath as if he was clearing his throat. "Wow." He muttered.

When they pulled apart, Renee kissed Sky's forehead one last time. She looked to Sam and said, "Take care of my daughter please."

"I will, ma'am." He said.

Renee nodded and cleared her throat. "Ok, well, I guess it's time for boarding. Bella, I hope you call me when you get home, yes?"

Bella nodded. She said goodbye to her step-dad and was guided to the doors by Edward. Sky waved to her family one last time and took Sam's warm hand in hers.

Renee whipped away her tears as the flight attends closed the doors to Seattle, Washington.

"They'll be ok." Phil said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Renee nodded with a whimper. "I know. Just a mother's instincts, ya know?" Phil nodded as he took his wife's hand in his. They had both hoped that Sky would be safe in Forks and they were right, Sam Uley was someone they could trust.

†

Once they arrived home they were greeted by the pack the Cullens were there to greet them home. The pack had asked if they had gifts for them, Sam rolled his eyes as Sky pulled out things that suited their personalities.

Sky gave Rosalie the Mirror of Desire from Harry Potter, which she loved. Emmett got the golden snitch while Alice got a Slytherin pen, which she was not too happy about and Jasper an Indiana Jones hat.

The pack was very grateful to have gotten gifts from both Harry Potter, Simpsons and various other places. Leah loved her Disney Mickey Ears though; Haunted Mansion was her favorite.

Sky looked around the bodies of her friends looking for the one person that meant a lot in her life. She smiled from ear to ear when she found them. "Daddy!" She shouted.

Charlie stopped being so stiff when he had heard the yell of his youngest daughter.

Sky ran towards her dad and wrapped her arms around his neck. Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his person. He was happy to see his baby girl again, he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "Oh, Chickadee, I have missed you so much."

Sky nuzzled into her dad's warm embrace. "I miss you too, Honey Badger." She muttered.

Charlie chuckled and rubbed her back. When they pulled away she kissed his stubble cheek and gave him the biggest smile ever. "How was your trip?" He asked.

"Good. I had so much fun at Universal Studios, but ti wasn't the same without you there, dad." Sky said.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I had hoped that maybe Renee fixed everything with you guys." He said.

Sky nodded. "She did. Well, she kind of spent more time with Bella then with me, but I had lots of fun Phil though. Learned a few new things about baseball."

"Has he gotten to the majors yet?" Charlie asked he Sam took his and Sky's luggage.

"Nope." Sky drawled out. "Not even close. But, it was fun to see him practice though."

Charlie smirked and shook his head. "I swear I don't get Renee." He commented.

Sky shrugged and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. "I don't get mom either, dad."

"Hey dad," Bella said. Charlie looked to his oldest daughter with curious eyes. "I am gonna go spend some time with Edward and catch up with Alice, ok?"

Charlie sighed and nodded. "Fine. I might head over to La Push with Sky though. Do some last-minute things for Sue and Harry's accounts."

Bella nodded and was guided off with the Cullens with a smile on her face. She didn't even notice that Charlie looked down at his shoes with a sadly look on his face. Sky saw it though.

The youngest Swan took her dad's hand in hers and laid her head on his forearm. "You still got me, daddy." She said.

Charlie smiled and placed his hand on Sky's shoulder. "I know, Chickadee, I know." He kissed her crown and guided her to his truck as Sam stuffed their bags in the back.

Sam told his pack to keep running patrols as Charlie took Sky home to clean up and head over to La Push.

As Charlie and Sky were distracted Sam had a meeting with his pack. Paul told him about what had happened that Saturday night and Sam was furious. One of the Cullens tried to come on their land, no way Jose. He had to make sure that they knew that the Cullens didn't try that again.

And they didn't after Sam had delivered a rouge vampire's head to the Cullens. Declaring that if they ever come on their land again that this is what would happen to them, then Sam the vampire on fire. They got the message with slight terror in their eyes.

The Cullens had no idea that Sam could ever be so vicious, but they guessed that the Alpha had a few tricks up his sleeve if need be.

* * *

Author's Notes: Awe, sweet moments but mighty as ever Sam/Alpha coming to save the day for his imprint. But, I loved it and I hope you enjoyed it.

P.S. I know I keep my ANs short and sweet, but I wanna know from my original readers and to my newer readers why are you drawn to my story? Please and thank you!


	20. Learning a New Type of Love, Maybe

Author's Notes: Happy 2019! Sooo, y'all are gonna hate me when you see this update. But, blame Bella and her birds, Edward and Alice, chirping in her ears.

 **Also, my updating schedule for both my stores are:**

 **Monday: Twilight: My Best Friend**

 **Tuesday: TVD+Harry Potter**

 **Friday: Twilight: My Best Friend**

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Claire Holt-Melissa Spellman

Fun fact: Sky hates to be alone, so sometimes she'll perform in front of Ghost and Nessie.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Learning a New Type of Love Chapter 19**

Edward pulls his Volvo into a parking spot outside of the high school. The couple sat in Edward's Volvo. Bella's in the passenger seat, sadness in her face. Edward strokes her cheek, comforting her.

"Did you regret going?" He asked.

Bella shook her head. "No. It was really great to see my mom. Just really hard saying goodbye."

"It doesn't have to be goodbye." Edward said, more like suggested.

"Is that why you ask me to go?" She asked with a fierce look in her eyes. "You thought I was gonna change my mind."

He offers a gentle smile. "I'm always hoping for that-" He abruptly looks up; stiffens. Hearing something. More like hearing Sam's angry thoughts compared to Jacob's calmer thoughts.

Bella farrowed her brows to her boyfriend. "What?" She asked.

He looked to his beloved and asked a rhetorical question, "If I asked you to stay in the car, would you?" She looks at him, concerned, then pulls open her door. Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not."

Bella and Edward emerge from the Volvo to see Jacob climb off his motorcycle and stride toward them with Sam climbing out of his pickup truck. He wears a tight black t-shirt, grease stained jeans. No jacket in the cold. His hard expression causes other students to give him a wide berth. He looks almost dangerous.

But Bella is delighted to see Jacob again.

"Jake!" She exclaimed.

Edward subtly, protectively pulls Bella back. Students watch from a distance, out of earshot.

"Hey." Jacob greeted. "Charlie said you left town."

"Yeah. To visit my Mom, why? Didn't Sam tell you?" She asked.

"Just checking to see if you're still human." Jacob said. Jacob concentrates on something, and suddenly Edward seems to be distressed.

Sam stood tall and looked to Edward. "I'm coming here to warn you. If your kind come on our land again..."

Bella looked to the two wolves and her boyfriend back and forth. "Wait, what?" She asked.

Jacob and Sam looked to Edward with nasty looks. "You didn't tell her?" Jacob asked.

Edward stood toe to toe with Jacob. "Just leave it alone, Jacob." He demanded.

Sam took Edward by the arm and dragged him away from his friend and packmate. "What did I tell you, leech?" He growled.

Alice and Jasper gracefully and swiftly climb from their car, place themselves in proximity, just in case. Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Angela, who watch the goings on. Angela clearly fears a fight; the others seem more intrigued by one.

"Tell me what?" Bella demanded.

"Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding, there is nothing to worry about." Edward said still having Sam stand by his side with an angry look.

"Listen to you. Did you lie to get her out of town, too?" Sam asked. "Did you do the same to get Sky out of town?"

"You should leave. Now." Alice demanded.

Jacob shook with anger and narrowed his eyes. "She has a right to know, they both do. She is the one the red-head wants." He said.

Bella's eyes went huge. "Victoria? Alice's vision." She looked to Edward for the answer.

Edward looked to Bella with a sad expression. "I was trying to protect you." He said.

"By lying to me." She accused him.

"Okay." He muttered.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "We're gonna talk about this," Bella looked to Jacob with a determined look. "but... You. Why haven't you called me back?" She asked.

"I had nothing to say." He said as he walked toward his motorcycle. Sam smirked and walked towards his truck.

Bella shook her head and crossed her arms. "Well, I have tons."

Edward grabbed Bella's arm and tried to pull her back. "Hold on. Hey. Bella."

Bella turned to her boyfriend with an angry look. "Edward, you have to trust me. I do trust you. It's him I don't trust."

Sam farrowed his brows at Bella with a small growl.

Bella just looks at Edward; strong, independent, not about to acquiesce. Finally, he releases her. She jogs to Jacob. Climbs on the back of his bike. Jacob grins.

Bella smirked and shook her head. "Lose the grin, Jacob. We're just going for a ride."

Jacob smiled and sighed, thanking Taha Aki that he had no feelings for her anymore, but only Melissa. "Hold on tight." He kicks starts the bike, then roars off with Bella on the back. Edward watches them go. He sighed and shook his head with an angry look.

Sam saluted to Edward and drove off only going towards the Elementary school to pick up Sky that half of day.

†

That afternoon at Fork's Elementary School, Sky was at recesses playing with Abby when she heard her teacher called for her. Sky hugged Abby and rushed off to her teacher with a curious look on her face.

"Yes, Miss, Spellman?" Sky asked as she stood in front of the teacher.

Melissa Spellman looked into Sky's blue-hazel eyes and said, "Sam Uley is here to take you home early."

Sky raised her eyebrows with a 'what now' look. "Really?" She asked. Melissa nodded and crossed her arms, mimicking the young girl. "Does my dad know?"

Melissa nodded. "Yes, he does, and he agreed to it."

Sky sighed and yelled to her friends' bye that she would see them tomorrow.

When she got outside she squealed and ran towards her wolf only to be picked up and tossed around like she was five again. When she pulled away she kissed Sam's warm cheek and nuzzled into his neck. "What are you doing here?" She asked as he set her down.

"I decided to come pick up my favorite girl to have a lone day with her, along with the pack." Sam said as Quil and Embry howled from the back seats. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Oh, his half-brother and his best friend.

Sky nodded and smiled. "Cool. But, did my dad truly agree to this?" She asked.

"That he did, he made the other contact if you ever got sick or just had to get off that day I could sign you out, along with Billy and Sue." Embry said from his seat.

"Totally!" Quil said.

Sky giggled as Sam facepalmed himself. Embry and Quil laughed as they sat back. Sam looked down to his imprint with a fake smile and shook his head. "Children." He muttered.

Sky pinched his elbow but obviously he didn't feel anything. He laughed and guided Sky into his truck, bulked her in as he got on the driver side and riven off the lot to only wave at Melissa with the biggest grin ever.

The blond teacher waved back and walked back inside only to have Jacob block her way and pulled her into a kiss before he let her go and rushed off with a brunette on his bike. Melissa didn't have to worry though, because she knew that Jacob would never cheat on her.

•

Jacob beats Sam and Sky as he pulls up; he and Bella climb off the bike. To find that they were at Sam's house.

Bella looked to Jacob with eyebrow raised. "Are you sure, this is a good idea? I'm a 'vampire girl', remember?"

The front door bursts open and Jared and Paul pile out, shoving the last of a meal down their throats. Bella tenses, but much to her surprise and relief, Jared smiles when he sees her.

"Look who's back." Jared said.

"Whatup, Bella?" Paul asked.

She was about to say something back but was stopped short when Jacob and co heard howling from the two goof balls in the back of the pickup truck.

Bella recognized one of them being Jacob's best friends Quil Ateara. "Quil, you too?" She asked.

Quil stopped and smiled. "Yep. Finally made the pack. I'm glad you're here, Bella. Maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue about Melissa."

Paul said, 'I wish Melissa would call'.

Jared said, 'I wish Melissa wouldn't call'.

Embry said, 'Maybe I should call Melissa'.

Quil said, 'Maybe I should call Melissa and hang up'.

Jacob rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, you can shut up now. Emily can you come control your wolf, please." He pleaded.

Bella smiles as the guys laugh, push each other, roughhouse. Behind them a slender girl with cropped black hair exits, Leah Clearwater. She'd be gorgeous if not for her scowl. Leah sees Bella and the scowl deepens.

Jacob sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Sam and Sky out of the truck with frowns on their faces. "Bella, this is Leah Clearwater. Harry's daughter." Sky introduced.

"Hey. I'm really sorry about your father." Bella greeted the she-wolf with her condolences.

Leah scowled at the older Swan and scoffed. "If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave."

Bella's taken aback. Jacob shoots Leah an angry look; she's previous. As Emily exit, Leah abruptly moves off.

Jacob looked to Bella and asked, "Fun, isn't she?"

Emily gives Bella a hug. "Bella... Hi. Hey. I was wondering when we'd see your face around here again." Sam offers a pleasant nod hello.

Bella hugged her back trying to ignore the scars. "Yeah, same here."

Jacob looked to his Alpha with a worried look. "Sam, we're good?" He asked.

Sam nodded as he placed his hand on Sky's small shoulder. "We're good. She won't be getting through our line anytime soon."

Sky let go of Sam and rushed off to Leah to give her a hug. Leah smiled and took the hug from the little tyke, she really did love Sky Swan, she just wasn't a fan of the leech lover Sky called a sister. The younger Swan let go of Leah and rushed to her wolf to say goodbye to him as Jared was staying behind to keep an eye on Sky.

The guys did a macho challenge as they make their way to the forest's edge. Sam turned to Sky to say goodbye, looks into her eyes. Their connection is deeply intimate. As Sam gently kisses her on the forehead, Bella politely looks away... to see at the edge of the woods. Leah glances at Sam and Sky's kiss, then abruptly falls forward – before her hands hit the ground, they become paws! Leah, now a light grey wolf disappears in the woods. Off Bella's surprise. She didn't know that she was a wolf.

Emily guided Sky into Sam's house as Bella went off with Jacob to his house to work on his bike some more. Sky gave Emily a worried look, but the older Native shrugged it off. "It's ok. I don't think Jake would cheat on Melissa," Emily said.

Jared smiled and devoured a blueberry muffin. "Yeah, he loves Melissa too much to even think about Bella that way."

"True." Sky said. She looked to Emily with a smile. "Could I help with anything?" She asked.

Emily leaned against the counter and asked, "Have you had lunch yet?" Sky shook her head and sat next to Jared. Emily smiled and said, "What would you like?"

"Um, how about your famous gumbo…" Sky suggested.

"Oh, yeah." Jared agreed. Sky giggled and imagined him being a puppy getting his favorite toy ready to play. Jared looked to Sky with a questionable look. "What?" He asked.

Sky shook her head. "Nothing." She said. Sky looked to Emily who was giggling too.

Back on the road, Jacob and Bella climb off the bike, and start wheeling it toward the garage.

Bella looked to Jacob with her hand sin her jacket pockets. "So, when did Leah joined the pack?" She asked.

Jacob looked down to his bike and thought back to the day that it happened. "Around when her Dad died. Her brother Seth, also phased. He's only fifteen. One of the youngest we've had. Sam keeps him home studying, but he's chomping at the bit. Wish it was Leah who'd stay home."

Bella hit his shoulder and said, "Come on, don't be such a guy."

Jacob stopped looked to Bella. "No, it's... It's not a chick thing. It's... You know, a triangle thing. We all have to live the Leah, Sam, Emily pain-fest. Wolf telepathy, remember?"

Bella asked, "So, Sam dumps Leah for Emily?"

Jacob shook his head. "It wasn't like that. Sam hates himself for hurting Leah. But, Emily wasn't the one. Sky was _The_ One."

Bella farrowed her brows. "Yeah, I guess it's sort of chooses you sometimes. But, why is Sky the one for Sam and not Emily?" She asked. Jacob knows she's talking about Edward, won't go there.

Jacob looked down at his bike and back to Bella. "It's more than some crush, Bella. Sam imprinted."

Bella bit her lips. "Do I want to know what that is? Imprinting on someone is like..."

Jacob sighed. "Like when you see her, everything changes. All of a sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the planet. It's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything for her. Be anything for her." He thought back to when he first meet Melissa, he felt gravity move and the Earth around him moved slower than ever. He loved Melissa and will continue to do so.

Bella crossed her arms and sighed. "It sounds like you know the feeling. Have you... imprinted on someone?" She asked. Worried about the answer.

Jacob smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I have." He continues into the garage. She follows. Jacob and Bella enter. Jacob rolls the bike to its spot. She notes her old motorcycle in the corner, collecting dust.

"Who is she?" Bella asked.

Jacob looked up to Bella and smiled. "Melissa Spellman. Sky's teacher. I imprinted on her when you left to save that leech of yours." He looked down working on his bike. "And you're still you."

Bella nodded, too shocked to talk because of him imprinting. "Yeah. Until graduation."

Jacob dropped his wrench and looked up to Bella. "Graduation?" he asked.

Bella sighed and rubbed her hands together. "You knew this was gonna happen." She said.

Jacob stood tall and said, "Not in a month. I mean, not before you've... you've even lived. Or before I could... For a second, just a second, I thought... But he's got his hooks in you so deep." He hissed and threw his wrench.

Bella stood back in shock. "I decided this, not him."

"Bella, they're not even a live. It makes me sick. Better you really be dead than one of them." Jacob hissed.

Bella's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you said that. Edward was right, I shouldn't have come."

He's too angry to take it back. She heads for the door. "Bella, come on. Please. I'm sorry." It takes a long beat for her to recover from the hurtful comment. Finally, she nods. She moves to her dusty motorcycle, brushes off the seat.

Bella stood back and watched Jacob work. "We should stick to safer subjects, like motorcycles."

Jacob smirked. "Only thing safe about you on a motorcycle is when you turn it off."

She smiles as does he. The tension slowly dissipated as they dust off the bikes, shifting back to friends' mode.

This word 'Imprint' was eating at her. Sam imprinted on Sky? What does that mean to him? Was he a friend to Sky? Or something more…

"But, I do have one question though." Jacob looked up to Bella with his soft brown eyes. "What does Imprint mean to Sam?" She asked.

Jacob sighed and tossed the wrench back and forth. "What imprinting means for Sam means that he protects Sky. She chose to be his friend; until…"

Bella stood in front of Jacob with the bike only between them "Until what, Jake?" She demanded.

"Until Sky says that she wants to be more than friends."

Bella narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She thought about the worst, she thought that Sam could hurt Sky and take away her innocence. Edward told her that the wolves had no control, so what if this was it. What if Sam had no control and hurt Sky? "Fuck no." She seethed and ran out of his garage. Ignoring Jacob calling her back to the garage. Bella races towards the one place that she knows where they could be; the beach.

Once she arrived Bella saw that Sam was done patrolling and was twirling Sky around. The younger Swan was giggling anytime Sam swung her around, but Bella was not laughing she charged down to the beach with a snarling look on her face.

Sam knew that she was there, but he was ignoring her, but for some reason he had this bad feeling in his gut. When he looked up, Bella stood there with her arms crossed and her face red.

Sam set Sky down with a farrowed brow. "Why did you stop?" She asked. "C'mon, I wanna continue playing, Sammy." She pulled on his hand again and tried to get him to play and spin her again.

"That's not gonna happen, Sky River Swan." Bella said.

Sky turned to Bella with her blue-hazel worried eyes. "Um, Bells, what are you doing here?" She took Sam's hand in her.

"We're going home." Bella said. "Now." She marched towards Sky and took her hand, but she stopped short when Sam had her other hand. Bella narrowed her eyes at Sam and seethed out, "Let go of my sister, you freak."

Sam growled and flashed his yellow eyes. "No." He growled. "Sky has every right to be here."

"Bella, just let go of me, and I will see you when I get home." Sky pleaded.

"I know about imprinting," Bella said. Sam's eyes went huge and he stopped pulling on Sky. How in the hell did she know about Imprinting? Why did she know? "And if you don't want to go to jail and have my sister shipped off back to Florida then you let go of my sister right fucking now!" She yelled.

Sky started to cry when Sam looked down at her and slowly let go of his small imprint. Sky shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist. "No, no, no, please I don't wanna go, Sammy. Please just make her understand, please."

Sam could feel Sky's tears on his shirt, hell he could even feel her heart breaking at this point. He narrowed his eyes at Bella, but his eyes also went to Jacob who looked guilty. He let go of Sky and got on his knees. "Listen to me, Sky, I love you, ok? But you have to go home."

"No." She whimpered. Sky wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and cried in his shoulder. "I don't wanna leave you."

"I know." His eyes landed on Bella's who was determined to get her sister far away from this sicko. "But, just know that I will be in your heart and not too far from here. Stay safe and be with Rosalie and Emmett at all times, deal?" He asked.

Sky sniffled and nodded into his shoulder. "Ok." She pulled away from and asked, "When can I see you again?"

Sam smirked and said, "Soon." He kissed her forehead. He watched as Bella marched forward and literally grabbed her sister and pulled her away from Sam's warm embrace.

"No," Sky screamed and killed Bella and she dragged her away from La Push beach. "Sammy! Sammy! Sammy!" She screamed. Bella dragged a screaming Sky into Jacob's rabbit and drove away. Sky kept hitting the window ask, no pleading, if Jacob could turn around, but Bella pushed Sky back and told her to shut up.

Sam looked defeated, he wanted to get his imprint, run far, far away from everybody to only be with his one and only but he couldn't. He knew that his packmates weren't too far from him.

"Boss, you ok?" Jared asked.

Sam, no the Alpha growled and stood tall. "Run extra patrols, keep an eye out on the red head." The pack looked at each other with worried looks. The Alpha turned to his pack and screamed, "Now!"

The pack scurried away in their wolf forms, but not Leah. She walked towards her ex and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Alpha."

The Alpha growled and crushed the sea shell that he was holding in his hands. "Run your patrols, Leah." The she-wolf nodded and rushed off to the woods.

The Alpha looked towards the ocean and thought about how he was going to tear that leech apart, or any of the Cullens if he had a say in it. The Alpha was defeated, he had lost that one person that held him together, but now that leech lover decided to take her away.

Karma will get that leech lover, not now, but soon.

†

As Jacob drove he looked in his rear-view mirror to find a tear stained Sky siting in the back seat asleep. He looked to Bella and sighed. "Listen, Bella, you can't sperate a wolf and their imprint for a very long time." Jacob said.

Bella looked to Jacob with narrowed eyes. "I don't wanna hear, Jake. I just want to go home and make sure Sky never sees Sam again. I am gonna find a way to break this imprint, before it's too late."

Jacob growled and tightened his hand on the stirring wheel. "You have no idea what you are doing, or the consequences that are going with this."

"I don't care." She said.

When they got to the treaty line Jacob noticed that not only was Edward was there but so was Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked to Bella and muttered, "I still think that this is a mistake."

Bella gave him a dead pan look and walked out the car leaving Jacob to get Sky. He blew a raspberry and carried his Alpha's imprint in his arms. Sky farrowed her brows and cuddled into a warm chest. "Sammy." She rasped out and clunged to his chest. Jacob sighed and rubbed Sky's back, he really hated this, this was going to kill Sam and Sky.

Bella sighed and wrapped her arms around Edward's lean waist. "Hey."

Edward rubbed her back and kissed her crown. "Do you understand how worried I've been?"

Bella looked up to her boyfriend with a crossed look. "I was perfectly safe."

Edward looked to his siblings and whispered to Bella, "I almost break the treaty to make sure of it." He pulled away from her and scrunched his nose.

Bella sighed and looked down at her shoes. "I know, I smell like a dog. I'm sorry."

Rosalie looked away from the couple to look towards the child and gasped. Jacob crossed the line to let the blond vampire get a better look at her. "What happened?" She asked after she saw the child's cheeks.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Bella and showed his thoughts to Edward, even Jasper flinched when he felt what Edward saw. Edward closed his eyes and sighed, he looked to Bella and nodded his head to her. "Good job." He muttered.

Jacob almost dropped Sky if it wasn't for Rosalie taking her arms underneath the child. "What!?" He exclaimed. "Are you serious? You saw what I saw, you saw that Bella forced Sky and Sam to be separated. Do you know what that could do to him?"

Edward just rolled his eyes and kissed Bella lightly on the lips. She did the right thing. The Cullens have wanted Sky to be away from Sam for a very long time, so this was the perfect way to do it.

"Tell us." Emmett demanded.

"It could kill them," Jacob said. He looked down to Sky as she nuzzled into Rosalie's cold embrace. "Since Sky is a child, it could kill her in three days. But Sam could lose his mind."

"Oh, that's bologna!" Alice exclaimed. "That's not true. Once the wolf and imprintee are separated after three days the bond is gone."

Jacob narrowed his eyes and thought of very unhappy things towards the seer. "So, is their soul, you bitch." Jacob seethed.

Edward placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder before it got ugly. "We have wanted this a long time, Jacob, and now we are getting it."

Jacob growled and looked to Bella. "Don't come crying to me if you have to plan Sky's funeral. I will be telling Charlie whose fault it was." Jacob took Edward's hand from his shoulder and cracked it back until the ice broke through.

Jasper grabbed Jacob and moved him towards his car, but Jasper whispered, "Rosalie, Emmet and I will keep an eye on Sky. We will keep her safe from my wife and brother. Ok?"

Jacob nodded and walked back to his car but not before nodding to one of the wolves that was hidden in the trees. The wolves had a plan to keep an eye on her too.

Once they got on the road Sky woke up and started to cry again. She felt so empty, so alone. Her heart hurt, her head hurt, everything hurt in her eyes. Sky wanted her Sammy back.

When they got back to Forks, Rosalie helped Sky out of the jeep and into the house. The blond vampire was leading the young child up the stairs only to have the young child stop and look to Bella and asked, "How could you?"

Bella looked to her sister and asked, "How could I what?"

"How could you take me away from my wolf?" Sky asked.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "Listen, you are tired and need to go to bed, ok? I will not talk about this anymore."

Rosalie growled and placed her hands-on Sky's shoulders. "Come on, sweetie."

Sky brushed away her friend and yelled at Bella, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault!?" Bella said back. "I am trying to protect you, Sky!"

"No, you aren't! You are just trying to follow them and make sure I stay away from Sam!" Sky screamed as she pointed to Alice and Edward.

Bella sighed out of frustration and shook her head. "Look I just don't trust Sam, he has been controlling Jacob and now you. Hell, he might even be hurting you!"

"But he isn't!" Sky shouted. "Sam Uley would never hurt me!"

"The wolf hurt Emily." Bella said.

"That was before he ever imprinted on me!" Sky exclaimed. "Sam never imprinted on Emily, he just thought he did. The wolf cares about me too much to hurt me. Plus, you just want to me to be a blood sucker like you!" She shook her head and sat on the steps crying her eyes out. "I hope you're happy, Bella." She looked up to her sister and said, "You get what you wanted, you won." She ran up to her room and slammed the door.

"Sky!" Rosalie exclaimed as she followed up the stairs to only find her bed room door locked. She never knew Sky's room had a lock on it.

Bella sighed and sat on the cough. "Why do I feel so guilty?" She asked.

Edward sat next to her and kissed her temple. "Don't." He said.

"You did the right thing." Alice said as she placed her hand on Bella's shoulder.

Bella just felt so hurt that she took away two souls from each other, but it had happened to her for almost year so now Sky can know who it feels. But, Jasper and Emmett knew that Bella hadn't won, this war was far from over. They knew that they would be doing updates to the wolves to say how their little Sky is doing before it was too late.

That whole afternoon Rosalie kept trying to get Sky to open the door, but the younger Swam wouldn't budge. She felt so helpless, Rosalie wanted to help Sky. Rosalie wanted to make it right and go get Sam, but she couldn't. So, she just had to wait it out, but she just had a very bad feeling about the next three days.

Later that night Bella was off at the Cullens house eating and laughing with them, while Charlie and Sky had a somber diner. Charlie had tried to talk to Sky but she wouldn't budge. Charlie just prayed that it was Bella all over again.

It was an hour later that Sky had confessed. She said that Bella demanded Sky that she didn't see Sam anymore, and Charlie was furious. He couldn't believe that his oldest daughter was telling his youngest to not see her best friend no more. He asked why, and Sky said that Bella thought that he would hurt me just like he did with Leah and Emily, Charlie really couldn't wrap his mind around it but made him question on Bella and he motives.

Sky said that she was tired and wanted to go to bed, Charlie agreed and tucked her in after she got her bath in. Charlie kissed her good night and went back to work on Riley Biers' missing persons case.

•

Bella's dream catcher was in the man's hand, turns it. Include the man's back as he moves around the room, touching her stuff. Picking things up, curious, setting them down just a little out of place. It's creepy. Finally, his hand falls on a red blouse draped over a chair. As he brings it to his nose, we see his face – it's Riley! Pale white, chiseled features, eyes blood red. A vampire.

He inhales Bella's scent then stuffs it into his jacket and exits her room. But, he stopped and looked toward a door with some stickers and a wolf poster on it. Riley walked into the room to find a sleep child, he tilted his head and walked towards the bed to find a similar dreamcatcher over her window instead of her bed.

Riley stood at the end of the small child's bed and watched her chest move up and down. He walked towards the bed to have his finger trail over the covers and stopped his cold fingers near her cheeks.

With his new abilities, Riley could smell that the child has been crying, she looked sad as she cuddled her stuffed wolf to her chest. Riley almost stopped breathing when the child opened her eyes and turned over to her left side, facing the window.

Riley stood tall and snatched one of the child's shirts. He sniffed her cherry blossom, sandalwood and citrus scent and pocketed her shirt in his ripped jacket. He knew that Victoria was after Bella and not this child, but she felt familiar to him, so he wanted to know why that was.

The newborn moved downstairs, and Riley soundlessly enters the living room to find Charlie asleep on the couch. He's in uniform, a case file spread out, some of it resting on his chest. Riley leans over him, sees a photo of himself, it's his case file, and a newspaper article.

SERIAL MURDERS RISE IN SEATTLE!

Riley, intrigued, taking in the news and his own file, and Charlie who's unaware of the danger just inches away. Riley stares casually at Charlie's holster. Silently, uncannily smoothly, removes his gun. Stares right down the barrel. Yep. There's a bullet. Riley points the gun at Charlie's head. Smiles. This could be fun. How far can he pull the trigger without it going off? He squeezes – the hammer goes back—then Riley notices the picture on Charlie's chest... his smiling, human self. Reaches out to it.

Bella and Edward come in the front door. The living room is empty and quiet. Eerily so.

Suddenly Charlie comes around the corner. "You know... Edward could at least respect meal times." Bella turns startles. Charlie leans in the kitchen doorway indicating his watch.

"Sorry, dad." Bella grabbed Edward's hand and smiled shyly at her dad.

Charlie nodded and looked down to their hands. "Well, ok then. Just be sure to wrap it up, Sky is already in bed, so be quiet please." Bella nodded and turned back to Edward. "I'll just give you two some privacy then." He goes to leave the couple alone so that Edward could know that time was almost up.

"I had fun today." Bella muttered.

Edward smirked and cupped her cheek. "I did too, but don't worry about Sky. We will keep her close, my Bella." He leaned her head towards him and he was about to pull her in for a kiss, but abruptly he stops. Inhales. His face alarmed.

Edward pulled away from Bella and looked towards the living room and up the stairs. "No, no. Something's wrong." He muttered. He moves into the living room. Darts throughout the first floor, checking it. Charlie doesn't see... he's concentrating on the photo of Riley whose face has been scratched out.

Bella followed as far as her legs could take her. "What? What is it?" She asked.

Edward turned to her and said, "Stay here." And he bolts upstairs. She hurries after him. Bella enters to find Edward holding the dreamcatcher. He stopped and darts to Sky's room to find that Bamboo's stuffed head was ripped off. Edward looked over to the child and found that she had more covers on her and Ghost was popping his head out. Edward breathed a sigh of relief, if he could but he did.

Bella followed Edward into Sky's room as he watched over her little sister. "Edward, what's wrong?" She asked.

Edward looked up to Bella with his black eyes not his golden eyes that she loved so much. "Someone's been in here." He whispered back.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I am beat…but I hope you guys enjoy my update and are seething at Bella, Alice and Edward for what they have done. This has been their plan for so long that they wanted Bella to know what was going on and they want Sky on their side. It was an intense update that my back is killing me, it was also very emotional too. But, I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry Karma will get them.

Also, I wanna know do you want me to continue with what I have or have a fresh new start? I can fix things and add things too, but y'all are my lovely readers and I would love your opinions.


	21. Know Thy Enemy and A Very Sick Sky

Author's Notes: Howdy y'all! How's it going, so todays update is a crazy one because it is filled with emotions so get tissues, y'all because it's gonna be bumpy. I even warned one of my closest friend, so she knows. And please don't punch your computer or phone screens. I hope y'all enjoy though.

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Claire Holt-Melissa Spellman

Fun fact: Sky has big dreams of being a detective one day, not a sheriff, a detective in Seattle.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Family Meeting and A Very Sick Sky Chapter 20**

It was late into the night when Edward called for a family meeting. Edward paces, frustrated. Alice is stressed. Bella tries to track their fast-paced conversation with Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme, all of whom have black eyes and not golden.

Alice looked to her brother and asked, "Who was it? Someone we know?"

Edward continued to pace and shook his head. "Just a stranger. I didn't recognize his scent."

Esme meshed her lips and gripped onto Carlisle's hand. "A nomad passing through?" She asked.

Rosalie shook her head. "A passer-by wouldn't have left Bella's father nor Sky alive."

Bella's chilled by the thought. Esme wraps an arm around her just as the door bursts open.

Jasper enters with Emmett right behind him. "His scent disappeared about five miles south of Bella's house, but it was stronger in Sky's room."

Edward growled. "Someone's orchestrating this."

"Victoria?" Carlisle suggested.

Alice shook her head. "I would've seen her deciding."

Edward stopped and looked to his 'father'. "It has to be the Volturi."

Alice shook her head again. "I don't think it's the Volturi either. I've been watching Aro's decisions, too."

Emmett said, "So, we keep looking."

Carlisle stood tall and said, "We also take shifts, guarding Bella at her house."

Rosalie scoffed and crossed her arms. "Another protection detail?"

Esme pinched the blond's arm. "Rosalie." She hissed.

Bella stood up and looked to the family. "No, she's right. You can't protect me, watch my dad and Sky... ... and search for the intruder. And for Victoria. And keep yourselves fed."

Edward grabbed her arm and said, "I'm not leaving you here defenseless."

Bella shook her head and took his hand. "Well, I'm not gonna let you starve. And I wouldn't be unprotected, I have..." She stops... a beat. An idea occurring. She looks at him, a tiny glimmer of optimism flashing on her face.

Edward farrowed his brows. "What?" He asked.

•

 _Day 1_

They were back at Bella's house the next day, luckily it was the weekend, so it was perfect for Jacob and Embry to come and sniff out her house. Edward stands at the curb, frozen in place, waiting eyes unblinkingly watching the front door. Finally, it opens. Bella exits. Behind her, Jacob and Embry. Edward meets them halfway. Edward is cool, calculating; Jacob and Embry hotheaded, fractious.

Jacob crossed his arms and said, "Whoever it was, he left his stink behind. It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We'll handle it from here."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "We don't need you to handle anything. Or anyone." He commented, thinking that he could take on Sam any time of the day.

Jacob steps toward Edward who doesn't move.

Jacob seethed, thinking about the day Sam got his heart broken. Hell, Sam was still in wolf form running patrols. "I could care less what you need."

Edward saw into Jacob and Embry's mind, seeing that Sam hasn't phased back into a human. Edward was not proud of himself, but it made him smile just a tiny bit. "Alright, we're done here."

Jacob said, "No, you're done here." Embry stood behind his best friend and narrowed his eyes at the leech. Bella moves between them.

"Stop. I'm tired of this. From now on I'm Switzerland, Okay?" Bella tries to push them apart; it's like pushing boulders. "Stop!" She exclaimed. Jacob simmers. Edward just looks at him. "I don't expect you guys to chuck a football around together. Fine. But we have a lot of problems. And this is one temporary solution. Are you willing to at least try?" She asked. A long tense beat. Finally, Edward nods. Then Jacob. Bella smiled and said, "Alright, so you need to coordinate. You know, schedules and stuff." Neither says anything. Bella sighs. Turns to Jacob. "Would the pack prefer days or nights?"

Jacob smiled and looked to Embry, who nodded with the same idea. He turned back to Bella and the leech. "Nights." He said.

Bella nodded. She turned to Edward with the same question. "Will days' work for your family?" Edward nods. "Good. See? How hard was that?" Agonizing, off Bella, determined to make this truce work.

When Bella said goodbye to the two pack mates, Edward and Bella walked inside to hear someone upstairs in their room moaning. Bella walked up the stairs to find her little sister tossing and turning with Charlie sitting on her bed with a wet rag on her forehead.

Charlie looked up to Bella and Edward who hovered over the door. "Sky's running a fever, she said her stomach and head hurts." He said.

Bella walked into her little sister's room and sat on the other side. She placed her hand on her Sky's cheeks to feel that it was very hot. Bella hissed and took her hand back, she looked to her dad with a questionable look. "Do, you know what's wrong with her?" Bella asked.

Charlie shook his head. "No, might be a stomach bug, but who knows. I'll keep an eye on her, maybe even call Sue to see if she has any medicine from when Leah and Seth were sick."

Bella nodded and rubbed Sky's arm, but she stopped short when Sky muttered, "Sammy." She looked to her dad with wide eyes.

"She has been doing that too." Charlie said.

Bella sighed and shut her eyes. She patted her dad's back awkwardly and walked away with Edward right behind her.

When they got to her room, she sat on the bed and covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe this." She muttered.

"I could." Edward said. "I remember somewhere that this happened to one imprintee. She was so sick that Carlisle kept her away until the wolf came back, and she was healed."

Bella looked to her boyfriend and asked, "Should we get Sam?"

Edward shook his head. "No, it would just show that they wolves won. Do you want Sky to be with Sam again? He might hurt her. Even though Charlie doesn't see it, we do. We can protect Sky."

Bella sighed and nodded. "Fine, but I just have the darkest feeling."

Edward sighed and pulled Bella into a bruising kiss. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck while his cold hands went up her shirt.

Back in Sky's room, Charlie was on his cell phone with Sue as he paced back and forth as Sky tossed and turned whimpering Sam's name repeatedly. Charlie was getting worried for Sky, he has never seen her this sick and he felt hopeless. If he could take away her pain, he would but he just had to sit by and watch her suffer and it was killing him.

In the woods the Alpha was growling and chasing a rouge vampire, he was hot on his tail. He finally got the leech and ripped his head off without even saying hello. The Alpha dropped the head as Paul set it on fire. He looked to his pack and rushed off to continue to kill more rouge leeches.

Leah and Paul looked at eahc other with worried eyes and Sam rushed off into the woods.

"He's really torn up about this, isn't he?" Leah asked.

Paul sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, he is. I guess you can say his wolf has taken control now."

Leah nodded. "The leech family has got it in Bella's head that Sam could hurt Sky."

"The seer leech wants Sky to be a vampire just like that." Paul said.

Leah scoffed. "Oh, that is fake as fuck if I have ever heard that." She said. "There is no way Sky would be a leech. She would rather die then be a leech like them."

"Exactly." Paul said. He looked down at his phone and sighed when he got a message from Rosalie. "C'mon, we have to take watch of the Swan house now. Might wanna go home and rest before."

Leah nodded as they both jumped and phased into their wolves.

Later that night Angela and Bella were in her room doing mundane normal things. From above, looking down at the dark, silent forest beyond the yard. Stillness. Suddenly, we see a movement in the trees. Then two gleaming eyes peer out, belonging to... a wolf skulking at the edge of the tree line. It looks up at. Bella stood next to the window and watched out onto the wolf. She stands in the window, looking down at her protector. Then, in contrast to the danger that surrounds her.

Angela looked up to her friend and said, "U.W. sent me and Eric our dorm assignments yesterday..." Bella turns back to the room where Angela lies on the floor, a massive stack of graduation announcements in the "done" pile. Angela is blithely unaware of Bella's situation. "I'm in the furthest dorm from campus. Eric's in the closest, of course. Has Alaska assigned you guys dorms yet?" She asked.

Bella looks at her, missing her already. She lies next to Angela, takes up a card to address. "Not yet." Bella said.

Angela nodded her head. "Where is Edward tonight anyway?" She asked.

Bella scoffed and smiled. "Out looking for trouble."

Angela hears the worry in Bella's voice. Looks at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Bella shook her head. "No, why?" She tilted her head to the side.

Angela sat up and said, "One, Edward's always with you. Two, you keep looking out that window like you're hoping he'll show up with a mariachi band."

"Angela, what if Eric was like secretly a member of this... violent gang, and... your brother was in this other gang, and they wanted to kill each other, and you couldn't tell anybody?" Bella's slightly odd remark just kind of sits there.

Angela said, "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it."

Bella said, "There's nothing to... I mean there is but..." How can she talk about it? Bella debates, then sits up, cross legged, choosing her words carefully. "Okay. You remember Sam Uley?" She asked

Angela smiled and crossed her arms. "Ah. Edward's jealous." Bella shook her head. "Oh, it's not jealousy?" She asked.

Bella sighed and messed with her ring. "Edward just thinks Sam's dangerous or something...bad influence on Sky." Angela shakes her head. "What?" Bella asked.

Angela said, "I don't think Sam is dangerous to Sky. I have seen the way he looks at Sky, Edward's seen it too, and he's only human. Sam is a leader, yeah he looks tough and mean but he is pretty nice."

Bella shook her head and looked down at her solid colored socks. "It's more complicated than that."

Angela crossed her arms and started at her friend. "Say the words." She commanded.

Bella sounded out the word. "jell-oh-see." Bella scoffed and shook her head. "I've told Sam how I feel about him with Sky. He accepts it. He'd rather be best friends than nothing."

Angela nodded. "Okay, so the words are dee-nigh0ul."

Bella chuckled and said, "You're saying I'm an idiot."

Angela shrugged and looked back down to her application. "Just a little oblivious."

Bella scoffed. "Well, I don't want this. Every move I make hurts someone."

Angela looked back to her friend and said, "They're big boys. They make their own choices. Don't worry it will work itself out. It's not life or death or anything."

Off Bella glancing back at the window at her reality.

†

 _Day 2_

That next day Sky had her head in the throw up bucket, vomiting out that mornings breakfast. Sue was not too far away with a wet rag on the back of her neck, she was rubbing the younger Swan's back to make her clam down and make the child relax.

Sky whimpered and pulled her head away to only lay back down with a sigh of relief. "I hurt everywhere, auntie Sue." She muttered.

Sue sighed sadly and held Sky's hand. "I know, sweetie. I wish I could take away the pain."

Sky whimpered and pulled the blanket to her chin along with Ghost. She finally fell asleep when Charlie walked in, he looked towards his daughter with a sad look on his face.

"Do you have any idea on what's wrong with my baby, Sue?" Charlie asked.

Sue sighed, and she stroked her fingers over Sky's warm forehead. "I dunno. My guess might be a stomach flu going around," She lied, she had to. She felt so bad for Sky. Sue hated seeing the youngest Swan like this. "But other than that I have nothing, Charlie." She said.

Charlie sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "I hope she gets over this soon." He said.

"Where's Bella?" She asked.

Charlie scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Out with him and his family. I swear it's like she doesn't even want to be around me or Sky anymore."

"Jacob is noticing the same thing. He noticed that everyone is coming down with something, they are sad about something." Oh, she knows why they are sad in the first place. It's because their Alpha is off somewhere unknown still mad about losing Sky.

Sue knew the symptoms of losing an imprint, Quil the I went over this when he lost his imprint. It was sad to see Quil stop talking until Sky came to La Push and he was that happy old man again.

"I just hope I get my little girl back." Charlie said.

Sue nodded and looked back to the younger child. "She will be, soon."

It after nine when Sky had the energy to take a bath and crawl into bed along with taking fever medicine that Sue had dropped off. Charlie tucked her in, kissed her head and went back to the Riley Biers case.

What he didn't know was that Alice stood in the shadows of Sky's room and projected a dream onto the younger Swan. Showing her what the future might hold for the young girl.

•

Small warning, if you are sensitive then please leave now or skip the dream all together. Or get some tissues. 

_Sky was running up a hill that was covered in snow, she didn't know why she was running but she just felt that she needed to get to the top of the mountain to save the person she felt that she needed to save. She stopped a couple of times when she heard howls of pain and cracks of bones._

 _Once she did Sky hid behind a boulder to find what looked to be Alice and Edward fighting the pack. All of them were in wolf form and half of them were laying on the ground, they weren't even moving._

 _It looked like Seth, Quil, Embry and Jared were down. Sky every so quietly walked towards Embry and placed her hands on him, he was so cold. Sky got past that and tried to revive him._

" _C'mon, Embry, you have to wake up." She muttered. "You have to help Sam fight off Edward. Please wake up. Please." She pleaded but nothing happened._

 _A shadow fell over the small child as a cold hand picked her up and tossed her to a boulder. Sky gasped and looked up to see Edward have his hands around Jacob's wolf neck and he snapped it. Jacob cried out and took his last breath._

" _No!" Sky shouted, she tried to go after Jacob, but she was stopped with cold arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up and screamed when she saw Bella with red eyes._

 _The younger Swan looked back to find Alice choking Leah and kicking Paul while Edward fought off Sam as long as he could. Sky heard a loud crack coming from Leah and she fell next to a dead Seth._

 _Paul tried to attack Alice, but Jasper was faster. The blond male vampire wrapped his arms around Pauls' ribs and crushed them with all of his might. Paul howled in pain and tried to snap his fangs at the vampire, but Jasper grabbed Paul's snout and crushed the wolf's head._

" _No!" Sky screamed. She whimpered and tried to get away from Bella, but the newborn had such a tight grip on her that Bella only laughed in her face._

 _Sam was out numbered, he looked around to find Jasper, Edward and Alice laughing at him. His eyes went over to find Bella holding onto Sky. The younger Swan was kicking and crying to Sam to just run away, to save his self, but Sam was too stubborn and attacked Edward first._

 _But, Alice speared Sam in the ribs. The Alpha rolled around, whimpering and crying, he looked back up and was surrounded by the leeches he had always wanted to kill. He growled and tried to go after them again but was stopped by a boot to the gut._

 _Alice got on his level and said, "Oh, poor Sam, having to watch as his pack falls one by one." She giggled and shook her head. "But, it was better for them to be in a better place and not to have been in charge of someone like you. But, don't worry we will take good care of Sky. We will turn Sky right after I mount your head on my wall." She doubled over laughing as Edward took his giant wolf head._

 _Sam looked over to Sky who was crying and screaming for Sam. "I am sorry." He thought. He closed his eyes as Edward gripped his jaw and snapped his neck._

" _NOOO!" Sky screamed as she watched Sam's head fall with his last breath. Bella finally let her go as she watched her little cry over Sam's body. "Please wake up, Sammy. Please. C'mon we are supposed to be together, forever. Our own forever." She sniffled and pulled on his ears. "Sam. Sam, c'mon._ _You gotta get up. Sam. We gotta go home." Sky pulls on his ear again; the head limply moves back in place. She cries. Sky turns back to the body. She nuzzles up under the limp paw so that she is embracing him._

 _Alice smirked and turned on her acting skill. She leaned against Sky and asked, "Sky, what have you done!?"_

 _Sky looked to the seer vampire and said, "I didn't do anything. It was you." She pointed to all of them and leaned backed into Sam's body._

 _Edward shook his head sadly. "It wasn't us, kiddo. It was you. You killed Sam and his pack. You killed your friends."_

 _Bella stood next to Edward and said, "And if it wasn't for you he would still be alive, having a happy life with Leah or some other imprint that wasn't you. You mess up everything."_

 _Sky shook her head, in denial. "But, it wasn't my fault." She pleaded. Sky sniffled and looked around. "What I am gonna do?" She asked._

" _Run." Jasper said. "Run far away, so that nobody could find you. Not Charlie, Sue, or Billy."_

 _Sky looked around to the other bodies of the fallen pack mates, she looked back to the vampires and nodded as she run back down the mountain._

 _They smirked at each other and they set the bodies on fire and chased after Sky. They were hungry after that long battle and they knew just the person to feed off of._

 _The younger Swan was close to the road when an arm wrapped around her body and threw her into a tree, she looked up to find her sister and the Cullen family looking at her with hunger in their eyes. She tried to run away but was stopped by Bella who wrapped her hand around Sky's tiny neck._

" _Bella, please don't." Sky pleaded._

 _Bella sneered at her and said, "Bella isn't here anymore." Then Bella bit into her sister's neck._

" _AAAHHH!" Sky screamed as Jasper got her wrist, Alice got her neck and Edward got her arm. Sky tried to squirm out of their hold, but they sucked the life source out of the young child._

•

Sky sat up out of bed scream her little lungs out. Leah sat next to Sky and pulled the younger girls into her arms. "Sssh, it's ok. You're ok." Leah said as she tried to calm down, but that was stopped short when Sky went green. Leah grabbed the vomit bucket and watched sadly as poor Sky threw up her guts.

Charlie charged into the room with a worried look, he looked to Leah was rubbing Sky's back as poor Sky was throwing up. "I have her, Charlie. You can go back to bed."

Charlie nodded and walked back to his room only to be stopped by Bella who looked half asleep. "It's ok, kiddo. Sky just had a nightmare." Bella nodded and slammed her door in Charlie's face. He sighed with worry and went back to bed, knowing that Leah can take of Sky.

Once she was fine, Sky sat back and started to heave. She looked to Leah and clasped her hands around Leah's. "You are real. Are you alive?" She whispered.

Leah sighed and stroked her finger over Sky's warm cheek. "Yeah, I am sweetie. What was your nightmare about?" She asked.

Sky shook her head and pulled Ghost to her chest. "No, no, no. I don't wanna talk about it."

"They say that if you don't talk it, it might happen." Leah said.

Sky sighed and nuzzled into Ghost. "You and the pack, including Sam, was killed by the Cullens."

Leah farrowed her brows and pulled Sky into her arms. "Oh, kiddo, I am so sorry."

Sky started to shake and nuzzled into Leah's neck. "I watched them kill Sam. I watched Sam die by Edward's hands. when I got there Seth, Embry, Jared and Quil were already gone."

Leah never cried since her dad's funeral, but this had hit her hard when Sky said that Seth was killed. "What, what did they do to you?" She asked.

Sky shook her head and broke down crying again. "They killed me after they set everyone else on fire."

Leah gasped and pulled Sky to her person. "Oh my God." She muttered. Leah kissed Sky's crown and said, "Just know that we are stronger than the Cullens and Sam will always protect you, ok?"

Sky nodded into Leah's chest, listening to her heart beat lull her to sleep. Sky had finally gone to sleep after Leah sung her to sleep to an old Native lullaby.

Once Sky was dead asleep, Leah changed to vomit bucket and sat next to Charlie. He gave her a beer that was still cold as they sat in silence.

"I'm sorry about Sky." Leah muttered.

Charlie sighed and set his beer down. "Yeah, I just wish I knew what was wrong with her."

Leah laid her hand on his and squeezed it, Charlie looked to the young lady with sad puppy eyes. "We'll figure it out, Charlie. We always do."

Charlie nodded and looked back to the TV that was currently on mute. "I know, Leah. I know."

That night Leah stayed and watched over Sky just in case. She felt bad for the little tyke because she has never done anything wrong in her life, she wants to stay human and not be some blood sucking SOB. Sky wants her Sam back and Leah was gonna help.

†

 _Day 3_

The next day Sky was pale white and couldn't even get out of the bed to go down stairs and cuddle with her dad. Leah felt how cold Sky was, she was sweaty and looked like death. Now Leah was worried because this was the finally stage of being away from her wolf, she had to do something.

Then a lightbulb went off.

Leah got out her phone and quickly called the enemy. "Hey Carlisle, yeah I am gonna need you to come over to Sky's house."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Leah looked over to the very pale, cold ten-year-old with worry eyes. "Sky is getting worse."

"I am on my way." He hung up his phone, grabbed his kit and Esme and was out the door with his 'kids' on his tale.

Leah sat next to Sky and cupped her cheeks to get a little warmth back in her. Sky barely opened her eyes that Leah was so used. Leah kissed her forehead and silently prayed to Taha Aki to save Sky. "I will be right back, kiddo." She whispered.

The she-wolf charged out the door and told Charlie that Carlisle and Esme were on their way to get a closer look at Sky and that she needed to call Sam.

"Sam?" Charlie asked. "Why Sam?"

Leah looked at him with her brown eyes and said, "Just trust me." She patted his back and rushed out the backyard to get the others to follow in her plan.

Charlie sighed and rubbed his head. "Damned Leah. Just like her dad." He muttered as he rushed upstairs to sit with Sky until the doctor comes.

 _Guys!_ Leah called. _Hello! Anyone! I have an idea! I have to save Sky!_ She showed them how much Sky's condition was doing, and it had everyone freaking out. Leah smirked, this got their attention. She sat in the clearing as her pack mates, excluding Sam/Alpha, gathered. _I know you guys hate the Cullens, but Carlisle it the best of the best. Do you want Sam to lose Sky just because her sister wants her life the way she wants it? Or do you want Sam to be happy for once?_

Jacob stood tall and nodded. _I'm in._ He said.

 _Us too!_ Everyone exclaimed.

Leah smiled and said, _Ok, here is was what we need to do_ -she stood short when a growl was heard not too far behind them.

All of the wolves saw a jet-black wolf coming out of the bushes. The wolf stood tall and looked to his pack. _What's this I hear about getting my Imprint back?_

 _You remember what happened, right?_ Jacob asked.

The wolf looked to his pack and nodded. _I do. And I am ready to get her back._ He looked to the she-wolf and said, _Show me._

Leah stood tall and showed him how Sky's conidiation worsened. The Alpha saw how pale and sickly Sky looked. The Alpha looked to the ground with a worried look, but he looked back to his pack with fierce eyes.

 _Let's get this started. Let's get my imprint back_.

Everyone cheered and rushed to La Push to only change back into their human forms. Once they got cleaned up and changed they headed to the Swan household. They parked their cars or trucks and rushed inside, but the Alpha stayed behind and looked at the house.

He saw that the leeches' cars were parked out on the curb as he looked to the house that was bustling with people.

When he walked inside, still showing off his yellow eyes, he looked around to find Bella cuddling next to Edward while Alice sat on Jasper's lap in Charlie's favorite recliner, Rosalie and Emmett leaned against the window sill wrapped in eahc other's arms, and his pack mates sitting far, far away from them.

Edward stood up and guarded Bella as he was reading Sam's, no Alpha's, mind. The Alpha crossed his arms over his clothed chest and stood toe to toe with the quaffed hair leech.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked. Alice stood next to her brother with her arms behind her back.

"I want my imprint back." He growled.

Alice placed her hand on Edward's chest and stood up to Alpha. "You are not getting Sky, because we have big plans for her once this 'bond' is broken."

Alpha narrowed his eyes to the little vampire. "I am the Alpha, you bitch. I am high ranks than you. Sky is safer with me than you." He pointed at her chest and smirked. "When she comes back into my arms just know that in my dreams your head is on my wall."

Alice shrieked and rushed away with Jasper right behind her.

Alpha looked to Edward with his arms wide open. "I am ready whenever you are, leech."

Edward was about to get in his face, but he stopped short when Charlie came down the stairs with a worried look. He looked around his house and said, "Is my house Grand Central Station now, what the hell is going on here?" He looked to Sam, Edward, the Cullens and the La Push pack. No said anything. "Well, I have a sick kid upstairs, so would someone like to explain please." He demanded.

The Alpha cleared his throat and looked to his Imprint's dad. "Well, I haven't seen Sky lately and I wanted to know how she was doing. Leah told me she is getting worse?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, sadly." He looked to Sam who had the same colored eyes as the Cullens, but he shook it off and asked, "Do you wanna see her?"

Sam was about to say yes, but he was stopped short by Carlisle. "Charlie, I think Leah and Esme can keep an eye on Sky for a bit. May I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

The Alpha growled and narrowed his eyes at the doctor. He was supposed to be helping them be together not making it worse.

"Charlie, I have no idea on how to explain this, but Sam and Sky have a very special relationship." Carlisle said.

Charlie crossed his arms and listened to the doctor.

"Sky and Sam have obviously spent some time together, but I have noticed that they are a special case."

Charlie sighed and rubbed his hands together. "Can you tell if Sam was hurting Sky?" He asked.

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "No, Sam never laid a hand on Sky. I say let him help her heal."

Charlie nodded and sighed. "Ok." He said. Charlie looked to Sam but was stopped short.

"Dad, you can't, ok." Bella said.

"What? Bella, for the love of God." He rubbed his tired eyes and shook his head. Carlisle wasn't even very happy about Bella's interruption.

What they didn't know was that Rosalie snuck away because Leah had asked her to come up and cool her down before she over heat. Her temperature went from going down to up.

"Bella, you cannot stop this." Jacob said.

She narrowed her eyes at Jacob and said, "I can, and I will." She turned back to her dad and said, "Dad, Sam could be hurting Sky."

He growled and said, "I've had enough of this crap, Bella. I have known Sam since he was a little kid up until he dated Leah and Emily, so just leave it alone."

"But, Mr. Swan, Sam could combust at any moment." Edward said.

Alice nodded. "Have you seen the way he looked at her." She said. "It's almost like he could eat her or something."

"Almost as if he loves her," Bella said with disgust in her voice.

"And I am standing right here." Sam said.

"Look, I have had enough of you three in my ear saying that he is hurting Sky," Charlie said. "Do you have proof? Has she come to you and told you? No, she hasn't. Sky trust me enough, not only as her father but as someone who can protect her, and I say leave them alone."

"Sir, they look at each other as if they are lovers." Edward said. "Sky is too young to be having crushes."

Alice nodded. "Sky is only nine years old, sir."

"Ten."

Alice hummed and looked to Charlie.

"Sky is ten years old. Not five or nine, ten. And she can be old enough to have a crush if she wants to." Charlie said.

"But, dad-"

Charlie held his hand up to Bella and shook his head. "Enough, Isabella. If you drop one more word about Sam and Sky I will ship you back toy your mothers without Edward." Charlie threatened.

Bella's eyes went huge. She knew that her dad couldn't do that, she was an adult she can make her own decisions. She didn't know why she eve listened to her dad anymore because she just tuned him out lately, more than ever.

Bella huffed and went back into the living room, but not before staring down Sam. The Alpha smirked, he flashed his yellow eyes at her and winked. Bella gasped and was about to say something, but Charlie stopped her and gathered Sam, Carlisle and himself into the kitchen to talk more about this whole new situation.

In Sky's room Rosalie was lying on the bed with Sky in between in his legs. Her fever was up so Rosalie was trying everything to calm it back down to a normal degree.

"Rosie," Sky rasped. Rosalie hummed and stroked her cold fingers over her cheek. "Can you tell me about winter?" She asked.

Rosalie smiled and asked, "Why do you want to know about winter?"

Sky nuzzled into Rosalie and said, "I read somewhere that winter is controlled by the emotions of Demeter."

Rosalie kissed the back of Sky's head and said, "Ok. Just close your eyes and imagine for me, please. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful goddess named Persephone, the goddess of spring. Her mother, Demeter was the goddess of harvest for the humans. Well, one day as Demeter left to visit Zeus and his wife Hera, a god in the underworld named Hades watched Persephone from a far."

Sky closed her eyes and imagined herself as Persephone, Sam as Hades and Demeter as Renee while Zeus and Hera were Edward and Bella. She took ahold of Rosalie's forehead and laid her head on the blond's shoulder.

"Then Hades did the bravest thing in the world, he took his chariot to Persephone and came out of the ground to ask her if she wanted to go with him or stay with Demeter and never experience what love truly is."

Leah was not too far away listening to the tell of the Greek god and goddess, she kind of liked this tale too.

Sky looked to Rosalie and asked, "What happened next?"

Rosalie smiled. "You tell me, kiddo."

Sky sighed and said, "She went with him."

Rosalie nodded and kissed Sky's crown. "Exactly. But, after three days of bliss Persephone was unaware that her mother has caused the mortals lives to be miserable."

"Demeter caused winter?" Sky asked.

Rosalie nodded. "That she did. She even threatened Zeus to get Persephone back or she would kill the mortals that made them stronger than ever." Sky gasped and pulled Ghost to her chest. Rosalie rubbed her arms and pulled her closer. "Zeus went down to the underworld and told Hades that Persephone needed to go home, back to her mother or the underworld will go into chaos."

"So, she left him?" Sky asked, she sighed sadly and whipped a stray tear. "Poor Hades."

"Well, Persephone didn't want to leave Hades, so he gave her a pomegranate from the underworld. She ate six seeds. Do you know what that means?" She asked. Sky shook her head and nuzzled into Rosalie. "That means Persephone stayed with her mother for the spring and summer time, while she went to Hades in the fall and winter time."

Sky farrowed her brows and looked towards her window with leaves reblooming on some trees. "So, Persephone is home with Demeter right now, right?" Rosalie nodded and pulled the younger Swan closer to her.

"That's right, kiddo." The blond muttered.

Sky smiled but turned her head and went to sleep, just to sleep. Rosalie smiled and placed her hands on the child's forehead but felt how cold she was. Rosalie looked up to Leah with a small worried look. "Get Sam, now." She said.

Leah rushed down stairs and hollered for her Alpha. He turned to her with raised eyebrows. "You need to get upstairs now." Sam nodded and rushed up stairs with Carlisle, Charlie, Bella and Edward on his tail.

Rosalie got out of bed and looked to her 'father'. "She went cold, and her heart beat is slow." She muttered the last part, hoping that Charlie didn't hear it, which he didn't he was too worried about Sky.

Carlisle took Sky's wrist in his and felt her heart beat, she was colder than him and her breaths were short.

"Oh, she's fine." Bella said. "Sky is just faking being sick, dad."

Charlie just ignored his oldest and sat next to his youngest. "C'mon, chickadee, I know you can hear me. You have to wake up. Who I am gonna take fishing with me this summer?" He choked back some tears as he took her hand. "She's cold." He muttered.

Carlisle looked to Sam and nodded. It was the bond, it was weakening and killing Sky. "Charlie, I think you should let Sam and Sky be alone."

Charlie had remembered the talk Carlisle about the bond between Sam and Sky, and he agreed that whatever they had together it needs to be repaired. He stood tall and looked to Sam. "Take care of my daughter." He demanded. Charlie and Carlisle left the room with sighs.

Sam nodded and looked to Sky with a small smile but was stopped by Edward. "Let go." He snarled.

Edward narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Let the bond break so that way we can have Sky the way she was supposed to be."

Sam chuckled humorlessly and pulled Edward to his chest by gripping his clothes. "If you think I am gonna let you beak this bond, you are so wrong. I care about Sky and if you think just by making her just like you are gonna fix things, it's not. Leave Sky alone or your head is going on my wall. Got me?" Alpha came through and growled at him.

Edward puled at the Alpha's hands and growled. "Fine." He took Bella by the hand and guided her out the door. But she kept protesting, wanting to stay in the room with Sky. Edward just shook his head and pulled her out of the bed room.

When they got down stairs, Alice had her chin to her chest and Jasper having his arms crossed and shaking his head at his wife. The pack all smirked and were tapping their toes on waiting on their little tyke to get well. Carlisle and Esme were talking to Rosalie and Emmett about everything.

After that fiasco, Sam pulled Sky to his warm chest and talked to her in Quileute. He knew that she knew some Quileute but not a lot, it was something that she was trying to so that way they could talk to eahc other in secret.

"I know you can hear me, kiddo." He muttered. "You are my rock, I love and care for you. I don't want you to leave this earth knowing that I wasn't here by your side. You should see my wolf, he is going crazy right now." He nuzzled into his neck and kissed the back of her neck.

"Know that I love you and want a life with you. I don't want you to leave me, Sky. I really don't." Sam said.

Sam laid on her bed with Sky on his chest. Sam let out a breath of relief when Sky sighed and nuzzled into him. "Sammy." She muttered. Sam chuckled and thanked Taha Aki in a silent pray. He nuzzled back into her curly hair that he could smell a bit of sweat in it.

But back downstairs Bella was begging her dad to let her and him go back upstairs to check on Sam and Sky because obviously it has been an hour and half of the pack already left due to their parents, but Leah and Embry were only ones left.

He was about to protest but Carlisle said that he wanted to check on her too. Charlie gave in as he, Bella, Edward, Alice and the doctor went upstairs while Leah and Embry stayed down stairs. They knew Sky was ok because her heart picked back up and so did her scent.

When they opened the door, they noticed that Sam was asleep with Sky on top of him. The doctor slowly and silently sat next to the wolf and his imprint and checked on the child, he noticed with his eyes that she had gotten her color back in her face and her heart beat had picked up again.

Carlisle placed his hand on her forehead but only to be stopped by Sam, whose eyes were open, and they were golden. "Sam, I am just checking on her temperature." Sam let go of Carlisle and pulled Sky closer to him. The doctor smiled when Sky rubbed his clothed chest and moaned. He laid his hand on her forehead and felt that her temperature was normal.

Carlisle looked to Charlie and said, "She is fine."

Charlie sighed and thanked the doctor.

"I told you she was faking it." Bella muttered. Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder and nodded at the father.

Charlie groaned and shook his head. He looked to Bella with a very stern look. "Why? Why do you hate Sam and your own sister so much?" He asked.

Bella shrugged. "She is faking it, dad. I bet if you asked Leah, she would say that Sky was faking it too."

Charlie shook his head and looked to his shoes. He knew that Bella was doing this to get attention because Sky was this close to death, so Bella wasn't happy that Sky was getting the attention that she needed to live. Charlie wasn't ready to lose a daughter, so he was happy with his decision.

"Bella, knock it off." Charlie said.

"But, dad, she is lying." Bella pleaded.

Charlie just shook his head and turned back to his littlest daughter as Edward took Bella out of her room with a not so happy look.

"She'll be ok." Carlisle said as he looked back to Charlie. "Just keep her home tomorrow and she will be good as new."

Charlie nodded and kissed Sky on the head and nodded to Sam who feel back to sleep.

Carlisle was packing his stuff away but stopped when Sam said, "Thank you." The doctor nodded to the wolf out of respect and left the room, knowing that Sam would protect Sky no matter what.

†

 _Day 4_

Sky woke up with a smile on her face and the sun shining through her window. She felt kind of hot though, she looked up to find Sam on her bed. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pulled her tight to his chest.

Sky pulled away from him and asked, "Is this real? Are you real?"

Sam nodded with a smile on his face. "Yes, ma'am I am real." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "Are you ok?" He asked.

She pulled away from him and nodded. "Yeah, I feel fine. Maybe sore, but I am ok." Sam nodded at that. He was happy that she was alive and had color back in her cheeks.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Sky nodded after her stomach made its appearance. He smiled and carried her down stairs.

Charlie had his back turned to Sam and Sky but not Bella, Edward and Alice who were giving them dirty looks.

"Hi, daddy." Sky rasped.

Charlie stopped making eggs and looked to his daughter. He walked towards his daughter and pulled her into a hug, he was so happy to see her up and around again. Charlie kissed her temple and said, "I am so happy to see you, Chickadee."

Sky giggled and said, "I am too, Honey Badger."

Charlie belly laughed and pulled away from her, he let Sam take Sky to the table and set her scrambled eggs, butter toasted and Sunny Dee. While she ate Sam and Charlie talked about maybe getting together to fish sometime soon which they both agreed with Sky saying that she would do it too.

Bella wasn't too happy this at all. This imprint was rubbing her the wrong way, she had to find a way to make sure that Sam stays away from Sky. The word 'Imprint' just made her sick to her stomach. Sky deserved better than Sam Uley, of all people. Same for Jacob and this Melissa. This 'Imprinting' was bothering.

Edward had rubbed her shoulders to get rid of the tension as he looked to Alice for help. She shrugged, finally giving up on this whole fiasco.

Alice saw how happy Sky and Sam were, so she just finally wanted this drama to end. They had other monsters to worry about at this point and time.

Sam and Sky had a fun day together. She actually felt well enough to say that she felt better. Carlisle said that she was clear and can be a normal child again which Sky loved personally. She was happy.

†

That night, in Seattle, Washington Riley stood away from the screaming newborns killing and attacking bystanders.

Riley had a dark purple long sleeve shirt in his hands that still had the sandalwood scent clung to it. He felt like he had some connection with this small child in some way, but he can't put his finger on it.

Victoria came around him and kissed his neck. "What's that?" She asked as she took the shirt out of his hands. She farrowed her brows and sniffed the shirt. The scent smelled familiar but nothing on her radar was coming up. "I have never smelt this scent before."

"I feel like I knew her." Riley said. "She is connected to me somehow."

"Focus on the Cullens then we find this person. Although," She held the shirt out arm length with a smirk. "This seems to belong to a child and you know that I don't touch kids." She gave him back the shirt and walked back towards the newborns, watching them change before her eyes.

Riley looked back down at the shirt and sighed. He was going to find the person no matter what.

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow. That was one intense update I tell ya. Jesus Christmas. But, I hope I didn't make y'all cry too much by the dream, I just got this sick twisted idea from Lion King to use that scene and it works. Just don't kill me, ok? Ok! But, I hope y'all enjoyed it. And P.S. I plan to have Carlisle take care of Edward and Alice while Charlie grounds Bella for life! Also, Sky's fun facts, do you want those to continue or what not? Because to me they are very fun to write because some of them are mostly my facts or something random I pull out of the sky...lol!


	22. The Bonfire

Author's Notes: Howdy folks and welcome back to another update. In today's update it based off the bonfire scene, personally it's my favorite scene because we get to see the Quileute history and all, and it pretty interesting. Also, if you are actually Quileute I respect y'all's culture and your spirts.

But, I hope y'all enjoy the update!

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Claire Holt-Melissa Spellman

Fun fact: Sky's favorite people in the world, aside from Sam and Charlie, are Billy, Old Quil, Sue, Leah, Seth and Embry. Don't tell the others though.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Bonfire Chapter 21**

The next two days Charlie noticed that Sky had gotten a lot better by spending time with Sam who was also less tense and pretty much the normal young man that he remembered.

Charlie was drinking coffee when Sam came in as Embry was occupying Sky for the time being. Sam sat across Charlie with a blank expression. Charlie looked up to the Quileute local and sipped his coffee.

"Sam."

"Charlie."

Charlie set his coffee down and crossed his arms over the table. This situation reminded him of the same position that he was in with Edward during Bella's prom. "Whatcha need?" He asked.

Sam leaned forward and explained, "So, every few months when we get a new member in our tribe we have a party and tell the legends about Taha Aki. Is it ok if we bring Sky? She has read and heard the stories from Billy, but not surrounded by friends. Please."

Charlie sighed and looked out the window to see Sky playing soccer with Embry. He smiled and looked back to the young man who sat in front of him with an anxious expression.

"Sure." Charlie said. Sam smiled and rubbed his hands. "But, keep an eye on her and don't stay out too late either, got me?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir." He said. Sam shook Charlie's hand and walked out the back door.

Charlie watched on as Sky attacked, or at least trying to. He chuckled and sipped his coffee, he was happy that Sky was better and ready to be a kid again, but he hoped that no one would ruin it for her.

†

That afternoon, Edward's silver Volvo pulls over to the side of the road. Bella and Edward emerge from the car. They see – 30 yards down the road, a shirtless Jacob leaning against his red Volkswagen with Melissa next to him. Waiting. The two guys exchange a tense look.

Edward stopped and smirked. "Doesn't he own a shirt?" He asked.

Bella shook her head and looked to the blond that was next to him. _So, she was his imprint?_ Bella thought. That word still sent a chill down her back if you had to ask her. "I'm good here, you should go."

Edward pulls her closer. Edward said, "I'm not gonna be going long."

Bella shook her head while eyeing Melissa as she kissed Jacob on the cheek. He was smiling and talking to her in whispers. "Don't rush. You need to hunt." She implored.

Then he surprises her with a particularly passionate kiss. Down the road Jacob was too distracted with Melissa that he didn't notice. Edward pulls away, leaving Bella a little dizzy.

Bella blushed and bit her new redden lips. "Maybe you rush a little bit."

He smiles. She offers a reassuring look, then walks off. Bella reaches him he smiles broadly.

Jacob kissed Melissa on the lips and looked to Bella. "Hey, you." He said.

Bella smiled and rocked on her heels. "Hi."

He pulls her into a big hug. She hears Edward's car peel out. As she watches the Volvo disappear, Jacob opens the car door the door for Melissa which was the passenger side and pulled the set forward for Bella. She made a face and sat in the middle while she watched the couple interact.

It was an awkward silence in the car as they were heading to La Push. He tapped on the stirring wheel and looked to his lovely imprint, she smiled back at him and took his warm had in hers. Jacob asked, "So, whaddaya wanna do today? Bike, hike, hang? Your call. But we're going to a party tonight."

"Party?" Bella asked.

Jacob smiled and wiggled his eyebrows to Melissa who just giggled and rolled her eyes.

 _This is going to be a long day._ Bella thought. She leaned forward and said, "I wanna try hiking."

Jacob smiled and nodded. "Ok. Good, because Sam had called for the pack to hike too, so good call."

Bella rolled her eyes and leaned against the car door with a frown on her face. _this was gonna be a long night._ She thought.

•

Sky stood next to Sam with an excited look on her face, she rocked on her heels with Sam's warm hand on hers. She noticed that he wasn't wearing a jacket, but he had a told her a time or two that he wasn't too concerned about getting sick because it never happened, she was jealous obviously because she was human and always got sick.

Sam made sure that Sky was bundled up tightly so that she wouldn't get sick on him again. Sky had told Sam that she barely remembered what happened to her after Rosalie had told her about Persephone and winter. He said that she had went cold and heart slowed down to the point of death which freaked her out to no end. She held onto him tightly and said that she wouldn't do that again, that she would sit on Bella before she even got separated from him again.

Sam smiled and kissed her head. When they pulled apart Jacob, Melissa and Bella came around the bend two out of the three were smiling while other was sulking, not wanting to be there.

Sam calculated that everyone was there. "Let's move out." He called out as they walked up a hill with Sky's hand in his.

Sky was telling Sam and co about her up and coming soccer game with a town that wasn't too far from Forks, everyone was excited about the game soon.

The conversation switched to Sky asked more questions about the wolves and their abilities. So, Leah started off by saying that their nose, eyes and ears were heightened ten-fold while Paul integrated about their stamina is never ending which had the group groaning at Pauls' mind going to the gutter.

As the conversations went on Bella was scowling at the couple in front of her. She hated that Jacob imprinted on some bimbo, bottle blond who took care of snot nosed kids. She missed Jake and wanted him back, she was coming up with a plan in her head as Melissa giggled when Jacob nibbled at her ear lope. Bella rolled her eyes and huffed at this.

Jacob was happy that Melissa knew the truth about him and his wolf. He was happy that she accepted him for him. she didn't run screaming for the hills, she was excited because she grew up on the legends. It shocked Jacob and Billy that she was three quarters Quileute and it excited Jacob because now he actually cared about someone, other than his family and pack, that gets and loves him for him.

Bella just never got that, she never respected his traditions or his pack.

Sam had finally picked a perfect spot for everyone and told them that they would relax here. Sam sat on a boulder with Sky in his lap as he watched the pack wrestle with one another. Bella leaned against the boulder to keep an eye on Sam, just in case.

Sky squealed when Paul and Embry phased into their wolves. They decided to try and fight out some adrenaline they had over the last few days just to get it out of their system before the bonfire tonight, which Sky was excited for.

She was cheering on for both of the wolves with one tried to make the other submit to the other. While she was distracted, Sam got behind some trees and phased into his wolf to make the others submit to him.

Embry tried to go after his brother, but Sam got the upper hand and flipped him over as Paul bit into Sam's neck. Sam only rolled his eyes and got Paul's knees under him which had the silver wolf fall to his side with a huff. He really hated Sam sometimes.

Once the fight ended with Embry submitting to Sam, Sky cheered her little head off while Bella just rolled her eyes.

Sky looked to her sister and said, "Put some gratitude in your attitude, missy."

Bella scrunched her face and shook her head. She looked to Jake and said, "Can you take me to your house, please, Jake." More like demanded.

Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, Bella, just be calm and cool. The guys are just getting out their frustration."

"Yeah." Sky said. "They do this all of the time."

Bella just huffed and crossed her arms like some five-year-old who got her toy taken away. "Fine." She muttered.

Sky nodded her head and walked towards the Alpha who leaned on his front paws and his tail wagging in the wind. He was ready to play. Sky flicked his nose and started to run to Embry who caught her by the hoodie of her jacket.

Sam got in front of her face as she kept on laughing. Sky cupped his muzzle and kissed his nose. When Sam pulled away from her he narrowed his eyes and started to lick her face silly.

Sky tried to push his face away, but she was dropped by Embry who was also tickling her too.

Once everyone got their fill in of a silly time, it was time to go and eat. So, Sky sat on Sam's back as he rushed home while everyone else, in their human forms, walked back to Emily's place.

When they got their Sky had to cover her eyes while Sam changed into his street clothes. He picked her up like a sack of potatoes and set her down on the counter to give her a snack before her meal.

After everyone came in with empty stomachs they saw that Sky was already eating and waiting for seven o'clock to come around. She even asked questions about the vampires.

Bella smiled and told her all about the vampires and their abilities, she even asked Sky the most serious question ever, but as if she was five years old. Bella took Sky's hands and asked, "Sky, do you want to be a vampire when you get older?"

Sky took her hands away from her sister and shook her head. "I would rather die than be a vampire like your new family." She said as she walked into Emily's living room to watch TV with Leah and Quil.

Bella gasped with her jaw wide opened. She was shocked. _Why doesn't Sky want to be a vampire? Does she not want to see the world change around her? Be stuck in Forks with dad and Sam?_ Her brown eyes narrowed at Sam who was smirking at her as he walked into the living room with Sky.

Bella shook her head and looked to Jacob. "I want to go home, now." She demanded.

"Well, then you are walking home." Emily said as her back was turned to the others and Paul's hands on her hips.

"No, way." Bella walked towards the couple and shook her head. "Jake promised me that he would be there for me. So, I want to go home."

Emily looked to her, she watched Bella flinch when the older Swan saw the scars on her face. She liked the scars, Emily didn't care. Neither did Sky, Leah or the pack; they felt sorry for her, but that was it. "Then walk home, sweetie." She turned back to her sink with Paul smirking at Bella.

"You heard her, leech lover, walk home. Get eaten by a rouge leech for all we care." Paul declared.

"Oh, that can't happen." Sam said. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. "Because if a loos leech ate Bella than its those ugly leech family against us."

"They are called the Cullens, they have names." Bella seethed. She hated these people so much that she only wished that the Denalis would come and take the wolves out, then Sky would have no choice. "Be respectful damnit." She demanded.

Sam walked, more like stalked, to Bella with narrowed eyes. She saw that they turned golden, similar to the Cullens actually. He got in her face and said, "I don't care if they have or their asses are their faces, I have no respect for leeches, and I don't want you to ask my imprint on if she wants to be dead or undead because she would choice to be dead over being a leech, you spoiled brat."

Bella narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "I am no scared of you, Sam."

The Alpha smirked and shook his head. "Sam isn't here anymore, sweetie." The Alpha said. "You are talking to someone that is deadlier than him." Bella gulped and nodded her head. Sam smirked and sighed. "Well, I guess yo better be happy or I will make sure the red headed leech finds you and eats you. Got me?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Good." He said as he walked back into the living room with a smirk on his face. He wrapped his arm around Sky's shoulder and kissed her crown. He and the wolf were happy that Sky wants to stay human instead of being a stone-cold leech like Bella.

Later that night was the bonfire! A group is gathered around the fire, eating hot dogs, laughing. Billy sits at the natural head of the circle. Old Quil, Quil's ancient grandfather sits on one side of him, Sue Clearwater on the other. The three council leaders. Or as Sky calls them, "The almighty ones."

The whole pack is there; Paul, Emily, Quil, Embry, Jared, Kim, and Sam, with Sky at his side. Leah sullenly stares into the fire. Meanwhile, a young Quileute girl about Quil's age is definitely giving him the eye. Across the sand – Jacob leads Melissa and Bella toward roaring fires.

Bella looked longingly at Jacob who was holding hands with Melissa. "You sure this is okay? I really hate being a party crasher." She said.

Jacob smiled and squeezed Melissa's hand. "Technically, you're a Council Meeting crasher. See. The Council leaders, Dad, Quil's grandpa, and Sue Clearwater. She took over for Harry when he died." Jacob said with sullen in his voice. He hated that Harry had died, but he knew that he was in a better place.

Bella awkwardly cleared her throat. "Okay, I should not be here."

Jacob looked to Bella and said, "You're okay, as is Melissa and Sky. They thought it would be good for you guys to hear the histories."

Bella farrowed her brows and looked to Jacob, Melissa and back to Jacob. "The histories? The tribe's histories? Aren't they secret?" She asked.

Jacob shrugged. "We all got a role to play. And you're a part of this. I mean, it's the first time Seth, Leah and Quil are hearing them, too. But you three are the first outsider. Ever."

Bella sighed and shook her head. "If I had have known that, I wouldn't believe you. And would've dressed better."

Jacob and Melissa rolled their eyes to the heavens. Bella was so insecure about her looks, once she becomes a leech she wouldn't care.

Seth ran towards his role model with a smile on his family. "Jake." He said.

They're interrupted by a gangly-limbed boy, Seth, who trots up like a puppy. He clearly idolizes Jacob.

Seth said, "Hey. It's about time, you got here. Paul's been hoovering the grub. But, I saved you some burgers."

Jacob smiled. "Good looking out, Bro. Bella, Melissa, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. Newest member of the pack."

Seth smiled brightly and rocked on his heels. "Newest, bestest, brightest."

"And slowest." Jacob grabs Seth in a headlock, the two tumbles to the sand. Seth laughs, absolutely loving this guy. A whistle comes from the circle. It's Sam. Seth jumps up.

Seth looked back to Sam and nodded to his Alpha, he looked back to his friends and said, "Come on. Your dad's about to start."

Jacob nodded. "Alright." As Seth drags Jacob, Melissa and Bella toward the bonfire.

Once everyone sat around they looked to the three Elders of Quileute. Billy said, "The Quileute's have been a small tribe from the beginning…" The fire burning lower. He continued, "But we've always had magic in our blood." Everyone's faces, their attention wholly on Billy, his voice commanding. "We were great spirit warriors. Shape shifters, that transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe." Sky absorbs the story, its images alive in her mind. Sam glances at her, gauging her reaction. Billy said, "One day our warriors came across a creature..."

Sky looked to the fire and saw the fire come to life with Billy talking about the histories.

Forest clearing 1750's, two Quileute warriors, all in human form, emerge from the trees, horrified to find a male vampire, wearing the clothing of a mid-1700s Spaniard, bent over two lifeless tribe girls. His eyes are blood red, feral. A terrifying image.

Sky flinched and cuddled closer to Sam, who rubbed her arms and kissed the side of her head. Billy said, "It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone, and cold as ice..."

The two warriors phase into wolves and charge the vampire. He grabs one of them, strangling it. The second wolf gets his teeth into the Vampire's neck and tears off his head. But the strangled wolf falls dead to the ground.

Sky gasped and thought back to her nightmare she had of losing the pack. She gripped onto Sam and whipped away a stray tear, she didn't want Sam to see her weak. "Our warriors' sharp teeth, finally tore it apart. But, only fire would completely destroy it."

Sky has the horrible visuals alive in her mind. Sam watches her, gratified by her somber reaction.

Billy continued, "They lived in fear, the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right."

Sky saw a beautiful Vampiress in a tattered 1700's Spanish gown, moves through the Quileute village of long houses and teepees. A trail of dead bodies; tribes-people screaming.

Billy said, "She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed." Sky gasped and shook her head.

Taha Aki anguished, stands over his dead son. His Third Wife, weeps inconsolably next to his body. Taha Aki spins toward the vampires and takes a running lunge at her, transforming into a great wolf. They clash! The Third Wife watches with horror as the Vampiress quickly gets the upper hand.

Billy said, "Taha Aki's Third Wife could see that he would lose..."

The Third Wife pulls out a knife and runs toward the Vampiress who barely acknowledges the impending attack.

Billy, who looks at Sky as he says, "The Third Wife was no magical being, no special powers, but one... Courage."

The Third Wife charges at the Vampiress, dagger raised high – but as she nears, shockingly, she plunges the knife into her own heart! Blood flowers on the Third Wife's chest. The Vampiress catches the scent and spins toward her, ravenous.

Sky's eyes went huge at the fire and gasped. "No." She muttered.

He nodded, and Billy said, "The Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman, long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe."

As the Taha Aki-wolf leaps onto the Vampiress, tearing her apart, the Third Wife lay dying, her expression at peace.

Sam kissed the side of Sky's head and rocked her back and forth in his warm embrace as Bella was giving him dirty looks. She still didn't believe that Sam cared and loved Sky, the whole imprinting thing had to be fake to her.

Billy continues, "Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains... The Cold Ones." Sky watches the emotions conflicting as she sees all this from the wolves' point of view.

Billy concluded the legend, "Our magic awakens when they near. And we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming. And we must all be ready. All of us."

The fire died out as did Sky's eyes as she was cradled to Sam's warm chest. She moaned and nuzzled into his neck. She whispered, "I liked that, uncle Billy. The Third Wife is my favorite."

Billy smiled and poked at the remaining embers with a stick. "Thank you, little one." She yawned and cuddled into Sam. "I think it's time we all go to sleep now." He said.

Sam smiled as he picked Sky up in his arms with her arms wrapped around his neck, he was walking towards his truck when a small cold hand stopped him. he turned to Bella with narrowed eyes. "What?" He asked.

Bella stood tall and said, "I can take Sky home, Sam."

"You and what Army?" He asked. "Your leeches aren't here to have a say so."

Bella sighed and shook her head. "Please, Sam. I know that you hate my guts right now but let me take her home."

He growled and shook his head. "No. I will take her home, you already cost me my sanity those last three days because you thought I was hurting Sky. Get real, Bella, I would never lay a hand on Sky. You don't understand me and what an imprint means until you know it. take notes from the Third Wife, she saved her husband, she took her own life to save him from those leeches; I believe Sky would do the same for me. So, get it through your head, Bella, I care and respect Sky with my life as she does mine." He huffed at Bella and walked towards his truck, lightly setting her down in the front set, getting in his and driving away with a furious looking Bella behind him.

She huffed and stomped her foot on the ground, behind her Jacob and Melissa shook their heads and got in his car. Jacob called for Bella to get in and he'll take her home which she obliged to.

When they got home, Bella already saw both Sam's truck and Edward Volvo waiting for them. She hugged Jacob and kissed his cheek all while giving Melissa a dirty look, but the blond teacher was better and just ignored the spoiled brat loving all over her man. Melissa was gonna be the better woman and show this fake girl who he belongs to.

Bella said bye to them and walked into the door to find Alice sitting on the steps of the stairs, her dad sitting in the living room watching some fishing show. She sat next to her dad and said, "Whatcha up to?"

Charlie glanced at his oldest daughter and sighed. "Just watching the new fishing segment, how was the bonfire?" He asked.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "Ok. The legends are weird actually. I meet Jacob's girlfriend."

"And?"

She shrugged. "I don't like her. There is something off about her."

Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just be happy that he is with someone, Bells. I know I am."

Bella huffed and batted her dad's back. "I got it. Do you know Sam is here?" She asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I do. He is just dropping her off. She had fun too, loved the Third Wife legend, whatever that means."

Bella rolled her eyes and tightened her jaw. "I am gonna go take a shower and head on to bed."

"Love you." Charlie said. Bella only waved her hand and marched up the stairs with Alice right behind her. Charlie just shook his head and sighed. "I am losing her." He muttered.

Once they got upstairs Bella noticed that he was leaning on the wall next to Sky's room. She gave him a questionable look while he just rolled his eyes. The siblings followed Bella into her room while she was getting her pajamas. "How long has he been here?" She asked.

"About an hour or so." Alice said.

"But, right now he is just laying with her." Edward finished her sentence.

Bella nodded and bit her lip lightly. So many thoughts were running through her head right now, she just couldn't understand why Sky was choosing the wolves over her own sister. Why didn't she want to be like the Cullens? Bella just sighed and muttered that she was going to go shower, Alice said that Jasper was waiting for her back home, so she had to leave.

Edward waited for his girlfriend as he was hearing Charlie, Sam and Sky downstairs in the kitchen while having a late-night snack; milk and cookies. Sky was explaining to Charlie about the legends and how different it was from the Grimm Brothers' Fairy Tales, but she still loved those too.

When she was done, Bella guided Edward to her room and they laid down together. Edward heard Sam tell Sky bye as he tucked her into her bed. Sam telling her that would be protected by Taha Aki and his Third Wife, he kissed her goodbye.

Edward was not happy with the wolves, he saw what happened to Emily and he knew that Sam was out of control and couldn't hold in his wolf whenever they were around. Edward was trying to come with a plan, but he felt a shiver go down his back from when Carlisle gave them their punishment.

" _Carlisle, please." Alice pleased. "We are only trying to help."_

 _The Cullen leader looked to his 'kids' and shook his head. "No, I don't believe this one bit. Why are two so hellbent are separating Sam and Sky? What have they done to you?" He asked with anger in his voice._

" _Because I remember the day that Emily Young came into the hospital from what Sam did yo her and we are not letting that happen to Sky!" Edward exclaimed._

 _But, Carlisle has had enough. He slammed his hand on his study desk and looked to his gifted child. "I've had it! If you two cannot act like adults then I will make you go to Denali, never to see Bella again."_

 _Alice's eyes went huge. She loved Bella like a sister and she didn't want to lose her over some childish game. Edward was furious, Bella was his rock and if Carlisle doesn't see that then he is wrong._

" _You two need to understand that Sky is being protected by not only by the wolves, but her father." Carlisle said. "I know that you wanted her to be one of us, but plans change and so does the future. Act like civil people before one of the wolves loses it and kills you, or the Volturi for that matter."_

" _But, Carlisle-"_

 _The coven leader growled and shook his head. "No more, Alice. I trust the wolves. They will keep her safe. Finding out who the newborn passerby is our number one priority right now, not starting world war three with the wolves."_

" _Fine." She hissed and rushed out the door in anger._

 _Edward looked to his father and was seething, but Carlisle has been around longer and could take down his own son if he had to. "Edward." Carlisle said with a challenging voice. "Do you have something to add?" He asked._

 _Edward growled and shook his head, he really wanted to add that he has plans but he didn't want them to be ruined. His conspiracy theory on the Volturi are aligned with the Newborns was not over._

" _Good. Just leave the wolves alone, they have been civil to us and you should do the same. Or I will make sure that plan ticket to Alaska is only one way." Carlisle said._

 _Edward nodded and marched out the door with anger in his eyes. If Carlisle wasn't going to protect Sky, then Edward and Alice were going to do themselves._

So, Edward had a plan and it wasn't going to be ruined by some harry mutts.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh, golly Miss Molly, this is getting good. I hope y'all enjoyed the update and the cool bonfire scene. Personally, it's my favorite out of Eclipse but that's just me being biased. But, what Edward doesn't know is that Sky knows Riley, so she has a little plan up her sleeve too, he is gonna get an earful. But, I hope you enjoyed it!


	23. A Scandalous Kiss and Rosalie's Past

Author's Notes: Howdy folks! How's it going! And welcome back to another update. And this one is gonna be intense because Rosalie opens up to a certain someone and it's gonna be heart breaking. And sorry for advance that it's a jumbled mess in the beginning but what can ya do? It's half a filler chapter too, so…but, I have announcement! My new story Glee: Crazy Little Thing Called Love will be coming out this Wednesday. So, if you are a secret fan of Glee then you are in for a treat. But, please enjoy the update.

But, I hope y'all enjoy the update!

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Claire Holt-Melissa Spellman

Fun fact: Sky's favorite Cullen is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Scandalous Kiss and Rosalie's Past Chapter 22**

A female reporter said, "Seattle is in a state of terror. Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer. Reporting live, Dawn Chubai. CNN."

This sent a shiver down Sky's spine as she next to Sam while her dad was still working on Riley's missing case. She looked to Sam with a questionable look. She was afraid that her dad might get involved with the newborn because he might not come back to her or Bella.

Sam just rubbed her arms and kissed her crown, making sure that things were gonna be ok and that they got this whole nasty situation.

At the Cullen Carlisle and Jasper watch with concern. Emmett is draped over the couch. Bella and Edward enter as they turned off the TV.

Carlisle said with stress in his voice, "It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something."

Jasper said, "It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. They're undisciplined, conspicuous..."

Edward meshes his lips and shook his head. "Newborns." He muttered.

Bella asked, "What, like new vampires?"

Edward said, "In their first few months after the change. Jasper: That's when we're at our most uncontrollable, vicious, insane with thirst."

Emmett smirked and clapped his hands together. "Something to look forward to."

Jasper said, "No one has trained these newborns, but this isn't random."

Carlisle looked to his 'son' and said, "Someone's creating an army."

Jasper nods, Emmett rises, enthusiastic. Emmett said, "Oh, now we definitely going to Seattle."

Bella asked, "An Army of vampires?"

Jasper nodded. "And they've been created to fight someone."

Edward smirked. "We're the only clan even close to Seattle."

Carlisle sighed and said, "Regardless, of who are they were may, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go on this long."

Edward said, "Maybe they're behind it. In Italy, I read Aro's mind..." Edward flashes back to being in the Volturi castle, in his memory, his environs drop out, blackness surrounding him, suspending him – as he turns, we go over his shoulder to see. "He wants me and Alice to join him... Our gifts would shore up his power." A flash of Edward and Alice, each in one of the Volturi "thrones" formerly occupied by Marcus and Caius. Edward said, "He knows we'd never choose him as long as our family is still alive. An army could solve that for him."

Bella said, "We can't wait two weeks for graduation; you need to change me now—"

Jasper interrupted, "You'd be a liability as a newborn. Unable to control your instincts. An easy target."

Carlisle puts and empathetic hand on Bella's shoulder. He said, "There's also your father to consider. And your mother. How terrible would it be for them if you suddenly disappeared?"

Bella can't argue, considers.

†

At an abandoned cannery, at the Seattle Harbor. Smash! A newborn vampire careens into the wall, cracking bricks. He falls to the ground at the feet of Riley, who spins on a second newborn. Riley said, "Next one who starts a fight gets his arms ripped off!"

Riley steps over a human man lying on the ground, barely alive. Newborn watches hungrily as another Newborn dives on the man, taking what's left of his life. There is another dozen Newborns of both genders who feed, lounge, fight. What they have in common is ferocity, strength, and thirst. Riley goes to a pretty girl, Bree who lies in a corner, just awakening. As he squats to check on her, she suddenly jumps up, backs against the wall, disoriented and profoundly thirsty. Her hand flies to her neck where she was bitten.

Bree stuttered, "What—what did you do to me?" Behind Riley the two newborn vampires start pushing each other again, the fight reigniting, irritating Riley. "I'm so-so..."

Riley smirked and said, "Yeah, I know. We'll find you someone to drink. The thirst will calm after a while. I've got a year under my belt and I'm ok."

Just then a Newborn rips Newborn's head completely off. Bree screams. Riley shakes his head, exasperated. He leaves Bree in confusion and walks away.

•

Charlie looked down on Riley's face – Xeroxed onto a flier that reads "Have you seen me?" Sky sits at the table with Charlie who sits at the table staring at it. Bella enters, dropping her backpack, coat. Bella looked to her dad and Sky and asked, "Hey. Did have you guys eat dinner yet?"

Charlie looked over to Sky who had remanence of Sloppy Joe on her face. He subtly gave her a napkin and said, "Um... no... I haven't." She looks over his shoulder and sees the flier. Bella looked to Sky for an answer, but the little kid shrugged and went back to her homework. Charlie said, "This kid Riley Biers, disappeared over a year ago. And his poor parents been papering Seattle with these things ever since."

Bella asked, "You think they should just give up?"

Charlie farrowed his brows and looked to his oldest as if she was crazy. "I wouldn't. If it were you... Not ever." He looked to Sky and kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't give up on your either, Chickadee."

Sky smiled and kissed her dad's cheek. "I wouldn't either if you went missing, Honey Badger."

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. He looked back to the flier and sighed. Knowing that his stomach was growling for food he put it away and started to make food for him and Bella while he knew Sky ate at Emily's place.

Bella swallows her guilt. She was about to put him through that and may still. Then he unexpectedly wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close. After a beat, he releases her, rising to cover his emotionality.

Charlie asked Bella, "So, one large, extra cheese?"

Later that night Sam sat with Sky in her room while listening to Edward and Bella having their daily love fest. He rolled his eyes and looked back to Sky who was humming and watching TV since her dad went to bed early.

He knew that outside Emmett and Alice are standing several paces apart. Stone still, keeping watch, listening. They hear a sound, both springing at once – to find behind them – two wolves. Here to take over sentry duty. Slowly, Emmett and Alice back away, the wolves eying their every move. A truce but a tense one.

He kissed Sky's head as she sang along to a Hannah Montana song. "Why is she called Hannah Montana?" Sam asked. "Is she against other states?"

Sky giggled and shook her head. "No, silly. It's a pun and it rhymes."

Sam huffed and shook his head. "I still don't get it."

"It's your age showing, Sammy." Sky said.

Sam gasped like a diva and started to tickle his little imprint. She kept trying to get away from him, but he always pinned her down and tickled her to death which had Edward knocking on the wall to make them be quiet.

Sam growled and rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of that leech. Telling him what to do was not how things went around here.

Later that night, after he tucked Sky to bed Sam was next to take watch over the Swan house.

The next day Bella and Jacob walk along the sand of the La Push Beach with Sam and Sky not too far from them. Jacob seems distracted, like he wants to say something but can't. Bella's too busy worrying to notice.

Bella said, "Gosh, it's so pretty here. So, Alice is planning a big graduation party. Which you're invited to." Jacob scoffs. Bella nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I figured that. I just wanted to do this differently. Smoother. But now, I'm out of time."

Jacob looked to Bella and asked, "To what?" Jacob thought about Melissa. He wasn't even thinking about Bella no more, but she insisted on it so that the Cullens would hunt.

She looked over to her little sister and the Alpha, she was happy that they were distracted, so she looked back to Jacob and said, "You need to hear the truth, Jake. Understand all your options. You need to know...That I'm in love with you. And I want you to choose me, instead of her. This Melissa." Bella stares at him, momentarily speechless. Finally.

Jacob shook his head and said, "I thought you understood. I don't feel that way for you."

Bella gasped and said, "I don't buy it."

Jacob crossed his arms and said, "What don't you buy? That's how I feel."

"You feel something else for me, you just won't admit it. So, I'm not giving up. I'm gonna fight for you. Until your heart stops beating." Bella said with determination.

"Well, then you're not gonna have to fight for long."

"You're rushing into it because you're afraid you'll change your mind." Bella said.

This strikes a nerve – which makes him angry. "No, I'm not. I know what I want." Jacob said.

Bella takes her by the arms, emotionally charged. "You wouldn't have to change for me, Jacob. Or say goodbye to anybody. I can give you more than him. I mean, he probably can't even kiss you without hurting you. Feel that? Flesh and blood and warmth."

Suddenly spontaneously, she kisses him. Jacob pushes against her angrily, but he pulls her tighter to him. Finally, Bella goes limp, drops her arms, opens her eyes, waiting for him to stop. He does, let's go. She turns away. He waits, gauging her reaction. Did he feel what she felt? But, Bella spins back toward him and punches him in the mouth. There's a horrible crunch on impact. Jacob doesn't even flinch. But Bella grabs her hand in pain.

Bella screamed, "Ow! Ow!"

Sky looked to her sister with farrowed brows. She saw Bella go crazy and yell at Jacob to take her home right now. Sky looked to Sam and started to mimic her sister which had Sam laughing his ass off.

Sam wasn't surprised that Jacob gave in and took Bella home, but Sky decided to stay with Sam until her dad picked her up.

Bella, mad, climbs from Jacob's car holding her injured hand, as Edward's Volvo screeches to a stop. He gets out, moves directly for Jacob. Bella gets in his path.

Bella placed her hands on a warm and cold chest and said, "Not here, Edward. Please."

Edward seethed, "If you ever touch her against her will again."

Bella pleaded, "Don't do this."

Jacob said, "She's not sure what she wants. She is the one who kissed me."

Bella said, "Don't do this." But, she was ignored.

Edward said, "Well, let me give you a clue. Wait for her to say the words."

Jacob growled and cracked his neck. "Fine. And she will."

Bella had enough and said, "Jacob. Just go, okay." But Jacob faces off with Edward.

Sue sat at the kitchen table as Charlie got up to get more coffee, she looked outside to find Edward and Jacob having a face off. Sue said, "Um, Charlie I think you should get outside before world war three starts in your front yard."

Behind them Charlie exits with Sue right behind him, sees the hostility between them. Heads for them.

Charlie said, "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Easy guys, easy. Let's take it down a notch. Alright? What's going on?" He asked looking at the two idiots.

Jacob said, "Bella kissed me. And she broke her hand by punching my face."

Charlie's expression turns into a glare. "I thought you were with Melissa?" He asked.

Jacob sighed and looked to Sky's dad. "I am dating Melissa, it was just a misunderstanding, Charlie."

Charlie nodded and looked back to Edward. "Back off, Eddie. Like I said no violence around my kids, got me boy?"

Edward nodded and kissed Bella on the lips taking her to his house so that Carlisle could look at her hand, not knowing that a certain little Swan and Alpha would be there.

Jacob looked to Charlie and to Sue, he gave Charlie a small smiled and said that he'll see them tomorrow and to use protection.

•

At the Cullens house Edward looks on with concern as Carlisle finishes setting Bella's hand in a splint. Rosalie, at the counter, peruses several newspapers, looking for an update.

Carlisle said, "Total misunderstanding. It's just a sprain, should heal fairly quickly."

Emmett jokingly said, "Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?"

Bella smirked. "I punched a werewolf in the face."

Emmett smiled. "Bad ass. You're gonna be one tough little newborn."

Bella chuckled. "Tough enough to take you on."

Rosalie slaps down the newspaper and abruptly walks up to her room, throwing a fierce scowl Bella's way. Bella is thrown.

Emmett said, "Don't worry about it."

Bella nodded and looked back to her boyfriend. Edward asked, "Okay, any Leads?"

Jasper said, "No sign of the intruder. But Victoria continues to make appearances."

Carlisle said, "She's toying with us. Keeping us distracted."

Emmett scoffed. "From Seattle?" He asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "Or the intruder. Or something else."

Edward said, "Alice can keep tracking her decisions, but we have to track her on the ground."

Jasper said, "We've already cover the entire southern peninsula down to Quinault."

Edward said, "We'll search the northwestern trail."

Tired of being ignored, Bella heads upstairs to Rosalie's room.

When she gets there Bella stands out of Rosalie's room to watch as the bombshell vampire works on Sky's hair in space buns similar to Zenon's hair. Rosalie knows who's behind her without looking.

"Hey, Rosalie." Sky said.

Rosalie looked to the child through the mirror as she tried to control Sky's curly hair. "Yes, sweetie?"

"How did you become a vampire?" Sky asked.

This had her stopping and looking at the young girl. "Why do you wanna know?" She asked.

"Um, I had Bella tell me about Edward, Alice and Esme's past and I am kinda scared to ask Carlisle about his, but I wanna know more about yours."

Rosalie sighed and shook her head. "You already get nightmares as it is, plus you are too young. No."

Sky looked to Rosalie with sad eyes. "Please. I am only ten years old, practically a young adult."

Rosalie chuckled and nodded her head. "Stubborn as I was once." Sky nodded and waited. "Fine. I had... almost had... everything, even though it was the Great Depression. I was eighteen, beautiful—everyone in Rochester envied me. There's only one thing I wanted that I didn't have..."

"Love?" Sky asked.

Rosalie nodded. "Exactly. I remember. And it was perfect. Till the end…"

 _Rochester, New York park 1933._

 _Human Rosalie, rosy skin, stunning, but naïve, vain. We see her longing as she hands the boy back to his mother, Vera._

Rosalie said, "I wanted a child badly. A home of my own, a husband to kiss me when he came home from work. And I thought I was going to have all of that..."

 _Rosalie walks on the arm of the handsome, well-dressed Royce King. Passersby eye her admiringly. Royce enjoys the attention she brings him. But it's clear from their looks that Royce himself is not well-liked._

Rosalie said, "Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town. I barely knew him. But I was young. I was in love with the idea of love."

 _Rosalie doesn't see Royce eyeing a pretty woman across the street. The pretty woman, appalled, hurries along; he wipes the lear off his face. Rosalie blithely only sees her perfect man.)_

Rosalie said, "I was young..." This had Sky shaking her head sadly.

 _Rochester, New York streets 1933_

 _Rosalie heads down the empty lamp-lit streets. She pulls her coat close in the chill of the night air._

Rosalie said, "On the last night of my life, I left a friend's house late. I wasn't far from home."

 _She slows as she sees a group of five men, gathered under a streetlight. They laugh drunkenly, passing a bottle. Rosalie veers away to avoid them but hears, "Here she is. Hey, Rose. Come over here." Royce Exclaimed._

 _Rosalie relaxes a little as she realizes it's Royce._

 _Royce said, "Here, hold this. Hey, come over here. We've been waiting for you."_

 _Rosalie could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You're drunk."_

 _Royce slurred, "Isn't she lovely, John? I told you she was a looker."_

 _John smirked. "It's hard to say with all those clothes on." Rosalie, uncomfortable, looks to Royce but he just snickers. "What do you say, Rose? Why don't we take off a few layers?"_

 _Rosalie pushed him away and eyed him with disgust. She said, "Stop it... I'll see you tomorrow. Sober."_

 _She starts off, but Royce abruptly yanks her hat off, she cried out in pain as the pins wrench her hair out. Royce grins, the sadist in him unmasked now. The men laugh._

 _Royce slurred, "Hey, where do you think you're going?"_

 _Rosalie struggled and tried to kick him away. "Stop it. Just stop it. Let go. Stop it." She demanded._

 _Royce said, "Comeback. Hey, you'll do as I say." Then he grabs her coat. She fights him, scratching his face, but he violently rips the coat off her. The buttons pop off as they scatter on the street._

Sky reels at the horror of Rosalie's assault. Empathy fills her as a stoic Rosalie continues. Rosalie said, "I didn't see who he was until that night. Who they all were…" Sky took Rosalie's hands and rubbed her cold knuckles. Rosalie smiled and said, "They left me in the street, thinking I was dead. Believe me, I wanted to be. Carlisle found me, he smelled all the blood. Thought he was helping me."

Sky sighed and squeezed Rosalie's hand, knowing well enough that she couldn't feel it. "I'm sorry." She said.

Rosalie smirked and looked out the window so that Sky wouldn't see the glint in her eyes. "I got my revenge on them. One at a time. I saved Royce for last, so he'd know I was coming."

"Karma." Sky said.

 _Hotel corridor 1933_

 _Two large men guard the doorway to a room. They look up as a specter in white appears at the other end of the hall. As it nears we realize it's Rosalie, in her wedding dress_

 _Hotel Room 1933_

 _Royce is terrified as he hears the sound of the two guards' bodies falling heavily to the ground. He backs into a corner, the door splinters open and Rosalie enters. Royce's horror as she closes in on him._

Rosalie said, "I was a little theatrical back then. Things got better after I found Emmett. But we'll always be this. Frozen, never moving forward. That's what I miss the most, the possibilities. Sitting on a front porch somewhere, Emmett gray haired by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren, their laughter."

"I am sorry you got that taken away from you, Rosie." Sky said. "But, you got Emmett in the end, right?"

Rosalie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I did. And he was the second-best thing to ever happen to me." As Rosalie finished Sky's hair.

Sky's hair was on top of her head in space buns with curls as her side burns. She farrowed her brows and looked to Rosalie. "What's the first best thing?"

"You." Rosalie said as she pulled the young girl into her cold arms.

Sky smiled and rubbed her back. She was happy that Rosalie told her, her past, but she felt so sad about how she ended up like how she was. Sky hoped that Royce King got his just deserts.

Sam cleared his throat and said, "C'mon, kiddo, it's time to go."

Sky looked to her wolf and smiled. She rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you, Sammy."

Rosalie stood tall and smiled at the wolf. Sam smiled and rubbed Sky's back. "I love you too, sweetie." He pulled away from her and eyed her hair.

"Rosie did my hair like Zenon's. What do you think?" She asked.

Sam nodded and said, "I love it."

Sky waved bye to Rosalie and glared at Bella. "Be nice to her." She muttered.

Rosalie is silent for a beat. Bella silently enters her room, empathetic but holding her ground.

Rosalie glared to the human and said, "Go blather to someone else about the joys of becoming a newborn."

Bella had enough. First Jacob leaving and now Rosalie being rude to her was the straw that broke the camel's back. "Okay. Rosalie. I don't understand what I did, to make you hate me so much."

Rosalie shook her head. "I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you, but... Bella, I envy you."

Bella gasped. "What? That's ridiculous."

Rosalie shook her head. "No, it's not. You have a choice. I didn't. None of us did. But you do, and you're choosing wrong. I don't care how miserable your human life is."

Bella said, "My life is not miserable. It's not perfect, but nobody's life is perfect."

Rosalie scoffed. "Mine was. Absolutely perfect. But, you already know about that, don't you?"

Bella looked to her shoes and sighed. "It was a long time ago, maybe you're forgetting the bad." She turns toward the river outside her window. Bella slowly moves to her side. Bella said, "I understand, that's what you want. But there's nothing I'll ever gonna want, more... ... than Edward."

Rosalie looked to Bella with a blank look. "You're wrong again. After you've been changed, there's one thing you'll want more... One thing you'll kill for...Blood." Seeing her point has landed, Rosalie walks off. Bella, shaken, turns back toward the door to see Edward standing in the doorway, looking at her.

Bella wants this life, she wants to be with Edward forever no matter how many people tell her 'no' and 'it's too dangerous'. She wants to be happy and if that meant being something dangerous to be with the man she loves it's worth it.

* * *

Author's Notes: If I could in a facepalm emoji I would because Bella is so stupid! Like why!? She's just gonna give up her friends and only family to be an immortal being? Bella, go sit in the corner and put that dents cap on your head because you are an ID10! I digress, but I hope you enjoy the update the emotional being that is Rosalie Halle nee Cullen. I am actually happy that she opened up to Sky, but what's funny is that Sky things she is a young adult like Marnie Cromwell from Halloweentown or any of those other girls who say that at 13 you are practically an adult. By the way, did anyone else catch the Hannah Montana and Zenon nostalgia? But, I love Rosalie and I feel bad for her and what she went through, so if someone is in a similar situation like Rosalie was in don't brush it off be there for that person. But, hope y'all enjoyed the update.


	24. The Graduation Party and a Training

Author's Notes: Howdy folks and welcome back to another update, so todays update is gonna be a bit rocky. But, hope you enjoy the new update and hello to all my new readers!

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky loves Sam's wolf more while Embry, Paul and Paul are her other favorites.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Graduation, Graduation Party and a Training Chapter 23**

In the gymnasium was graduation day for Bella, and the millionth time for Edward, Alice and Jasper and hopefully the last time.

Jessica Stanley was valedictorian and her speech was flawless. "When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up." She looked out to her fellow students who were in caps and gowns and their families and teachers. "Our answers were thing like astronaut, president." She was on the podium. "Or in my case, princess. When we were ten, they asked again, and we answered – rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows?!" She exclaimed.

Charlie groaned but chuckled as Sky giggled. She was kind of sad that Sam and co wasn't there, but the stupid treaty and vampires trying to hurt the Quileute's. Loud hoots and hollers from the audience, in which we find Bella. Jessica's words are sinking in.

Jessica continued, "This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent."

Bella knowing there will be no changing her mind once she makes her decision. The speech continues. "So, make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be... we won't have to guess. We'll know."

On the stage – Bella walks to the school principal and shakes his hand while receiving her diploma. Out in the audience Charlie and Sky claps loudly, beaming with pride and cheering as loudly and embarrassing as they are; good thing was they didn't cheer for the Cullen trio.

On the outside of the school, Sky, Charlie and Bella walk away, Bella awkwardly shouldering out of her gown and mortarboard. Ad-libbed "see you at the party's" with various students including the usual suspects if possible. Charlie wraps an arm around Bella's shoulder, emotional as he did the same for Sky.

Charlie said, "I'm so proud of you, Bells. I can't wait to see what you do next. You're my biggest accomplishment."

Sky nodded. "I am too, Bella."

Bella looked down at her shoes and sighed. "Dad, that's not true."

Charlie shrugged. "Yeah, it is. And it's... well, you'll see, when you have kids."

Which Sky knew that wasn't ever going to happen because Bella will be a vampire with her new family, but good thing was when Sky got older she will give her dad grandkids.

†

That night Riley, exasperated, stands next to a late model sedan that upside down in the dark street. Smoke comes from the engine, a fire ignites. Inside the car, a woman screams.

Riley shouted, "What did I say, about low profile?" Riley, exasperated, stands next to a late model sedan that lies upside down in the dark street. Smoke comes from the engine, a fire ignites. Inside the car, a woman screams. "Something's coming... Something... Bigger than any of us alone. And if you can't... ... control yourselves... We're all going to die." He calmly said.

A male newborn ignores him, as he pulls the screaming woman from the car and begins to feed on her. Nearby, two other newborns feed on prizes of their own – a prostitute and a bike messenger. Riley gives up.

"What's done is done, just... ... clean up after yourselves." He muttered.

Back on an overpass where there are four people, utterly motionless, looking down at the mayhem.

The Volturi guards: Jane with her misleadingly angelic face. The hulking Felix, elegant Demtri and cherubic Alec. All wear dark coats with hoods. Jane is calling the shots.

Felix said, "They've already drawn too much attention."

Demetri said with his strict British voice, "So, has our 'inaction'. Others may begin to question the Volturi's effectiveness."

Jane tilted her head and said with a smirk, "Let them."

Felix sighed and moved away from Jane with worried eyes. "Maybe we should consult with Aro."

Jane turns back to the biggest Volturi guard and shoots Felix a look. Searing Pain shoots through his body. The massive Felix drops to the ground writhing silently.

Jane said over his pants, "Aro's decisions are being watched. We must decide.

Alec carefully, gently touches her shoulder, interceding. "Then decide sister. It's time.

She releases Felix. Demetri helps him up. She smiles at Alec, utterly uncaring of the agony she just caused Felix. "Yes, it is. Either we let them do what they were created for... Or we end them. Decisions, decisions..."

Riley senses something. Looks up to find the Volturi are gone.

•

There begin to hear the pounding of dance music. The Cullens house it's wall to wall with teenagers. Dancing, celebrating. Alice has transformed the place into a magical nightclub. Bella enters, immediately overwhelmed by the crowd. She weaves her way through the throngs, searching for Edward. She finally spots him. Edward is deep in consultation with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. Their mood is intense. Bella heads toward them but Jessica and Angela swoop in.

Angela smiled and hugged Bella. "You've made it." She exclaimed.

Jessica smiled awkwardly never really having that close relationship that Bella and Angela have. "Hey. What'd you think of my speech? Too easy-breezy, too self-helpful? You may admit it."

Bella smiled and shrugged. "No, you pretty much nailed it."

Jessica smiled and stood on her toes. "Yeah? It's like I was born to lead, right?" She asked.

Angela nodded. "Oh, great. I love this song, let's go." She pulls them to the dance floor where Eric and Mike find them."

Mike and Eric start a robot battle. The girls laugh. There celebratory mood is in striking contrast to the atmosphere in the kitchen. A dance floor is Bella's idea of hell, but she forces a smile, shuffles a bit. Then she sees Jacob enters, calm, confident. Quil and Embry flank him, looking tense, eyes darting around the room. Bella maneuvers off the dance floor and into Jacob's path.

Bella asked the wolf she loved. "What are you doing here?"

Jacob shrugged. "You invited me, remember?"

Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Was my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you."

Jacob farrowed his brows. "Look, Bella. I'm sorry... about, you know... The kiss and your hand... I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing... But it was really just... me. Being an ass. I'm really sorry." She sees he's sincere. She softens, nods. But then Bella's eye is caught by Alice standing by the staircase, frozen. She's having a vision. Alarm clouds Bella's face. Jacob see it too.

Bella moved away from Jacob and co and went to Alice. "I'll be right back."

Jacob squinted his eyes. "Why? What's going on?" He asked.

Bella said, "Nothing. Just wait here a sec."

Jacob shares a suspicious look with Embry and Quil as Bella pushes through the crowd. Bella reaches Alice on the staircase just as she comes out of her vision, her face alarmed.

Bella asked, "Alice, what did you see?"

Jacob appears. "Okay, something is going on. Tell me." He demanded.

Alice stuttered, "I... need to talk to Jasper."

Jacob puts an arm against the wall, blocking her. "Why don't you talk to me?" He asked with authority in his voice.

Suddenly Jasper is there. His expression lethal. Jasper narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "I suggest you remove – your – arm. Before I do."

Jacob does so, slowly, carefully.

Alice placed her hand on Jasper's shoulder and said, "The decision's been made." She looked to Bella with sadness in her eyes.

Bella asked, "What's going on? You're not going to Seattle?"

Alice shook her head. "No... They're coming here." Alice gets a vision of Riley passing Bella's red blouse amongst the newborns as he kept Sky's purple shirt hidden away. As they inhale, picking up her scent.

later that night after everyone went home, Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle debate as Sam tries to follow. Jacob, Paul, Leah, Quil and Embry are nearby, on guard. After getting a call from Jacob with breaking news about the newborns in Seattle, so he picked up Sky and got to the Cullens house in record time.

Edward sat next to Bella while Alice was wrapped in Jasper's arms, as was Sky was sitting next to Sam. "How long?" Edward asked.

Alice said, "They'll be here in four days."

Carlisle rubbed his cold hands together. "This could turn into a blood bath."

Edward asked, "Who's behind it?"

Alice sighed. "I didn't see anyone I recognize. Maybe one..." She showed Riley to Edward.

Edward sat up straight and said, "I know his face. He's local, Riley Biers." He catches Bella's eye as she recognizes the name, shaken. "He didn't start this."

 _I know him._ Sky thought. Edward looked to Sky as she brought out two memories to light. One was of Riley taking a picture of Sky and Sam while another one showed that they had caught him again in a restaurant with his family and girlfriend.

Edward shook his head and looked back to her. Alice said, "Whoever did is staying out of the action."

Carlisle nodded. "They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision."

Jasper said, "Either way, the army is coming, and there aren't enough of us to protect the town."

Jacob stood tall and said, "Hold up. What damn army?" He's about to explode. Sam was the same way, he wanted to protect Sky from these Newborns.

Carlisle and Edward share a look. Edward shakes his head no, but Carlisle decides differently. "Newborns. Our kind." He said.

Embry asked, "What are they after?"

Alice sighed and said, "They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse. But, Riley hid another shirt; it was Sky's. Her purple shirt."

Everything stopped. Sam growled while the others stood stiff. Embry asked, "They're after Sky?"

Sam narrowed his yellow eyes to the Cullens. "What the hell does this mean?" He seethed.

Carlisle stood tall and said, "It means an ugly fight. With lives lost."

The weight of it lands on all of them. Beat. Jacob shares a sober look with his pack. An imperceptible nod.

Jacob said, "Alright... We're in."

Bella gasped and shook her head. "No. You'll get yourselves killed, no way."

Sam looked to the leech lover and said, "I wasn't asking for permission." He picked up Sky and started to rub her back because he could tell that she was getting nervous.

Bella backed away from him and looked to her boyfriend. "Edward."

"It means more protection for Sky," Sam said. Edward narrowed his eyes at the Alpha. "I don't care about Bella, I care about my imprint."

"But, we could protect her." Alice said.

Sam shook his head. "No. being an imprint means the wolves can protect her, I don't trust any of you to even say you can protect her with a ten-foot pole."

Alice huffed and crossed her arms while Jasper tried to calm her down. Edward decided to stand tall and not be bullied anymore. He looked to Sky and back to Sam. "No, you mutts need to understand that we can take care of her, not you."

With one arm, as the other was occupied by Sky, Sam, or the Alpha, grabbed on Edward's collar and brought the leeches face forward. "I will show you my foot up your ass in five second. I love my imprint more than you can ever imagine, you stay away from her or else." He tossed Edward and said, "I will not have some sparkly leech protect my imprint."

Carlisle asked, "Do agree you will agree to... an understanding?"

Sam nodded. "As long as we get to kill some vampires."

Carlisle nodded. He looked to his 'son and asked, "Jasper?"

Jasper said, "They'll give us the numbers. And the newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge."

Carlisle nodded and said, "We'll need to coordinate."

Bella shook her head. "Carlisle, they'll gonna get hurt." She was thinking more about Jacob then the rest because she didn't know them well enough and didn't care either. It was always about Jacob.

Carlisle said to his family. "We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us. Alright."

Sam nodded as he tucked Sky into his arms. "Name the time and place."

On the outside of the Cullen house, Sam, Leah, Paul, Jacob, Quil and Embry head for the door. Bella catches Jacob.

Bella said, "Jake... You don't know what you're getting yourself in to."

Jacob sighed and looked to the girl who was just a blur to him. "Bella... This is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You're the one who wanted us to get along, remember?" He asked. Jacob strides out leaving her amid the revelers.

†

Later that night at the Swan house. Bella was in her room with Edward by her side as Sam was in Sky's room with her. Sam had Sky on his person as he paced back and forth. He pulled Sky closer to his shoulder and laid her head down. Sky nuzzled into his warm shoulder as he rubbed her back. He moved her hair off to the side and nuzzled into the junction of her neck.

The wolf has been wanting the human to give Sky the mark, to protect his imprint, to make sure that she is safe. He could feel her but not strong enough and this bite did it. The dilemma was that Sky was young and he didn't want to hurt her, but he and any other supernatural being can see it not to the human eye, so he wouldn't want to worry about Charlie seeing a monster like bite on her neck.

But, Sam finally turned to his wolf and made him look to the bracelet that Sam had given her on her birthday. The wolf gave in and said that once she is older that he'll mark her as his, even though Sky was already his. They laid their foreheads on each other and just embraced each other for whatever time they had left.

†

The eerie silence of the clearing was silent. It's a large field surrounded by dense forest. The mist is heavy; it's overcast, grey. Suddenly, the quiet is broke by Emmett being tossed in the air. He lands hard on his back, but immediately springs up to face Jasper, the person who threw him.

Emmett growled out. "Again." He demanded.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie who watch them spar. The Volvo as it skids to a halt next to Jasper's Jeep. Edward and Bella climb out, head into the field together. Halfway across, Edward stops.

Edward said, "They're here, and they brought someone with them.

At the treeline from out of the mist skulk eight giant wolves, as wary and on-edge as the Cullens are. Emmett recognizes Paul-wolf; their eyes meet, both itching for a rematch. Edward noticed a lump across Sam's back.

The blanket is thrown off and reveals a smiley Sky. "Hello, I am Lindsey Lohan!" She said in her best Achmed the Dead Terrorist voice. She did jazz hands and giggled as the wolves either rolled their eyes or hid behind their paws. Sky looked to all the wolves and said, "Oh that was funny."

Rosalie was giggling behind her hand as Emmett and Jasper were laughing. Everyone else just rolled their eyes, but Edward noticed in the wolves' minds that it was funny, but they had to focus.

Edward translated for Sam. "They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms."

Carlisle smiled as Sky climbed off of Sam and sat in front of him. "They came. That's what matters." He looked to his 'son and asked, "Will you translate?" Edward nods. Carlisle moves slowly towards their pack. Sam-wolf, the biggest and blackest steps forward. "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

A sharp look from Sam-wolf gets Jacob-wolf to focus.

Edward translate for Sam, "They want to know how the 'newborns' is differ from us."

Carlisle said, "They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful... ... than in our first several months of this life."

The pack takes this in. Carlisle nods to Jasper to take over. Jasper is initially uncomfortable with both the wolves and the attention. But steps forward. "Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army, doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are, first... Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second... Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose."

Sky shivered and put her small arm around Sam's giant paw. His eyes went down to Sky and saw that she had a worried look on her face. He narrowed his eyes at the blond leech and growled.

Edward hit Jasper in the arm letting him know that Sky was getting scare. Jasper nodded and looked to the giant vampire. "Emmett? Don't hold back."

Emmett smirked and scraped his feet against the ground. "Not in my nature." Emmett charges Jasper with impossible speed, but Jasper is a virtual blur. Emmett lunges several times, his strong arms grabbing at air. Emmett lunges again with similar results, until suddenly he FREEZES – Jasper has him from behind, his teeth an inch from Emmett's throat.

Jasper stops long enough to say, "Never lose focus."

Jasper stood in front of Edward and Carlisle attack one another, but Edward can read Carlisle's mind which gives him the advantage. He twirls beyond Carlisle's grasp, then slams into him delivering a vicious body blow. "One more thing..." Carlisle slams into Edward as he was distracted. "Never turn your back on your enemy." Jasper smirked as he walked around the others and watched.

Sky giggled and hid her eyes behind her hands. "That was funny." She muttered.

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. _at least she is entertained._ He thought to the others.

 _She's a kid, she needs to laughter in her life before is goes caput._ Quil thought. The others agreed with the chocolate brown wolf. Sam just rolled his eyes and sighed. The wolves were getting smarter than him.

Bella is taken aback by Jasper's skill. And there's an impressed rumble among the watching wolves. Everyone takes turns sparring with Jasper or pairing off against each other. They're all blurs, which Sky thought that it was cool, and they looked like they were dancing if she squinted her eyes.

Off to the side, Alice and Jasper spar, spiraling, twisting. Jasper launches at her but with her eyes glazed over, not looking at him, she sees his moves before he makes them. Out of nowhere, Alice is perched on his back; she kisses his neck.

Alice smiled and said, "Gotcha."

The wolves rise or pace, watching intently, itching to get into the fray but holding back. They anxiously watching these fierce, life and death war games. A portent of the violence to come.

The pack, with Sky on Sam's back with the jet-black blanket around her shoulder, as they retreat into the woods.

Back at the Swan house, Sky and Sam retreated to the tire swing. Sam swung Sky as she thought pensively about what she had saw that morning.

Sky said, "Some of you, are gonna get hurt. Some of you could get killed, because of us. It's gonna be a hundred times worse than this, right?"

Sam stops the swing and kneeled down in front of Sky with a touch look on his face. "It will not be easy, but I will keep you safe, Sky. I love you too much to see you get hurt, ok?"

Sky nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Sammy." She kissed his cheek as he rubbed her back and smiled into her junction. He was happy that she smelt like him so if any leech was near her she smelt like a wolf but with a hint of fresh cut grass and pine trees.

•

 _Bella back in the field, only now she's alone. Jasper in front of her. Then Maria, the woman who turned Jasper, steps next to Jasper, whispers seductively into his ear; we don't hear it. But, Bella noticed that Jasper's eyes; they begin to turn bright blood red, thirst-crazed. Bella discover that it's no longer Maria next to him. It's Victoria. She lunges for Bella, but for once instead of running she faces her enemy and swings at her._

Bella was mis swing in her nightmare when Edward catches her fist. She was dreaming, but the fist was real. Her eyes focus, realizing she swung at Edward. Her heart is racing.

Edward looked down to his Bella and asked, "What is it?"

Bella looked around her room with worried eyes. her nightmare was something else. She looked back to her boyfriend and said, "The intruder... The newborn army. They're all her puppets. Victoria."

Edward said, "Alice would've seen if she wanted to make an army."

Bella sighed and sat on her knees. "Unless she's hiding behind them, and she's letting someone else decide. Maybe she found out how Alice's visions work." She whispered, knowing that her little sister and dad are trying to sleep.

Edward rises, considering. Edward said, "Trust me – I want it to be her. I want her that close. To end her myself, with my own hands."

She sees the darkness in his face. Not certain what to make of his murderous side.

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow. That was insane, but amazing! So, I hope you enjoy the update and all that jazz. I watch a lot of Rachel Maksy, who I highly recommend if you are nerdy and love vintage as much as I do. Also, i am sorry for the little mess up I had in the last chapter, someone very nicely pointed it out and I saw it too, but I is sorry guys. Enjoy!

P.S. But, I know that on my page I deleted the Glee story, but my bestest friend in the world said that she read it and that I kinda acted like a mother holding a child's hand and it wasn't just like this story, unexpected. So, I did the smart thing and deleted the story to have her help me. Maybe next Wednesday the story will be out, fingers crossed but I am sorry that I deleted it, but it'll be back up next week.


	25. Building an Army and the Plan

Author's Notes: Howdy folks and welcome back to another update, so todays update is gonna be a bit rocky. But, I hope you enjoy the new update.

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky loves Sam's wolf more while Embry, Paul and Paul are her other favorites.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Building an Army and the Plan Chapter 24**

It's dark. Riley appears in the shadows dragging by the collar a barely conscious, athletic, young man named Tristan. Riley effortlessly pulls Tristan's weight behind him as he traverses the long stretch of the underpass.

He tries desperately to focus. The bump on his head prevents lucidity. Tristan begs, "Stop... I..." But he's dragged over a stone, cried in pain.

Riley ignores him, finally reaching his destination. He releases Tristan who drops hard to the ground.

Tristan's blinded by the darkness, dazed, terrified – he starts to crawl away. He doesn't see a pair of boots step up behind him. He manages to get to his feet, about to run.

Suddenly a hand wrenches him backward... it's Victoria. She forces him to his knees, his back to her. She shoots a smile at Riley – he returns it, backing away from the coming blood.

She yanks Tristan's head to the side to expose his neck. "Welcome to the army." She bit into his neck and let the venom take over his body.

In the distance Riley pulled out the purple shirt that was losing its scent over time. He was hoping that whoever this person was, was someone for him-even if he had to wait.

†

They had come up with a plan that Paul and Jacob can mask the scents of the girls as planned by Jasper. So, they were out in the woods waiting for Sam, Paul and Jacob while Sky stood around with Bella, Edward and Jasper.

Sam, Paul, Jacob faces Bella and Edward. They're in the center of the field. Jasper stands several paces behind Edward.

Sam asked Edward, "You're not fighting? What, you pull a muscle or something?"

Bella rolled her eyes and said, "He's doing it for me. Okay?"

Jacob looks at her, at Edward, shakes his head with disdain. "Whatever. Just tell us the plan." He demanded.

Jasper steps forward slightly. "This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure the newborns with Bella and Sky's scent. It needs to end here."

Bella said, "Edward and I are going on a campsite. Even if he carries me, they'll still pick up our scents."

Edward pointed out, "Your stench, however, is revolting."

Sam stood toe to toe with the leech and said, "Dude, you really don't want to start comparing stinks."

Bella stood with Edward while Sky stood next to Sam with her small hand in his. "What he means, is that your scent will mask mine if you carry me." Bella said.

Jacob nodded. "Done. But, I'm not going to carry you. That'll be Paul, I am gonna carry Sky."

"What?" Bella and Sky asked.

Edward shook his head. "This is not a good idea."

Jasper looked to his brother and said, "Edward. They won't want to get anywhere near their... odor."

Bella nodded. "Okay, let's just try it."

Edward finally nods. She extends her arms to Jacob, but he shacks his head and points to Paul. He grins, picks her up, holding her tight.

Jacob smiled and picked up Sky over his shoulder. "Eau de wolf, comin' up."

"Run." Edward and Sam both demanded.

Once they ran far enough Sky laid her head down on Jacob's shoulder. He was warm, but he wasn't her Sam.

Jacob runs through the trees carrying Sky – not super-human speed, but fast, and not breaking a sweat. Some time has passed and Jacob sets Sky down. They start to walk, circling back slowly toward their distant starting point.

Jacob looked down to his Alpha's imprint and said, "Is Bella gonna ask me to sit out the fight, too? Or doesn't she care about my safety?"

Sky shook her head. "No. I'm no Bella, if you have to fight then you have to fight." She sighed and looked to the cloudy sky. "I just wish Sam wasn't part of it. I don't want to see him get hurt."

Jacob nodded. "So, I won't have a choice anyways. Since I let Sam be alpha male. I got to live with the shots he calls."

Sky stopped short and looked to Jacob. "Since you let Sam be alpha?" She asked. "I thought he was the Alpha?"

Jacob shook his head. "I didn't want to be in a pack, let alone be it's their leader."

Sky smiled and tossed a stick across the way. "Wow. Chief Jacob."

Jacob shrugged. "Opted out. But every choice has its consequences. Some more than others."

Sky nodded. "Everybody makes choices, you gonna have to accept Bella's though."

Jacob scoffed. "I hate that she is choosing to be a leech over her own family."

"Well... I can't control her. She's an adult, that's what my dad says."

Jacob sighed and shook his head. "I just hate that she is wanting to be dead then be alive and have a normal life."

Sky pinched Jacob but knowing him he didn't feel it. "I hate it too. I am losing my sister to a bunch of undead monsters, I may never see her again and my dad is gonna be so distraught because she was his first born!" She exclaimed. She looked to Jacob and whipped away the stray tears. "Did you know I use to look up to her. I used to see myself in her, but since being with Edward she has changed. Everyone in that family, excluding Rosalie, have changed her. To make her someone worse than she is."

Jacob sighed and pulled her into his arms. He felt bad that Sky was losing her old sister, but he bet any money he had that Charlie and Sue would hook up soon. Just by his senses alone Sue and Charlie had a thing for one another. He rubbed her back and said, "It'll be ok, kiddo. You still have the pack, my dad, Old Quil and Sue. Even Sam."

Sky nodded and pulled away from Jacob. She looked up to him and asked, "Do you think that Sam will give up Alpha?"

Jacob shook his head. "No. I think he'll stay that way for a little while until you're of age."

"When is that?" She asked.

"18-ish."

Sky groaned like Charlie Brown which caused some birds to fly away. "Really? That's eight more years away!" She exclaimed.

Jacob chuckled and put Sky over his shoulders and went back to the clearing where the leeches are.

Jasper jogs out of the woods and to two anxious supernatural beings.

"All I picked up was wolf stench. No Bella. Nor Sky." He stopped in front of them and placed his hands behind his back. "This will work."

Edward grouched and nodded his head. "Great." Edward said. Sam only grunted and crossed his arms. He wasn't happy about this, but he hopes that it would work.

•

Bella and Sky climbs from her truck just as Alice exits the house with Charlie. The two laughs, enjoying one another. As Alice heads down the stairs.

Charlie waved and said, "Okay, Alice. Don't be a stranger."

Alice smiled and said, "Okay."

Sky bolted into Charlie's arms after saying goodbye to Sam back in the clearing and not even looking at Alice.

Bella, surprised, waves back as Charlie and Sky heads into the house. Alice meets Bella in the yard.

Alice said, "Your alibi for the battle is all arranged."

Bella asked, "Really? What about Sky?"

Alice nodded. "I told your father that our whole family's going camping this weekend. So, you and I are having a sleep over at my house. Charlie told me that Sky is going to La Push to have a sleepover with Leah. Charlie is going fishing anyway."

Bella smiled and asked, "Charlie? You guys run for the same basis now?"

Alice nodded. "Me, he likes. Actually, you and Edward will have the house to yourself tonight."

Bella asked with blushed cheeks. "Like alone?"

Alice smirked. "We're all going hunting, powering up for the battle. You're welcome."

Bella enters the house has Charlie makes a sandwich for him and Sky. He looks up.

Charlie said, "Hey. Do you want a sandwich?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I'm good."

Charlie said, "Well, the sister... I like."

 _And I don't like._ Sky thought.

Bella nodded. "Alice. Yeah, she's great." She moves to the sink, starts washing dishes, overly casual. "Hey, Dad. I was wondering... Why didn't you get remarried, after Mom?" She asked.

Charlie shrugged as he looked up to his oldest and youngest. Lately Sky has been asking Charlie if he had to date someone, who would it be and why; but he would never answer because it was too embarrassing. "I don't know... Guess I still haven't met the right gal. Why?" He asked.

Bella said, "I don't know. I thought you just... Maybe you gave up on the whole institution of it. Of marriage. But do you think there's any value in it?"

Charlie blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, marriage has value. When you're older. Much older. Like you're mother... It seems to work out fine for her the second time round. Later in life."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I mean..."

Charlie said, "You definitely don't wanna have to get married, because you weren't... careful."

Bella asked, "What?" She looked to Sky who shrugged as she ate into her peanut butter sandwich.

Charlie blushed and said, "Look, you know what I'm talking about. There's... Things, that you need to think about it, if you... If you gonna be... physically intimate." He really didn't want to have the talk with Bella in front of Sky. He was saving that for Sue.

Bella waved her hand in the air and said, "Okay. Don't... until we've enough of 'The Talk'."

Charlie said, "Don't you just quit. It's just as embarrassing for me, as it is for you."

Bella scoffed. "I doubt that. And don't bother, 'cause Mom beat you too early ten years ago."

Charlie cleared his throat and nodded. "Well, you didn't have a boyfriend ten years ago." He subtly nodded his head to Sky who had curious eyes at both of them.

Bella looked back to her dad and said, "I'm sure things work the same way."

Charlie nodded. "Alright. So... You guys are... taking precautions, and..."

Bella moved away from her dad and said, "Okay, dad. Please just don't worry about that. Edward is... old school."

Charlie nodded. "Old school, great. What's that? Like a code for something?" He asked.

Bella blushed and said, "Oh my God. Dad... I'm a virgin."

Charlie said, "Okay, good. Glad we covered that."

Bella waved to her dad. "Me too." Bella, mortified, bolts for the door.

Charlie leaned against the counter as he looked to his youngest who was giggling. "Virgin... Liking Edward a little bit more now."

Sky facepalmed herself and shook her head.

"But, I am warning you now Sue will be having the talk with you." Charlie said as he sat next to Sky.

She patted his arm and said, "I know, daddy, I know." They both laughed and went back to beautiful and none awkward silence as they ate.

Later that night Charlie dropped off Sky at the Clearwater house in La Push. She kissed his cheek goodbye as Sue lead Sky into Leah's room.

Leah was happy that she was getting to spend some time with the little tyke. She cared for Sky like a little sister, even though she has Seth it just wasn't the same. Leah and Sky stayed up all night and talked about boys, tv shows and movies until wee hours of the night. Not knowing what was going on in Seattle.

†

Riley and Victoria were in an embrace, a dark, discomfiting mirror image of the previous scene. They're on a secluded catwalk, away from the newborn army.

Riley asked, "You're not coming with us?"

Victoria said, "It will be a last-minute decision. I told you how it works."

Riley nodded. "Right. The Cullens have powers."

Victoria pulls away, ever so slightly irritated by his tone. "Don't underestimate them, Riley. You'll have the numbers, but they'll be able to... ... anticipate your every move."

Riley seethed, "According to your friend."

She looks at him, not sure where he's going with this. She circles him. Victoria nodded. "Yes. My dead friend. Laurent found out about the things they could do, and they killed him. But not before he told me."

Riley said, "Maybe he was wrong. I mean... This is supposed to be... Cullen territory. But we've been tearing it up and I've never even seen them here."

Fury flashes in her eyes. She's suddenly standing several feet away from him. Victoria said, "You don't trust me."

Riley shook his head. "With my life. I'm just saying that..."

Victoria placed her cold finger on his lips and said, "I'm doing this for us. So that we can feed, without their retaliation. I can't live in fear anymore, waiting for them to attack."

He's suddenly next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I won't let them. I'm going to end the Cullen clan. I swear."

She looks at him, then kisses him, hard. Victoria lied, "I love you. So much."

He embraces her – but over his shoulder, we see her eyes go flat, the emotion disappearing.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, then short chapter but it had to be short because it is finally getting to the ending. But, I'm excited for the next to last finally update over Eclipse. I am not crying, you are. But, I hope y'all enjoy.


	26. The Campsite

Author's Notes: Well, y'all are crazy! Well, this update isn't the battle, that'll be Friday, so I hope y'all are ready for the popcorn. Also, I hope y'all Glee so far, I am having fun with it though. It's a challenge but it's worth it.

Enjoy!

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky is afraid of heights after her cliff diving experience with Bella.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Campsite Chapter 25**

It was the day before the battle and everyone in La Push was telling their loved one's goodbye until tomorrow. But, one person wasn't too happy about the news she received.

"She did what?" Melissa asked.

Jacob had told Melissa about Bella kissing, not him kissing her. Jacob knew that Melissa didn't like Bella all that much. Bella would give the blond teacher dirty looks whenever he wasn't looking or say that the Imprint wasn't real, and that Melissa should just leave and never come back.

Jacob rocked on his heels as Sky was distracted enough with Embry and Leah.

"How could she!?" Melissa exclaimed. She paced back and forth with frustration all throughout her body. "Why would she?" Melissa looked to Jacob and hissed.

Jacob took Melissa into his arms and said, "Listen, I know, but I don't care about Bella. She did it out of spite just to make me mad. She kept telling me the imprint wasn't real."

Melissa pulled away from Jacob and continued to pace.

"But, you know what she doesn't understand?" Jacob asked. Melissa looked to him with curious blue eyes. "Me. She doesn't get that I am a wolf who needs to protect not only you, but my family, friends, and the other imprints. But, you get me." He took her hands in his and said, "You get that I put protecting people before me, you get that I care for everyone around me, hell you even get my wolf." Melissa giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. "But, you get that I love you and only you. I would never hurt you, Melissa."

She nodded and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Jacob smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms went around his neck. Melissa scrapped her nails down the back of his neck which made him growl and her moan.

•

 _A series of important events past through their eyes._ _Melissa and Jacob arm in arm, sitting on the stoop in the bright sunlight._

 _Now they're in their late 20's – they rock an infant. Rebecca appears, takes the child, joyously tosses her godchild in the air._

 _In their early 30's – there are two kids now. Jacob roughhouses with the oldest boy as Melissa and a happy, aging Billy help the toddler girl to walk._

 _In their 40's – their three grown kids pile out of Jacob's car. Home for a holiday. Gray-haired Billy are there with Melissa to welcome them._

 _In their 60's – Melissa and Jacob who are graying now, playing with their own grandchildren. Contended. A family._

•

But, they pulled apart they felt someone watching them. The couple looked over to find Sky and the other wolves watching them.

"Ew." Sky said as her eyes were covered by Sam. Everyone started to laugh and went back to what they were doing, but Jacob pulled Melissa outside and away from prying eyes.

He leaned against the railing as he pulled Melissa into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked out into the ocean. "I love you, you know, that right?" Jacob said.

Melissa pulled away from him and nodded her head. "I know, I love you too."

Jacob smiled and pulled her close to his body. He was happy that she understood him, but I wonder what her anger was going to be like towards Bella once everything was over.

†

"Do I have to?" Sky asked as she watched her older sister prick her finger leaving blood on the trees for the newborns. "I mean they are coming after you, not me"

Bella growled and looked to her sister. "You have to." She demanded as she went back to rubbing blood over the trees.

Sky just shook her head and dropped the needle to the ground. There was no way that Sky wasn't gonna prick her finger so that the newborns can come after her too. Bella was nuts.

Bella and Sky emerges into the empty field. Sky watch as she touches another tree. Sky shivers and sit on a boulder. _She wanted me to do it too. The newborns at coming after me, I am so not getting a disease off these tree, thank you very much._ She thought to Edward.

Edward nods to the child as he comes up behind her. "You're going overboard." He said.

Bella said, "If this is all I can contribute, I want to be thorough. Sky did the same thing though."

Edward looked to Sky as she shook her head. He looked back to Bella and saod, "The newborns will be frantic. Now let me put a bandage on that." He reaches for her left hand. She pulls it away, worried.

Bella sighed. "It's Okay. Don't make yourself uncomfortable."

Edward said, "It doesn't bother me anymore."

Bella asked, "Since when?"

He takes her hand. Puts a bandage on it. "Since I spent 24 hours thinking you were dead." He continues to hold her hand. Gives her a quizzical look. "You're not wearing your ring."

"Ring?" Sky asked. "What ring?"

Bella looked to Sky and said, "I'm engaged." She looked back to Edward before her sister had something to say to her. "Well, I didn't want to risk losing it."

Edward asked, "Or risk anyone seeing it?"

Bella shrugged. "I think we should wait to tell everyone. I mean, at least till after the fight."

Edward said, "If you're having second thoughts..."

Bella shook her head. "I'm not. I just want him to have a clear head."

Jacob asked, "Whose head is unclear?" Beside him was Sam and Paul shirtless and looking around the clearing.

They spin to find Jacob across the clearing. He approaches. Bella lied and said, "Nobody's, I hope."

Edward and Jacob nod curtly to one another. Jacob eyes the cloudy sky. Edward does the same.

Edward said, "Alice says there's a storm coming."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I can feel it. They should get going."

Edward nodded. "I'll take the longer route. But I'll get there first. Set up camp. Jacob and Paul nods. Edward turns to Bella, searing her face for ambivalence or surety. Finally, he kisses her forehead while Sam pulled Sky into his arms and nuzzled into her hair and neck making her giggle. Edward muttered, "I'll see you in a couple of hours." He grabs her bag and some gear, leaves. Jacob eyes Bella.

Jacob asked, "Something up?" As he took Sky away from Sam.

Bella shrugged. "A bunch of vampires trying to kill me."

Jacob scoffed. "Same old, same old."

They share a smile as Paul slings her onto his back. As they ran away with Jacob right behind them, Sky waved one last time to Sam with tears in her eyes.

Jacob runs with Sky, maintaining a steady jog, effortlessly carrying her weight. She holds onto him, he mind heavy with concerns. Jacob climbing the mountainside, going up and up. Jacob and Sky reach the peak where Edward and Bella waits near the tents.

Snow falls in earnest now, glacial winds blow, Jacob sets Sky down. They hurry to the left side of the peak to find – a campsite – erected against the sheltering face of the peak. Edward stands by the tents pacing, waiting. He's acutely relieved to see her. He hugs her. Turns to Jacob. "Thank you."

Jacob nods. Bella turns to Jacob as well. Bella said, "You should get back before the storm hits."

Jacob shook his head. "No, I'm staying. You'll need my connection to the pack, to keep tabs on what's going on." Edward looks down, none-too-happy but knowing Jacob's right.

Bella asked, "You're not going to fight?" She was hopeful that he wasn't going to fight in this war.

Jacob shook his head. "Seth will spell me in the morning. He's not happy about missing the action, but it'll keep him out of trouble."

Edward notes her disappointment. Be he covers, guiding her toward the tent as Jacob took Sky to the second tent. Edward said, "Let's get you inside." Bella nodded and walked into the spacious tent.

While in the next tent Sky walked in first and squealed in delight when she saw Sam in wolf form sitting there. She wrapped her arms around his furry neck. "Oh my God, you're here." She said.

Jacob smiled and said, "Yeah. Sam wanted to make sure that you were protected to he made everyone was on patrol while he was with you in wolf form. Also, it was Rosalie's idea for the second tent, she knew you didn't want to be alone with Edward or Bella."

Sky pulled away from Sam and pulled Jacob into a hug. "Thank you." She pulled away from him and said, "I will make sure you don't get double patrols for the next two weeks."

Jacob smiled and looked to Sam's wolf who on rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sky felt like she was the boss, but Sam would let her have it. As Jacob left, Sky laid her head on Sam's belly and said, "Are we gonna have a Solo and Princess Leia moment before you leave?" Sam huffed and pulled Sky to his fur. Sky giggled and said, "I guess that means yes, but not now. I understand, Sammy." She kissed his paw and nuzzled into his warm chest.

•

It was later that night that the storm got worse and was working both tents. Sam had thanked his lucky stars that Rosalie had brought another tent for Sky and Sam, and he had to thank her again for it was huge enough for his wolf form just to keep her warm.

In the other tent Bella was having a hard sleeping due to the storm, so Sam ordered him to go keep her warm since they weren't smart enough to bring a heater to warm her up.

So, Jacob was in the couple's tent as Sam and Sky cuddled into the warmth.

In the next tent over, Jacob was having thoughts about Melissa and how he would rather be with her than be here with Bella.

Jacob thought back to when they had their first night together as a couple which degusted Edward.

Edward glares at him. "Can you, at least attempt to control your thoughts?" He asked.

Jacob said, "I really get under that ice-cold skin of yours, don't I? What? Are you doubting her feelings for you?"

Bella eyes flicker open slightly. The guys don't see she's awake. When Edward doesn't answer, Jacob scoffs. "Nice... So, picking through my brain's okay, but letting me into yours, forget it. Look... I know she's in love with you."

Edward nodded. "Oh, good."

Jacob said, "But she's in love with me, too. She just finally admits it to herself."

Edward nodded. "I can't tell you if you're right."

Jacob's taken aback by his honesty. "Then let me ask you something. If she chooses me..."

Edward said, "She won't."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Like I care. I don't have feelings for her. You saw my imprint, Melissa is the only one for me. But, if she did. Would you try to kill me?" He asked.

Bella waits for the answer. She was kinda heartbroken that he was still choosing Melisa over her. Bella was ten times better than Melissa, but she would never give up Edward for Jacob.

Edward smiled. "That's an intriguing idea. But no. I couldn't hurt her like that."

Jacob scoffed and said, "No, you'd just turn her into a bloodsucking demon like you. Leaving Charlie and Sky to wonder whatever happen to her. Hell, I think at this point Sky gave up on Bella."

Edward shook his head. "I don't want that. I never wanted that."

Jacob implored, "So stop her."

Edward said, "I tried. I left."

Jacob said, "But you gave up too quickly. If you'd stayed away another six months, I could've made her happy. Trust me. You have to consider... ... that someone else might be better for her than you are."

Edward nods. "I have considered that. I know you can protect her. But you can give her a life, a human life. It's all I want for her. But, I'm not... I'm not going to force her into anything, ever again. The last time I tried, it almost killed us both."

Jacob said, "Yeah, that I remember. When you thought she was gone... ... that you'd lost her... How did you... cope?" He asked.

Edward sighed and thought about his words. He had read Sam's mind from when Bella forced, yes, he finally gave into the idea that Bella forced Sky to jump, Sky to jump. Sam lost his mind when he tried to revive her and when he thought he had lost her Sam broke down and let the wolf take over until he got her back.

He said, "There're no words. But I wouldn't wash it on anyone, Jacob. This might sound odd, but I'm glad you're here. As much as I'd love to kill you, I'm glad she's warm. If we weren't natural enemies... ... I might actually like you."

Jacob said, "Well... If you weren't planning on sucking the life out of the girl that has a real family, I might... No... Not even then. But she could still change her mind, you know."

Edward shrugged after he laughed. "Then I'd let her go." He said.

The next morning the wind has died. The ground is white with snow, the campsite eerily quiet. The tent unzips and Sky an Sam climb out, they noticed Bella hasn't come out yet so they still have their time to say goodbye. Sam placed Sky on a boulder and pulled her into his person. She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "Please be careful, Sammy. I don't wanna lose you."

Sam sighed and nuzzled into the junction of her neck. "I'm gonna miss you too, kiddo, but I am doing this to protect you, ok?" When he pulled he saw that she had tears in her eyes which just made her heart break even more. "Don't worry about me, kiddo, I can take care of myself. I just need to kill a few leeches in the porcess." Sky giggled and nodded.

"Just stay safe, ok?" Sky asked. Sam nodded and started to walk away, but stopped when Sky said, "I love you."

Sam turned back to his imprint and said, "I know." He phased into his wolf and rushed off to his and be prepared to kill some leeches.

Sky whipped her tears away when Bella climbed out of the tent to find a young wolf staring at her, sitting on his haunches.

Bella waved at him and nodded. "Hi, Seth."

Seth-wolf pants a little; it passes for "hello". Sky sat next to Seth, slightly depressed that Sam had to go off and fight but if meant that he had to protect her then she had to let him go. She just prayed that he was going to be ok in the end.

Bella asked Seth, "Where's Jacob? Did he already..."

Edward said, "Not yet." She turns as Edward rounds the peak, joins her. "He's checking to see if the woods are clear before he goes." He wraps his arms around her. Seth-wolf jogs off but not before licking Sky's cheek to cheer her up.

Bella and Edward were muttering something but that was stopped short when Jacob yelled, "You're marrying him?"

She spins to find Jacob has reappeared. His face is devastated, fighting tears of rage, betrayal as Sky rushed to her best friend. "Jake... You knew he was listening?" She asked.

Edward said, "He deserves to know."

Which confirms for Jacob that it's true. He turns, strides toward the woods with Sky calling to him. "Jake!"

Bella starts to run after him. "Jake, stop."

Edward said, "Bella, let him..."

Bella yelled, "Don't." Edward sees her desperation. He sinks, resignedly, and heads into the woods, disappearing. Bella races to Jacob but stopped short when she saw Jacob and Sky standing face to face with each other. "Jake, stop. Jake, please."

Jacob said, "I'm done. I'm so done. By going out there and killing something."

Sky shook her head. "No. You're not thinking clearly, don't do that." She pulled on her arm trying to make him stop.

Jacob said, "Maybe I'll get myself killed and make it simple for Bella."

Bella came around the tree and said, "No. Just, Jake... Stay."

Jacob looked to the older Swan and growled. "Why? Give me one good reason."

Bella said, "Because I don't wanna lose you."

Jacob shook his head. "It's not good enough."

Bella said, "Because you're too important."

Jacob shook with anger. "Still not good enough." He keeps moving.

"Think of Melissa, Jake." Sky said. Jacob stopped and looked down to Sky. "Just think about how she would feel about it if you up and died because my sister is jealous that you found someone who gets you." She took his hand and said, "Please don't go out just to die because of them getting married, think of Billy too. What would he do if you died?"

Jacob sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Drink himself to death."

Sky nodded. "Please just focus on fighting to keep everyone in Forks and La Push, including Melissa. She loves you and only you, Jake."

Jacob is torn, doesn't want to leave. He said, "I gotta go. I'll be back." Jacob hugs Sky one last time and glared at Bella. "You are giving up everything to be with that blood sucking leech. I hope you're happy, Bella." He heads out to the fight. Bella's eyes water with guilt, confusion, emotion – she and Sky hurries back to the tent.

Bella muttered, "Edward." He appears from around the rock, comes toward her. She sees his face, stops. "You saw." She said.

Edward shook his head. "No. But Jacob's thoughts are very loud. I shouldn't have forced you to choose."

Bella sighed and said, "Please don't be understanding. I don't deserve it."

Edward shook his head. "It's my fault. When I went away, I left you bleeding and he stitched you up. I can't blame you for something I made necessary."

Bella said, "Don't you dare blame yourself."

Edward said, "I just want you to be happy, no matter-" He stops abruptly – turns to see Seth-wolf loping out of the woods, growling. Edward reads his thoughts. Seth's/Edward's vision.

A pair of male bare feet step onto the wet grass. A newborn. Hungry. Ready for a fight.

Edward's expression is grave, he turns to Bella and Sky with worried looks.

Edward said the two words that scared the girls to death. "It's starting."

* * *

Author's Notes: God Jacob is so angsty it's making me remember my high school days. Ugh! Also, sorry it'll be split into two parts, please don't hate me. But, anywho, how's it going y'all? Did y'all enjoy it? So, the next update is the battle and that is going to be interesting to see though, but I hope you enjoyed it.

P.S. So as most of you know Breaking Dawn is in two parts, but since most of that is Bella and Edward and y'all are here to see some Sky and Sam then I am deciding to bring the two parts together because I jus realized as I am writing that other half of this second part I am almost done with Eclipse. Again you're crying not me, but I hope you guys like that idea for when the time comes. But, also I am meshing al of the Twilight Saga movies together, so maybe after the story is wrapped I will be popping up with a mesh of one sots of Sam, Sky, and the pack along with Charlie and Sue, but ranging from Sky's age from when she is 12 to 18 or older. So, be on the look out for that, my friends.


	27. The Battle and the Aftermath

Author's Notes: Howdy folks, and welcome back to another update. So, today's update is it, it's the battle scene. Which I am excited for y'all to read it because again this was my favorite movie out of all of them to begin with action and such, so I am excited and happy with how it turned out and I hope y'all are too.

BTW, I saw that Yoda reference. Lol Nice! Had my laughing all the way to the bank, thank you so much, **Gracfully**. Your like review do I. You I thank. Lol.

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Claire Holt-Melissa Spellman

Fun fact: Sky love pasta, to be more specific Chicken Alfredo made by either Esme, Sue or Emily.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Battle and the Aftermath Chapter 26**

Suddenly from behind the male newborn, the whole newborn army blitzes out of the woods and into the field! They see the frenzy in their eyes. Their rabid thirst as they follow the scent of Bella's blood. But the scent trail ends here. They're confused.

Suddenly something bolts from the trees with lightning speed and tackles a newborn.

The other newborns spin to find a lethal-looking Jasper in a crouch beside his victim's body. They rush Jasper but three of them go down, tackled by Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice.

Out of nowhere lunges Sam-Wolf, flanked by two wolves. They tear a newborn to pieces. Four other wolves dive into the fray. Emmett sprints full-bore into the fight, relishing the battle. The wolves work as a pack, coordinated, deadly.

Jasper controls the field, strategy and speed vs strength. Rosalie fights with icy calm. Alice with precognition. Esme and Carlisle fight side by side.

The newborns are brutal and strong as hell. Our vampires/wolves are taking some vicious hits. Jacob-wolf charges into the clearing, tackling a newborn, going for its neck.

•

Back at the campsite Edward's reading Seth-wolf's mind, translating for Bella and Sky. Edward said, "Jacob just got there. He's good, so is Sam."

Sky smiled as she rubbed her hands to keep them warm. Edward's face as he sees the action through Seth-wolf's mind. Sky, Bella and his surroundings disappear – dissolving into.

Edward stands amidst the fight, the action all around him, Sam and Jacob charge a newborn – each wolf grab an arm in the mouths and rip.

Paul is surrounded by Three Newborns; Emmett comes to his aid. They share a look, a battlefield rapprochement. Carlisle and Esme move in on Bree – but she backs up frightened. Esme and Carlisle share a look. They relax their attack stance, try to calm her, talk to her.

Alice darts from newborn to newborn, not even looking at them, knowing their next move. She sweeps their feet, keeping them off balance, confusing them. Jasper is a step behind her, trying to give her cover.

Edward sees a newborn take note of Jasper's protective actions. Edward yells at Jasper, though he can't hear.

Edward demanded, "Jasper – back off – you can't be everywhere at – watch out!"

As a newborn appears behind Jasper and BITES his shoulder. Alice spins, flings the newborn to Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle who kill him. Alice tends to Jasper.

Alice said, "I can handle myself."

But he only sees Seth's thoughts, talks to himself. Edward said, "Don't let them protect each other, good, go around..." Suddenly Edward stops, blinks, briefly disoriented as his mind is cut-off from the battlefield. He looks around, finds Seth frozen as well. They share a tense look.

Sky asked, "Is Sam alright?" He didn't say anything for a moment, kind of like a pregnant pause. Sky pulled on his shirt and hissed, "Edward..."

Bella asked, "Someone's hurt?"

Edward looked to Seth and said, "Seth, go."

Seth bolts away from the campsite, fast. Bella asked, "Is it Jasper?"

Edward whips Bella and Sky behind him against a cliff wall and takes a defensive stance in front of her. Edward said, "She's close. I can hear her thoughts. She knew we weren't there, but she caught my scent. She knew you'd be with me."

Bella gripped Sky's hand and said, "She found us."

Edward stopped and muttered, "She's not alone."

Which is when Riley steps out of the woods. Bella and Sky immediately recognizes him, is taken aback. Riley edges closer, watching Edward's every move. As they both carefully position themselves.

Edward said, "Riley... Listen to me. Victoria's just using you, to distract me. But she knows I'll kill you." Riley hesitates. Surprised to be addressed. "In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore."

Victoria emerges from the woods, standing on a boulder, forming a triangle with Riley – Sky, Bella and Edward at the apex.

Victoria said, "Don't listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks."

Edward shook his head. "I can read her mind, so I know what she thinks of you."

Victoria hissed, "He's lying."

Edward said, "She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. It's the only thing she cares about. Not you."

Riley's beginning to hesitate. He glances at Victoria.

Victoria shook head, but she was lying to him. "There's only you. You know that."

Riley focuses back on Edward, positioning himself to attack. Victoria's eyes burrow into Bella's with bloodlust, revenge. But she smelt something familiar, Victoria's blood red eyes found a child behind Bella. The fiery red head hissed at the child as Riley gave her a dirty look.

Edward said, "Think about it. You're from Forks, you know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you."

Riley falters ever so slightly, doubt seeping into his mind. But Victoria's face is convincingly emotional.

Victoria said, "Riley... Don't let him do this to us. You know I love you." Riley needs to believe her. His resolve returns.

"Riley," Sky said. She stepped behind Bella and stood next to Edward who placed his whole arm over her chest. Her small hand took his arm and gripped it. "It's me, Sky, remember? You meet Sam and I and took our picture when we were laughing. And then we hung out over the summer and winter break before you went missing, I always hope and prayed you were ok and that you would come back."

Riley hesitated and pulled out her favorite purple shirt, recognizing the scent to be the child's but she also smelt like a wet dog.

Victoria growled and narrowed her eyes at the child. "Riley." She hissed out.

Riley just ignored her as he looked back to the child. "But, I hoped that it didn't come to you being a vampire like the Cullens. I just hope that you can come back and the Cullens might be able to help you be a better person than Victoria made you out to be." Sky said. "They won't hurt you, but Victoria is toxic. She is just using you."

This was shocking Bella and Edward because this was the first time they have ever heard that Sky knew Riley.

"Please Riley, they can help. Victoria is just trying to hurt you, she doesn't really love you, but you can find love in a family that can help you." She said. "She's just using you to get to Bella, to kill my sister. To kill Me."

Riley looks to Victoria who was glaring at the child and was seething out venom like a rabid dog. "You're dead." He said.

Riley charges toward Victoria who doesn't move because he knows. Seth-wolf is leaping from the cliff above to land on Riley, as Seth-wolf circles back for another attack. While Seth-wolf keeps Riley on the defense, Edward starts toward. Victoria backs toward the trees. Edward sees she's about to escape – darts into her path. "You can escape. You always do. But you won't get another chance like this again." He said. Victoria hisses at him, backs further away. "You want her. You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James. When I tore him to pieces. When I turned him into ash. When I turned him into nothing."

Victoria finally erupts and charges Bella and Sky, but Edward never lets her get close – he intercepts her, and they roll down the hill in a death grip. Bella and Sky was watching this battle, desperate to help.

Meanwhile Riley kicks Seth-wolf hard against the cliff. Sharp shards of rock fall around Bella and Sky. Seth-wolf, battered, goes down.

"Seth!" Sky yelled as she ran towards him. She gets on her knees and is happy to see that Seth was breathing and alive. She laid her head on his and rubbed his huge jaw, so that he would be ok.

Riley is grateful that the wolf is off of him because he spins toward Victoria. Edward now has to protect Bella and Sky from Victoria! And he does with impressive skill – with lightning fast speed, Edward and Riley bolts to Victoria, kicking her back, smashing into her. As Seth-wolf struggles to rise, Riley joins Victoria's battle providing her with the tiny advantage she needs. Riley tackles her to her knees, Edward grabs Victoria from behind.

Bella's never in her life been surer of what she wants than in this moment – with purpose she grabs up a sharp piece of slate. Bella plunges the shard downward, stabbing her arm. Blood immediately flows dripping bright red onto the white snow. Victoria catching the smell; her head whips toward Bella. Edward seizes the moment – dead drops to the ground while flipping Victoria over his head, across the clearing and into a tree breaking in two.

Riley spins on Victoria who's still bedazzled by the blood. Hearing a screeching sound like metal tearing, as suddenly, Victoria's screaming! Her arm is gone! Edward tosses the arm aside and bolts back to Victoria. Seth-wolf, recovered, leaps up, tackles Victoria and drags her screaming into the middle of the clearing.

Riley charges at Victoria – the two clash and begin a blurred battle. Until he pummels her down and, finally, maneuvers himself behind her, gelling her in a death grip. Victoria struggles; Bella is directly in her eye-line. She glares at Bella who glares back, every bit as fiercely. Edward's lips are at Victoria's neck – it looks as if he kisses her – he bites a huge chunk from her neck, ripping her head off. As Bella and Sky Victoria's body crumple to the ground. The air goes still. The atmosphere changes. This nemesis, this relentless demon, is finally dead. Or almost. Eerily, it still moves slightly. A long beat. Then Edward looks up at Bella and Sky. Their eyes meet. But shame, fear, cloud his face. She moves toward him. Slowly. Purposefully. As she reaches him, he turns away.

Edward said, "I didn't want you to see that." She stops him, touches his face tenderly, her eyes telling him it's ok. "I'll get some bandages for your arm." He starts for the tent, but Seth-wolf lets out a sharp bark. Edward turns; his expression fills with concern.

Sky stood in front of Seth and said, "Something's wrong." She looked back to the couple with worried eyes.

Edward nodded. "Alice needs us to go. And now." He helped Sky on Seth's back as Riley looked at her with curious eyes. She looked back at him and nodded.

Bella asked, "Why? What's happening?"

Edward put Bella on his back at he and Riley rushed off with Seth right behind him.

•

A massive fire burns as the Cullens and the wolves hurriedly drag what's left of the newborns to it for the incineration. A purple-black smoke rises. Seth, Sky, Riley, Edward and Bella race out of the trees, bee-lining for Alice and the rest of the Cullens gathered near the fire.

Edward asked, "How long?"

Alice said, "A few minutes. Maybe ten." Bella scans the field for Jacob.

Rosalie scoffed. "They timed their arrival well." She helped Sky down off of Seth's back.

Emmett said, "Probably hoping the newborns took a few of us out."

Edward stops as he sees someone by the fire. Edward and Rosalie asked, "What's she/he doing here?" Bella looks to the fire – by which cowers the newborn Bree and back to Riley.

Esme said, "We offered her safe haven if she stopped fighting, she took it."

"I want him to have a better life. Maybe Riley and the other newborn can hide in the woods near your house to teach them?" Sky asked.

Rosalie smiled and looked to the newborns. "Follow our scents, you can't miss our home."

They nodded and ran away hand in hand.

Carlisle looked to the wolves and to Sky. "The pack needs to leave. The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves." Sky nodded and walked to Seth.

Sky asked, "Where's Sam?"

Edward pointed behind her. "There..."

The treeline across the field, Sam-wolf emerges. Bella sighs with enormous relief. He sees her as well, starts toward her – but suddenly – he hears a vicious snarl coming from behind him in the woods, spins to see into the woods a light grey wolf cornering one last male newborn who was hiding. Leah charges.

Edward can't see the conflict, but he can hear it in his mind. Edward shouted, "Leah, don't!"

The male newborn maneuvers out of her way, spins and grabs her ruff, fiercely yanking her off her paws but, Sam leaps on the newborn, tackling him – they roll into the clearing where Sam bits a piece of his face off. But the male newborn gets his arms around Sam and crushes him! Sam howls in agony. Sky sees this from afar.

"Sam!" Sky screams in agony.

The other wolves are instantly there and pounce on the male newborn, their teeth forcing him to release Sam who crumples to the ground. As they pull him apart. Edward and Carlisle appear at Sam's side. Sky races across the field to reach Sam.

Sam transform back into his human form, naked, grotesquely twisted and broken, barely able to breathe. Carlisle quickly examines him as he withers in pain; Edward steadies him, gripping his hand.

Edward said, "Hold on, Sam, Carlisle is gonna take care of you."

Carlisle checks with his heightened hearing in Sam's body. "The bones on the right half of his body are shattered."

Sam, in excruciating pain, squeezes Edward's hand. Sky reaches them, dropping to her knees beside Sam. She strokes his face, trying to comfort him.

Sam mutters, "Sky."

"Sammy, I'm right here."

Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Leah, now in human form race up.

Leah hissed, "Sam, you idiot. I had it."

Jacob growled to the she-wolf and said, "Leah."

Carlisle said, "I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in." With his heightened hearing he noticed that the bones were healing in the wrong places. "It's already starting."

Edward said, "We need to get him out of here. We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi."

Jacob said, "We'll take him back to Emily's."

Carlisle nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sky brushed away her tears and said, "Hang in there, Sammy. We got you."

Sam cries out in pain as the pack lift him. Sky agonizes as she is picked up by Seth and walked with them into the woods. While Rosalie and Edward exchange a look of shared concern.

•

Once they got to La Push the pack carried Sam into Emily's house as Leah and Sky rushed to Allison's house to break the news.

When they got to Emily's everyone stood outside waiting for Carlisle to get there and help their Alpha heal faster. Sam had told Paul and Embry to keep Sky away from him until Carlisle fixes him which broke her heart, but she understood.

Later that night Carlisle had finally arrived as he asked Jacob to come assist him but not before Sky asked the doctor to keep him alive. Which Carlisle said he would do his best, which did not comfort Sky in the slightest.

Billy sits in his wheelchair on the porch, surrounded by the pack, including Emily but sans Jacob. They wait anxiously.

Bella's truck pulls up, she hurriedly climbs out. As she reaches the porch a loud yell of excruciating pain emanates from inside the house; Sam. Sky flinches, feeling the pain herself. They all do. It's all Billy can do to keep it together. Emily, next to him, puts an arm around his shoulders as she rubbed Sky's shoulder, who was looking at the door with tears in her eyes.

Quil said, "It's been going on for a while."

Embry nodded. "Doc's rebreaking his bones." He tried to comfort Sky after Sam had screamed for his life, but it wasn't working because he and everyone could hear how scared Sky was for loosing Sam. Imprints would go crazy if they lost their wolf. Sky reacts to the horror of that.

Leah paces. She said, "Why'd he have to butt in? I could've taken that tick..."

Paul rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, give it a rest, Leah." She gave him a dirty look and started to pace again.

They all spin toward the front door as it opens Carlisle exits with Jacob.

Sky gasped and asked, "Well? Is he ok?"

Carlisle smiled at the child and said, "The worst is over. He'll be alright."

Billy and Allison exhales heavily, tears threatening. Jacob puts a hand on Billy's shoulder. Emily wraps an arm around Paul's waist.

Carlisle said, "I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip."

Allison stopped him and said, "Thank you."

Carlisle nodded. "He's asking for you." He said to Sky. Sky nodded and rushed inside as fast as her little feet could carry her. Carlisle left to help out with their new family members.

Melissa gave in when Bella rolled her eyes and looked to Jacob, who had his arms around her waist. "You." She growled. "You started this mess and now you are ending."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

Melissa growled and said, "Bitch, please. You kissed my boyfriend with his permission and thankfully he tells me everything since we have a very strong relationship compared to your undead limpy asswhip."

Bella gasped and looked to Jacob. "Jake, please."

"Oh, no, don't even go begging to my boyfriend for help because it ain't gonna do crap." Melissa said. Jacob knew she had sass, but this was different. "But, I hope you are happy with your new family because the second that leech sinks his teeth into your neck you will never be able to see your little sister again, because you know why?"

"Why?" She muttered.

Melissa smirked and said, "Because you will be replaced and just be a speak of dust in the wind. When someone ask Sky how you are she will reply, "Bella who?" because that she is to you; a fucking nobody." Everyone around her was thinking what they were thinking all along. "Now, get the hell off our land, you hussy."

Bella darted back to her truck and rushed away with everyone cheering to Melissa.

•

Sky quietly enters to find Sam lying in bed. The entire right side of his body is in a series of braces. Sky can't bear to see him this way. Sky walked to her wolf and placed her hand on his sweaty, she didn't care just as long as the doctor did his job, she hoped that he was fine. "Hey, Sammy."

He looks up with some effort. Breath short. But he smiles. "Hey. I was worried about you." He grunted.

Sky sighed. "I was worried about you too. Just seeing that rouge vampire crushing you was just hard enough."

Sam took her hand in his and said, "Don't worry about me, kiddo, I can heal faster than a normal person."

"Lucky." She muttered which had him painfully laughing at her statement. "How long will it take for you to heal?" She asked.

Sam grunted as he moved around to get comfortable. "It takes about three days tops I say." Sky nodded and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "But, you scared me when you were talking to that Riley guy. Did you want to get hurt?"

"Don't lecture me when you're hurt." Sky pleaded. Sam farrowed his brows at her and pinched her hand lightly. "Fine. I did it so that maybe he would have a small member of me and not try to kill Bella and me. And it worked."

Sam shook his head and looked to the ceiling. "You're killing me, Smalls."

Sky giggled and said, "I didn't think you had time to watch Sandlot."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I was bored, and you were sick, so I had it on." Sky smiled and looked to the right side of his body. She hated that vampire that did this to him, but she was grateful for Carlisle, so she might do something nice for him. "You know I love you." Sam said.

Sky looked back to her wolf and nodded. "I know. I love you too." She kissed his forehead making sure to miss his right side but leaning more on his left. Sky stood up and said, "I'll be right back." She rushed to the front door and told the others that they could come in and visit Sam while she called her dad, but Allison beat her, and Charlie was on his way over.

Once he got there it was well past midnight when he asked where his daughter was. Sue took him, and he almost cried in relief when he saw that Sky was sleeping on top of an injured Sam. Charlie had asked what happened to the young man and Billy came up with the lie that Sam was riding his dirt bikes with Jacob and Embry when all of a sudden Sam went side first into a boulder. They were lucky that Carlisle was in and he had Sam patched up right away, the lie went through and Charlie was just happy that Sam was ok.

It was around six in the morning that day when Carlisle came back with an IV drop for Sam. Sky watched as her wolf didn't even flinch when the needle went into his arm. She was surprised, but she asked Carlisle if Riley and Bree were ok which he replied that they were, but he had to explain to Aro that their maker left them behind, so the family took them in.

She sat by his none injured as she watched the doctor be in his natural habitat. "Well, Edward killed her, but you lied." Sky pointed out as she dapped a rag over Sam's face since he couldn't shower just yet.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Exactly, so we just have to see how they adapted to our diet."

"Poor Bambi." Sky muttered.

Carlisle belly laughed and shook his head. "Yes, but it'll be good for them, don't you agree."

Sky nodded and kissed Sam's nose as he was put to sleep. She looked to the vampiric doctor and asked, "How long will it be until I see them?"

Carlisle sighed and said, "It'll be a month or so, but until then I think we should let Sam sleep."

As they were about to leave the young man alone, Sam unconsciously gripped Sky's wrist and pulled her back to his person. She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, she looked back to Carlisle and said, "I think I am on Sam duty."

He smiled and nodded. "I will leave you two alone."

Sky nodded and looked back to her wolf when Carlisle shut the door on his way out. She felt bad for her wolf, she hated that he was in pain and it took his days to heal, but she was happy that he was alive.

In his king size bed, she cuddled up next to him on his left side and rubbed his cheeks. "I love you, Sammy." She kissed his nose and laid her cheek on his warm chest. Sam rumbled his answer and rubbed her back.

The man and the wolf were happy that Sky was safe and sound, but now he has to worry about the new Cullens since they ran away from the fight in the first place. They just hoped there was no more drama.

†

That next day, unfortunately, Sky had to go home. Strict orders from Charlie since she has been cooped up with Sam since his "accident".

So, as they pulled up to their home, being followed by Paul and Embry, which were Sam's orders, they saw a silver Volvo parked by the curb. Charlie looked to Sky with a questionable look, she shrugged and hoped out of the cruiser as Charlie groaned.

Once they got inside they saw Bella and Edward sitting at the kitchen table with worried expressions.

Sky looked to her dad and asked, "Should I get the shot gun ready?"

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. "No, Chickadee." Sky huffed and crossed her arms. "Not yet anyway." Sky giggled and walked with her dad.

Once they all sat down Edward took his hand away from Bella's hand to reveal an engagement ring. Sky gasped while her dad just rubbed his tired eyes.

Charlie looked to his oldest and asked, "Is this what you really want, Bells?"

Bella blushed and nodded. "It's what I want, dad. I love Edward and I want to be with him forever."

 _Forever is an awfully long time._ Sky mimicked in her head. She realized how much Peter Pan she has been watching over the past few days. Edward sly smirked and took Bella's hand. He knew forever was a longtime, but he was happy and that's all that matters.

Charlie sighed and looked around, but his eyes landed on Edward and Bella. "When is the wedding?" He asked.

Bella and Edward looked at each other and looked back to the youngest Swan and Charlie. "In three months." Bella muttered.

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. "Three months. 90 days. Wow." He said. Charlie looked to Edward and said, "You hurt my daughter, I have a bullet with your name on it, boy. And I can make it look like an accident."

Edward nodded, after he saw in Charlie's mind about where the bullet would go. "Yes, sir. I will take care of your daughter." Once he shook hands with Edward and hugged Bella the couple both left them behind.

After sitting in complete silence, Charlie looked to Sky who was looking at her lap. He could see the sadness in her eyes, he hated seeing his youngest upset over losing her sister.

But in Sky's head she could just picture a red eyed Bella eating herself and her dad. Sky wrapped her arms around her dad's neck and cried in his shoulders, she didn't want to lose her dad or her pack, so she was gonna tough it out and be a grown up if Bella had this fantasy of being a vampire and being with Edward and her new family, forever.

* * *

Author's Notes: Poor Sky, ya gotta feel bad for the kid because now that Bella is choosing to be the undead over her own family, she has to grow up and be there for her dad or Charlie might just break. Hell, I feel bad for Charlie because he is losing Bella in favor of the Cullens. Also, how do y'all like Riley and Bree being part of the Cullens now? I actually had this idea for a while, so I hope I am doing them justice. But, I hope y'all enjoyed it.

Also, if you guys didn't read my last AN's I said I was gonna mesh Breaking Dawn part 1 & 2 together instead of breaking them up, lol. Because thee is no need, but I understand why they did it for the movies though, because no one wants to sit four to five hours like everyone did for Lord of the Rings, I did and my child butt was sore for days. Those movies came out when I was six to eight years old, y'all! But, I hope y'all like the idea. I am sorry I didn't catch m mistakes from the last update, buuut that's ok though. And I will see y'all a next time, bye, bye!

 **Guest:** **No, I didn't kill Sam off I would never do that, but he did get hurt instead of Leah, and I am glad you like the siblings. Trust me in my own 13 year old mind, even though I am 23, I would never ever kill off as an important character like Sam or the pack. But, I am glad you love story though. Take care and rub away those tears.**


	28. Breaking Dawn: The Wedding Day!

Author's Notes: The time has come for Breaking Dawn! Now remember that there will be no part 1 and 2, I am just gonna mesh them together into one like they were in Stephanie Meyers books and not the movies. But, I hope y'all enjoy. Also, I just wanted to say hello to all my new readers.

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Claire Holt-Melissa Spellman

Fun fact: Sky's dream car is a yellow VW. Maybe she might get it from a certain, favorite Cullen.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Breaking Dawn**

 **The Wedding Day Chapter 27**

 _Three months later_

The word had gotten out that Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were getting married. Everyone was elated in the Cullen family, but not the people in La Push. They didn't trust the Cullens all that much either, so they weren't too thrilled about it. The pack was angry when Sam got an invitation to the wedding, he RSVPed of course to be close to Sky.

Alice had quietly planted a dress for Sky in her room while she was at La Push visiting Sam. Sky was supposed to be at the wedding rehearsal, but she skipped out, but there was no bridesmaids or groomsmen at the wedding, only the bride and groom. But, the dress she had picked out for Sky was perfect…until she saw the other dress which she didn't like too much.

Downstairs Charlie was looking at the invitation with a sad look on his face, he was looking out the window and sighed. He hated that he was losing his first born but Sky knew that she wanted to wait a long time to get married and start a family, not right at eighteen years old which still baffled Charlie.

Once she got home, Sky saw her dad looking out the window with sad eyes. She sighed and walked to her dad and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam walked in behind her and smelt a familiar leech in the house. _Alice._ He thought. He looked to his little imprint as she was hugging Charlie as he laid the invitation on the table and pulled her into his arms.

While they were distracted Sam walked quietly walked up to Sky's room and saw Alice messing with something on her bed. He leaned against the doorframe and asked, "What are you doing?"

Alice looked to the mutt and said, "Just laying out the dress for Sky. She will look so beautiful on the wedding." She sighed and straightened the dress with a sick smile on her face.

"Sky already has a dress." Sam pointed out.

Alice narrowed her eyes at the mutt and said, "It's ugly, but this dress is designer and came all the from Paris."

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" She asked.

"Sky would care less about the finer things in life and be happy with what she has." Sam said. "Not some crap from Paris. She has a dress so leave it alone, leech."

Alice stood in front of Sam and said, "We will wait until the wedding."

Sam smirked and shook his head. "Drop dead."

"Get fleas." Alice seethed as she rushed away.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked back down stairs to see Charlie and Sky watching some TV movie. He sat next to Sky and placed her legs on his thighs and she laid across Charlie. He noticed that she had fallen asleep as Charlie watched on.

"She had a long day." Sam said.

Charlie nodded. "I could imagine that."

"Are worried about the wedding?" Sam asked.

Charlie sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah I am. Just worried that since Bella is so enthralled with him that she'll forget about us." He rubbed Sky's back as she cuddled into his legs. "I think Sky is more worried then not."

"We can take care of you guys, you know that, right?" Sam asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. I was thinking about asking Sue out on a date though. I am worried about what Sky would think though."

Sam chuckled and said, "Oh, Charlie, Sky loves Sue. So, I think you're good there."

Charlie smiled and nodded. He was excited about asking Sue on a date because he has been on a date in years, so this would be all new to him. But, he was happy that Sky approves Sue. Hell, he already saw Leah and Seth as his own kids if you asked him. He was happy.

†

It was the next day, it was the wedding. Charlie was in shambles and hurrying to get ready. Leah and Emily had volunteered to help Sky get ready ad Jacob helped the poor man too.

Jacob wasn't going to the wedding because he had a date with Melissa while everyone else did patrols like normally.

Once Charlie was all straightened up he, Sam and Leah were waiting on Sky to make her entrance. The night before Sky tried on the dress Alice had dropped off and it was too tight, fluffy and too many bows. It was hot and light pink which was not her favorite color. The color scheme was lavender, white and grey; which was great colors too but why hot and light pink? So, she was happy that Sue had worked on the dress she was now wearing for the past three months, well she got it done in two months, but who was counting?

Sky stood in front of Bella's old full-length mirror as she looked at the young girl looking back at her. Sky's hair was curled to no end, but it had some braids in it to kinda tame it that also matched the colors of her bracelet that Sam had given her, her natural flesh cheeks and her dress was ivory satin that had light lavender tulle underneath her dress with a lavender belt around her waist, Mary-Jane shoes and clip on earrings since she was still scared about getting her ears pierced.

She smiled to herself and nodded. "Let's go, Cinderella."

Charlie looked to his watch and hollered to Sky, "Lets go, kiddo! We are gonna be late."

"Coming!" She cried back.

Charlie sighed and said to the two wolves, "Thanks again for coming."

Leah nodded and said, "Billy, my mom and Seth will meet us there."

"I was wondering about that, but if Sky would hurry I could work my charm on your mom." Charlie said.

"What charm?" Sam asked. Which had Charlie rolled his eyes.

They all turned around when they heard small footsteps. Sky stopped on the last step and smiled from ear to ear. "What do you think?" She asked as she twirled around.

Charlie smiled and placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. All night he has been getting dreams about Sky marrying Sam for some reason, when she gets older. But he was happy that she wasn't getting married at the rip old age of 18 just like Bella. "You look beautiful, Chickadee."

Sky blushed and wrapped her arms around her dad's neck, when she pulled away she saw how god looking her dad was. "You look very handsome, Honey Badger."

Charlie chuckled and kissed her crown. "Thanks, kiddo. But, we have to get going or we are gonna be late."

"Right." Sky said as she looked past her dad and to Leah and Sam. "Oh, wow. You guys look awesome!" She exclaimed.

Leah blushed while Sam puffed out his chest. Leah wore a beige dress with turquoise sequins while Sam wore his best dressed suit with a purple flower sticking out of his pocket.

"Thanks, kiddo." Leah said. Sam smirked and kissed Sky's knuckles.

"Let's get going, guys." Charlie said. "Chickadee, do you have Bella's something new?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Sky said as she waved the light blue box around. Well, she had made it with the help of Sue, but it was something new. Charlie nodded as all four of them walked out the door and to the wedding.

Once they got there they were greeted by Billy, Seth and Sue. Charlie blushed and told Sue that she looked beautiful while Billy rolled his eyes and Seth and Sky fist bumped each other. Sam and Leah rolled their eyes, but they were happy for Billy and Sue.

Sky looked around the back yard in awe. "Wow." She muttered as she took Sam's hand in hers. It looked like it was something out of a fairy tale book. It was beautiful.

Sam, Leah and Seth were all on edge from when they first smelt that freshly sweet scent in the air. They smelt several new scents, including the two newborns that now share the same diet as the Cullens.

Sam looked to the siblings and whispered, "Keep an eye out on the leeches, I don't want Sky going too far."

"Like we could ever hurt her." A familiar voice said. They all turned around to find a new set of faces looking at them.

"Sam. How are you?" Edward asked.

"Good. All healed." He said. "Who's your friends?" He asked.

Carlisle smiled and said, "Our cousins from Denali, Alaska."

"Hi." Sky said from behind Sam's legs.

The medium shorter blond smiled and said, "I remember that sweet voice over the phone."

Sky tilted her to the side with farrowed brow. "You're that lady who called me. Kate, right?"

Kate smirked and said, "That I am. And you must be Sky Swan, Bella's little sister." She tilted her head and said, "You remind me of someone."

Sky sighed. "Please don't say my sister, I already get that enough."

Kate chuckled and said, "Well, not Bella per say but someone that I used to know."

Sky smiled and said, "I'll take it." Everyone chuckled and went back to introducing everyone else.

The brunette stepped forward and said, "I'm Bree Tanner, the girl from the newborn battle."

Sam nodded and pulled Sky behind him since Leah and Seth were flanking him. "Nice to meet you." He looked close at her and saw that her eyes are now golden and not bright red. "I can see that the new diet is suiting you well."

Bree shrugged and said, "It's been hard but it's worth it."

"Where's Riley?" Sky whispered.

Carlisle sighed and looked to the child. "He is in Alaska, remember? Still on the missing person reports."

"Oh." She said. "Can I go see my sister now?" Sky asked.

Carlisle nodded and told her where her father and mother went. Sky took ahold of Leah's hand and pulled her to the stairs and stood by her dad.

Kate looked back to the wolves as Tanya, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar who were quite stand offish.

"Guys." She hissed. "Be nice they are Sky's friends." Kate walked towards the wolves and stuck her hand out to the one in the front. "Kate Denali." She said.

"Sam Uley." He said. "This is Seth Clearwater, and that girl who went with Sky is Leah."

"Your girlfriend?" Tanya asked.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "No. it's a long and complicated story."

Kate smirked and said, "We have time."

"Can't. Sorry. Have to go find a set." He looked to Seth to find Sue and Billy before heads rolled.

Kate tilted her head and said, "Interesting."

"That's him." Irina hissed. "That's the wolf that killed Laurent."

Carmen took ahold of Irina's arm and said, "Don't. Irina, you don't need to cause drama or trouble. This day is about Bella and Edward."

"Fine." She hissed and stomped away. They all looked at each other with worried looks, hoping that Irina didn't start anything.

Back on the stairs, Charlie and Sky were looking at the Cullen's wall of graduation caps with curiosity.

"What do you make of this, Chickadee."

Sky looked to her dad and said in the movie voice, "They part of the undead." She crossed her eyes and acted like a zombie.

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. "No. I don't think so, but that is odd."

"Weirder to me if I have to say so." Sky commented.

Charlie nodded and looked back to the graduation caps, including the newest one which was yellow.

Renee walked up the stairs and said, "Hey, so, did you two find our daughter and your sister?"

Charlie ignored the question and asked, "Are those graduation caps?"

Renee turns and looks at the caps and smiled. "How creative!" Sh exclaimed.

Charlie said, "Or weird."

"Yeah, mama." Sky said.

"Oh pasha. I love it. I think it's adorable." Renee said.

 _Yeah if you love to repeat high school over and over again._ Sky thought.

•

In Alice's bathroom, Alice was putting on Bella's makeup.

Alice moved her nose and said, "What did I say about beauty sleep?"

Bella sighed. "Sorry, bad dream. It was wedding jitters."

Alice hummed and went back to Bella's makeup. Rosalie, who was still in her robe, asked, "Do you need some help? I could do her hair."

Bella asked, "Really?"

Rosalie nodded. She stood next to Bella and started to play with her hair. "Please. I'm not offended by your choice of groom."

Bella said, "Just my blatant lack of respect for mortality."

Rosalie smirked and said, "Essentially."

Alice smiled and brought Rosalie in her arms as she laid a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Weddings. They bring everyone together."

As they put on the last touches they heard, "Alice? Bella?"

Bella shouted back, "ln here, Mom."

Renee sees Bella all made up. Renee gasped and said, "Oh, my gosh! You're so beautiful. Oh, honey." She starts crying. "Crap! My mascara."

"Mom!" Bella blushed and fidgeted.

Alice hands Renee a handkerchief. "Thanks. Charlie, Sky, get in here."

Charlie said, "You sure? I don't wanna..." Charlie walked into the room wearing his wedding tux. Bella's eyes went huge and chuckled. "I know. I look hot." He laughed as Sky groaned and muttered, "Oh, dad."

Charlie smiled and said, "We thought you needed something blue." Charlie opens the gift box containing a jeweled hair comb. "And something old. Besides your mother."

Sky giggled behind her hand. she had looked to Rosalie and Alice, who looked still had their robes on. She looked down at her present wondering if it was ok compared to Bella's something old and blue.

Renee hit her ex-husband and hissed, "Nice."

Charlie smirked and winked to his youngest who had recovered from her giggle fit. "It was Grandma Swan's."

Bella picks up the comb in awe, it was so beautiful.

Renee added, "But we added the sapphires."

Bella smiled and said, "It's beautiful, you guys. Wow. Thank you so much." Bella gives it to Alice to put in her hair.

Renee said, "It's your first family heirloom. Pass on to your daughter, and her daughter." Renee starts to cry again.

Bella thought back to turning into a vampire and not being able to have children, which she was ok with but it still kinda hurt. But she knew that one day Sky would get married to Sam, so she knew that she would give it Bella to pass it on to her kids. "Mom, I love it." She said.

As she goes to kiss her parents, Alice stops her. "Nope. No smudging my masterpiece."

Renee gasped and said, "She's right."

Alice clapped and said, "Okay. Time for the dress! Do you wanna see it?"

Renee smiled and said, "I want to see it!"

Rosalie and Alice helped Bella they walked down stairs. Alice was seething, she narrowed her eyes to Sam after she found Jasper. She looked to Jasper and muttered, "She choose their dress. It's hideous!" She exclaimed.

Jasper sighed as Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Be nice." She demanded. "If Sky is happy with her dress then you need to except, Alice."

Alice growled ad buried her face in her husband's shoulders. She was upset that the wolves won again, Alice wants Sky to accept that maybe one day the child might change her mind and become a vampire like them. To live forever and be by their side, but I guess the child can decide on her own and be her own person. _Damned mutts!_ Alice thought.

After Bella had gotten her dress on she was left alone to breath, but she felt another presence in the room. She turned around to find Sky look back at her. Sky stood next to Bella. "You look pretty."

Bella smiled and said, "Thanks. I love your dress."

Sky rocked on her heels and said, "Thank you. Sue made it for me, but I have something I made you."

Bella took the light blue box from Sky and slowly unwrapped the white ribbon. When she opened the box, she giggled but smiled and nodded. "Wow this is amazing, Sky." In the box was a homemade necklace that had gold, red, blue and silver beads with a locket around it. "My something new." She muttered.

Sky nodded with blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, I thought that you might wear it later down the line after the wedding or something, as a reminder of what we once were."

Bella opened the locket to find her and Sky, but when Sky was about four or five and they went to the zoo. Bella sniffled and said, "Thank you, Sky."

Sky wrapped her arms around Bella's neck. She sniffled and said, "I'll miss you, Bells."

Bella rubbed her sister's back and nodded. "I will miss you too, kiddo."

Sky pulled away from Bella and whipped away her tears. "And if I have a niece or nephew in the future, warn a girl, ok?"

Bella chuckled and nodded. "Ok."

Sky kissed her sister's cheek and walked out the door but not before stopped and said, "I hope you have a beautiful future, Bella."

Bella nodded and said, "A forever future."

Sky nodded and walked out the door to only find Sam waiting for her. She smiled and took his hand as he led her downstairs. The setting arrangements said that she had to sit in the front row with Charlie while Sam and co sat in the back, which she hated.

"It's ok, Sky." He whispered as he took her to Renee and Phil since Charlie was walking her down the aisle.

"Fine." She said.

"Out tables at the reception isn't too far from each other." Sam said.

Sky smiled and nodded. "Ok. I can deal with that."

Sam chuckled and walk to his set but not before looking at the Denali coven who looked at him with curious eyes. They didn't understand why he was so attached to the youngest Swan. While the Cullens stayed with them, Alice profusely said that she saw Sky with red eyes, but now she can't see anything. All black.

Back in the house, Bella is very nervous as they are about to walk down the aisle.

Charlie stood next to her and asked, "You ready?"

Bella let out a nervous breath and said, "Yeah. Just don't let me fall, Dad."

Charlie smiled and said, "Never."

Once the music started to play everyone stood and watched as Bella and Charlie came down the aisle. Sky thought her dress was beautiful and it fit her sister perfectly. The dress was satin white but had long sleeves, and the open key hole back that had lace and buttons down the back.

Once they made it down to the alter the Minister who was Angela's father started to ceremony. Minister said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. Please repeat after me."

Edward said, "I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

Minister said, "Take you, Isabella Marie Swan."

Edward smiled and said, "Take you, Bella Swan."

Minister said, "To have and to hold."

Edward said, "To have and to hold."

Bella said, "For better or for worse."

Edward said, "For richer, for poorer."

Bella said, "ln sickness and in health."

Edward said, "To love."

Bella said, "To cherish. As long as we both shall live."

Edward muttered, "I do."

Bella smiled and said, "I do."

Edward whispered, "I love you."

Bella said, "I love you too."

They kiss, and everyone stands and claps.

As the photos were being taken of the family and the extended family, Sam stood off to the side and watched as his little imprint was awkwardly taken photos with the leeches. Once they were through Sky rushed over to Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist, he rubbed her back and guided her to their table. Well, he, Leah, Billy, Sue and Seth sat at another table just behind Charlie, Renee and Sky.

Once it was announced that Bella and Edward were Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen everyone was eating and going around and talking with each other. Sam and Sky were talking with Rosalie and Emmett as Charlie was kinda flirting with Sue but doing a very awkward job.

Sam and Sky stood with Charlie, Billy and Sue as they talked to the new bride and groom. Sky looked behind Sam and saw the Denali coven looking at them, but it was the man that kept staring at her with such a strange look. Sky looked back to her sister and husband.

Edward and Bella are with Billy. Edward said, "Nice to see you."

Billy gave them a small sad smile and said, "I'm happy for you."

Edward smiled. "Thank you."

Billy looked Bella and said, "I hope you'll be happy, Bella."

Bella nodded. "Thank you, Billy. Have you heard from him?" She asked. She noticed that Jacob hasn't came to her wedding or made an RSVP to come either which got her scared that he might've ditched the wedding, but she hoped that he would be there for her.

Billy said, "Jake wishes you the best."

Charlie said, "Well, I plan on getting drunk. They're serving up some pretty fancy champagne. Sue, can I get you a glass?"

Sue blushed and said, "Sparkling fire water. Sounds great."

Sky giggled as Billy ran over Charlie's foot and said that he planned to get hammered. Sam groaned and said, "Well, I am on Billy duty." Sky chuckled and tried to walk away until Kate came towards them along with her family.

Carmen wrapped her arms around Bella and said, "Bella. Congratulations, Edward."

Edward said, "Thank you."

Bella asked, "Eleazar and Carmen, right?"

Carmen nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Hola."

Edward said, "Yes, and these are our cousins from Alaska. Tanya, Kate."

Kate looked to Bella and said, "We've heard so much about you."

Eleazar said, "Welcome to the family. Bienvenida."

Bella nodded. "Thank you."

Carmen looked to the blond behind them and said, "Irina, come meet Bella."

Irina is staring at Sam and Leah along with a child by their side, she turns walks over to Carmen. She whispered, "I can't do this."

Tanya hissed, "You promised."

Irina narrowed her eyes. "They invited three of them."

Edward said, "Irina, they're our friend."

Irina shook her head. "They killed Laurent."

Edward said, "And he tried to kill Bella and Sky."

Irina got in Edward's face and said, "I don't believe that. He wanted to be like us. To live in peace with humans. With me."

Edward said, "I'm sorry."

Irina tried to walk away but a small hand stopped her. She looked down to find a child looking back at her. The youngest Swan. "So, you were Laurent's lover, right?" Sky asked. Irina nodded with her jaw tightened. "Well, he did try to kill my sister and I and the reason why is that I belong to him," She pointed to Sam and stood tall with his arms crossed looking at the blond vampire. Irina looked back to Sky with a curious look. "Laurent didn't want to change, he wanted to kill us because Victoria told him to. Isn't there a rule against vampires hurting kids?"

Eleazar said, "There is. They cannot be touched unless they are lay dying."

Sky looked to the blond vampire and said, "The wolves have the same rule too. You cannot hurt a wolf's person because that could kill the wolf too. But, I am sorry about Laurent, Miss Irina."

Irina nodded and walked away having to think a lot about this child and what she had said.

Carmen yelled, "Irina!"

Eleazar looked back to his family and said, "Well. Let's not monopolize the bride. Congratulations."

Bella nodded. "Thank you."

Tanya muttered, "Sorry." And they walked away.

Sky sighed and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. Edward said, "Well, what's a wedding without some family drama?"

Sky nodded. "You're telling me."

They chuckled and went back to their table.

It was toast time and Emmett was first.

Emmett is getting ready to give a toast. Emmett hit the microphone and said, "Excuse me. Is this on? Hello? Umm, I'd like to propose a toast. To my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last 18 years. 'Cause you won't be getting any more for a while." He laughs, and everyone looks at him awkwardly.

Sky facepalmed herself and shook her head while Charlie just rubbed his eyes.

Jessica was next, and her toast was very awkward. "Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward. Or "The Hair," as I call him. And then, suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not the captain of the volleyball team. She laughed and said, "I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding. Or the president of the student council."

Sky could see the jealousy oozing out of her. She looked to her dad and said, "Green isn't her color."

Charlie chuckled and went up to give his toast. "Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the Earth. The guests laugh including Sky and Sam, but not Renee. "And I know how to use a gun."

Alice was next, and she gave an enlightening toast. "Now that you're my sister, you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion. Skirts, heels, handbags."

Sky sighed and blew a raspberry. Bella doesn't care about fashion but whatever floated Alice's boat.

"And since that Sky is also going to be my new sister too, I will be sure to take extra care with her clothes too."

That had Sam growling, there was no way that Alice was gonna get his imprint if he had a say in it.

Renee was next, and she started to sing an old lullaby "Go to sleep, my love. Go to sleep. When you wake you'll see me."

Esme had the most beautiful toast in the world. "I'd like to thank Renée and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever." Everyone clapped at Esme as she got to kiss Edward's cheek and gave Bella a hug.

Edward stood on stage and gave the most heartfelt speech ever. "It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So, I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever."

Sky looked to Sam and blew him a kiss as he smirked and waved back at her. The toasts were beautiful, but Sky has been planning this for a while. She walked to the stage and asked the singer to lower down the microphone and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me." Sky said which got everyone's attention. She nervously laughed and looked to Sam who made a gestured to breath in and out. She nodded and looked back to everyone. "So, obviously if you don't know I am Bella's little sister, which have I always been called that all my life. Am I bothered by it? Yeah, I am, but that's just me I guess. It is extraordinary that you find someone that you love in life, not only do we get to choose our family, but we also have our own family and aside from drama that has been happening the last year or, so I just wanted to say that I hope that we can start anew. But, I love you, Bella and that even though dad and I are losing you we are gaining a family. Here is to Bella and Edward Cullen. And I hope you guys live a happily forever after."

"Here, here!" Everyone cheered.

Bella whipped away her tears and got up to hug her sister. Sky hugged her back. "I love you too, kiddo."

Sky tightened her arms around her sister and said, "I hope you guys do have a happily evert after." When they pulled apart Sky walked back to her dad who had tears in his eyes as did Renee.

When everyone started to dance after the bride and groom, groom and his mother, bride and her father, then the in-laws that's when Sam requested a song for him and Sky.

Sam walked over to his imprint and asked for a dance which she agreed to. As the song came on, which was Michael Bublé's _Save the Last Dance for Me_. Sam placed Sky on his feet and started to dance with his imprint.

But in the Cullens' house, Carlisle and Eleazar were talking in his study.

"I felt it." Eleazar said. "I felt a power off of her, Carlisle. She is similar to Jasper. An empath."

"That cannot be, Eleazar." Carlisle said. "Alice would have told us or even Jasper."

"But, I could feel it off of her. And she is strong too." Carlisle sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Do you plan to change her, friend?" He asked.

Carlisle growled and shook his head. "No, she is an imprintee to the Alpha wolf of the La Push pack."

"The ones that killed Laurent?" He asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, but he did try to kill Sky, not knowing that she belonged to one of the wolves." They looked outside to find Sky talking with Kate as Sam stood by not too far. "But, Sky would never tell anyone about us."

"I know she won't." Eleazar said. "Kate has a connection with her."

"As does Rosalie, Emmett and Riley." Carlisle said. "But, she will stay human once we have bitten Bella. We will leave Forks and never return."

Eleazar placed his hand on his old friend's should and said, "You always have a home with us, Carlisle."

†

Once the wedding was coming to a close Bella changed out of her wedding dress. Bella and Edward were about to leave to go on their honeymoon. She has no idea what was going on, but she was excited.

Renee said, "So, he really won't tell you where he's taking you?"

Bella shrugged. "No, it's a surprise."

Renee smiled and said, "Well, wear a hat. Sunscreen. Take care of yourself."

Bella nodded. "I will, mom."

Renee said, "Okay." Renee pulled Bella into a hug. "I love you, Bella." She muttered.

Bella smiled sadly and said, "I love you."

Renee choked back a sob. "So much."

Bella rubbed her mom's back. "Thank you."

Charlie and Sky walked towards the teary bunch and said, "Everything's packed and ready to go." He said.

Bella and Renee pulled away from each other. Bella nodded and said, "Cool."

Renee said, "Oh. I'm gonna go see him. Yeah." Renee walked away whipping away her tears.

Bella looked to her younger sister and dad. "Dad. Sky."

Charlie cleared his throat and said, "Well... It's gonna be strange, you not living under my roof."

Bella nodded. "Yeah. It's gonna be strange for me, too."

Charlie said, "You know it will always be your home, right?"

Bella nods. "I love you, Dad. Forever." She pulled her dad in for a hug.

Charlie rubbed her back and said, "I love you, too, Bells. I always have, and I always will." When they pulled apart he said, "All right. Go on. You don't wanna miss your plane. Wherever it's going."

Bella chuckled and said, "Okay. Bye." She looked to Sky and pulled her little sister into her person. "I love you, Sky."

Sky sighed and said, "I love you too, Bells. I'm gonna miss you."

Bella let go of her sister and looked to the Clearwater siblings and to the Alpha. "I would hug you, but you probably don't wanna smell like a vampire."

Sam scoffed and nodded. "Yeah, but for you I would make an exception."

Bella smiled and was pulled into his warm body. She missed Jacob's warm embrace so much, but Sam was the next best thing. She was kind of jealous of Sky right now. Bella muttered, "Please take care of Sky."

Sam nodded. "I will, Bella. Don't worry."

Bella sighed and let go of him to walk towards her new husband. When she got in the car she looked back to find Sky with tears in her eyes waving back at her. Bella waved back and was off to her new life. Her forever life, or so she thinks.

* * *

Author's Notes: It is time for the baby drama! Too soon, I dunno, but my God this is the eighth longest chapter I have ever written for this story, the other was Sky's birthday and those three months Bella was in her depression, but I have written longer for my crossover and such. But, I hope you guys enjoyed the update I know I did, plus the wedding was my favorite in the whole movie. But, remember I am not doing two parts and no wolves will be imprinting on baby Nessie, so just a heads up, sorry to all of the JacobxNessie shippers. Embry, Seth and Leah will imprint but that's not until later maybe while Bella and Edward are gone. Enough of my rambling, but I hope to see you guys in the next update. Bye, bye!

P.S. I am sorry that I deleted my Glee story, but I never watched the show all that much, so I don't feel like I am all that ready to write it yet. I heard a quote one time saying, "Write what you know." So, I know a lot more about supernatural-ish stuff then I do dramatic, realistic TV shows. I am deeply sorry, but I will be putting up a new story maybe Wednesday. Be on the look out for that, guys.


	29. What Does the Future Hold?

Author's Notes: Howdy guys and welcome to another update. And in today's is gonna be a big one because certain wolves get imprinted in my story and I am very happy on how it turned out. But, obviously you can see new names lined up in the list of OCs, so can ya guess who they belong before ever reading it?

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Claire Holt-Melissa Spellman

Stephen Farrelly or Sheamus-Aidan Derrick Ceallach

Emma Bolger-Aileen Darcy Ceallach

Fun fact: Sky's dream vacation is to go it Ireland and Scotland to learn more about her Swan heritage.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **What Does the Future Hold? Chapter 28**

It has been a week since Bella and Edward's wedding. Rosalie had finally told Sky where Edward had taken Bella Isle Esme in Brazil which was really sweet and romantic.

When Sky had asked Esme how she and Carlisle meet, and she became a vampire it shocked her on how Esme became a vampire.

 _Sky was sitting in the Cullens kitchen eating Chicken Alfredo made by Esme. The said mother vampire sat across from the young girl as Bella was in Edward's room and the pack was patrolling._

 _Sky looked up to Esme and asked, "How did you meet Doctor Cullen?"_

 _Esme smiled and said, "I was born in 1895. I grew up on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio, where I had a very happy childhood. As a teenager, I was playful, mischievous nature often getting into trouble. At the age of 16, I fell out of a tree, and broke my leg."_

 _Sky's eyes went huge. "Oh no." She said._

 _Esme nodded. "Yes, since the local doctor was out of town, I was treated by Carlisle. He moved out of town not long after that, but I never forgot the kind doctor with whom I had gotten along with so well."_

" _So, it was kinda a love at first site type of thing, right?"_

 _Esme nodded and continued, "Initially wanting to move west to become a school teacher, I was pressured by my parents to stay and marry. At the age of 22, in an attempt to please my family, I married a man named Charles Evenson, but I soon realized that Charles was an abusive man."_

 _Sky gasped as took Esme's hand in hers. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to." She said._

 _Esme shook her head and said, "No, sweetie, it's ok. As I was saying, my family urged me to keep quiet about the abuse, and I had no choice but to endure it. Much to my relief, my husband was drafted during World War I, finally giving myself some peace."_

" _That's good. I just hate what you had to go through, and your own family didn't even help. My dad would never do that to me, he would have his gun ready."_

 _Esme smiled and brushed away some hair from Sky's face. "I know, sweetie. But, that's not all. I enjoyed a happy period of time while Charles was away, but when Charles returned in 1919, his abusive persona resurrected. Sometime after his return, I found out that I was pregnant. Not wanting my child to grow up in such a dangerous environment, I ran away to live with her cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. When Charles found out about my whereabouts, I fled again, this time to Ashland, and posed as a war widow. In order to support myself, I became a school teacher, temporarily fulfilling my childhood dream. The child was born in 1921, only to die from lung fever 2 days later."_

 _Sky subtly whipped away her tears, she was so heartbroken that Esme lost her own child._

" _I was devastated and felt that I no longer had any reason to live, as I attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff. When I was found, I condition was so bad, that they didn't even attempt to revive me. I was immediately brought to the morgue, although my heart was still beating faintly. Carlisle was working in the area at the time, and he recognized me as the happy, beautiful young girl that he treated 10 years earlier. I regained consciousness in excruciating pain, but I was happy to see Carlisle again. In order to save my life, Carlisle decided to change me into a vampire."_

" _Awe, how sweet."_

 _Esme smiled and said, "When I first awakened from my transformation, Carlisle explained what happened and that he turned me into a vampire in order to save my life. Much to his surprise, I was not upset with his act, and I easily accepted my new life."_

" _It must've been hard to adjust to this new diet though, right?"_

 _Esme nodded. "It was, but with the help of Carlisle it became easier for me to control it. The real challenge for her was the blood lust, and she lost control of her thirst a few times. I and Carlisle later fell in love and got married. In time, Rosalie and Emmett were transformed by Carlisle as well, and Alice and Jasper joined the family, becoming my surrogate children, though I have a special place in her heart for Edward, because he was the first of my adoptive children."_

" _So, he is kinda a mama's boy?" Sky asked._

 _Esme belly laughed and nodded. "I guess you could say that. But, again it was a dark time for me, but I was pulled out of that darkness by Carlisle."_

" _No, he's a special man." Sky nodded._

 _Carlisle rushed into the room and pulled his wife into a dip kiss in front of Sky who blushed and giggled at the couple. She had hoped in the future like that with Sam._

At Sam's house everyone was out on the beach either playing soccer or playing football. Since school had started back Sky has been with her soccer team practicing with the help of Sam and Paul.

Paul shouted to Sky, "Keep it in play! Keep it in play! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Sky kicked the ball as Leah caught it. She groaned and kicked the sand, she was getting frustrated with this. Sky knew she wasn't getting rusty with soccer, it was the pressure from Bella being gone and God knows what was happening to her.

Jacob looked out to the beach with his arms wrapped around Melissa. "Maybe they'll say she was in a car crash. Or tripped and fell off a cliff." Jacob sighed and said, "At least I'll get one thing out of it." Imagining tearing off Edward and Alice's head and watching the leeches body burn to ash.

Sam looked to Jacob and said, "No, you won't. Cullens are not a danger to the town or the tribe."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at the Alpha and said, "Well, he's either gonna kill her or change her. And the treaty says..."

Sam shook his head. "No. I say, Jacob. I say." He went back to helping Sky with soccer as he was getting tired of Jacob causing grief on his imprint. For the past week Sam noticed that Sky was getting worried about Bella and her new life.

Embry looked to Jacob and said, "You know, if you wanted things different, you should've become alpha."

Jacob scoffed. "Turning it down seemed like a good idea at the time."

Seth asked, "Jake, you really think you could kill Bella if she comes back a vampire?"

Leah stopped and said, "No, he would make one of us do it, then hold a grudge against us." She looked over to Jacob and said, "Would you just get over it? It's not like you've imprinted on her. You have an imprint, man. Be happy about her, you ungrateful swine."

Jacob hissed. "Shut up, Leah." He and Melissa walked away with each other in their arms. He was tired of all the negative in his life due to Bella, he didn't care about her no more. He cared about his imprint and tribe.

They look over at the werewolves who have imprinted on their soulmates.

Seth sighed sadly as he, Leah and Embry were the only ones with no imprint yet. "At least they seem happy."

Embry nodded. "Yeah, some people are just lucky, I guess." He looked to the sand and started to draw in it with a stick.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Lucky? None of them belong to themselves anymore. And the sickest part is their genes tell them they're happy about it." She hissed and rocked on her heels. "At least he imprinted on someone, he'd finally forgot about Bella. I mean, being any kind of happy is better than being miserable about someone you can't have."

Seth felt bad for his sister. He wanted her to find her imprint, he hated that she was miserable and alone just like he and Embry, but he hopes that they'll find their happiness soon.

Once Sky called it quits she asked Sam if he take her to Sue's diner and also if Leah, Seth and Embry could join. Which he agreed to. When Sam had called over the three unimprinted to come and get something to eat they agreed and left Paul in charge.

When they got to the diner they all sat down and started to whisper. "Well, what do you think they have planned for Bella?" Seth asked.

Sam sighed and said, "I dunno, but hopefully it isn't gonna be something too graphic."

Embry nodded. "Same, but I just hope-" And he stopped. He looked up to find a familiar girl in the diner. She had brown almond eyes that was covered with glasses, pale skin that was flawless and her dark black hair in a pony tail. She had her eyes on Embry and looked back down to her pancakes as she ate with her friends.

Sam felt the air shift and that's when he knew that his own brother imprinted…on Angela Webber. He smirked and drank his coffee. "Welcome to the club, man. Go talk to her." Embry nodded dumbly and walked towards the former friend of Bella.

Seth growled and buried his head in his arms, _W_ _ho was next Leah? Seth?_ He thought.

Sky had some quarters out of her pocket and went to play Pac Man with Leah. They didn't notice but a red-haired man was standing right next to them and watched on as the child played the game.

"Oh, c'mon, you got him, kiddo." Leah said as Sky lost another round of Pac Man. She growled and poked at the screen. Leah chuckled and said, "Sorry, Sky you can get em next time."

Sky muttered, "Fine." And gave Leah the rest of her quarters as she stomped her way to the other side of the game.

Leah chuckled and went back to the rest of the game. She knew that the guy was standing right next to her. "So, new around here or just visiting?" Leah asked.

The man smirked and said, "Well, I was visiting but I may be extending my visit."

Leah stopped her game and looked to the red headed man. She noticed that he was huge, had to be at least 6'4, pale as the moon but had the most beautiful blue eyes ever. Leah also noticed that his hair was not only red headed but also in a mohawk and had a three month only beard. Then it hit her…

 _Leah saw herself walking the beach with the Irish man, but she was glowing with the sun because she was about six months pregnant and her hair was longer. Leah noticed that she was happy._

When Leah came back to earth she felt a hand pulling on her arm. "Leah, you ok?"

She blinked and looked up to the Irish man. She chuckled nervously and said, "I'm fine, kiddo." She looked back to the huge man and said, "I'm Leah Clearwater. Local yolkal of La Push, Washington."

The red headed man laughed and said, "Aidan Derrick Ceallach. And I am not too familiar with the area."

"Where are you from?" Sky asked. The huge man looked down at the child with a questionable look. "You have a funny accent."

"It's cute." Leah muttered as she pinched Sky in the arm. She looked back to Aidan with blush on her cheeks.

Aidan chuckled and said, "Well, I am from Dublin, Ireland." Leah gasped while Sky awed.

From the table behind them, Sam rolled his eyes and groaned. "Crap. Two wolves in one day found their imprints." He muttered. Seth scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Once Leah had pushed Sky back to Sam and Seth as Embry was talking to Angela. She sat next to her wolf and said, "I like him."

Sam scoffed and said, "I know, but I feel something off about him, don't you?"

Sky shrugged and said, "He is from Ireland and everything in Ireland is magical." They looked to the red head male as Leah and him were talking. They saw that he had to be at least in his mid thirties which wouldn't surprise them. "Maybe he is a fairy?" She whispered.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "No way."

"I bet you ten dollars that in the next week or so he is a supernatural." Sky said.

Sam smirked and nodded. "Done deal, kiddo." They shook on it as they watched Leah and Aidan on their little coffee date.

Leah was having a good time talking to Aidan, but he smelt different. He smelt like strawberry, raspberry, citrus, lime, ginger & sparkling water. Which smelt odd but nice in her opinion.

They talked about everything and anything under the sun, to them they felt a connection and it felt beautiful to Leah and Aidan. And they talked way into the night because by the time they looked around the diner was closing and Sam and co was gone for the night.

"I'll walk you home, love." Aidan said with his rouged Irish accent.

Leah blushed and nodded. "Ok."

Being the gentleman he his, he let Leah lead the way as he stood by her just in case some creep decided to hurt her. As they walked in the middle of the deserted road they felt the chill of the Washington August air.

"You cold, lassie?" He asked.

Leah shook her head. "No. I'm good, but I should be asking you that though."

Aidan chuckled and placed his hand next to Leah's as his other was in his in pocket. "No, lassie. I never get cold."

"Well, neither do I." Leah said.

Aidan chuckled and shook his head. "How long have you lived here?"

Leah sighed. "All my life. There are days where I just want to run away and start anew."

"Come to Ireland, we'd treat you like a queen, love."

Leah scoffed and giggled. "Yeah, but I am happy where I'm at. I have my mom and brother here, so." She shrugged. "But, what about you? Are you here for business or pleasure?" She asked.

Aidan chuckled. _You have no idea._ He thought. "Both. But, I guess it more for pleasure now."

Leah blushed and looked down at her feet, that were shoeless. They finally arrived at her house where the lights looked like they were off. Leah walked up the steps with Aidan right behind her. She turned to the very tall pale man and said, "Well, she is one lucky lady."

Aidan smirked and eyed Leah up and down. _So beautiful._ He thought. Aidan looked into her deep brown eyes, her flawless bronzed skin and full kissable lips. Leah Clearwater was gorgeous. "I guess she is." He leaned in close as she leaned forward.

Leah felt his hot breath over her lips as her eyes fluttered close. Aidan was about to pull Leah into his person but was stopped short when they heard the front door open.

They turned to find Seth standing with fleshed cheeks and a young girl by his side.

Aidan farrowed his brows and asked, "Aileen?"

The young girl was Aileen Darcy Ceallach. She looked just like her brother. Fiery red hair that went down to her butt, pale as moon skin, full lips, blue eyes and was about 5'9 or 6'0.

"Um, hi, buba." She said with her thick Irish accent. Aileen looked back to Seth and kissed his cheek. "I better get going. Bye, Seth Clearwater." She said as she walked down the steps with a smile on her face.

Seth smiled and waved his goodbye to the girl. Aidan narrowed his eyes to the young man as he quickly shut the door. Aidan looked back to Leah who was giggling behind her hand.

"What, love?" He asked.

Leah cleared her throat and said, "My brother is harmless. He's a sweet kid and he would treat you sister like a queen."

Aidan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration. "I'll have to see about that."

Leah chuckled and kissed his cheek. When she pulled away she saw that his eyes went from blue to pure purple. She placed her hand on his arm and asked, "Are you ok? Your eyes changed colors?"

Aidan rubbed his finger in his eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, lass, I'm fine. Just must be the light or something." He looked back up at her and asked, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

Leah smiled and nodded. "Absolutely."

Before she even opened the door again Aidan puled her into his person and nuzzled into her neck. Leah slightly moaned and scratched her nails down the side of his shaven head. When they pulled apart Aidan had his eyes closed and he was heaving like trying to get his breath back to normal. He opened his eyes and they were crystal blue and he was smirking.

"Well then." Leah shuddered.

Aidan chuckled and kissed her forehead. When he pulled away Leah was smiling and had flushed cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow, lass." Leah nodded as she watched Aidan and Aileen walk away.

"Mom!" Leah shouted as she rushed into the house and up her mom's room to give her the details about her imprint.

But, deep in the woods Aidan dragged his younger sister into the woods where the moon shined bright in a clearing. When he let go of her he growled and punched a stump which turned into ash.

Aileen took a step back and rubbed her sore arm. "Buba, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you, but I wanted to explore the town."

"And you just happen to run into a wee wolf!?" He shouted. Aidan look to his sister and said, "Aileen, I promised ma I would protect you no mater what happened, but I turned back on you for five seconds and ya run into the arms of a wolf!" Aidan got so mad that he changed in his true form.

Aidan's hair grew to symbolize fire, his wyes turned pure purple that glowed, his teeth elongated into shark teeth, pointed ears, his skin was paler, and his height grew by four inches. Aileen had similar features, but her hair was a bit greenish under light.

Aileen watched her brother as he paced back and forth, he was seething. Aidan was happy that he found his one and only, but not his sister. This had happened before, but he was evil and just wanted to us his sister's powers for evil.

"Aren't you happy to meet your one and only?" Aileen asked.

This made Aidan stopped. He looked to his younger her who could pass to be 16 or 17, but she was older, by a thousand years. He sighed and said, "I am happy, Aileen. But, I am wary of the younger lass. Do you remember what happened last time?"

Aileen nodded sadly. "I do, but I was young, Aidan."

"You were only a hundred years old then, you are now a thousand and twenty-three. I still don't trust any man to come in five hundred yards of ya." Aidan said.

Aileen sighed and raised her eyebrow to her brother. "Buba, I love ya, but you have to trust me. I feel a connection with Seth just like you do with his sister. I felt it."

Aidan blew a raspberry and looked to the full moon. "Mother of Gods help me." He muttered. "Alright, fine. I will be sure to keep an eye on him, but you be wary of him as well, sister."

Aileen smiled with glee and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you, Aidan."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around his sister's lower back. "You're welcome. But, I will also be keeping an eye on that alpha as well." He pulled away and said, "He seemed a bit wary of me too."

Aileen shrugged and said, "Maybe his one and only knew what we were."

Aidan smirked and nodded. "I would look out for her too because she felt different. She had a light around her."

"She could be one of us."

Aidan nodded. "Could be. We will have to see about that."

They both nodded as Aidan shined a light into the air and the siblings walked into it only to be back in Ireland and to their kingdom. Their home and they hope they can share it with their one and only.

* * *

Author's Notes: *blushing Emoji*. Oh dear, Aidan and Aileen are something else. This is my shortest chapter yet, but oh well. And did y'all catch on who got to get imprinted on? So, we have two new OCs who are very powerful supernaturals, but can y'all what they are? If y'all can before the next update, then y'all will get 10,000,000 brownie points! But, I hope y'all enjoy the update and Embry, Leah and Seth getting their imprints. Fucking finally! And I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

P.S. I also wanted to say that I am happy to make all of my readers old or new happy with my story, this story is my baby and haring people say it makes them happy is amazing. Also, if I update early or later do not be alarmed! I just have time on my hands that like updating sometime during the evening or the Twilight, lol, I am so punny. No? Ok, fine. But, anyway I just wanted to say that I love y'all and I am glad y'all enjoy my stories either it's my WWE, crossover, or my new stories than I would love to say thank you!

Also, I have a slight case of the flu so if you don't hear from me on Thursday or next Monday I am sleeping this crap off, it ain't fun. Pray for me...

 **Debbie Hicks: Ok, so, I am gonna be nice about this. Thank you for the reviews, but please stop making Sky into a alien, being bitten by Bree or anything else that happens to her. She is someone special to me and I don't want you to try and make her into something that she isn't. But, please stop. Please and thank you.**


	30. A Pregnant Pause

Author's Notes: I'm actually feeling great, so all is good with my health and all, so I am baaack! Lol. But, I am glad y'all enjoyed the next update. Only one of my reviews got it right on what Aidan and Aileen are, but I'm not gonna spoil it in my notes, just go read it for yourself. And hello to all of my new readers!

 **Faith Morgan your answers are in the exist Author's Notes. Thanks!**

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Claire Holt-Melissa Spellman

Stephen Farrelly or Sheamus-Aidan Derrick Ceallach

Emma Bolger-Aileen Darcy Ceallach

Fun fact: Sky loves mythology, specifically Greek and Irish mythology. The Banshee, Persephone and Hades were her favorite.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Pregnant Pause Chapter 29**

It has been two weeks since Bella and Edward left for their honeymoon and it was kinda empty in the house. Charlie felt so small in his own house, but he had Sky and she didn't leave him, and he hoped she didn't when she becomes 18.

Charlie spent as much time with Sky as much as he could, and it was going well…until he got a call.

Charlie and Sue were at the Clearwater house. Setting the table for an early dinner. Aidan and Aileen were there to meet Charlie for the first time because for the past two weeks Sue and Charlie have officially called it; they are dating, and they were happy.

They were at the Clearwater house with Billy in toe and the Ceallach siblings. Sky was helping Leah put the dishes on the table while Seth and Aileen were chilling in the backyard.

Jacob and Melissa walked in with smiles on their faces, but Jacob looked over to Sam and saw that his face looked not very happy, like at all. Sam's brows were farrowed, and his arms were crossed, he looked tense.

Jacob walked to his Alpha as Melissa went and talked to Aidan about Ireland and the country's history.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

Sam grunted and said, "The leeches."

"Yeah, and?" Jacob asked.

Sam looked to Jacob and said, "They are back."

Jacob looked to Charlie who nodded and asked, "The Newlyweds are back already?"

Charlie said, "Bella called me."

Jacob asked, "So, you finally heard from Bella?"

Charlie nodded. "They're extending their trip. Seems she caught a bug. They wanna wait until she feels better before they travel."

Jacob farrowed his brows. "She's sick?" He asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, she told me not to worry, but she sounded, I don't know, off."

Billy pointed out, "She'll be okay, Charlie. Come on. Let's eat." He declared, but Billy noticed that his son was still questioning what was going on. "Jacob, let it go." He demanded.

"Fine." Jacob said as he set the plates down and sat next to Melissa and Sky while Sam sat next to his imprint.

The Alpha noticed that Sky was worried too, so he and Jacob were going to see what the hell was going on with the leeches and Bella.

Later that night Sam and Jacob goes to the Cullen's house as soon as they hear that Bella is sick. Sky decided to stay behind because she didn't want to be near Bella if she was a vampire.

Jacob walked up the steps with a determined look in his eyes. "ls it true?" He asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and blocked him from even coming in. "Hello, Jacob, how are you?" She asked in such a fakely way.

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Listen, just give it to us straight."

Bella weakly called from the living, "Sam, Jake, is that you?"

Jacob looked to the blond bombshell and asked, "She's here?"

Rosalie sighed and moved out of the way. "They came home two weeks ago."

Sam and Jacob walked into the house and up the stairs to find the Cullens, along with Bree and Riley, surrounding Bella who looking very sickly.

Bella said from behind Rosalie, "Sam, Jake. I'm glad you came."

Sam and Jacob walked closer to Bella but Rosalie who is standing in front of her stops him.

Rosalie crossed her arms and narrowed her black eyes. "Close enough." She hissed.

Jacob asked, "What's your problem?"

Bella said, "Rose, it's okay."

He sits beside Bella, who's sitting on the couch covered by a quilt, while Sam stood with his arms crossed. Jacob said, "You look terrible."

Bella smiled and said, "Yeah, it's nice to see you, too. How's Sky?"

Sam scoffed and said, "Don't change the subject, are you gonna tell us what's wrong with you?"

Bella bit her lips and moved the quilt off of her. "Rose, you wanna help me up?" She asked. She stands up with Rosalie's help and Sam and Jacob sees she has a huge pregnant belly.

Jacob muttered, "I'm gonna be sick." He walked out the door turning green.

Sam narrowed eyes and looked to Edward. "You did this!" He exclaimed. Emmett held the Alpha back who was now hissed at the leech. "You have no idea what you have done." Sam growled. "What is it?" He asked.

Carlisle shook his head and stood tall from his set. "I'm not sure. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac."

Alice said, "I can't see it, either. And I can't see Bella's future anymore. It's kinda like why I can see Sky, it's all black."

"You keep her name outta this leech." Sam growled.

Carlisle calmly said, "We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. What we do know is that it's strong. And fast-growing."

Sam said, "Why haven't you done anything? Take it out of her!"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and hissed out, "This is none of your business, dog."

Esme gasped. "Rose! All this fighting isn't good for Bella."

Alice said, "The fetus isn't good for Bella." She was worried that now their plan of being a family is being ruined by some fast-growing monster. Yes, they were monsters themselves, but this was worse.

Rosalie shook her head and looked to her crazy sister. "Say the word, Alice. "Baby." It's just a little baby."

Jasper muttered, "Possibly."

Jacob came back into the room and said, "Carlisle, you've gotta do something."

Bella snapped and said, "No. It's not his decision. It's not any of yours."

Edward said, "Sam, I need to talk to you." Edward walks out, and Sam follows him, leaving Jacob being with Bella.

Crossed his arms and looked to the woods, not even looking at Edward. "I always knew you'd destroy her. Destroy a family that once was, I hope you're happy, Edward."

Edward ignored what Sam said. "She thinks Carlisle can turn her at the last minute, like he did for me and Esme."

Sam scoffed and shook his head. "Can he?" He asked.

Edward nodded. "Probability is slight. And if her heart fails..." He doesn't finish the sentence. "Look, Sam, I need you to do something for me." Sam gives a bitter laugh and turns from him. "I know you don't have a connection with Bella, but maybe Jacob can talk to her. Make him make her understand that this thing is dangerous."

"You know, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I am not asking my beta to tell Bella to kill something that is already killing her." Sam said. He looked to the leech and said, "Now put a sock in it you undead freak, I am not making my beta do something he doesn't want to do."

"Well, how about you?" Edward asked.

"Me? Try to convince Bella to get rid of that thing in her? No way, man. That's like asking Sky to pull my teeth." Sam stood toe to toe with Edward and said, "Just watch your back or I might be taking off your head the next time you try anything."

Inside the house Jacob sat across from Bella as they talked. Bella said, "Rose, I'm fine, really." The blond nodded and walked into the kitchen. Bella looked to her best friend and said, "So, Edward sent you in here to talk to me?"

Jacob shrugged. "Sort of. Though I can't figure out why he thinks you'd listen to me. I mean, you never have before." They both laughed "Since when are you and blondie BFFs?" He asked.

Bella smiled and said, "Rose understands what I want."

Jacob asked, "What are you thinking, Bella? Seriously."

Bella sighed and rubbed her belly. "I know this seems like a scary thing, but it's not. It's like this miracle or something. I can feel him."

Jacob farrowed his brows. "So, it's a bouncing baby boy. I'm sorry I didn't know. Should've brought some blue balloons." He sarcastically said.

Bella scoffed. "It's just a guess. When I picture him, I see a boy. We'll see."

Jacob shook his head. "You won't."

Bella said, "Jake, I can do this. I'm strong enough."

Jacob groaned and shook his head. "Come on. You can spout that crap to your bloodsucker, but you don't fool me. I can see what that thing's doing to you. It's a killer, Bella."

Bella snapped. "You're wrong."

Jacob said, "And when you die, what was the point? Of you loving him. How is that right for anyone? For Sky? Because I sure don't see it. Listen to me, Bella. Please. Just don't do this. Live, okay? Please."

Bella shook her head. "Jake, everything's gonna be okay." He stood up and seethed. "Jacob, don't go." She pleaded.

Jacob shook his head. "I know how these ends. And I'm not sticking around to watch. I have an imprint at home and a pack to back me up. You are already dead to me, Isabella Swan-Cullen." Jacob turns and leaves. He was so mad that he kicked Sam's truck leaving a dent on the passenger side.

"Really!?" Sam exclaimed.

Jacob just growled and got in his truck with an angry look on his face. Bella was condemning herself to being killed by that thing. He just shook his head as Sam backed out of the Cullen's drive way and drove back to La Push for a pack meeting.

Once they got back to Sam's place, Sam went straight to Sky as Jacob pulled Melissa into his arms and nuzzled into her neck where he left when they made love one night.

"What's going on?" Leah asked as she sat with Aidan and Quil with his imprint, who was only two, Claire-Emily's niece.

Sam still questioned on who, or what, Aidan and his sister Aileen were. "Something is going on with Bella."

"What's wrong with my sister?" Sky asked. She has been worried these past four weeks, not knowing if her sister was now a vampire or still human and those Volturi guys were coming and going to kill her and her dad because Sky knew about vampires. She still wants to be human, she's too young to be to undead.

Sam sighed and said, "She's pregnant."

"What!?" Sky exclaimed. "How? He's dead?"

All the wolves, and the unknown supernaturals in the room, can hear Sky's heart beat go ninety miles an hour. She was scared that now she was losing her sister to the vampires something else was going to take her away.

Sam pulled Sky into his arms and sat in the living room while the meeting took place in the kitchen.

Paul looked to Jacob and asked, "Is it true, Jacob?"

Quil said, "What will it be?"

Paul shook his head and growled. "It's growing fast."

Leah pointed out. "It's unnatural."

Jared said, "Dangerous."

Quil shook his head and muttered, "Monstrosity." As he pulled Claire to his warm person.

Paul said, "An abomination."

Quil said, "On our land."

Jared, Quil, Paul and Leah said, "We can't allow it."

Sam walked back into the kitchen with Sky by his side. "We have to protect the tribe. What they've bred won't be able to control its thirst. Every human will be in danger. We must destroy it before it's born."

Seth and Sky said, "You mean, kill Bella?"

Sam looked to his imprint and back to his pack. "Her choice affects us all."

"How?" Sky asked. "How could that affect us all?"

Sam said, "She is your relation and whatever is inside her can hurt our tribe as well. We can't let that happen." He looked back to his pack and said, "We attack tonight." He started to walk out of his house with his pack by his side.

Sky followed her wolf out to his front yard. She said, "No."

Sam sighed and looked to his Imprint. "Sky, please-"

"I demanded you let me speak this instant, Samuel Joshua Uley!" Sky exclaimed. This caused Sam to growl and shut up for once. She took a few deep breaths and said, "No, you aren't attack my sister. I don't know what you saw but if she is pregnant it's just a baby. Not some vampire who is gonna come shooting outta her like a bat, a baby." She looked deep into his eyes and said, "What if down the line, in the future when I am all grown up and ready to have your babies,"

"Gross." Leah muttered who was then hushed by Seth.

"What if Alice said that when I am pregnant with your child that she has to eliminate me because I am carrying a 'abomination'."

"That would never happen." He growled.

Sky nodded. "You would be furious and declare war on the Cullens, just stop! She is carrying a baby, plus you cannot kill a human unless they are rouge vampires. You cannot hurt my sister, just wait until the baby is born to see what you can do, don't start something you cannot stop." She demanded.

Sam sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Sky was driving a hard Bargen here, she wanted to see if that thing in Bella was actually pregnant with a baby or a monster and she was going for the latter. He gave in and said, "Fine. We will wait and see what happens."

"What?" Paul asked. "Are you serious, Sam?"

"You're putting our tribe in danger, Sam!" Jared exclaimed.

All the wolves were in an uproar, they didn't want their Alpha to follow his imprint and they were mad because he did. Sky stood on the table and screamed her little lungs out until everyone stopped.

What they didn't notice was that Aidan and Aileen rushed out of the house to Forks to find what their mother created, to see if it actually worked.

Sky looked to her friends and said, "Enough, you damn dirty wolves! Look at yourselves, wanting to kill a human, a human. Why? Because Edward didn't know how to use protection?" The wolves were shocked, Sky blushed and shrugged. "Sue gave me the talk. I am old enough to know what goes on to my body, I'll be a woman soon."

"Don't remind me." Sam muttered.

Sky smiled and patted his head. "Sorry. But, please just listen, I want to see just as much as you do as to what is wrong with my sister. To see if Edward was actually dumb enough to not use protection and get her to where she is now. I'm not happy about it either, but I want to see if it's actually a baby or something worse, my money is on a baby. So, please just wait and see to go into all willy nilly and hurt something so innocent. What if this happen to me and no one was there to tell the Cullens no? I would be screwed!" She exclaimed. "So, can y'all do this for me, please?" Sky asked, no pleaded with her friends.

Embry nodded along with Seth, Jacob and Leah. Jared, Quil and Paul were still wary, but they were gonna wait and see too.

†

Back at the Cullens house, everyone was gathered in the living room while Bella hissed in pain. Edward sat far away from Bella because he felt guilty for taking away her life, from her family. He was damning her soul to hell for whatever was inside of her

Alice sighed in frustration because she still couldn't see Bella's future, the fetus or as Rosalie correct, the baby was blocking her.

Jasper stood tall and looked outside. "Someone is here." He said and rushed outside. The only ones that followed him were Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward, leaving Rosalie and Esme staying with Bella.

They saw two red heads standing outside of their house with smiles on their faces.

"My God," The male said. "It worked, our ma would be very proud." The female nodded.

The family looked at each other as Carlisle stepped forward. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh! I am so rude, our ma raised us right but seeing what she created in the flesh is quite strange." Aileen said.

"Exactly! I am King Aidan Ceallach-Pendragon, and this is my little sister of many, Princess Aileen Ceallach-Pendragon." He said as they morphed into their true forms.

This had the family on their toes. Alice stood tall and said, "What are you? I cannot see your future,"

"Or read your thoughts." Edward muttered.

Aidan and Aileen smirked. "We are faes." They said.

Carlisle's eyes went huge. He had never expected to see real faes in front of him. "That's impossible, Aro made them go extinct a millennium ago."

"Ah, yes the man who killed my beloved, I plan to pay him a visit soon, but I have another beloved waiting for me back at the reservation." Aidan said.

"I knew you smelt like a mutt!" Alice exclaimed.

Aileen farrowed her brows and flashed into front of Alice. She gripped the vampire's neck and hissed with her elongated teeth, "Ya never talk about me beloved again, alright?" Alice nodded and sighed in relief when she was let go. Aileen smirked and said, "Good. I don't need to tell you twice. Us supernaturals hate when people discriminate. It feels like the 60s all over again."

Aidan nodded. "Exactly. I remember Aro coming to our village and killing our kind, thankfully our da knew how to take care of that sack of bones." He growled as his eyes flashed violet. "And that Caius was trouble too, trying to hurt my sister. Taking her innocence's."

She nodded sadly, but she looked to the Cullens with a smirk. "Luckily my powers came in just in time." Aileen said as she blasted fire out of her hands. This had the Cullens backing away very slowly from the royal siblings.

"So, you could help us take own the wolves?" Alice asked with a sick smile on her face.

Aidan growled and said, "Didn't you hear that two of the wolves were our beloveds? No? Then no, we aren't gonna help ya. I am a king and I say that I should destroy every last on of ya. But, I heard that one of you numbnuts got a human pregnant."

"That's my wife, you fairy!" Edward exclaimed as he tried to attack the king fae, but Aidan was faster and wrapped his hand around his cold undead neck.

Edward chocked as Aidan pulled him close to his person. "Ya try to attack the king, ya lose, mate." Aidan tossed Edward high in the air which lead him to being stuck in the trees. Aileen laughed as Emmett climbed the tree to get his brother down, but Aidan has the power of Earth and he made sure that the branches wrapped around his skinny body. "Anyone else want to test the king! The decedent of King Arthur Pendragon!" Aidan shouted.

Alice shook her head as she hid behind her husband as Carlisle and Jasper stood tall and looked to the siblings.

"No? Good." Aidan smirked and said, "Once you get your heads out of your arses, then call us. We can tell you more about what our ma did and how she did it to create you lot."

As Aidan and Aileen walked away the princess snapped her fingers and giggled as the Cullen boys fell out of the tree and groaned from how far they had fallen. Once they went back to La Push, Aidan pulled Leah into his person and made sure she was taken care of that night while Seth and Aileen had innocent cuddling while they tried to ignore their siblings getting it on.

Back at the Cullens, the said family was afraid that this new supernatural was going to attack them since that the king was related to the late king Arthur Pendragon. A king that could take out a whole village if he wanted to, and meeting his grandson was like meeting one of the royal family members.

Aidan Ceallach, or now Aidan Pendragon was someone you didn't want to mess with. He was the true king and he could take them out since his mother created them.

Carlisle had called up Eleazar to see if he was there when Aro took out a fae village, which he sadly wasn't and didn't want to see a village like that go into shambles. But, Tanya said that she saw Aro and Caius kill a small village with people who were mightier than the Volturi. She said that she even saw a woman kill several of the Volturi guards with a blast of her hand and fire coming from her husband.

Now the Cullens were scared.

* * *

Author's Notes: Holy moly, that was insane. Now y'all can see how powerful they are, ain't it cool or what? But, I am very happy to say that **mariaalexandradelcarmen. eljuririsquez** , **RaeRae93** and **Tessa Anne** are the winners and they get 1,000,000 brownie points. Thanks! And sorry that I have another short chapter for y'all, but what can ya do? I hope y'all enjoyed the update and on a Saturday, how cool are y'all my awesome readers.

 **Debbie Hicks: Please stop! I am begging you to please stop making Sky into a person that I don't want you to. Just stop. It's not for someone like you or anyone else to take a OC, who is mine, and make her into you own version of her. It's not cool, it gets you into more trouble then it is. So, stop or I will have to report you to fanfiction website. It was funny as first but now it's just annoying as sin.**

 **Faith Morgan:** I was just wondering if Sky is Supernatural and if it has something do to with her when it says she has a certain light around her and if that has something to do with her being supernatural, or is she just going to be a human being? **She's an empath! Sky is just like Jasper, so yeah she has a light around her and her calmness about her to help the current and new wolves to calm down as well. I hope this is answers your question.**  
Also, will you be doing chapters for this story about Sam and sky and the others after breaking dawn is over with and continue the story until sky is an adult, or will you end the story after breaking dawn is over with? **Well, I have some news I will be doing one shots from when Sky is 12 to into a adult ad her future kiddos with Sammy.**  
Also, I am in love with this story. This is something very different than what you normally see about imprint stories and I wish people would create more stories like this one because I find it really interesting. **Awe, thank you so much. I try to make my stories come across different but unique in their own way. Thanks!**


	31. Unexpected A Truce?

Author's Notes: I'm baaack! Howdy folks and welcome back to another update. I am glad y'all liked my Saturday update, I had to because y'all missed a Thursday update due to me being sick and I know it's being update on a Monday, so I is sorry about that. But, I am glad y'all loved Sky's level headedness due to her sister and future niece. I am glad that Sky surprises y'all as much as she surprises me.

Also, **Until Dawn** will be posted soon once I get chapter one and two done and ready to go, which I am excited for I hope y'all are too. Haven't y'all noticed I like people with the name Sam? Sam Uley, Sam Merlotte and Sam Giddings…I am sensing a pattern here.

And, hello to all my new readers. Without any further a due…

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Claire Holt-Melissa Spellman

Stephen Farrelly or Sheamus-Aidan Derrick Pendragon

Emma Bolger-Aileen Darcy Pendragon

Suzie Plakson-Gwen Pendragon

Fun fact: Sky has a small love for Red Riding Hood…I wonder why. Hmm.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Unexpected A Truce? Chapter 30**

It has been several days since Bella dropped the bomb about being pregnant with Edward's baby, and they were expected to the wolves coming to attack her, but nothing happened, at all.

Carlisle did call Sam, but the Alpha said that they can give them an update in due time.

They have even kept an eye on the Pendragon siblings to see if they can come across them again. Alice said she saw one of the siblings attack a rouge vampire and either turn him into dust or made him human again but made sure their members were erased so they can live a normal life.

It was a cool late August when Sam called and said he wants a meeting with Carlisle. After that call Bella was taken upstairs in Edward's room just to be safe.

When Sam, Jacob and Sky walked through the door. Sam told Sky to wait for them in the living room with Emmett and Jasper while he and Jacob talked to Carlisle.

In his office, Carlisle sat in his chair as Sam and Jacob sat across from them. "So, you are saying you won't fight us?" the leader asked. Sam nodded as Jacob sat stoned face. Carlisle couldn't believe his ears. For the last twenty minutes the older Cullen heard that Sam, the Alpha and was dead set on killing them said he wasn't going to attack them. "Why?"

Sam sighed and said, "Sky. She told me that if this was us in the future then I would make sure to let you guys know that the baby would be human. So, we are making a truce."

"Ok. I get it." Carlisle muttered. "Sky is important to you all as Bella is to us."

Sam nodded. "But, once that thing is born I will make sure that it doesn't hurt Sky, Charlie or our tribe. You guys pack up and leave. Got it?" He asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Bella is admit about after the baby is born that she'll live long enough for me to turn her. I will make sure she is away, so you can see her child."

Sam nodded as he and Jacob stood up. The Alpha looked to the vampire and said, "Next time one of your kids knock up a human make sure you have the talk with them." Carlisle nodded, but let Sam continue. "Obviously Edward has never heard of a condom before now."

Carlisle chuckled as the wolves left the house.

As they came around the corner they saw Sky sitting in front of Bella, who was now down stairs and looked like she hadn't slept in days. Bella looked very gauntly, like her skull was showing more and her bags under her eyes were showing too. Over all she looked terrible.

Sky sat across from her and saw how the baby really kicked the crap out of Bella's stomach. "Where's Edward?" She asked.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "I dunno, he is kinda neglecting me at the moment."

"All because of the baby?" Sky asked. Bella nodded and rubbed where the baby kicked her. "He's a butt. If he thinks he can get away with leaving you alone, he's insane."

"Yeah." Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I think Jasper needs to kick his teeth." Rosalie muttered.

Sky giggled as Bella just gave her new sister in-law a ghost smile. Sky looked back to her sister and asked, "Do you know the gender?"

Bella shook her head. "No, but I think it's a boy."

Sky hummed as she looked to her sister's stomach. The child laid her hand on Bella's stomach and felt the baby kick her hand. "Ouch!" She yelped. Sam was about to march to his little imprint, but his beta stopped him. Sky giggled and said, "Well, I hope I turn out to be a great aunt because she doesn't like me."

The pixie-vampire farrowed her brows at the child. "She?" Alice asked. "Why do you think it's a girl? I cannot see the fetus, so how do you know?"

Sky looked to the pixie-esque vampire and shrugged. "Just a feeling I guess." She looked back to Bella who looked like she was in pain. Sky rubbed her sister's arms and said, "I hope you'll be ok, Bells."

Bella nodded and sighed in relief. "I plan to be. I hope that the baby is born so that way Carlisle can turn me."

Sky hummed and nodded. "Then you'll be leaving, right?" She asked.

Bella nodded sadly. "Yeah, I guess. I'll miss you though."

"I will too, but maybe you can tell her about me?" Sky suggested.

"I will, kiddo." Bella said.

Sky smiled and got down on her knees to talk to the baby, who's gender was unknown to the child or the others. She said, "Hey baby, I am your aunt Sky. I hope that in the future we could meet and be friends, but if we can't I will always be in your heart." She laid her hand on Bella's stomach as a farewell until she is born. Sky hugged Bella goodbye and walked away with tears threatening to come out.

Sam looked back to the family and shook his head at Bella. "I hope you're happy, Bella." He said as he and Jacob walked out of the house.

As they walked out the door they saw Sky sitting on Sam's truck as she whipped away the tears.

Once they got closer, Sam placed his warm hand on her knee with a sad smile on his face. Sky sniffled and looked to her wolf. "This sucks, Sammy." She said.

Sam sighed and rubbed her knee. "I know, kiddo. I know."

She whipped away her tears and asked, "Can we go home now?" Sam nodded and thought that it was the best idea she ever had.

When they got in the truck and out of the drive way, Sky cuddle up to Sam as Jacob looked out the window. They didn't notice but certain siblings where coming out the tree and to the Cullens house.

Alice groaned and looked to the front door. "Why can I not see those stupid fairies!" She exclaimed.

Carlisle walked to the door and let them in. "Aidan, Aileen, come in please."

The Irish siblings smiled at the vampire and walked up the stairs to find a sickly Bella Swan and a seething Alice.

Aileen rolled her eyes and said, "Lighten up, love. We aren't gonna hurt ya."

"But, you are a threat to us, so we don't trust you." Alice said.

Aidan looked to his little sister and rolled his eyes. "You lot don't trust us, that's fine. But, we don't trust ya because you knocked up an innocent human."

Edward sighed and shook his head. "Yes, we see the obvious."

"No, no, no, you don't see the obvious." Aileen said. "Ya wanted to eliminate a baby,"

"Which it isn't." Alice cut in.

"Let me finish you disco ball," Aileen growled and flashed her green eyes and shark like teeth. Alice backed away when she saw those nasty teeth. Aileen smirked and said, "You wanted nothing to do with this babe, but guess what, Eddie boy, you were the one to have that honeymoon and you were the one to lay with her. So, you've made your bed, now fucking lay in it you over grown child."

She hissed at him as Edward tried to get her, but Aidan was faster and gripped his neck. "Ya try to hurt my family, I hurt you." Aidan growled, and he roared at Edward. He threw Edward through a window and smiled at his sister. Aidan looked to Carlisle and said, "Control your family, please. Since the wolves have backed down just to see that babe be real and not some alien from those movies that come bursting out of their chest."

Carlisle nodded and made sure Esme was behind him.

"I ain't gonna hurt your lassie, sir." Aidan said. He and his sister walked away but not before getting stopped by Rosalie. "Yes, lassie?" He asked.

Rosalie said, "Thank you. Edward has been a pain lately, so I am glad you got it through his head that it's just a baby."

"Now that sister of yours that can see the future is gonna be a problem." Aileen said.

Rosalie nodded. "Exactly. This is why I am happy Sky got out before Alice drew her in. So, thank you."

Aileen smiled. "You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse us, miss."

Rosalie moved out of the way to watch Aileen and Aidan walk away from the house. She smiled and walked back to her sister in-law and god-baby that was growing fast. She hoped that Bella and the baby survived this mess of a drama in the world.

Alice had her hands on her hips as she stood next to Bella who hissed in pain, again. "Why are you having a truce with the new enemy!?" She exclaimed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and gave Bella some water. "Because we all know that aren't a threat to us,"

"Like hell, Rose." Alice said. "They are, and we need to find a way to eliminate them."

Rosalie looked to the empath and said, "Control her, please."

Jasper nodded and took his wife to their room so that she would calm down, and fast.

Rosalie looked back to Bella who was rubbing her pregnant belly. "Everything will be ok."

Bella nodded and bit her chapped lip. "I hope so."

Rosalie prayed that things would work out in the end.

†

Back on the reservation Sky and Sam were back at his house sitting in the hammock as she still had tears in her eyes.

"She isn't gonna live, is she?" Sky asked. Sam sighed and shook his head. She whimpered and cuddled into his chest. Sky is really losing her sister, and no one can help her because Bella is making the stupidest decision in the world. Sky sat up and looked to her wolf. "Why is doing it, Sammy? Why is she risking her life? I mean I know that it's a baby, but just why?" Sky asked.

Sam sighed and rubbed his little imprint's back. "I have no idea, kiddo, but whatever the outcome is I just hope that it doesn't cause a war."

Sky sniffled and nodded. "Me neither." She looked to her wolf and saw how frustrated he looked. She poked his forehead which relaxed his expression. "Stop." She demanded. "Or you're gonna age in ten years."

Sam chuckled and pulled Sky to his person. He groaned and rubbed her back. "Oh, what I am gonna do with you?" Sam asked.

Sky shrugged and nuzzled into his warm. "I dunno, but you can't get rid of me anytime soon."

Sam smiled and kissed her head. "Yeah, I know, kiddo. I know."

With the peaceful and quiet sound of the great outdoors they heard birds singing and the trees whispering to eahc other, not knowing that a couple of fairies where talking among themselves.

"How can this be happening!?" Their mother yelled. "I had one job, hoping that they won't have reproduced but I done this!?" Aidan and Aileen's mother and the former queen, Gwen Pendragon, exclaimed. "Why did I even create those creatures!?" Gwen was so mad that she hit a tree and it turned into ants. She groaned and cursed in Gaelic.

The siblings looked at each other and back to their mother.

"Ma." Aidan said. The former queen looked to her oldest son and sighed with anger in her face. Aidan pulled Gwen to his person and wrapped his arms around her body. "Ma, you need to calm down. Yes, what you created wasn't supposed to reproduce but that doesn't mean we can't keep an eye on them and see how the child turns out."

Gwen smiled and pulled away from Aidan. "I have already seen what children like that babe is going to be. The babe? Fine, right as rain. But the mother? She won't live to be able to breast feed it." She walked to the middle of the clearing and let out a keep sigh. "I have met a few children like the babe in Mrs., Cullen and they turn out perfect."

"So, you're kind of like their godmother?" Aileen asked.

Gwen chuckled and held her daughter's hand in hers. "Correction, fairy godmother." Gwen growled and shook her head. "I hope this one lives," She muttered.

Aidan stood next to his mother and rubbed her shoulders. "She will, ma. We will keep an eye on her." Gwen nodded and pulled her daughter to the group hug. Aidan kissed his mom's head. "We need to go, ma. I want you to meet Leah."

"Ah, the wolf that is your one and only?" Gwen asked. Aidan blushed and looked down at the ground. She chuckled while Aileen giggled at her brother's shyness, but that got turned around on her. "What about you, my little one, isn't your one and only related to Leah."

Aileen stuttered at first but ended up nodding. "Yes, ma."

Gwen pinched Aileen's cheek with a smile. "That's my little one." She looked to her children, two of many children. "Alright, lassies, let's go meet these wolves."

And she disappeared with a snap of her finger. Aidan looked to Aileen with a worried look. "Ready, set, go." He said as they both vanished into thin air.

They appeared in front of Sam's house where their mother stood with an awe look on her face. "Beautiful." She whispered.

Aileen chuckled and said, "It needed a woman's touch, ma."

Gwen nodded. "I can see that." She looked to her children and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Ready." Aidan said while Aileen looked nervous. Aidan looked to his little sister and said, "You will be fine, Aileen. We are Pendragons, we have fought wars and killed monsters."

"But, ma is meeting our one and only." Aileen said.

Aidan nodded. "That's right, but she already likes them, Aileen."

"Aye, I do, little one." Gwen said. She looked to her children saw that they looked either nervous or excited. "But, I am happy to meet them either way. They are protectors here while we protect Ireland and Scotland the same way."

"What about the fairies that have been spotted in Louisiana?" Aidan asked.

Gwen growled and looked to her son. "I will take care of them later, my children come first." She looked to the house and fixed her fiery red hair that came down past her shoulders and fix her casual clothes that hug her curvy body. "You ready?" She asked. Her children nodded as Aidan guided his family up the steps and knock on the door.

A few seconds Sky opened the door. Aidan and Aileen noticed that her eyes and nose were red as tomatoes. "Heya guys, is this your mom?" She asked as she rubbed under her nose.

Aidan cleared his throat as he saw Sam walk up behind the small child. "Yes. This is Gwen Pendragon. Ma, this is Sky Swan and Sam Uley."

Sam let them in as he guided them into the living room where all the wolves were sitting and watching TV, well some were on patrol but luckily Leah and Seth were free to see them.

Leah stood tall and wrapped her warm arms around Aidan's neck as she pulled him down for a kiss. Aidan groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist. As the lovers embraced Aileen went and kissed her wolf as well.

When they pulled away Gwen smiled to her children. "So, you're Seth and Leah Clearwater, aye?" She asked.

Leah stood tall, nodded and looked to the older red head. _This was their mother?_ Leah thought.

The she-wolf stood in front of a 6'2" tall Amazon woman, with a body that moves in smooth undulations and defines her lustful figure. She has strikingly attractive facial features: Large seductive violet-blue eyes, surrounded by incredibly long lashes, they were her dominant feature. She has a beautiful radiant smile that could light up an entire room.

She has this thick curly red hair and a muscular body with physical strength greater than the average vampire, but it does not detract from her femininity.

Leah gulped and said, "H-hello, ma'am."

Gwen chuckled and said, "No need to be nervous." Leah noticed the heavy Irish accent coming through but no wedding ring. "I'm Gwen Pendragon. Nice to meet you, and you as well Seth."

The said wolf stood behind Paul hiding from the woman, she was intimating looking but seemed nice.

Gwen looked to Seth with a bright smile. "Aileen has told me a lot about you, even scared of Aidan when they first met." Aileen giggled and shook her head in embarrassment while Seth turned bright red like a rose. "It's alright, lass I approve of the relationship. Just don't hurt her, she's my youngest."

Seth nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He muttered as he pulled Aileen to his person.

Gwen gave them a stern nodded and looked to her third oldest as he cuddled up against Leah. She stood tall like a queen she once was and said, "I can see a true and bright future between you two."

Leah smiled and nuzzled into his neck. "Thank you, ma." Aidan muttered.

Gwen smiled and said, "So, can I get introduced by the others?"

Aidan gasped and introduced everyone to his mother as some of the wolves left, including Leah and Seth she was introduced to the others that she missed as well.

After eating a healthy meal, Gwen was outside as she watched her son horse around with the Alpha. His young imprint, Sky stood next to her with a hug smile on her face with no redness on her face.

Sky looked up to the tall woman and asked, "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, little one."

Sky hummed and said, "Please don't think I am weird by asking this but are you, Aidan and Aileen fairies? I mean you might think I'm weird, but Leah said she noticed some weird things going on about him."

Gwen smiled at the child and told her to sit on the porch swing. "I see you as a very smart child, smarter for her age, but I will tell you the truth; yes, we are fairies."

Sky gasped as her eyes went huge with excitement. "Really?" She asked. Gwen nodded with a smile on her face. "How come you hide from the world?"

"We don't." Gwen said. "Who do you think gave the Grimm brothers ideas for their stories? My husband and I."

Sky smiled and said, "That's so cool!" She looked to Aileen and Aidan as they rough housed with the other wolves. She looked back to Gwen and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your husband?"

Gwen sighed sadly and looked down to her opal wedding ring. "I lost him to a vampire. We were in a battle what seems like a millennium ago, but a rouge vampire got a hold of me while my husband was killing others. Well, one thing lead to another and my husband got killed by the rouge vampire."

Sky felt so bad for Ms. Pendragon. She placed her small hand on Gwen's and said, "I'm sorry that you lost your husband, it must've been hard to see that. But he's in a better place, right?"

Gwen smiled and nodded. "Yes, young one he is. I know he is."

"How older are you?" Sky asked.

"I am 5,433." Gwen said.

Sky's jaw dropped. "Whaaat?" She asked. "How? I mean you don't look a day over forty."

Gwen smiled and chuckled at the young girl. "Exactly. Fairies don't age." She whispered.

"Whoa. That's cool." Sky said. "Can your kids age along with Leah and Seth?" She asked. Sky was scared that since Leah and Seth age that they'll lose Aidan and Aileen, she already felt bad about Sam having to still phase until she is eighteen.

Gwen said, "Lovely, we can stop aging at will and if we choose we can age just like a normal human being."

Sky looked to Gwen and said, "So, Aidan and Aileen can age with Leah and Seth in the future?"

Gwen nodded. She was happy that someone was asking question because usually if a human was with a fairy they would never ask about their species, but this child was special, she was different. "You are something else, Sky Swan."

Sky blushed and looked at her shoes that were two different colors, which she did on purpose to match her denim overalls and her maroon t-shirt. "Thanks." She said.

They noticed that it was getting late and Sky needed to go home, she hugged all of the wolf's goodbye along with Aidan and Aileen and a hand shake to Gwen.

As they were driving down the back roads to Forks, Sky looked over to Sam with a hug smile on her face. "You owe me ten dollars."

"What why?" Sam asked. He stopped and thought back to what Sky said back in the diner all those weeks ago. He groaned and said, "Are you kidding me."

Sky shook her head. "Nope. They are fairies." Sam muttered a curse word and growled. She dropped her smile and said, "But they aren't a threat to us, Sammy. I kinda like them, so does Leah and Seth."

Sam growled and tightened his grip on the stirring wheel. "Fine." He said.

Once they pulled up to the Swan house Sam guided Sky into the house and they stopped when they saw Sue and Charlie making out on the sofa. She looked to her older wolf with a giddy look on her face, she was happy for her dad and her aunt Sue and if they played their cards right in the future Sue might be her mom-which Sky was crossing her fingers for.

Sam made a gesture to be quiet as he led her outside to her tree house. Once they got into the house Sky squealed with delight and praising the Lord. "Yes! I am so happy for my dad and aunt Sue. I just hope that it becomes something more then what we saw in the living room."

Sam smiled and said, "I am crossing my fingers too, kiddo."

Sky sat next to Sam and leaned on his warm shoulder. "Do you think if I ask Alice, that she'll see them together?"

Sam farrowed his brows and pulled her to his person. "No. I won't trust her more than I can throw her. Don't go and ask her, just take one day at a time."

Sky nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I understand. Can we go visit soon?" She asked.

"Soon, kiddo." Sam muttered as he kissed Sky on the head.

Once she fell asleep he picked her up and took her back to her bed after Charlie told Sue goodbye and that they'll see each other later. Being light on his feet meant that he can be very sneaky, so he thanked Taha Aki that when Charlie walked into Sky's room to see her asleep Sam hid in a dark corner of her room as he watched her father kiss her goodnight.

When he left Sam came and sat beside Sky and watched her sleep for a little but before he kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I love you, sweetie." He stood tall and snuck out of the house and drove back towards La Push with a lot on his mind with Leah and Seth's imprints and the demon baby growing inside Bella.

Sam Uley was the Alpha of La Push he had to focus on protecting his imprint, La Push and his pack.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that was long winded…I am so sorry for the long wait and I promise that I will update later this week, but life is keeping me off track with holidays and my family. So, sorry for the delay, y'all.

Also, since this Debbie Hicks ain't gonna listen to me, I am giving up on telling her to leave my OC alone. Either she is a coward or is too shy to tell me no, but whatever I tried, and nothing is gonna work, so thank God FFN has something to get rid of her!

But, enough about that I hope y'all enjoyed the update! And I will see y'all a next. Bye, bye!


	32. That's a Great Idea!

Author's Notes: Well, the last chapter was something else and this one is gonna have all sorts of emotions, so I just warn y'all now. But, I hope y'all enjoy the update.

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Claire Holt-Melissa Spellman

Stephen Farrelly or Sheamus-Aidan Derrick Pendragon

Emma Bolger-Aileen Darcy Pendragon

Suzie Plakson-Gwen Pendragon

Fun fact: Sky hates reality shows, she loves movies and cartoons, so no Kardashians for her in the future.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **That's a Great Idea! Chapter 31**

It was three weeks later, and Sky was on the reservation spending time with Sue and Billy and talking about the legends and various other things while Sam, Jacob and Leah were patrolling.

While they didn't want to, Sam agreed to take Sky to the Cullens house to visit Bella since it had been awhile. Plus, she wanted to see her niece of nephew too, so Sam couldn't really say no to her.

Once they arrived Sam and Sky noticed that Bella or Edward weren't in the room.

Sky looked to Rosalie with a worried look on her flawless face. "Is everything ok?" She asked.

Rosalie sighed and shook her head. "No. The baby is causing more damage then good."

Sky hissed and looked down at her shoes. "She'll be ok, right?" She asked.

Rosalie pulled a face and looked to Sam who had his arms crossed and his brows farrowed. She looked back to Sky and said, "I dunno, sweetie. I really don't."

Alice hissed and marched into the room. "This is so frustrating because I cannot see the fetus-"

"The baby." Rosalie and Sky said at the same.

"I cannot see what is going on or if Bella is even going to live." Alice sighed and said the words that Sam never wanted said in front of Sky. "Edward should've made Bella get rid of the monster before it was too late."

Sky gasped and stood beside Sam who was growling at the pixie esque vampire. "W-w-w-what?" Sky asked. "Why would you say that? A life is a life, not something that you can take away."

Alice growled at the child and said, "Well, if we had it our way we could have a two for one. You and Bella while we get rid of that thing inside of her."

"You bitch." Sam growled at Alice. He looked to Rosalie who got the hint and took Sky into the kitchen. He looked back to Alice and asked, "What the fuck is wrong with you? You never say that in front of a kid, not even in front of Sky."

"Well, she had to hear it sooner or later." Alice said with her nose in the air.

Sam stood in front of Alice and asked, "Would you be plotting against us if in the future Sky and I were to get married? Would you plan to kill Sky and the baby, or fetus?"

Alice thought about it for a moment, but without hesitation she said, "Yes. Because you are the abomination."

Sam growled and gripped Alice's neck, he tossed her into a wall and showed off his yellow eyes. "You undead bitch. Once that baby is out and you sink your teeth into Bella the treaty is void, it doesn't exist. So, if you even think about crossing into La Push I will have my wolves there to tear you apart. Sky is mine, do you understand, leech?"

Alice sighed and tried to scrap her nails against his skin, but he wouldn't budge. Anytime she would scrap at his skin his grip would tightened because he knew damn well that vampires cannot breathe, so he could do this all day if he had to.

But, it was stop due to Jasper interfering. Jasper pulled Sam away from his wife with black eyes. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked.

"Oh man, if only you had Edward's powers." Sam muttered. He looked to the male blonde and said, "This bitch right here said in front of Sky that Edward and her should have convenes Bella more to abort the baby." Jasper looked to his wife who was shacking her head. He looked back to Sam, so he would explain more. And he did. "I asked that in the future would she do the same with Sky, she agreed."

"Alice." Jasper hissed. "Is that true?" He asked.

"Well, I just keep going back to seeing Sky as one of us and I want that to happen." Alice said. "I mean don't you. I know that Rose and Emmett want a daughter and she's perfect."

"You're fucking nuts, is what you are." Sam muttered as he walked towards the kitchen.

Alice tried to attack Sam, but Jasper was faster. He wrapped his arms around Alice's slim waist and shook his head. "No, Alice." Jasper dragged her outside where Leah and Jacob were in wolf former and watching the leeches fight. He pushed her against the tree and said, "You are taking this vision too far damnit! Sky belongs to the wolves and you saying that we should've aborted the baby was too much, Alice. You need to stop." He demanded.

"No. I will hold this vision in my grasp until I see Sky becoming one of us."

The wolves that were hidden rolled their eyes and shook their heads. _Fuck that._ Leah thought.

 _Ditto._ Jacob agreed with Leah which was a first for them.

Jasper shook his head and pinched his nose bridge. "Oh, Alice. You have no idea what can of worms you would open if you do this."

"I will do this, for our family. We could be together forever." Alice whined.

Jasper looked at his wife and glared at her. "No. You are not touching Sky, at all, Alice. The wolves will kill you if you touch her and I will make sure Carlisle disowns you in the process."

"Then Eleazar and Carmen will take me in."

"No, they won't." Carlisle said as he came outside with Emmett and Sam by his side. "I will make sure they don't take you in either. You know the law about vampiric children and Sky isn't excluded from that. She needs to grow and learn to be her own person, not forever young Alice. I thought we were past this?" He asked.

"No. Since Bella got pregnant with the fetus I want our family to be whole, and Sky is it for us." Alice argued.

"No, she isn't." Sam growled. "Sky is mine, not yours." Carlisle turned to Sam as he looked to the leader. "Once that baby is out and you bite Bella the treaty is void. That means you don't come back to Forks or step one foot in La Push and that means you fucking leave Sky alone." He looked to Alice with golden eyes. "Got it?"

Alice huffed and stomped her feet as she marched back to the house. Jasper said sorry to Sam as he walked behind his wife and his brother, Carlisle nodded to the Alpha and walked to his built-in hospital to talk to Bella and Edward about the baby.

Sam looked to his pack mates and nodded to them as he walked to the house with a farrowed brow and keeping his imprint in mind.

•

In the built-in hospital Carlisle was looking at X-rays of the fetus in Bella. He said, "Your rib is cracked. But there are no splinters. You haven't punctured anything."

"Yet." Edward muttered as his back was turned to Bella and his father.

Carlisle eyed his son with a distant look. "Edward." He hissed.

Edward turned to his wife and father and said, "It's breaking her bones now. It's crushing you from the inside out. Carlisle, tell her what you told me. Tell her." He demanded. Edward was getting frustrated that Bella wouldn't listen to Carlisle and just rid of the fetus before it killed her.

Bella looked to her father-in-law and said, "Carlisle, tell me. It's all right."

Carlisle: The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It's too strong. It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour. I can't stop it, and I can't slow it down. At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver."

Bella bit her lip and sighed. "Then I'll hold on as long as I can, and then..."

Carlisle placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Bella. There are some conditions that even venom can't overcome. You understand? I'm sorry." Carlisle left the room so that the couple could talk and see what they wanted to do.

Bella looked to her husband of only a month and said, "Edward, I'm sorry."

Edward shook his head and said, "I can't live without you." He was pleading at this point for her to live and be his forever.

Bella said, "You won't. You're gonna have a part of me. He'll need you." She rubbed her stomach with her puppy eyes looking at him.

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think that I could love it or even tolerate it if it killed you?" He asked.

Bella gasped and said, "It's not his fault. You have to accept what is."

Edward growled. "Because you've given me no choice! Bella, we're supposed to be partners, remember? But you decided this on your own. You've decided to leave me." He accused of her.

Bella pleaded with her husband. "Don't see it that way."

Edward said, "Well, I have no other way to see it. 'Cause it's me who'll lose you. And I don't choose that. I don't choose that." He turns and leaves the room with a seething look on his face, but he was stopped by Sky who tear stained cheeks. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I just wanted you to know that Bella is very stubborn and growing up with her she was always like that," Sky said.

"And your point is?" He asked.

"My point is that she has already made up her mind and isn't gonna change it anytime soon." Sky said. "Plus, the baby, she has always wanted kids. Do you know how many times a day I had heard her say she wanted a boy over a girl?" She rolled her eyes and huffed out her chest. "But just know that she will love this baby and if she doesn't make it then you have to suck it up buttercup." She nodded her head and marched away.

Edward chuckled in disbelief. _Did Sky just tell you off, Edward?_ Rosalie asked as she watched Sky walk away. He nodded with a smile. "You go, girl." Rosalie said.

"Me against all these women, huh." Edward muttered as he helped Bella back in the living room.

An hour later Sam was on patrol with Leah as Jacob hung out with Sky and the Cullens along with Bree and Riley. Bella shivered and pulled the blanket closer to her person.

Edward asked, "Are you cold?"

Jacob sighed and moved closer to Bella. "I got it." He said as he placed Bella's feet on his legs and started to rub them to make them warmer for her.

Bella scoffed and said, "Don't do that."

Jacob asked, "What?"

Bella smiled and said, "Smile like I'm your favorite person in the world. Feels complete when you're here, Jake."

Jacob pulled a face to Sky who rolled her eyes and shook her head. Bella should know by now that Jacob has a girlfriend and is very happy with her. Bella looks like she's about to be sick again. Edward pulled the vomit bucket closer to her, but she only threw up fleam.

"Now I know how you felt, Sky." Bella groaned and got comfortable again.

Esme sighed and said, "We need to find a way to get some food into her system."

Alice groaned. "If I could only see the fetus..."

"The baby..." Rosalie argued.

Alice ignored the female blond and said, "Maybe I could figure out what it wants."

Sky sighed and thought _Maybe the babe just needs blood. I mean it'll be half vampire and vampires drink blood. Wow I watch way too much Dracula movies which I care to admit._

Edward looked to the child since she was sitting Jacob and picking at her lavender nail polish. "Think you might be right. Sky just had an idea." Edward said.

Sky looked to her brother-in-law and shrugged. "Then I must be right, right?" Edward smiled and gave props to his sister-in-law.

Bella asked her sister, "What were you thinking?"

Sky blushed and looked down at her nails. "I just thought that the baby needed blood since it'll be half vampire, right?"

Bella gasped and looked to Edward. "He's thirsty." She said as she rubbed her belly with tears in her eyes. "He's hungry."

Emmett muttered, "I know the feeling."

Edward ignored his brute of a brother and said, "If it's craving, it's not gonna want animal blood."

Carlisle said, "I have some O negative laid aside for Bella."

Alice stood up and guided Riley, her husband and Emmett out of the room while Bree, Rosalie and Esme stayed behind. In the kitchen Carlisle was pouring blood into a cup for Bella to drink. He came back into the room and gave her the cup of human blood.

Jacob said, "Wait, wait, wait. You're gonna make her drink that?"

"Ew." Sky said.

Carlisle said, "It's the fastest way to test the theory."

Edward looked to his wife and said, "Only if you're comfortable with it."

Bella sighed from the pain that her baby boy was giving her. "I'll try anything."

Jacob moved away from Bella and placed Sky in his lap. "I think I'm gonna be sick." He made sure that her eyes were covered.

They watch Bella drink the blood. Bella hummed and licked the blood off of her lips. "Tastes...good." Edward smiles at her and Bella drinks more of the blood. "Mmm."

Carlisle takes her pulse. Carlisle smiled and looked to his family. "Your pulse is already getting stronger."

Esme praised God and said, "It's working."

Sky cringed as she looked away from her sister drinking blood. She didn't wanna see her older sister drink blood already but if it was for the baby then it for the better and their health.

Jacob guided Sky outside as Leah was putting on the last of her clothes. She looked at the beta and said, "It's your turn."

Jacob nodded and walked towards the woods where Sam was patrolling. "Isn't Sam gonna take a break?" Sky asked. She sat on the back patio as Leah walked towards her.

Leah blew a raspberry and shrugged. "God knows with that man." She said as she sat down. "He could go on for hours and never tire out, he did that once when Deadward and Malice made you two separate."

She remembered that. Sky remembered that Sam stayed home 90% of the time because he was tired and weak from the experience, from being separated from each other. He slept for day from what she recalled. "But, it was also Bella's fault too." Sky pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Leech lover too," Leah laughed as Sky giggled.

Sky bumped her shoulders with Leah and said, "Be nice. She might not make it at this point." She sighed and laid her chin on her knees.

"From what I heard she drank blood and that was for the baby." Leah said.

Sky nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But, I dunno I just have a feeling that she won't make once the baby comes. Don't you?" She asked.

Leah farrowed her brows at the child and placed her warm hand on her back. "What do you mean, kiddo?" Leah asked.

Sky shrugged. "I dunno, just any time I look, or I am around Bella, I have a feeling that she won't be here much longer. I wonder if this is how Jasper feels." She thought aloud.

"It is." Jasper said. They turned around to find Jasper standing behind them with black eyes and a stiff posture. "I had a feeling something was special about you."

Sky stood tall while Leah got in front of her. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Jasper smiled and said, "She has a gift similar to mine. She's an empath, but she also has a calming scent about her that you wolves attract towards."

Sky gasped as Leah shook her head. "Is that you're friends with me?" Sky asked.

"No!" Leah exclaimed. She looked to Jasper and growled at him. "If this is another ploy to turn her-"

Jasper cut in, "It isn't, Leah. I swear to you I am on Rosalie's side, and I think half of the house is too."

"So, that leaves Edward and Alice outnumbered?" Sky asked.

Jasper nodded. "I want you to have a full and human-esque life." He said. "I don't want you to be like us, I and the rest of us want you to be a kid, make mistakes and learn from them. We want you to get married and have a legacy to tell your children about, not be-"

"Forever stuck in the same body." Sky finished.

Jasper nodded. He looked to Leah and knowing well that Sam was out there, he said, "Exactly. I will make sure that after the baby is born and Bella is turned that we leave and never come back."

Leah nodded and patted Sky on the shoulder. "I think it's time we leave for the night, kiddo."

Sky nodded and hugged Jasper and muttered a thank you before Leah guided her to Sam's truck. She sighed and said, "Well, what a bombshell, huh?"

Sky hesitated for a moment as she thought about Jasper had said. That she was an empath like him, she can feel people's feelings and that the wolves were with her because of her calming scent about her. _Is that why Sam is with me because of my scent?_ Sky thought.

"You ok, Sky?" Leah asked. Sky shrugged but only thought in silence. Leah was getting frustrated because Sky's heartbeat was going ninety miles an hour, the she-wolf was getting worried that Jasper might've triggered something in Sky to not talk for a while.

Once they arrived back to the Swan house Sky barely said anything to Leah which was scaring her. Sky walked to her room and sat there with tears brimming at her eyes, but back in the truck Leah cursed and drove a good bit away to park his truck and phase.

And when she did she got bombarded by everyone. _Shut up!_ She shouted. Once everyone finally calmed down they meet in a clearing with worried looks.

 _What the hell happened, Leah?_ Quil asked.

Leah sighed and showed them, well looking more at Sam than ever, what she and Sky were talking about, but when she got to what Jasper had said the wolves were very mad.

 _No!_ Jacob shouted. _Bella is already on their side we don't want Sky to go with them._

 _She's fine with us._ Paul growled as he started to pace.

But Sam wasn't doing anything, he just stood there with his brows farrowed and growling.

Embry stepped forward and asked, _Sam, what are you gonna do?_

Sam looked to his half-brother with golden eyes and dashed off to the Cullens house. He had an idea on what he was gonna do and he was gonna do it right there and now.

* * *

Author's Notes: Cliffhanger! Lol. Ok, I am very sorry that it's short but I wanna save that for the next bit-which I am very excited for, but it's not the battle between the wolves and the Cullens there will be no battle so just a heads up, y'all. But, I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

P.S. why didn't any of y'all tell me that Sky cries in almost all of the chapters? Why!? How dare you! Lol. Also, how do you guys feel about if I posted my story every Monday and not twice a week?


	33. We've Lost the Battle, We Won the War

Author's Notes: Howdy folks, it is time for THE chapter everyone has been waiting for…the birth of Renesmee. Which again I am saying that Jacob doesn't imprint on Nessie, he has Melissa so it's ok.

Also, don't panic I didn't take away my other OCs, it's just that when I don't need them I don't use their names, so don't sweat it guys.

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky's dream house is just like the _Haunted Mansion_.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **We've Lost the Battle, but We Won the War Chapter 32**

Sam was seething he was charging towards the Cullens' house but with his pack right behind him. Once he got behind a tree and put on his clothes he slammed his fist against the front door. "Open up you dead fuckers!" Sam shouted.

Carlisle walked towards the door and opened to find a seething Alpha. "Sam, how can we help you this fine night?" He asked.

Sam growled and pushed past the leader of the Cullen coven and marched towards Jasper. He came face to face with the male blond and said, "What the hell is wrong with you? Telling my imprint that the only reason I am with her is for her scent. Does this get you off? Telling my imprint that she means nothing to me?"

"Well, isn't that true?" Alice asked.

Sam looked at the pixie leech and roared at her which made Alice slowly back away from the Alpha, she was never this scared of him until now. "Stay outta this, bitch." He demanded. He looked back to Jasper and said, "Thanks to you now Sky may never want to see me again."

"I was only telling the truth."

"I don't care!" He roared. "Sky is my imprint, my everything, so if you even try anything so persuaded her like you did with Bella mark my words, leech, I will hunt you down until the end of the world, do you understand?" Jasper nodded with blank eyes. "Good. Carlisle, keep us updated on Bella's progress, got me?"

The leader nodded as he watched Sam leave his house and phase back into his wolf. Carlisle looked to Jasper and shook his head. "Next time do not say anything about Sky being gifted."

"Yes, sir."

Carlisle shook his head and walked back to Bella and Edward who seemed like they were in a discussion with each other. But she had finally fallen asleep after Carlisle had given her morphine to help with the pain.

•

That next morning Sky was in the kitchen with her dad and Sue preparing for breakfast until the phone rang. Bella is on the phone with Charlie.

Charlie leaned against the wall as Sue and Sky were putting eggs and bacon together. "Well, you sound better." He said.

Bella was at the Cullens house with her cell phone. "I am. I feel much better." She said as she rubbed her belly and where the baby had kicked.

Charlie said, "This whole thing must've put a kink in the honeymoon, huh?"

Bella scoffed and said, "You could say that."

"Otherwise, married life treating you okay? Edward still walks on water and all that?" Charlie asked.

Bella sighed. "Yeah, but, I mean, it is different now."

Charlie said, "The important thing is that you're better. And that you're coming home soon, right?"

Bella groaned and said, "Okay, Dad, I don't want you to freak out, but I'm going to a medical center in Switzerland." Well, she lied but she didn't want to tell her dad the truth, she was lucky enough to have an amazing sister that didn't say a word.

Charlie snapped. "What? No, no, you're not. You're not going to Switzerland. What are you... You said you were better." He implored. Sue came to him with a worried look while Sky watched as he dad almost fell apart.

"I am." She said.

Charlie shook his head. "No, Bella. I'm getting on a plane. No."

"No. It's really more of a spa. And I'm sure that I'd be better by the time you got there anyway."

Charlie groaned with frustration. "Bells... I don't know."

Bella said, "Dad, don't come. And picture me healthy, like I'm sitting on the couch with you and Sky, eating pizza or something."

Charlie asked, "You want me to visualize?"

Bella smiled and said, "They say that it helps. Just picture me like that. Like I was. It'll make me feel better. Dad, I got to go, okay? And tell Sky that I love her."

"Bella." He said.

Bella said, "I love you." Bella hangs up and rubs her tears away.

Charlie slammed down the phone back on the wall and sighed in frustration. He was mad that Bella was leaving him and Sky behind, but he couldn't do anything about it, oh but he wished he would. He felt someone take his hand with a tight squeeze, he looked down to find Sky looking back at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, dad." Sky said.

Charlie smiled and pulled her to his person. "It's ok, chickadee. I just hope that she'll be ok too."

Sky nodded and rubbed her dad's back. "I hope so too, honey badger." But, just had this feeling that something wasn't going right with her sister and that baby.

Back at the Cullens' house, Edward came into the room and sat on the coffee table across from his new wife. "I'm sorry I've been so angry."

Bella smirked and said, "I would be, too."

Edward sighed with anger. "I've left you alone in this."

Bella shrugged and looked at Edward lovingly. "Marriage." She said.

Edward jokingly said, "Well, they say the first year is the hardest." Bella chuckled and finally got relaxed until he said, "What was that?"

Bella raised her eyebrow at him and asked, "What? Edward: I thought I just heard..."

He puts his hand on Bella's stomach. "Just say something else." He said.

"Like what?" She asked. Edward smiled and started to chuckle. "Edward, what's going on?"

Edward said, "He likes the sound of your voice."

Bella gasped and placed her hands on his. "You can hear him?"

Edward nodded. "And mine. He likes my voice as well."

"What? What do you hear?" She asked.

Edward had a pensive look on his face and said, "It's so strange. I thought he was like me, but he's not. He's like you. Good and pure. He's happy."

Bella rubbed her belly and whispered to the baby. "Of course, you are. Of course, you're happy. How could you not be? I love you so much. What do you hear now?"

Edward smiled. "He loves you, Bella."

"Oh, my gosh." Bella starts to cry with happiness as Edward kisses her stomach.

†

Back at the Swan house hold, after Charlie finally calmed down Sky was out on her tire swing looking out towards the woods with a sad look on her face. She didn't sleep well last night after what Jasper had told her and she really didn't wanna talk to Sam because she was just afraid of the truth.

As she was too distracted with her thoughts she didn't hear a twig snap. Sky looked up and found her wolf staring back at her. Sam's wolf laid down a few feet away from her with a sad look on his face.

She turned her back on her wolf and huffed out her chest. "No, I am mad at you." Sky said as her back was turned on him. "Don't think just by you showing off your doggies' eyes that I'll forgive you."

Sam sighed and went back into the woods to phase back in his human form. When he turned he started to push Sky. "I'm sorry, kiddo." He said.

She ignored him and crossed her arms.

Sam scoffed and said, "Wow. It already feels like we're married." He saw small smile come across her lips, but it stopped as she went back to ignoring him. Sam sighed and said, "Look, kiddo, I know that you're mad at me about what Jasper had said-"

"I'm not." Sky said. "I just can't believe he had said it in the first place." She looked to her wolf and asked, "Did you imprint on me because of my scent?"

"No, no, no. I imprinted on you because I love you." Sam said as he got on his knees in front of Sky. "You are my imprint because Taha Aki saw something in you to make you mine."

"But, Jasper said you're only with me because of my scent."

Sam growled and shook his head. His inner wolf was mad at the leech for lying to his imprint. "He needs to cut the crap with that. I love you, Sky. All of you. I love how caring, funny, kind and giving you are. Yes, you have something else that is unique about you, but don't let some vampire tell you that I am with you because you smell good."

"So, you aren't with me because of that?" Sky asked.

Sam shook his head with a ghost smile. "No. I imprinted on you because you are my one and only. My _Mel_." He said with a thick roll of his voice.

Sky's eyes went huge when Sam said that. "You've learned Elvish?" She asked. Sam nodded with a small chuckle. Sky squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you said you didn't wanna learn?"

Sam shrugged and rubbed her back. "I guess I lied." He kind of liked Sky's nerdiness around certain things, she had a love for _The Hobbit_ and _the Lord of the Rings series_ , so he was going to learn certain things about her.

Sky nuzzled into his warm neck and sighed. _"Gi melin"_ She said.

Sam kissed her cheek. "I love you too, kiddo." He pulled away from Sky and said, "C'mon, let's get inside before you get a cold."

Sky nodded as she took Sam's hand in hers and he guided her back into her house. Later that night Sky had begged Sam to go see Bella, but he said no at first because he had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen, and he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be great. He finally gave in and took her to see her sister.

Once they got to the house they saw Bella standing there being held by Rosalie and Alice with Edward and Jacob behind them.

Bella smiled when she saw her sister. "Hey. Are you okay?" She asked.

"It's not like I'm the one carrying a demon." Sam said. Sky subtly hit his stomach, but it was highly doubtful that he felt it.

Rosalie looked to Bella and said, "This is pretty important, Bella. Why don't you tell Sky and Sam what you've decided?"

Sky farrowed her brows and said, "What now?"

Edward stood next to his 'sisters' and wife with a smile. "Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names."

Bella chuckled. "She hates them."

Sky shrugged. "Well, then I'm on your side no matter what you picked." Sam placed his hand on her shoulder with no expression.

Bella nodded. "They're not that bad. If it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jacob."

After a pregnant pause Rosalie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, that one's not awful. Why don't you tell him the girl's name?" She asked.

Bella looked to Jacob, Sky and Sam with curious eyes. "I was playing around with our moms' names. Renée and Esme. And I was thinking...Renesmee."

Sky sounded out the name. "Renesmee…?"

Bella asked, "Too weird?"

Jacob hesitated. "Um..." He muttered as Sam sighed and Sky scratched her head. Sky knew that Bella was weird, but she didn't know she was _that_ weird. The name was defiantly different, but the poor baby is gonna have a weird nickname too.

Edward cut in from what he got the thoughts from both Jacob and Sky. "No, that's not too weird. It's beautiful. And it's unique, which certainly fits the situation. I like Renesmee."

Bella smiled like a giddy school girl. "He likes it." Bella goes to take a drink of blood but suddenly her back breaks and she falls to the floor. After Bella's back is broken she's gone into labor.

Edward picks up his bride and takes her to the built-in hospital as he called for Carlisle.

Sky was about to follow them, but Sam held her back. "No, don't." He said.

"But, Sammy." She begged.

"No, Sky, I know you want to help but just stay out here and cover your ears if you hear anything go amiss, ok?" Sam said.

Sky meshed her lips and nodded. "Fine."

Sam breathed in a sigh of relief and rushed outside to call his pack. Sky stayed in the living room waiting anxiously while Jacob was in the room with them to make sure Bella lives through this.

Carlisle rushed into the room and ordered, "Edward, pass the morphine." As he worked on Bella he noticed that something went wrong. "The placenta must have detached." Carlisle gives Bella the morphine shot. Rosalie takes a scalpel to cut Bella's stomach open, but Edward stops her.

Edward said, "Rose! Let the morphine spread."

Rosalie growled at him and said, "He's dying."

"Get him out now!" Bella exclaimed.

Rosalie cuts her stomach. Bella screaming Rosalie cuts Bella's stomach as the sight of blood distracts her.

Sky jumped out of her set and looked to the room. She was trying so hard not to go into the room and seeing if her sister was going to live or not.

"Rosalie, don't!" He demands. Edward pushes Rosalie aside. "Alice, get her out of here!"

Bella exclaimed, "Rosalie! Ow!" She screams.

Alice pushed Rosalie into a wall and whispered to her sister to calm down. Sky wasn't too far away as she watched this all happening. "Alice, what's going on?" Sky asked.

Alice looked to the child and shook her head. "Never mind that right now, we have other things to worry about." She said as she rushed back into the room.

Sky gasped as she looked to Rosalie. "Rosie, are you ok?" She asked.

The blond vampire was taking in deep breaths and shrugged. "I don't know, sweetie." She muttered. Rosalie looked down at her bloody hands which freaked Sky out.

"Is that?" Sky asked, but she already knew whose blood that was.

Rosalie nodded with a sad look on her face. "Yeah, it is."

Sky sighed and stood next to Rosalie. "Is she going to be ok?" She asked.

"I dunno, sweetie. I really don't." Rosalie had a strong feeling that Bella would live but she just felt that other half of her know that the human wouldn't live.

Jacob looked to the leader and said, "Save her! You've got to change her!"

Carlisle shook his head. "I can't, not whilst he's still in there. I got to get him out first."

Jacob growled and looked to the dying brunette older Swan. "Stay, Bella. Stay focused. Keep your heart beating."

Bella shook her head. "No! He's suffocating!"

Carlisle rips the embryonic sac with his teeth and pulls the baby out. "Okay. Hey. Hey, hey. It's Renesmee."

Edward smiled as Carlisle handed the baby over to the father as he turned back and bit into Bella's shoulder. Bella weakly smiled and whispered to Renesmee. "You're beautiful." Edward gives the baby to Bella, but the baby bites her. "Ow." She said. Edward takes her back after which Bella gasped and felt a burning start in her body.

Jacob looked to Bella because he couldn't hear her heartbeat no more. "Bella? Bella? Bella!" He exclaimed as she started to scream.

Edward said, "Jacob, take the baby."

Jacob growled to the mind reader. "Keep that away from me!" He exclaimed.

Rosalie walks back in the room with a calm breath. "Edward. I'll take her. I promise I'm okay. Let me."

Edward gives the baby to Rosalie and turned back to Bella as she was screaming and thrashing around.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob asked. He watched a girl he used to love was turning into something that he hated the most.

"She's turning." Carlisle muttered.

Edward looked to Jacob and said, "Leave, Jacob, you don't want to see this."

Jacob looked back to Bella one last time as he rushed out of the room. He looked to the living room and saw that Sky was holding the demon that killed Bella. He walked towards his Alpha's imprint and looked to the baby, Jacob just saw brown muddy eyes staring back at him, similar to Bella's.

In La Push Billy Black rushed out of his house with Sue right behind him. "Sam, just listen. Sky just wants you to think before you act. At least listen damnit!"

Sam looked back to Billy and said, "I'm sorry, Billy. I just thought you should know." Paul whispering something to Sam. "Bella's turning. She's becoming one of them. Let's go!" They rushed into the woods and turned into the wolf forms seeing what Paul saw back at the Cullens.

Back at the Cullens Sky looked behind her and saw Jacob narrowing his eyes to Renesmee. "You ok?" Sky asked.

Jacob was about to say something but was interrupted by Bella's scream and Sam's howling. Sky gasped and pulled the baby closer to her person. She looked to her best friend and said, "I have an idea."

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

Sky looked to all of the Cullens and rushed outside with Renesmee in her arms. She looked out to find the Uley pack coming closer to her with only Sam coming closer to her, but that was stopped short with someone standing front of her.

"Emmett!" She shouted. "Move. They aren't gonna hurt me."

The bulky vampire narrowed his eyes at the wolves and stood next to the child and his new niece.

Sky walked towards her wolf and stood in front of him, she pulled the blanket back to show Sam that the baby is all Renesmee is; just a baby. "Sam Uley meet Renesmee Cullen, my niece."

Sam looked to the baby and saw that she had rosy cheeks, muddy brown eyes and fair skin with only a tuff of copper hair on her head. Renesmee looked just like Bella that it was creepy. He sniffed the baby and his imprint, which was nothing new to him. He just looked at the new baby and saw how different she was compared to what he had in his head.

" _Damn you George R.R. Martin!"_ Sam thought to only himself. But this was an actual baby. He looked up to his imprint with regretful eyes, hoping that should would forgive him soon enough.

 _What are you gonna do, Sam?_ Quil thought to his Alpha.

Sam stood tall and turned to his back. _Nothing. We do nothing. We leave Renesmee alone, she isn't going to be a threat to us or the tribe. Go home, now._ He looked to his imprint and rubbed his nose over her face as she giggled.

"Fine. I forgive you, you silly wolf." Sky said. She kissed his nose and looked back down to her little niece. "This is Sam Uley. He is my friend, but he isn't normally this harry, sweetie."

Renesmee just blinked at the human with no expression on her face which made Sky wonder if her niece was gonna have humor. A rush came beside Sky as she looked up to find Edward smiling down at his daughter. She gently placed her niece in Edward's arms as he left kisses all over her face.

As Sky was distracted Jacob tossed Sam a bag filled with clothes. He dashed to a tree to change into his true form and dress up before ruining his imprints eyes forever.

When he came back around from the tree he saw that Sky and Jacob were sitting next to each other with worried looks on their faces. They all could still hear Bella screaming as Esme and Carlisle were trying to control Bella and keep her calm.

Sam sat next to Sky and pulled her to his person. "She'll be ok, kiddo."

"I hope so." She muttered. "I hate to say it, but I just wish they would stay. My dad is gonna be so heartbroken."

Jacob looked to Sam over Sky's head. The Alpha tightened his jaw and shook his head. "I know, kiddo. I've been thinking about this, but maybe I can talk to the council and see what they think about the Cullens staying."

Sky looked to Sam with a huge grin. "Really?" She asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Sky squealed and wrapped her arms around Sam. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said. Sky was hoping that they would say yes because she wants to see her niece grow up and maybe get along with Bella for the first time in a long time.

Sky yawned and cuddle into Sam's warm embrace. He chuckled and said, "I think they have a spear room we can use for you."

"We do." Rosalie said. "We moved Bella in a sound proof room, but I think the venom is almost done taking its toll on her."

Sam nodded as he carried Sky into the house and up to the couples' room where a bed was set up.

Once Sam had laid Sky down he took off her shoes and coat, he laid next to her only to not fall asleep for a good while until he had heard one of the Cullens say to him that he can sleep until they had said some news about Bella.

Sam had hoped that they have good news before Bella decides to take a bit out of his imprint.

It was finally three days later that Sam had gotten news.

Bella still appears to be dead, the Cullen's bathe and dress her in fresh clothes.

Edward stood by her side and said to his father, "She shouldn't be this still."

Carlisle said, "It's the morphine."

Edward sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe you were too late."

Carlisle shook his head. "No, Edward. Listen to her heart."

Bella's hair slowly thickens, her body filling out and healing, there was flashbacks of her life all the way to her parents holding her as a child, then Bella's face as her eyes pop open to reveal blood red eyes.

Sam, Sky, the Cullens while Rosalie was holding Renesmee all stood around waiting to see Bella alive again.

†

 _Volterra, Italy_

A girl brings the three Volturi a message on a silver platter, Aro takes the message.

Aro cheerfully said, "Oh, it's from Carlisle. Which is spelt with and S, sweet Bianca." He motions for his guards who appear beside Bianca. Aro reads the message. "He's added three new members to his coven."

Marcus hummed as Caius hissed. "Increasing his power." He said.

Suddenly Aro's guards drag Bianca away as she screams. "First it's the spelling, then the grammar." He hands the message to Marcus.

Marcus said, "At least our dispute with the Cullens is over."

Aro looked to his brother with farrowed brows. "Over?" He asked. "Goodness, no. Our dispute goes far beyond the fate of a mere human."

Caius asked, "And what might it be?"

Aro smirked and said, "Why, brother, I thought you understood. They have something I want."

* * *

Author's Notes: Dun, dun, duuunn! Another cliffhanger, what is wrong with me? I have turned into **Polkadottedgiraffe11** , oh no! Lol. Just kidding. But, I hope you guys enjoyed the update and are sitting on the edge of your set for the next updates. And we are almost done with this story, nooo! I am sad, but I will give my big speech when the final chapter is up.

But, whip those tears I will be doing one-shots from when Sky is 12 to when she is all grown up. So, I hope y'all enjoy and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!


	34. The New Bella and Spilling the Beans

Author's Notes: The time has finally come for BD part II!

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky's favorite words are 'y'all' and 'crap'. Her first curse word!

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The New Bella and Telling the Truth Chapter 33**

It has been three days since Bella has given birth to Renesmee and became a newborn, which kinda freaked Sky out.

And in those three days Sky was playing and getting along with Renesmee, which was forced by Alice to see if she can see a newborn Sky in the family's future. That never happened.

As Rosalie was playing with Renesmee, or as Sky called her Nessie, the Swan child was sitting with Sam in the living as they watched.

"This is weird." She muttered. Sam thought of the same thing too. He thought that this would never be happening and why was it. Why was Bella becoming a mom to a half vampire, half human baby? Sky looked over to her wolf and said, "I heard Aidan and Mrs. Pendragon argue over the whole thing the other day. It was pretty intense from what I saw."

"I could imagine, kiddo." Sam said.

They sat in silence for a good while until they heard a whooshing sound come near them. Sam and Sky turned around to see a wild eyed and gleeful Alice staring back at them.

Alice said, "She's awake." And rushed off.

Sky looked to Sam and shrugged. "I guess it's time to face the music." She said. Sam nodded and followed his imprint as she walked ahead and out the front door.

Edward chuckled as he walked next to his wife. "Well, I'm amazed. You ran away from human blood mid-hunt. Even mature vampires have problems with that."

Bella smiled and sees Sam and Sky walking out of the house and coming towards them. "You're still here." She said. Shocked that the Alpha and her little sister were still there.

Sky shrugged. "So are you. I didn't expect you to seem so you." Bella smiled as Sky chuckled. "Except for the creepy eyes." She said. "But, we did go home for a while, so this is my first time being back since then."

Sam decided to pull his imprint back and starts getting closer. Bella stiffened up and backed away form him. She said, "I would keep my distance for now."

Sam was quiet for a bit as he took in what Bella said. "It's safer for the baby to see how you do with me first. She is already used to your new family," Bella kinda winced at that knowing well that she would have to leave what was left of her family behind. "And Sky."

Bella farrowed her brow and asked, "Since when do you care about Renesmee?"

"Since she came into this world." Sam took a closer step to her and said, "All right. Take a whiff." He buffed out his chest and crossed his arms.

Bella steps closer and takes a sniff. She backed away and said, "Well, I can see what everyone's been talking about." Sky smiled and shook her head. "Sam, you really do stink." Edward laughed while Sam smirked, and Sky giggled.

Sky walked to her wolf and stood next to him as the couple cuddled against each other like cats. Sky was still worried that Alice was going to try and turn the child when she came of age, but she knew that the wolves wouldn't let her get hurt or turned.

"You guys really look great together." She commented.

Bella smiled while Edward gave her a grateful nodded. He looked to his wife and asked, "Want to come meet our daughter?" Bella nodded as Edward as he guided her to the house with Sam and Sky right behind them.

As Bella and Edward walk into the house, the whole family are there with Renesmee, they turn to face Bella.

Esme smiled and said, "Welcome to the family."

Alice smiled from ear to ear praising God that this day had come. "You look amazing, Bella."

Carlisle stood to the side and said, "Someone's been waiting to meet you."

Rose is holding Renesmee, turns to face them, Bella finally sees Renesmee, who looks a few months old, Rose hands over Renesmee to Bella and Renesmee tenderly touches Bella's face, Bella starts seeing image of herself when she gave birth to Renesmee.

Bella gasped and almost dropped her daughter. "What was that?" She asked.

Edward stood behind his wife and placed his hand on her shoulder. "She showed you the first memory she has of you."

Bella asked, "Showed me? How?"

Edward shrugged and smiled with wonder. "How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? She's gifted." He concluded.

Bella notices how much older Renesmee looks for a new born baby. "I've only been out for three days?" She asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Her growth rate is unprecedented."

"Wow." Bella muttered.

Sky was not too far away as Alice took Nessie from her. "Well, she has been getting along with Sky very well." Alice said.

Sky rolled her eyes while Sam thought that Alice had forcefully pushed Renesmee onto Sky and how the younger Swan kept saying no because she wanted to get to know her niece naturally.

"Right." Bella said. She stopped and looked to the Alpha. "But, you I wanna have a talk with."

"And what's that?" Sam asked.

Bella grabs hold of him and throws him out of the house. After throwing Sam out of the house.

"Sammy!" Sky exclaimed, but she was caught by Emmett. She hated that her sister was fighting with Sam because he imprinted on her a year ago.

"You imprinted on my sister." She said.

Sam stood tall and growled at the newborn. "It wasn't my choice!" He exclaimed.

"She's a child!" She shouted.

Sam growled and said, "It's not like that."

Bella got in his face and said, "Sky is my sister, you giant ass. And already you think that you have some moronic wolfy claim on her?" Bella suddenly strikes Sam hard in the face and Jacob, Leah and Seth in their wolf form arrive on the scene.

"Bella stop this now!" Sky shouted.

Bella looked to her little sister and shook her head. "You stay out of this."

Sam looked to his backup and dusted away some dirt on his shirt. "It's fine, Leah."

Bella took a step to Sam after he got his baring's back. "You're gonna stay away from her."

Shook his head. "You know I can't do that."

Bella seethed through her teeth and punched Sam hard in the stomach and he falls down.

Sky looked to Edward with a worried look. "Stop her, Edward."

Edward ignored his sister-in-law and said, "He said it's fine. She's amazing, right?"

Sky groaned and pushed her way out of Emmett's arms to check on her wolf, thanking God that he was ok. She looked to her sister and said, "Stop this please. I know that you're mad at Sam for imprinting on me, but that was a year ago, Bells. Can you please forget this mess and focus on Nessie and not my Sammy?"

Bella looked to her little sister and picked Sky up by her shirt. She got right in Sky's face and said, "Nessie? You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness monster?"

Bella pushed her little sister into a tree and was seething at Sky, Seth in his wolf form attacks her, but Bella pushes him and Sky aside easily and they hit the tree before falling to the ground in pain.

Sky looked to Seth and asked, "Seth, are you okay?" Seth whimpers in pain.

Bella felt guilty about doing that to Seth, but she was just so mad at Sam. "Seth, I'm sorry."

Carlisle nodded. "He'll be all right, but I'll have to look over Sky." He said.

Sam growled and pushed the newborn up against the tree with narrowed yellow eyes. "Bella, you know me better than anyone. All I want is for Sky to be safe. Happy. Look, nothing ever made sense before. You. Me. Any of it. And now I understand why. This was the reason." He pushed away from her and went to his imprint.

Sky whimpered and held her back. Sam looked back to the newborn and said, "Until you get your shit together you won't be seeing Sky for a good while because you just crossed the most sacred law to wolves; hurting a wolves imprint." Sam followed behind Carlisle as he took her to the built-in hospital.

Once she was checked over Sam took Sky home but was stopped by Alice. He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Move."

"Not until you apologize for what you said and did." She said.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You can take your apology and shove it up your shiny ass because I know that I would never say sorry to an undead freak like you." Alice tried so hard not to choke out the wolf in front of her. "So, if you'll excuse me, I have to take my imprint home and away from you crazy people." He bumped into her shoulder as he carried his imprint to his truck.

Alice seethed and shook her head. The wolf would pay for embarrassing her and her family. She was about to walk into her house but was stopped by three red heads. "Oh, it's you." She said. "What are you doing here?"

Aidan smirked and said, "We heard a new babe came into the world three days ago, we just came to congratulate the new mum and dad."

Aileen nodded. "Exactly. Since our ma created you lot of ugly monsters she wanted to see the beautiful creation that came out of it."

Gwen smiled. "I heard the babe was also a girl. Never had that happen to me before, it was always boys."

Alice gasped. "There are others?" She asked.

"Why are you trying to split the alpha and his imprint?" Aileen asked. "I mean, it's not like you saw the child as a vampire, but you did, didn't you?"

Alice nodded. "We have been trying since day one."

"That's not going to happen." Gwen said. She stepped towards the pixie vampire with an angry look on her face. "That child in of herself is special, so don't you lay a hand on her, ya hear me, girl." Alice nodded since she was kind of scared of the very tall fairy. "Excellent! Now, let's see that babe, shall we?"

Alice sighed as she guided the family of fairies to Bella and Edward who were cooing and aweing over Renesmee. They stopped when they saw the very tall red head.

"Who are you?" Bella asked.

Gwen walked towards the couple with a shocked look on her face. "My God, you are beautiful," She placed her hand on Bella's chest where her heart used to beat. "And powerful."

"Again, who are you?" Rosalie asked.

Gwen looked to Carlisle and smirked. "Do you not recognize me?" She asked. "I thought after all of these years you would recognize a queen."

Carlisle farrowed his brows at her and said, "Guinevere Pendragon? Queen and wife of Arthur Pendragon." He smiled and said, "After all these years."

Gwen smirked and crossed her arms. "Aye. It has been. But, did you never tell your family who I really am?"

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked to his family. "She is the woman who created the vampire race," Everyone gasped and looked to the queen. "And she can be the one to take it away."

"My God." Rosalie said. As Emmett pulled her to his person, he was shocked just like everyone else was.

"Then who created the wolves?" Esme asked.

Aidan stood next to his mom and said, "Our da."

"Arthur wanted to balance the world out, so he created the wolves, or shape shifters as you lot call them." Gwen said. "It's quite interesting to see the wolves and their loved ones beside them. Arthur was something else."

"How is he?" Carlisle asked.

Gwen sighed and shook her head. "He died by what I created. Even though he was still human, the very thing I created killed him because of some petty war." She growled and shook her head.

"It wasn't the Volturi, was it?" Jasper asked.

"Sadly, it was." Aidan said. "But he fought long and hard to keep us safe, but they had beaten him and taken his dignity." Aidan had thought back to seeing his father being attacked and taken away by the Volturi, not knowing if he was going to live or die. But he has been MIA for quite a while, so Gwen assumed that her husband lays dead by the hands of the Volturi.

"I am quite sorry, Gwen." Carlisle said.

Gwen nodded as she brushed away her tears. "Aye. Tis alright, Carlisle. I have moved on, but Arthur is still part of our lives and always will be." She clapped and looked to the baby. "Now, back to business, the baby."

Bella pulled her daughter close to her chest. "Renesmee." She said with a strong voice.

"Ah. A strange but unique name for a gorgeous babe." Gwen said. She walked towards the babe but was stopped by Rosalie. "Rosalie Hale. I remember you when you were just a wee little thing."

"How do you know me?" She asked.

Gwen smiled and said, "I have heard many of things about you as the years went by. You were a pin-up model back on the 50s."

"But, I stopped doing a long time ago." She muttered.

Gwen smirked but winked to the blond. "Aye. That's life, love." She walked past the blond and right towards the newborn and her baby girl.

"You smell weird." Bella commented. "All three of you do."

Aileen smirked and stood next to Bella. "We are fairies, darling. My brother and I control the elements while our ma is one powerful lady herself." She said.

Bella farrowed her brows and set Renesmee on her lap. She watched as the queen fairy look at her baby. "My I hold her?" She asked. Bella nodded and handed Renesmee to the fairy. She looked to Edward who looked frightened as well because some stranger was handling their first-born baby.

Renesmee looked to the red headed stranger as she slowly placed her hand on the red head's cheek as she projected her life in her mom's stomach, seeing her family for the first time and seeing the world as it was.

"My Mahal." Gwen said. She kissed Renesmee's hand and looked to her children. "She's perfect." Gwen made a small cross over Renesmee's forehead and blew cold wind over her copper hair which made her giggle, blessing the baby with all her endeavors. Gwen smiled as she handed Renesmee back to Bella. "She'll have a happy life, Isabella Cullen."

Bella smiled as she took her baby back. "Thank you." She muttered.

Gwen smiled back and looked to her children. _"Renesmee is not a threat. She'll be fine like the others."_ Gwen said in Gaelic. She looked back to Carlisle and said, "I think we should leave so the lot of you can get to know Renesmee."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you, Gwen, and I am truly sorry about Arthur."

Gwen nodded as Aidan guided his mother out and Aileen stayed back to give a plant some life again.

As they were about to teleport back to their house they were stopped by Alice. "How my we help you?"

Alice stood tall and said in a demanding voice, "Can you please get Sam and his band of furry mutts back over here to apologize to us." Aileen rolled her eyes and made a vine wrap around Alice's body. She struggled and shrieked to the fairies to make her get out of the vines.

"No, darling." Aileen said. "You need to stay in there and learn your lesson about demanding another species that is bigger and better than you. And you damn well know the wolves won't come and kiss your dirty feet." She scoffed and walked with her family as they left a shrieking vampire behind.

†

After a few moments of silence Sam looked over to Sky who was nodding off. When he accidently hit a pot hole Sky blinked and looked over to her wolf.

"You ok?" He asked.

She shrugged and looked outside as they based the trees and drove over windy roads. "I guess. My back just hurts, but I'm ok." She said.

Sam could tell that she was lying to him. "No, you aren't. What's really wrong, sweetheart?" He asked.

Sky sighed and leaned into the car door. "Just tired of all this drama. First Bella falling for a vampire and now the drama with Nessie and Bella hating you for imprinting on me." She shook her head and said, "I just don't get it."

Sam gripped onto his stirring wheel and said, "I think that she's just jealous."

Sky scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"Nah, she is." Sam said. "Look I don't know your sister well enough, but I know that little green monster when I see one. Bella needs to learn that you are old enough to know what's right from wrong, and I think you did with me." He held his hand out towards her for her to take, which she did.

She scooted across the set and sat next to her very warm wolf. "I just hope we get a little peace before the next shoe drops on the world." Sky said.

"I hope so too, kiddo." Sam said. Sky squeezed his hand and cuddled into his warm shoulder. Sam smiled and kissed her crown. "Things will get better, Sky. I can feel it."

"I hope so too." She muttered as she lolled to sleep by Sam's warmth and the engine of his truck.

That night Sky was having a peaceful night sleep for once in her life. While Bella was turning Sky was getting dreams about men and women in black cloaks and red eyes killing both Charlie and herself, but she had finally gotten rid of them once Bella's red eyes opened to the world.

•

The next morning, Bella and Edward walk into the Cullen's house. Emmett smirked and looked to his family. "Wow. Done already?" He teased.

Bella ignored his childish nature and looked around for her daughter. "Where's Renesmee?"

Emmett smiled and pointed outside. "Blondie stole her." He muttered. Bella watches Rosalie from the window as she plays with Renesmee. "Break a lot of stuff?" He asked.

Bella gave her brother-in-law a stern look. "Emmett. No." Emmett laughs and went back to reading the newspaper. As the Cullen's phone rings. "Is that Charlie?" She asked.

Edward rubbed Bella's shoulders and said, "He's been calling twice a day."

"He's in pretty rough shape from what Sky has told us." Emmett said.

Carlisle said, "Eventually, we'll have to tell him you didn't make it."

Edward whispered in her ear, "He needs to mourn, Bella." Emmett nods his head in agreement.

Bella nodded and let out a nonexistent deep breath. "Okay. We'll do it tomorrow." She agreed.

Emmett tossed down his newspaper onto the table. "I'm gonna miss this place."

Carlisle smirked and said, "We'll come back. We always do."

What they didn't know was that Jacob walked in the door and said, "Wait. Nobody said anything about leaving."

Carlisle nodded. "Once people believe Bella's dead, we can't risk anyone seeing her."

Jacob asked, "So, you just disappear?" He looked to Bella with narrowed eyes. "Leaving behind Charlie and Sky with no explanation on why you left."

Edward looked to the wolf and said, "Jacob, we don't have another choice."

Jacob growled and shook his head. "No other choice my ass." He muttered as he marched out of the house and towards the Swan house.

Charlie and Sam were in the back of the house chopping wood as Embry was back at the Cullens house watching TV. Sky had finally gotten rid of her nightmares from the night before and she was having normal dreams again.

Charlie looked up to find Jacob marching towards Charlie and his Alpha. "Hey. You heard anything?" Charlie asked.

Jacob sighed and looked to his Alpha and back to Charlie. "Charlie, Bella is... Uh..."

Thinking that he means' Bella's dead, Charlie drops his axe as Sam gripped his. Charlie shook his head. "No, she's not."

Jacob stopped and said, "No, no, no, I mean, she's fine. She's back home and she's feeling better."

Charlie looks relieved and pats Sam's back. "Why didn't you say so? That's great." Charlie starts walking off towards his house to get Sky.

"Jacob, don't." Sam demanded.

Jacob ignored his Alpha and walked towards Charlie. "Wait. There's something you need to see first."

Charlie looked to him and said, "I need to see Bella. Sky needs to see Bella. We need to know if she is ok."

"Look, in order for Bella to get better, she had to change." Jacob said.

Sam growled and shook his head. He had Alpha ordered his pack to not tell Charlie about Bella or the Cullen family, but I guess Jacob found a way around his order…again.

Charlie placed his hands on his hips and said, "What do you mean, "change"?"

Jacob sighed and looked to his Alpha and was ready to take the axe against Jacob's head. "Here goes nothing." He muttered as he takes off his jacket and starts taking his clothes off.

Charlie waved his hands and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

Jacob kicked off his shoes. "You don't live in the world you think you do."

Charlie demanded, "Jacob, put your clothes on."

"Jacob Black, damnit, stop this now." Sam demanded.

Jacob looked to his Alpha and said, "If you won't tell him, I'll just show him." He looked back to Charlie. "Now, this may seem strange. Really strange. But stranger things happen every day. Trust me." Suddenly Jacob shifts into his wolf form in front of Charlie, who looks shocked.

"Whoa." Charlie said as he fell back on his butt and a sad eyed reddish wolf crawled towards Charlie, but that all stopped when a jet-black wolf tackled the reddish wolf into submission.

Charlie was so shocked that he didn't hear his youngest daughter or Embry rush outside when they heard whimpering and fighting.

"Oh no." Sky muttered.

Embry phased into his wolf and butted heads with Sam, but he stopped when the Alpha showed Embry what happened. Embry shook his head and growled at his best friend.

On the other side Sky helped her dad up from his butt and dusted off his jacket. "You ok?" She asked.

Charlie was quiet for a good minute because just seeing three giant dogs in his backyard was terrifying enough. He grabbed his youngest daughter and rushed back to his house like a cartoon character.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, dad, slow down. Legs aren't long enough yet." Sky said. Charlie rushed inside and locked his front and backdoor. "Dad, you ok?" She asked.

Charlie nodded. "I guess you can say that. But, what the hell was that?" He asked himself.

Sky tried to hide her giggles, but she couldn't help it anymore, she fell over laughing and snorting like a pig. Charlie looked at his daughter like she was, but he was laughing too after a while.

Once they finally calmed down Sky sat next to her dad at the table and sighed. "You ok, daddy?" She asked.

Charlie took his daughter's hand and nodded. "Yeah, I am just shocked." He said.

"I guess you wanna go get to the bottom of it, right?" Sky asked.

Charlie nodded and watched as his youngest got her jacket and walked out the to cruiser and drove towards the Cullens' house. Having a small anxiety attacking on the inside.

†

After telling the truth about himself to Charlie, Jacob defends himself to Sam, Bella and Edward. "Look, I solved a problem. You were leaving. What did you expect me to do?" He asked.

Bella said, "You don't realize the danger you've put him in. The Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us, especially my dad and Sky."

Jacob shook his head. "No, I didn't tell him about you. Just me, Sam and Embry. I only said you were different."

"And that we have a niece who we adopted." Edward pointed out.

Bella groaned. "I mean, seriously, Jake, he's not just gonna let that go."

Edward said, "Did you consider the physical pain he'll put Bella through? It'll be like sticking a white-hot branding iron down her throat. And that's assuming she can control her thirst. She's lucky enough that she could control her thirst around Sky."

Sam was tired of this nonsense. "Look, Charlie's been in hell. And I know you'll be much happier with them in your life." He said.

Edward looked to the Alpha. "Sam, don't try and pretend you're doing this for anyone but yourself."

Jacob sighed and said, "Sorry you feel that way because they'll be here in 10 minutes."

Bella farrowed her brows. "What?" She asked. Now she was mad. Both Charlie and Sky were coming to see her. Even though she had seen Sky before and after she turned Charlie hasn't and she didn't want her dad to see her as her true self.

The Cullens help Bella get prepared to meet Charlie; Alice places contact lenses in her eyes. "These will irritate your eyes at first."

Carlisle said, "The main thing is not to move too fast."

"Try taking a seat. Crossing your legs." Esme said. Bella gets up to take a seat, but she moves too fast and slams into the seat. Esme smiled and said, "Maybe a tad slower. Hmm."

Alice cut in. "And blink at least three times a minute." Bella starts blinking repeatedly. "Good." She said.

Jacob smirked. "For a cartoon character." He muttered.

Carlisle pointed out, "Hold your breath. It will help with the thirst."

Edward nodded. "Just don't forget to move your shoulders so it looks like you're breathing." Bella starts moving her shoulders up and down.

"And don't sit so straight. Humans don't do that." Rosalie said.

Bella had enough and stood up. "Okay. I got it. Move around, blink, slouch." Bella hears Charlie's car park up outside the house.

Esme smiled to her daughter-in-law. "Good luck."

Everybody leaves the room as Charlie and Sky walks up to the house, Carlisle opens the door.

Carlisle smiled at the Swans. "Hello, Charlie, Sky."

Charlie stopped and started at Carlisle. "Where's Bella?" He asked. Carlisle motions for them to come inside and he takes Charlie to Bella, she's sat on the couch with Edward. "Bella?"

Bella smiled to her family. "Hi, Dad. Hey, Sky."

"Hey." She muttered.

Charlie sighed as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded. "Never better. Healthy as a horse."

Charlie asked the elephant in the room. "You don't turn into an animal, too, do you?" Bella smiles and shakes her head while Sky giggled behind her hand.

Jacob wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulders. "She wishes she was that awesome."

Edward said, "Let's give them some privacy." Edward, Carlisle and Jacob leave the room. After the others leave the room, Charlie sits next to Bella on the couch while Sky stood by her family. She noticed that Bella's eyes were brown and not red.

 _Contacts._ Sky thought. _Smarty pants._

Charlie cleared his throat. "Uh, Jake said that this...this was necessary. What does that mean?" He asked.

Bella nipped at her lip and sighed. "I really think it would be better..."

"I wanna know what happened to you." He demanded.

Bella looked to Sky who shook her head and looked down at her shoes. "I can't tell you." She said.

Charlie shook his head. "I think I deserve an explanation."

"You do. But if you really need one, I can't stay here." Bella said.

Charlie stood up in anger. "Oh, come on! No! No more going away!" He exclaimed.

Bella sighed and looked to Sky who shook her head. "Dad, you're just gonna have to trust that for whatever reason, I'm all right. I'm more than all right. Can you live with that?" She asked.

"Can I live with that?" He muttered. Charlie looked to his youngest who just looked worried and stood away from Bella, not knowing that his oldest daughter was a vampire. "Well, I don't know, Bella. I mean, I just watched a couple of kids I've known their entire lives turn into very large dogs. My daughter looks like my daughter. But doesn't."

Bella stood up and in front of her dad. "Can you please just believe that I'll tell you anything that you need to know?" She begged him.

Charlie asked, "And I don't need to know this?"

Bella shook her head. "No. Really, you don't."

Charlie sighed. "Well...not gonna lose you again. Neither of you. I can't." He pulled Sky to his person and rubbed her head.

Bella said, "Then you won't. I promise."

"We promise." Sky said.

Charlie smiled and hugs Bella and Sky. "I missed you, Bells. So much."

Bella held her breath after smelling her dad's after shave and mucky smell while her sister smelt like wet dog and cherry blossoms, thanking Sam mentally for the wet dog smell. "I missed you too, Dad and Sky."

As Sky, Bella and Charlie are hugging, Edward walks into the room with Renesmee.

They pulled away from each other and smiled at the baby in Edward's arms. "Charlie. This is Renesmee." Edward introduced.

"Your niece?" He questioned.

Edward nodded. "Our daughter."

"The adoption, dad." Sky said with a smile on her face.

Charlie nodded. "Right the adoption, I forgot." Charlie looks at Renesmee for a moment. "Renee-semee?" Charlie tried to say but couldn't grasp on why she had such a strange name. He also noticed that she had Bella's ver familiar feature. "She's got your eyes, Bella. Need to know, I guess." Bella nods her head and smiled and looked to her daughter. "Ok, we better get outta your hair." Charlie said. He waved goodbye to his in-laws and guided Sky to his cruiser.

As they drove down the road not knowing the wolves following them, Charlie looked over to his youngest and asked, "So, do you mind explaining to me what Sam and the rest of them are?"

"Oh, dad, that is one long and complicated story." She looked over to her father with a worried look. "I think we need to go to the reservation to get your answers."

Charlie nodded as he turned around and headed to La Push. About an hour and two beers later Charlie was filled in on the legends being true, what really throw him through a loop was about imprinting.

When he got the jest of it all, he wasn't too happy that Sam who was about 19 going on 20 was with his daughter who was 10 going on 11. Sky even tried saying that if he did try to separate them then she would become very sick and Sam would go insane.

Charlie even questioned her to see if he was hurting her physically, but Sky said no and told her dad that she had a small crush on Sam, but she can decide that in the future if she wants to be with him forever or just remain friends. Charlie wanted the latter, but Sky vetoed him on the spot. Billy even pointed out that Sam would take care of Sky since Sue was already taking care of Charlie and the Swan matriarch had to blush at that commented.

But, Charlie finally agreed to imprinting and declared to Sam that if he didn't hurt her then he was ok with it. he was even ok with Aidan and Aileen if he had to honest about it. He was happy that Sky had someone in her life.

"So, that's why Carlisle told me that you and Sam had a special bond." Charlie pointed out.

Sky facepalmed herself and groaned. Her dad was finally getting it! Hopefully now things would blow over for the Swans, the wolves and the vampires.

…or so they had hoped.

* * *

Author's Notes: 14 pages and 5,674 words later I am finally done! Lol. But, seriously Charlie's reaction was funny in the movies. My mom said she would kinda freak out too if Jacob was taking off his clothes in front of her, hell I would freak out too! Actually, no I wouldn't, that's a lie. Now, who is excited for BD part II and the drama! Also, I might have a few tricks up my sleeve. But, I hope y'all enjoyed the update as much as I did, and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!


	35. Gathering the Witnesses

Author's Notes: Oh, Dear this is getting in tense guys, what in the world is gonna happen now? Who knows from here. But, I hope y'all enjoy.

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Fun fact: Sky is starting to get into the darker stories, kinda like R.L. Stein, Edgar Allen Poe and some Stephen King, but Charlie won't let her read the Shining or IT…good dad too.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers.** **Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling _._** **I only own Sky River Swan.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gathering the Witnesses Chapter 34**

Sky had seen her niece, Renesmee a time or two and had seen how much she has grown, and it was very different. The half vampire, half human was growing at an alarming rate at this point. She looked to be about four or five when she was only supposed to be about six months old.

Sam had even implored that Sky didn't go see them too often which she agreed too wholeheartedly.

As weeks went by it was the holidays and Sky was officially 11 years old. Alice even planned out the whole party and it was a party dedicated to a seven-year-old, not to a 11-year-old who wanted an _Indiana Jones_ themed party.

Sky was lucky enough to have Sam and his pack make her dream party come true, aside from Alice's too girlie party, that was technically made for Renesmee if you had to ask her. It goes to show you that Alice does not know Sky Swan like she claims to.

Once that whole mess was blown over it was Christmas when Bella had finally confessed to her dad that she and the Cullens were vampires that the wolves weren't the only supernatural begins. Charlie was shocked at first because he couldn't believe it. Bella tried to reassure him that she'll live and have a long happy life until Billy cut his two cents in.

"You lost something important to you, Charlie. You lost your daughter, she is going to outlive you." Billy said. He looked to Bella and shook his head. "Sky made the right choice when she chose the wolves over the undead." Billy rolled away with a disappointed look on his face.

Bella hissed at the elder and looked to her dad. "Charlie, dad, I know that you don't understand." She placed her hand on her dad's arm, but he brushed her away. Finally feeling how cold she truly was.

"No, I understand." He muttered. "I understand that you're being selfish about your life. What about Sky? What about me, Bells? I am your father, she's your sister, we are your family damnit!" Charlie got so mad that he hit the kitchen table in the Swan house. He looked to Sky and asked, "What about you, Chickadee, do you wanna be part of the undead?"

Sky shook her head. "No. I wanna live a long and health human life with Sam and the wolves." Charlie nodded with a sigh of relief.

"But, Alice has been trying to push for Sky to be one of us." Bella said.

And that made Charlie snap. "What!?" He was red in the face and he started to pace.

Sky looked to her older sister and shook her head. "Really?" She asked. Sky looked back to her dad and said, "But, I don't wanna be undead, dad. I would rather go to college, get a job in Seattle, maybe get married to Sam and have kids."

"But, don't you wanna live forever?" Bella asked.

Sky looked to Bella with a weird look. "No, you crazy!" She exclaimed. "You aren't helping the situation. Dad, I swear Alice has been doing this since day one. I want to be human, not be like Bella or the Cullens."

Charlie looked to Sky with worried brown eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Hmh." Sky nodded. "I wanna be human until I am six feet under." She stood tall and stomped her foot with pride.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Good." He said. "Now, just go upstairs for a bit, ok?" Sky nodded and left to go to her room that was slowly being packed away because Sue and Charlie had officially called their relationship a go, so he declared that it was time to move to La Push instead of Sue leaving her home.

Once Sky was gone Charlie looked away from Bella.

"Dad-"

Charlie held up his hand and shook his head. "No. Isabella Marie Swan, you have done pissed me off!" He exclaimed. "You put your own God damn selfish needs before us just to stay with some asshole after he dumped you."

"But, dad-"

"No, you let me talk for once, Bella." Charlie cut in. "I am so sick of you and the way you treated us for the last year or so. I get that you're an adult, but I am still your father. You don't see Sky coming around me telling me that she wants to be something undead and outlive me, she wants a normal human life." He shook his head and looked out to the snow-covered backyard. "Thank God for Leah and Emily." He muttered. "They are better sisters then you'll ever be, Bella."

"Well good," She stood tall and narrowed her red eyes at her dad. "Because since I have been turned the tribe won't let us live here no more. So, I won't be here anymore."

"Fine." He said. "Just know that what you have done has affected not only me, but your own kin. Your own sister. You're just like your mother. " Charlie shook his head and walked to the living room.

Bella hissed and rushed away to the Cullens house and to their new family home. She was happy to be something that she was always meant to be, so she didn't know why her own father was upset by her chose. It was her life and she was happy to be with someone forever, she had a family of her own too, but she didn't get why Charlie was upset.

•

It was after Christmas time and Bella had decided to ask Sky if she and Sam wanted to go and hang out with Renesmee. Sky was offish at first, but she said ok as did Sam, who was very reluctant.

They were in a snowy field as Sky and Renesmee were throwing snow balls at each other, but Ness got tired of it and starting to catch snowflakes.

"Renesmee is growing too fast. We all worried about how long we would have with her." Bella said to Sam's wolf.

Renesmee, now looking at least 6 or 7 years old, is playing in the snow with Bella. "Look, a snowflake." She said as Sky walked towards her wolf and stood next to him to get warmed up.

Bella smiled at her daughter and said, "It's beautiful. Why don't you go get another one?" Renesmee and Sky runs off to play as Bella and Sam watch her. "Edward thinks that we'll find answers in Brazil. There are tribes there that might know something." Bella and Sky watched Renesmee as she leaps into the air to catch snowflakes, suddenly they see a figure off in the distance watching them.

Renesmee asked, "Who was that?" She stood behind Bella as Sky was put on Sam's back.

"Isn't that your cousin-in-law from Denali?" Sky asked.

Bella nodded and called out, "Irina!"

Looking visibly upset at seeing Renesmee, Irina and runs off before Bella can speak with her.

Back at the house, after Carlisle has spoken to the leader of the Denali Coven. Carlisle said, "Tanya convinced Irina to come reconcile with us."

Edward sat at the piano with Nessie right next to him with his head in his hands. "It looks like she changed her mind."

Esme said, "Seeing Sam must have been too much for her."

"Wish I could have just spoken to her." Bella said.

Carlisle smiled and put his arm around Esme's shoulder. "She's family. She'll come around."

Edward and Renesmee sat at the piano, starts playing the piano.

†

In Italy Irina going to see the Volturi.

Aro had his back to the new comer as she was guided by Felix and Demtri. "What a pleasant surprise." He said as he looked over ancient books.

Caius asked harshly, "What do you want? Hmm?"

Irina sighed and said, "I have to report a crime. The Cullens...they've done something terrible."

Aro rushed to Irina and said, "Allow me, my dear." He takes Irina's hand, seeing that the Cullens have created an immortal child and a human was by their side. "Oh, my." He muttered.

†

Back at the Cullens house, everyone is gathered and listening to Edward play the piano when Alice has a vision of the Volturi coming to Forks to kill them all and drops the vase of flowers she was carrying.

Jasper stood by his wife with a worried look. "What is it, Alice?" He asked.

Alice looked to her family and said, "The Volturi. They're coming for us. Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Guard. And Irina."

Bella looked to her daughter. "Honey, come here." Nessie went to her mom and took her hand.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

Edward asked, "What did Irina see in the woods?"

Bella shrugged. "We were just walking, Sky and Ness were playing and catching snowflakes." She said.

Edward groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Of course. Irina thinks Renesmee's an immortal Child."

Sam was called to the meeting along with Jacob and Paul. He didn't want Sky to come because he didn't want to stress her then she already was.

He handed them as he started to explain the Immortal Children. "The immortal Children were very beautiful. So enchanting. To be near them was to love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned. They couldn't be taught or restrained. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village. Humans heard about the devastation. Stories spread. The Volturi were forced to intervene. Since the Children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed. Their creators grew very attached and fought to protect them. Long-established covens were torn apart. Countless humans slaughtered. Traditions, friends, even families. Lost." Carlisle said.

Bella said, "So, the Denalis' mother made an immortal Child?

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. And she paid the price."

Bella tightened her jaw and shook her head. "Well, Renesmee's nothing like those children. She was born, not bitten. She grows every single day."

"So, can't you just explain that to the Volturi?" Jacob asked.

Paul asked, "What about Sky? Don't they have some weird rule about humans can't know about you leeches?" They hissed at him but were stopped by Carlisle.

Edward pointed out, "Aro has enough proof in Irina's thoughts."

Sam stood tall and said, "So, we fight." He didn't like the idea, but if he had to protect Sky then it had to be done. "I'm not risking my imprint because some family friend of yours thinks other wise."

Jasper shook his head and pulled Alice close to his person. "Their offensive weapons are too powerful. No one can stand against Jane."

"Alec's even worse." Alice muttered.

Bella suggested, "Well, then we convince them."

"They're coming to kill us, not to talk." Emmett said.

Edward shook his head. "No, you're right. They won't listen to us. But maybe others can convince them. Carlisle, you have friends all around the world."

Carlisle sighed. "I won't ask them to fight."

"Not fight. Witness. If enough people knew the truth, maybe we could convince the Volturi to listen."

Esme turns to Carlisle. "We can ask this of our friends."

That next day they all pack to go and gather as many vampires as they can. "At least we get to go to London again. We haven't been there in a long time." Esme said.

Sam was walking up the house; he gave Carlisle a note. "Alice asked me to give you that. She and Jasper crossed our lands to the ocean last night." He said.

Carlisle reads the note and looks at the others. "Carlisle?" Esme asked.

Carlisle was shocked. Alice and Jasper both left, they left the family. "They've left us." He muttered.

Rosalie asked, "Why?"

"She didn't say." He said.

Bella asked, "Can I see that?" Carlisle gives Alice's note to Bella. The note said, _"Gather as many witnesses as you can before the snow sticks to the ground. That's when they'll come."_

†

Bella and Edward drive up to the Denali's house, Edward gets out of the car and walks up to them.

The Denali clan walked out of their house and stood together like the family they were. Tanya asked, "Edward, is everything all right? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Is it Irina? Have you heard from her?" She asked. Carmen was concerned about Irina. Ever since Laurent was killed by the wolves the blond vampire had some resentment towards the Cullens and the La Push wolves.

Edward sighed. "Not directly."

Eleazar asked, "Why is your bride waiting in the car?"

Edward shook his head and said, "My family is in danger. I need your help." If they wanted him to beg he would because his family always came first.

Carmen asked, "What's happened?"

"It's hard to explain but I need you to be open-minded. Can you do that?" He asked.

Tanya nodded and took Kate's hand. "Of course." Tanya said.

Bella and Renesmee wait in the car as Edward talks to the Denali's, Bella turns to Renesmee with yellow eyes. "Okay. Time to meet some new people."

Renesmee looked to be six asked, "What if they don't like me?"

Bella took Renesmee's hand and said, "They'll love you. They will. Once they understand you. They just haven't met anyone like you before. Okay." Renesmee smiled and blushed from her mommy's words. She was different, but she hoped they liked her too.

They all get out the car and the Denali's are immediately shocked at seeing Renesmee.

Kate guarded her sister with her life. "The Volturi will come for all of us."

Tanya looked to Edward. "You get that thing out of here." She demanded.

Edward tried to explain. "She's not what she looks like."

"This is a crime!" She exclaimed. Tanya suddenly attacks Edward and he quickly pushes her aside, Kate then attacks Edward, but Bella quickly jumps in and throws Kate aside, then both Kate and Tanya move to attack Edward and Bella.

Bella shouted, "Stay back!"

Edward whispered, "She has blood in her veins. You can feel her warmth."

Carmen nodded. "I can feel it." She felt warm and safe with the child not in any danger.

Edward confessed, "I'm her biological father. Bella is her mother."

Kate shook her head. "Impossible." She muttered.

Bella nodded. "It's true. She was born while I was still human." She took Renesmee in her arms as she stood a few feet away from her.

Eleazar said, "I've never heard of such a thing."

Edward nodded. "She can show you, if you let her." He stated.

As Bella brings Renesmee towards the Denali's. Tanya backed away out of fright and shook her head. "Tanya, you owe us this much. We're all under a death sentence because your sister didn't let us explain." Edward said.

Bella brings Renesmee closer to Tanya, Renesmee goes to place her hand on Tanya's cheek.

Bella said, "Don't be afraid. This is how she communicates."

Renesmee touches Tanya's cheek, letting her feel her memories, Tanya suddenly understands and turns to her family. Tanya muttered, "It's true. She's not immortal."

Eleazar invited them into their home and sat down to talk them about what had Irina saw and when they mentioned Sky, Kate stood tall and started to pace back and forth. Kate was staring to like Sky, so if this meant to protect her then it was possible to help them.

As they arrived back in Forks that next night with the Egyptian clan on their tail, Sky was in the Cullens house working on her homework with Sam not too far from her.

Kate rushed into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. She stood behind Sky as she was having trouble with math.

Sky groaned and laid her head on the table. "I. Hate. Math." She said as she hit her head on the table.

Sam chuckled and rubbed his imprint's back. "It's ok, kiddo. It can't be that hard."

Sky lifted her head on the table and said, "It's 5th grade math…of course it's hard!" She exclaimed and waved her hands in the air.

Sam rolled his eyes and took the paper. "Ok, let's see what is going on here." But, before he could continue he stopped and looked up to see familiar and none familiar faces looking back at him and Sky.

The Alpha stood tall and crossed his arms. Sky farrowed her brows and turned around, her eyes went huge and a huge smile came over her face. "Katey!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the blond's waist.

Kate chuckled and wrapped her arms around Sky's shoulders. "Hey sweetie," She muttered into her head. When she pulled away Kate said, "Wow, kiddo, you are growing."

Sky shrugged. "Dad said I might be close to Bella's height when I get older, so. Hmm."

"How tall are you now?" Tanya asked.

"Um, 4'9." Sky said.

"Ah. Well, you are getting close, kiddo." Kate said. "What sport are you playing?"

"Soccer but I wanna dabble in baseball."

"Softball." Sam pointed out.

Sky rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever." She said. "But, baseball is calling my name for God knows what reason, really."

Kate chuckled while Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar smiled at the child who was growing like a leaf in their eyes. Last time they saw her she wasn't but to Sam's torso and now she was to his chest.

"Are you guys here for Nessie?" Sky asked a boy who looked to be in his late teens.

The said boy was Benjamin. Benjamin is described as a young boyish-looking vampire with midnight hair, olive pallor to his pale skin, and an oddly cheerful look. He is 5'7" tall and has the same crimson red eyes as the traditional vampires, but he looks more mature.

"I am Benjamin of the Egyptian clan."

Sky's jaw dropped. "Really? Like _T_ _he Mummy_ Egypt?" She asked.

Benjamin chuckled and nodded. He leaned down to her level and whispered, "But, to be honest, we have cooler mummies then what you see in the movies."

"Oh cool." She said. Sky looked to Sam with excited eyes and nodding her head towards Benjamin. "Heard that? His mummies are cooler!"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, kiddo." He muttered. He looked back to the vampires and shook their hands. "Sam Uley."

An older version of Benjamin came forward and took Sam's hand. "My name is Amun and this is my mate Kebi and Benjamin's mate Tia." He eyed the young man and said, "You are the wolf I presume."

"He is." Sky said. "Well, he is more of the Alpha of the pack." She shrugged and smiled up her wolf. She was proud of her wolf, him being around vampires yes, he didn't like but it was for her because it was Irina's fault for telling. "But, he is willing to help out in protecting me and my niece."

"Renesmee is your niece?" Amun asked. He was shocked that this child was an aunt to a vampire human child.

Sky nodded. "Yes, sir. I was there when she came into this world," She hesitated and took back her words. "Well not there in the room but there when Rosalie brought her into the living room and let me hold her, if that make sense." She turned to Sam and asked, "Does it?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah it does, kiddo."

Sky breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." She muttered. She looked to the Egyptian clan and said, "I think Nessie is outside, would you like to meet her?"

Benjamin smiled and took his mate's hand while Amun took Kebi in his arms. He wanted to protect his family, but Benjamin always went nose first into situations and not thinking about the consequences that came with it.

As Sam and Sky guided them outside Renesmee where she, Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme were talking with Carmen and Tanya.

Sky stopped and said, "Heya guys, I brought news friends."

Carlisle smiled and took Amun's hands. "You came." He said as he shook the older Egyptian's hand and kissed Kebi on the cheeks.

"After thinking about it, I decided to come and see for myself." Amun said. "I am putting my family in danger for you, Carlisle, don't make me regret it."

 _Harsh much?_ Sky thought. She looked to Edward and asked, _Why is Amun like that? We just want to show him that a human can be trusted, and that Nessie isn't dangerous._

Edward shrugged and shook his head. He pulled Sky to the side and said, "Amun has been like this since bringing Benjamin into his home. He wants to protect everyone from the Volturi, and that includes Benjamin."

"Oh. Ok. Well, he needs to calm down, he's worse than my dad for Christ sakes." She said as she walked back to her wolf as they watched Nessie say hello to Benjamin and his family.

Edward chuckled and walked back to his wife as they watched Renesmee touching Benjamin's cheek, then Benjamin takes Renesmee's hand and uses his power to entertain her.

Sky gasped and watched Benjamin work his powers. Edward said, "Benjamin can influence the elements."

Bella smiled and muttered, "And here I get super self-control." Edward kissed the side of her head and chuckled.

"That's so cool." Sky said.

Benjamin smiled and said as he put dirt in his hands, "Close your eyes and imagine your happiest moment." He placed the dirt in her hands as she closed her eyes and thought back to when she and Sam had their snowball war or when they laid in her tree house listening to her music.

Without using his powers, he looked at the young girl as she made a sunflower from just dirt alone. This shocked everyone because Eleazar said that she was an empath like Jasper, but Sky must've been something more.

"My God." Amun whispered. He pulled his mate to him and looked to Carlisle for an explanation, but the Cullen leader couldn't give one.

When Sky opened her eyes, her jaw dropped. "Oh whoa." She looked to Benjamin who looked kind of worried. "That's different." She muttered. Sky took the sunflower from its dirt mound and gave to Sam who took it from his imprint and pulled her to his person.

Everyone was too shocked to put into words on what Sky had done. Sky Swan was truly different.

Suddenly they all hear something fast move in the woods getting closer to them, suddenly we see two female vampires appear out of nowhere. "Who are they?" Bella asked.

Edward said, "Senna and Zafrina. From the Amazon." Bella and Edward take Renesmee to Senna and Zafrina to show them that she was truly half human, half vampire.

The arrival of Senna and Zafrina meant that their plea was being heard in even the most remote corners of the world while others searched for witnesses closer to home. A patriot who Carlisle first met on the battlefield at Yorktown would become the most unlikely ally.

In London, England, Garrett attacks a punk singing in the streets and holds him up by his throat. "Shut up! I hated the first British invasion. And I hate the second one even more." He starts to squeeze the punk's throat tighter.

"Even the Beatles? Really, Garrett?" Emmett asked.

Garrett looked to the flawless Cullen couple with wide eyes. he hasn't seen them in quite some time. "Old habits die hard." He muttered.

Rosalie smiled and said, "Carlisle needs you."

Garrett let's go of the punk's throat and he drops to the ground and tries to crawl away. "Sounds interesting."

"Help!" The drunk male yelled.

"But first I'd better finish my meal."

"Help me! Help!" Garrett attacks the punk, drinks his blood and kills him.

They see as the different vampire clans gather at the Cullens home. Each of the vampires were won over. Each was made to see. Carlisle convinced his Irish friends to make the journey to Forks. Although we were grateful for their help, their thirst for human blood complicated the situation. The nomads Rosalie and Emmett sent were even more unpredictable. Especially Peter who had fought alongside Jasper as a newborn.

As Sam looks around the room at all the vampires, he saw that Sky was talking to a vampire couple that Bella says they were friends with Jasper. "Lotta red eyes around here." He commented.

Bella nodded. "They agreed not to hunt in the area."

"But they'll feed somewhere. And it won't be on my land." He said. Sam eyed Bella one last time and walked towards his imprint.

Sam has been reluctant to bring Sky back to the Cullens' house but Carlisle implored because not only did Irina claim that Renesmee was an immortal child, but a human was in their life and the Volturi could hurt Sky if they had to or kill her if that failed. The Alpha agreed and had made sure that he was always with Sky just in case any of the vampires hurt her.

His imprint came first before anyone else did. Sam didn't want to lose her over some claim from a jealous and vengeful vampire.

†

Finally, Carlisle and Esme returned with our last witness.

Carlisle got out of the car with Esme and his friend not far behind him. "How many came?" He asked.

Edward said, "Eighteen. You have some good friends."

Esme asked, "And Alice?" Bella shakes her head indicating that Alice has still not returned, Esme hugs Bella.

Alistair said in his heavy British accent, "We'll all be on Aro's list now. Centuries on the run. That's what you've brought me. Some friend, Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "Alistair, come meet everyone." He said as a pickup truck pulled up being Carlisle's car. Sky jumped out and eyed the male blonde.

Alistair narrowed his eyes to his longtime friend. "I already told you, if it comes to a fight, I won't stand against the Volturi. Especially if it's for a human and her wolf."

Sam growled but Carlisle stopped him from attacking. "It won't come to a fight." He said.

Alistair huffed and rolled his eyes. "I'll be in the attic."

They watch as Alistair jumps up onto the roof and walks off. Sky hummed and looked to Esme. "He's not a people person." She said.

"Oh, so he's like my dad…ok." Sky said which had the grownups laughing.

They opened their home to 18 vampires. Many with gifts of their own. Zafrina had power over the mind. She could make anyone see what she wanted them to.

Bella watches as Zafrina makes Edward see something in the forest. "If she weren't holding my hand right now, I could swear this was real." Edward said.

Bella farrowed her brows. "I don't see anything."

Eleazar walked towards the couple with his hands behind his back. "Edward, you didn't tell me your wife is a shield."

Sky looked to the older vampire and asked, "What's a shield?" She's heard of the Shield from the Marvel comics from Jacob and Quil but not a shield.

Edward suddenly understands and smiles. "The ones I've met are so different."

Eleazar nodded. "It's a defensive talent."

Edward said, "It's why I couldn't read your mind, even before. It's why Aro couldn't." Sky would have to ask what he meant by that.

Eleazar said, "You have a very powerful gift. Just like Sky is something more."

Suddenly Kate takes Bella's hand, but nothing happened. "Oh, yeah, she's a shield, all right. Shoulda put her on her ass."

Garrett commented, "Or your voltage has been exaggerated."

Kate smirked and looked to the tall, dark and handsome vampire. "Maybe it only works on the weak." Kate puts her hand up, daring Garrett to try and touch her.

Carlisle said, "Garrett, I wouldn't."

Garrett touches his finger to Kate's hand and he's instantly electrocuted and falls to the ground. Sky whispered ouch and shivered down her body, she felt that too but it was funny to see a different type of couple get along with each other too. Garrett looked up to the flawless blond and said, "You are an amazing woman."

Kate smiled but if she were human again, she would be blushing. She looked to Sky and Sam, and the child was sticking up her thumb which meant that she liked Garrett for Kate, but she felt bad for Tanya who hasn't meet anyone just yet.

Not too far in the woods Jacob is teaching some young Quileute's how to control themselves when they turn into wolves. "Now, you guys can do some serious damage. Which is why you'll need to control your phasing. If your mom pisses you off, you don't want to tear her head off."

Suddenly Jacob stops as he hears something in the woods. "Whoever's coming wasn't invited." He said. Jacob turns into a wolf, calls for Sam and runs into the forest with the young wolves following him, they catch up and chase after two vampires who jump up some trees and then jump down and sit on some rocks mocking the wolves when Carlisle and the other vampire find them.

Carlisle stopped and looked to the two vampires he hasn't seen in a very long time. "Vladimir, Stefan, you're a long way from home."

Kate asked Tanya, "What are they doing here?"

Vladimir said in a heavy Romanian accent, "We heard the Volturi were moving against you. But that you would not stand alone."

Carlisle shook his head. "We didn't do what we were accused of."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "We do not care what you did, Carlisle."

Stefan smirked. "We have been waiting a millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged."

"It's not our plan to fight the Volturi." Carlisle said.

Vladimir sighed. "Shame. Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed."

Stefan chuckled. "They enjoy a good fight."

Eleazar asked, "Aro's witnesses?"

Vladimir pouted his lip and said, "Aww. Still hoping they'll listen?"

Back in the Cullens' house everyone gathered in the living room. Sam stood behind Sky who was sitting on the sofa next to Jacob, her sister and brother in-law.

Eleazar said, "When Aro wants someone from a coven it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime."

Bella asked, "So, he's done this before?"

Eleazar nodded. "It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a pattern."

Carlisle said, "Apparently, he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repentant."

"This person always has an ability. And they're always given a place with the Guard." Eleazar said.

Edward said, "This is all about Alice. He has no one like her."

Bella hissed. "Which is why she left."

Emmett asked, "Why does he need witnesses?"

Alistair scoffed. "To spread the word that justice has been served. After he slaughters an entire coven."

Amun has heard enough and stood tall, taking Kebi hand in his. "Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving."

Edward looked to Amun and said, "And where will you go? What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina or Kate or anyone else with a gift? Anyone they want. Especially Sky now." Which had Sam placing his hand on Sky's shoulder. "Their goal isn't punishment, it's power. It's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family. But also, for yours. And for the way you want to live."

There's a moment of silence as the vampires look at each other, then Jacob stands. Sam said, "The pack will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires." Jacob nodded and agrees with Sam.

The Delani's stand. "We will fight." Tanya said.

Garrett pushed himself from the wall and said, "This won't be the first time I fought a king's rule."

Amun hesitated because he didn't want his family to fight with the Cullens. Benjamin stepped forward and said, "We'll join you."

Amun looked to the gifted young man and hissed at him. "No."

Benjamin looked to Amun with desperate eyes. "I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please."

Senna who was from the Amazon stepped forward. "We will stand with you." She said.

Siobhan, the leader of the Irish clan stood with her family. "So, will we." The other vampire starts to step forward.

Vladimir whispered to Stefan. "That didn't take much."

Edward nodded. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Alistair eyed Carlisle and said, "We'll see." And walked away.

Everyone showed courage. Though they knew that Aro's army was moving against us. Soon they would face the dark gifts of Jane. And worse, the paralyzing vapor of her brother Alec who could rob you of sight, sound and touch.

As the vampires were leaving the living room they were stopped by a heavy knock at the door. Everyone looked to Carlisle who shrugged, but Sky smiled and rushed to the door.

"You're here!" She exclaimed. "I hope y'all can help us too, we need all of it." Sky walked to the living and was followed by…

•

In London, we see Jane and Alec chase down a Japanese vampire, Toshiro, they corner him, and Alec releases his vapor, nearly killing him when Aro, Caius and Marcus arrive.

"Alec?" Aro asked.

Alec takes back his power, releasing Toshiro from his vapor, Aro moves closer to Toshiro.

Toshiro begged Aro. "I will never go against you."

Aro smiled creepily at the Asian man. "Of course not, my dear Toshiro." Aro indicates that Toshiro gives him his hand, when he takes his hand Aro reads his mind. "It seems Carlisle is still expecting you." He said. Aro and the others turn and start walking off, leaving Alec and Jane to deal with Toshiro.

Caius said, "Carlisle is all but ensuring his own destruction."

Aro sighed. "Sad, isn't it?" He asked. "Oh, Arthur, please follow us, we have much more we need to take care of."

A man in a black cloak with his hood hiding his face followed behind the kingly trio. They walked down the street as Demtri and Felix killed Toshiro. Making sure that he doesn't get to Carlisle.

* * *

Author's Notes: Another cliffhanger…well I hope you guys don't kill and can guess who the guest is that is going to help them. Alrighty guys, I hope y'all enjoyed the update give me some ideas on who you think it is and if you do 3,000,000 brownie points for you! Lol. I hope y'all enjoy and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!


	36. What Changes Lay Ahead

Author's Notes: Well this is gonna be a insane update, buckle up, y'all!

Also, I am sorry about the late update. My mom got sick and for me family comes first, plus I is a mama's girl, so my sister and I took care of her. She's ok now, but yeah sorry about the very small delay in an update. Everything will be back on schedule by next Monday. I hope you enjoy the update!

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Claire Holt-Melissa Spellman

Stephen Farrelly or Sheamus-Aidan Derrick Pendragon

Emma Bolger-Aileen Darcy Pendragon

Suzie Plakson-Gwen Pendragon

Fun fact: Sky kinda likes the Disney villains, over the Disney Princesses.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers.** **Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling _._** **I only own Sky River Swan.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **What Changes Lay Ahead Chapter 35**

"You're here!" She exclaimed. "I hope y'all can help us too, we need all of it." Sky said, she walked to the living and was followed by Aidan, Aileen and Gwen.

Everyone gasped and stood tall when they smelt something beautiful in the air.

"My God." Eleazar muttered. "Queen Guinevere how is it possible?" He bowed his head as did his clan.

Gwen eyed her creates and smiled. "My Mahal, this is a lovely site." She muttered. Gwen stood tall with her child flanking her. "Please stand, Eleazar, no need for that. Young Sky here said you lot, specially she and Renesmee, were in quite a conundrum, so I thought with our powers we can help ya."

"Why help us?" Rosalie asked.

Gwen looked to the blond and smiled. "My son and daughter are mates to the wolves, so I am happy to say that I am willing to help you all if it comes to a fight,"

"Which it won't." Edward commented.

Gwen looked to the lanky copper headed man and smiled. "Ah, the man that started this mess. You don't have to read my mind to know that you can't trust me, but Sky does. So, does Leah and Seth and the whole damn wolves trust I."

Aidan nodded. "Aye. I want to help as well, if it comes to a fight. I don't wanna lose my one and only."

"Neigh I," Aileen said. "I can help."

"But how?" Sky asked. "Your powers won't work if they fight in the winter?"

Aileen smiled at the child and said, "Didn't I tell ya I also control the elements?"

"Oh yeah." She said.

Benjamin stepped to the strange beings and asked, "You can control the elements too?"

Gwen nodded. "I have for a very long time, since I have been able to step my feet into a forest floor. But, my husband…" She cleared her throat and shook her head knowing well that he was gone. "Late husband can control the metals. We were a very talented couple." She smiled and flashed back to a memory where she and Arthur controlled the world by their fingertips.

Aidan placed his hand on his mother's shoulder. He looked to the vampires, wolves and the one human with fierce eyes. "We will help ya fight them. We will take them down and make them pay for your family and ours."

Edward smiled and nodded to Aidan. "Thank you." He said.

Aidan smiled and felt a shiver go down his spine as did Aileen. "We must take our leave; our mates are calling to us. Goodbye and we will be seeing you all tomorrow." Carlisle nodded in agreement and watched as the fairy family vanished away.

All the vampires were worried and mumbling to each other about the fight tomorrow. Sky sighed and stood on the coffee table to get the vampires attention. "Listen up, I know I am just a human and don't know lick about the supernatural world, but Gwen and her family can help us, especially the wolves. They would've helped us take down the newborn army about a year ago, so I know they both can help us. Just trust them, ok?"

Garrett smiled at the child and nodded. "I am with you."

"Thanks." She said. Sky climbed down from the coffee table and whipped away the dirt and muttered a sorry to Esme and Carlisle who just smiled and told her goodnight as Sam guided her to his truck, but they were stopped by Bella.

Sky farrowed her brows at her sister and asked, "Yes?"

Bella sighed and said, "Thank you, Sky. For letting them know that the Pendragons can help us."

Sky relaxed her face and smiled. "You're welcome. Well, I guess fighting with a clan for almost a millennium just to get closer for killing your king is good enough to say they will help, they will."

Bella nodded. "I hope so. They seem trustworthy enough to stand by us." She replied.

Sky nodded. "They will. I trust them, and you should too." She yawned and shook her head, she was really tired. Hadn't gotten any good sleep lately due to the stress of the Volturi calling it a war on the Cullens, so she was happy that her and Charlie decided to move because that's one less thing she has to worry about.

"We better get going." Sam said as he rubbed his warm hand over her back. Sky nodded and waved Bella bye as they got out of the driveway.

Bella rubbed her arms and sighed. She was hoping that Sky was telling the truth, her heartbeat didn't skip at all, so she was. Bella just hoped that things would go smoothly, and no war was going to happen.

†

The next day was the weekend and Sky had a chance to go meet and get to know the vampire a little bit more, especially Garrett who has been sparking her interest lately.

When she and Leah along with Aidan, pulled up to the Cullens house. Sky unbuckled and looked to the she-wolf and her imprint. "Y'all ok?" She asked.

Leah sighed and scrunched her face up while Aidan's face kept changing front his true face to his human face and it was kind of entertaining to Sky to watch. Leah shocked her head and unbuckled. "I don't like it, but Sam is busy with the new wolves since these leeches came into town."

Sky shrugged and hummed. "Yeah, I guess. I feel bad for them though because they are only kids."

"They are your age, Sky. That isn't natural." Leah said.

"True. They should be kids."

"Like you should be." Leah muttered which Sky and Aidan heard. Sky always heard that since knowing about the wolves and vampires in her life. She hates that she can't be a normal kid too, but fate works in mysterious ways and she felt like she belonged to the wolves.

"I know, Leah, but life is one crazy ride." Sky said. "I mean you imprinted on a fairy and see how that turned out?" She quickly got out of the car and rushed up to the steps before Leah could catch her to tickle her. Sky didn't watch where she was going, because she was afraid that Leah was going to get her, she ran into a cold body and went back first into hard wood floors. "Oof!" She said. Sky looked up to find a familiar tall, dark red eyed vampire staring back at her. "Um, a wolf is after me?"

Garrett chuckled and helped the child up. "She wouldn't happen to have a 6 foot something red head following her by any chance, would she?" He asked.

Sky yelped and rushed away but not before being stopped by Garrett so that she could face Leah and Aidan. The youngest Swan rocked on her heels back and forth and smiled. "Um, hey guys, when did y'all get here?" She asked.

Leah rolled her eyes and pulled the 11-year-old into her arms and started to tickle her which made Sky cackle for all the vampires to hear. After she let her go Leah watched as Sky calmed down and got her breath back.

Once she did Sky looked to Garrett and asked, "So, since I don't know you well enough, can I get to know the man that is stealing Kate's heart?"

Garrett stuttered for a bit and looked around for some help, but Peter and his mate Charlotte said no and walked outside.

Garrett shrugged and put his hands in his pocket. "I guess you could say that." He said, he walked to the living room where Sky followed behind the century old vampire and sat across from him on Carlisle's favorite chair while he sat on the couch.

"You guess?" Sky asked. "Dude, I think NASA can see it from space at this point." Garrett rolled his eyes and scoffed. "No, listen, I see a love blossoming between you two and I approve. Y'all seem like a cute couple."

Garrett chuckled and looked at the child. "You remind me of someone I once knew."

"Really, who?" She asked.

"My sister." Garrett muttered. He rubbed his fingers together and sighed. "She um, she was very caring but also independent and wanting to have a mind of her own. So, I guess seeing you coming around here just hit home for me."

Sky felt bad for the red eyed vampire, he was human once and had a family. Just hearing him lose someone that close to him made her feel that why for her dad. "I'm sorry, Garrett." She said.

He smiled at the child but nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I am too."

"How did she die?" She asked.

"Old age. But she fought with me during the Civil War and when she got injured I thought my world had ended, she was gunned down by those freaking red coats." Garrett hissed as he started to pace. He was brought back to that horrible memory, just seeing the blood on his sister was bad enough he wanted to kill her, but he knew that she was family and he didn't kill her.

"I hate to ask, but did you get them?" Sky asked.

Garrett took in and let out a deep breath until he looked to the child, he noticed that the she-wolf and her mate were standing behind the child with fierce looks. He smiled at them and said to the child, "I guess you can say I had a little talk with them, but I got them."

Sky smiled, and fist pumped to the vampire. "Nice. She's in a better place ya know."

Garrett nodded. "Yeah, I know. I do have relatives too."

"Really?" She asked. "Do they know, or no?"

Garrett shook his head. "Sadly, and blessingly, no they don't. I don't want them to know about me, I don't want them to be unprotected so it's just better to know them from afar."

Sky thought about what might happen to Leah and Aidan because Gwen said that faes don't age but she also said that they could age once they find their one, so Sky hoped that it won't turn out that way in the future.

"But, you get to see them occasionally, right?" Sky asked.

Garrett made a 'meh' noise. "At times, but I know back in the 60s my great, great grandson married a British woman." He groaned and covered his face in shame. "He has tainted our family line."

Sky giggled and shook her head. "Oh Lord, but it's ok. I guess it's just something new." She shrugged and looked to the poor vampire. "Ok, my man, your family will be fine."

"Easy for you to say." He muttered.

"Well, you get a few things out of it." She said.

"And what's that?"

Sky smiled and said, "Watching you sister's family grow up, meeting news friends and be with Kate. At the end of the day you get to watch the world and see your family grow at the same time."

"That's true." He said. "You know you're a pretty smart kid for an 11-year-old."

Sky giggled and nodded. "I'm getting that a lot lately."

Esme had came into the room and asked Sky if she was up for Chicken Alfredo and the youngest Swan wholeheartedly agreed because her stomach was making a ruckus in her body.

As she was helping two very creepy vampires sat on the island and watched as the tiny teacup human helped the motherly vampire help make food.

When she turned around Sky almost jumped out of her skin when she saw them watching her. "Um, hey?" She said. Sky turned to Esme who was giving them a very dirty look.

"Stefan, Vladimir, don't scare Sky like that." Esme hissed and swatted at them with a dish towel.

Stefan chuckled while Vladimir belly laughed.

"Oh, Esme, we are only joking." Vladimir said.

Stefan nodded. "We have heard so much about this young child, we thought, well we had to see ourselves to see what the hoopla was all about."

Sky gave the two vampires a timid smile at them. "Um, yeah. I'm Sky Swan, Bella's little sister."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "We already know who you, child." Vladimir sat up from his sit and stood in front of the young child. He and Stefan got down to her 4'9 height and eyed the girl as she eyed them back.

Sky noticed that Stefan and Vladimir looked totally opposites. Stefan was slight and short, being at 5'3 tall with dark down hair. He dressed in simple black clothing that barely fit in with the modern times, and with eyes that are dark burgundy in color; he possesses the same powdery skin, although it is said to be not as pronounced in their case.

Vladimir on the other hand has ashy blond hair and eyelashes that almost look pale white and is 5'4" tall. He wears simple black clothes that could pass for modern but hinted at older design. Vladimir's skin has the same powdery, though it is not as pronounced due to the lack of mobilization of his body. His eyes, as well as Stefan's, are dark burgundy since the two vampires feed on human blood.

She hummed and squinted her eyes at the vampires. "You two a very day and night." Sky commented.

Vladimir smirked while Stefan chuckled. "You are such a prize, child." Stefan said. He showed his pearly white teeth to the fauntling. (AN: Ok, are any of my readers _Lord of the Ring/Hobbit_ fans? Because if you are please tell me this is the right word for Hobbit children. Thanks!)

Sky shrugged and said, "Do you guy wanna sit with me and tell me your life stories?"

They smiled and nodded as they followed her to the dining room table and told her, not the gory details, about how they defeated the Volturi at one point in their lives, but it cost the lives of their mates.

Not too far away Esme and Carlisle with Aidan and Leah were watching as Sky charm her way into the two hearts of the fiercest vampires in the world. Vladimir and Stefan were known killers next to the Volturi, but this was different. Seeing them smile at Sky's crazy stories was new and refreshing.

Even Edward could hear their thoughts and how they would remember Sky long after she was gone because they knew she wasn't meant for this world, their world.

†

The next month Sky and Charlie had finally packed away their things and it was heading off to Sue's new house that has been built by Sam and the pack while they were trading off patrols.

While Charlie was occupied by contacting and adding in some last-minute things to rent off his house, Sky was in her room with Annie, Embry and Angela painting over her walls. She had decided, that there with the soon to be renters, that she wanted to paint the walls a muted blue color which Embry liked as did Angela and Annie.

As Sky and Annie were painting one walls Embry and Angela were painting the other, or they were but they got distracted with kisses and saying sweet nothings to each other. Which had the young girls rolled their eyes.

"Get a room you two." Sky said.

Embry looked to his Alpha's imprint and said, "We are, you just need to leave." Angela chuckled and turned Embry back to her full lips.

The young girls rolled their eyes and scoffed at the horny teens. Annie looked to her best friend and asked, "So, you are really moving to La Push?"

Sky looked to Annie and nodded. "Yeah we are. Since Bella is living with Edward and his niece, dad just wanted a fresh start and so did I." Sky said.

"Won't you miss Bella?" Annie asked. "I know that since Angela left for college I miss her terribly."

"Sadly, Bella and I never had a great relationship." Sky said.

Annie nodded and put her brush down. "Listen I know things are complicated right now, but I know that you guys might have a brighter future together once you sit down and just talk to each other about your problems."

Sky looked to her best friend with raised eyebrows. "When did you become my therapist?" She asked.

Annie giggled and shook her head. "Ok, you caught me, it'll be a dollar a day for the sessions." They giggled at that because they watched Charlie Brown not too long ago. "But, just try and see what the root of the problem is then move forward."

Sky nodded and went back to painting. "I'll think about it, Annie." She muttered.

That gave Annie a well deserve answer from Sky. Annie nodded and went back to paint as they sang along to Jo Dee Messina's greatest hits.

"But, I will still be going to Forks school it's not I am living your or the team behind." Sky said. Annie nodded and closely painted the wall. "But, I have to ask, are you gonna try out for softball this Summer?"

Annie nodded. "Yeah, I am." She said with excitement in her voice. "Are you?"

Sky nodded. "Yeah. I am really excited, but my dad doesn't want me to be like Phil, my step-dad. Truth be told, I don't wanna be like Phil."

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?" Annie asked. This had Embry stop painting and looked to Sky with worried eyes. He was afraid that Sky would leave his Alpha behind for someone else. But he was shocked about her answer.

"I wanna be a detective when I grow up." She said. "You know, go to Seattle for college and be part of the force like my dad." Sky shrugged while Annie nodded.

"That's cool. You're very brave." Annie commented.

 _I have faced worse in this world then any kid should've._ Sky thought. She looked to Embry who gave her a wink and went back to making out with Angela. Sky groaned and hoped to God that when she was older that she and Sam don't turn out like that.

It was finally supper time and Charlie had called in pizza for Embry and Sky since Angela and Annie had to leave. Embry, Sky and Charlie sat on the couch as they watched reruns of _Frasier_ which Sky didn't mind, she liked Kelsey Grammer as Beast from X-Men, so it was ok in her eyes.

As Embry bid goodnight to the Swans, Sky looked to her dad and asked, "How come we don't have a dog?"

Charlie looked to his daughter and said, "Well, you have a dog, several of them actually, so you don't need one."

Sky rolled her eyes at her dad and poked him as he started to chuckle. She knew what he meant, but she just wanted an answer and she got it. "Very funny, dad." She said. "You know what I wanna be when I grow up?"

Charlie hummed and ate some popcorn.

"A detective." She answered.

Charlie looked to his youngest with a questionable look. "Really?" He asked. Sky nodded and took some popcorn in her mouth. Charlie shook his head and sighed. "Kiddo, that's gonna be a long drive ahead of you, are you sure?" He asked.

Sky nodded again. "Uh huh. Yeah, dad. I wanna help people and I have seen enough detective TV shows to know that I wanna help people."

"Well, what about Sam?" He asked. "Remember that whole thing about how wolves and imprints can't be apart for too long."

Sky farrowed her brows and looked to her dad. "Did you steal my book on the La Push legends?"

"That and Billy and Sam told me." Charlie confessed. Well, he did skim through Sky's book, but he wanted the real raw stories from Billy and Sam about the legends what he was getting into with Sue and her kids. He also wanted to make sure Sky was safe as well, he could never be to careful.

"Dear God." She muttered. Sky sat forward and looked to her dad. "Dad, let me talk to Sam to get is impute, but I wanna know what you think."

Charlie looked to his youngest and said, "Chickadee, it doesn't matter what job you have just as long as you think it's the right thing to do." Sky nodded and took his hand in hers. "But, just make sure you are doing this for a right reason. Don't leave Sam behind."

"I won't." Sky implored. "I care about him too much to leave him. Plus, it'll be in Seattle and that isn't too far from here."

"About an hour or so away, but yeah not too far." Charlie commented.

Sky chuckled at her dad and shook her head. "You're silly, daddy." He shrugged and pulled her to his person as they continued to watch Frasier reruns until Sky finally feel asleep.

Charlie just hoped that her dream of being a detective isn't just smoke and mirrors.

That next morning Leah, Seth and Sue came by to get the rest of the things while Sam and the rest of the pack fixed up the house with last-minute touches. Once they arrived Charlie looked at the house in awe, it was near the woods and not too far from the ocean which Sky loved both.

When Sky got out the car she was in awe. It was a smaller version of the Haunted Mansion house, but it was so beautiful. "Holy cow!" She exclaimed. Sky looked to her dad and Sue with excitement in her eyes. "This is awesome!" She cheered as she rushed up the steps and opened the door with Seth right behind her.

Charlie and Sue looked at each other with smiles. Leah was in shocked because she knew the pack, including Seth, was building them a new house but she didn't know what it would look like. Sam knew that Sky and Leah had a small love for the Haunted Mansion house, but this was amazing.

"Wow." Leah muttered. She was too enthralled with the house that she didn't notice Sam standing beside with a smile on his face. Leah looked to her Alpha and said, "This is amazing, Uley."

Sam smirked. "Thanks, Clearwater." He said. Sam was proud about what he and the pack accomplished; he was just has happy because he knew that Leah and Sky liked The Haunted Mansion and making this house was something special for the both of them. "Listen, Leah I know that we have been through a lot-"

Leah held her hand up and looked at her ex. "Sam, I know. And I forgive you, we have already given each other closer." She said. Sam nodded and pulled her into his person, Leah wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his shoulder. "You have Sky as that person, you have that someone just like I do to keep you grounded. Just know that the past is the past and I hold no more grudges, Sam. Move on and be happy, boss." Leah responded as they let go, Sam smiling.

"Thanks, Leah. The best things, the richest things in life are worth waiting for." Sam replied. He smiled at Leah and kissed her crown as he let her go, let his past go, and walked to the house where his future was going to start.

Leah felt an arm wrapped around her waist and kiss the junction of her neck, she giggled when his whiskers rubbed against her sensitive skin. Leah looked over her shoulder to find Aidan flashing his purple eyes at her.

Aidan smirked and pulled his she-wolf into a deep kiss. Making sure that she forgot about that hurtful past and is letting her embrace a bright new future.

Back in the house Sky was looking at all of the rooms with awe, the kitchen looked amazing it was quite colorful compared to the outside, the living room cozy and the dining room was awesome. The library, or Sky's secret room, was just how she imagined; wall to wall bookcases that were covered with her books. It was amazing.

Sam smirked at her as she sat in a chair that was too big for her. Sky looked to her wolf and gave him a huge smile. "This is amazing, Sammy." She said.

"Well, I am glad you're amazed by it, kiddo." Sam replied.

Sky nodded and looked outside, the weather was perfect. Not too cold, not too hot but just right!

Sam said, "But, I do have one more room I would like to show you, Sky."

Sky looked to her wolf as his hand was in front of her, she took it as he took her up the semi-grand stair case. The second level of the house held six rooms, two master bed rooms and four other rooms while the last and upper level held an attic. Which surprised Sky and Charlie because that was never in their old house, just a basement.

Once they got upstairs Sam stood in front of a naked cream door. "This door that I stand before it is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call...Sky's bed room." Sam opened the door that had a small creak in it but didn't bother Sky.

She looked at her wolf and giggled. "Who are you, Rod Sterling?" She asked.

Sam shrugged and fixed his shirt. "I like to think I am sometimes." He said.

Sky chuckled and said, "Just get you a suit and tie and just keep dreaming, Sammy." She walked into the room first and she was in shock. Her old bed room was way different from what the one she was standing in right now. It wasn't kidish as her other one was, it was for a grown up that she didn't even wanna touch it.

The walls were a muted blush color with a white trim boarder, the bed was full size metal with crisp white sheets and a baby blue quilt over it and her Ghost sitting on the head of the bed, at the end of the bed had a small cherry wood bench that was decorated with pillows on each end of it. Sky had a new desk and wardrobe that was cherry wood along with the bookshelf from her old room.

Sky stood in the middle of the room with a huge smile on her face, her room felt so cozy and not tense at all. She looked to Sam with a huge smile on her face. "This is so cool!" She exclaimed. Sky ran towards Sam gave him the biggest hug ever. "Thank you, Sammy." She whispered. Sky nuzzled into his warm embrace and scraped her nails over his hair.

Sam purred as Sky was messing with his weak spot. He was disappointed when Sky let go and flew herself onto the bed back first, she gasped when she saw the ceiling.

"You guys painted the ceiling?" She asked.

Sam chuckled and said, "No, it was more Sue and Emily had to paint it, Seth tried but he's not that artistic as we figured it out."

Sky giggled and started up at the ceiling that was painted the night sky. She found that some of the stars were aligned as the Uley wolf pack she loved it and it was very different from her old room basically in a nutshell. Her room was amazing!

Sam pulled something out of his pocket as Sky was distracted enough. He cleared his throat which got Sky's attention. She looked at her wolf with a questionable look, he sat next o her and handed her Bella's bracelet.

"As we were packing away some last-minute things we saw this in Bella's old rom," Sam handed the bracelet to Sky, she gave it a good look over. It was Bella's Saint Jude that she got when she was sick.

"I thought Bella lost this?" Sky asked.

Sam shook his head. "I guess not." He replied. "What are you gonna do with it?" He asked.

Sky held the bracelet in her hands and rubbed her thumb over the pictures of Saint Jude. Sky remembered that Bella had gotten this when her mom went to a impromptu trip to Brazil and had gotten a statue for herself and her sister a real Saint Jude bracelet. She had always been kinda upset that she got a statue over jewelry, but Sky couldn't complain or trade. And now looking at it she didn't want it as much as she did when she was younger.

So, Sky looked up to her wolf and said, "I have an idea. Wanna come?" Sam smiled and followed his imprint out the front door and walking up the hills and around the tress of La Push.

When the arrived Sky and Sam stood at the same cliff where Bella pushed Sky off and she jumped. Heights still scared her, but Sky had to face them. She gripped the bracelet and said, "There once was a girl named Isabella Marie Swan, she once was human and now she is part of the undead. A girl who charmed her way into the weirdest of hearts is now gone. Isabella Marie Swan has left this Earth and is no more. I would say we will miss you, Bella, but I dunno if I would be telling the truth or not. So, goodbye, Bella, this is the last human piece of you that we will never see again. See you on the other side." Sky backed away as far as she could, and with her good throwing arm, tossed the bracelet into the La Push water for it to only sink into the bottom and never be seen again.

Sky howled along with Sam and his pack who were not too far away from them. She smiled and felt like ten pounds has been lifted off her should.

"That was the last human thing of Bella, right?" Sky asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah it was."

"Good." Sky replied as she marched down the hill with Sam behind her.

"Are you upset that she chose this life over you and Charlie?" He asked.

Sky shrugged. "I mean at times I am, but other times I wonder what would've happen if she didn't choose Edward and his family over us, ya know?" She sighed and looked up to the trees. "But, at least dad and I have a family to help us cope with everything because I know dad is still warry about Bella and co being vampires,"

"He isn't worried about us, is?" Sam asked.

"No, no, no. God no!" She quickly said. "Dad loves you guys because y'all basically grew up with him, he saw y'all turn from kids to young men, so y'all are fine. It's just the vampires he doesn't want me around-which is fine with me!"

"But you do win them over with your smile,"

Sky flipped her hair like a model and posed. "It's just what I do." She giggled while Sam belly laughed and pulled her to his warm person.

The Alpha kissed her crown and sighed. "I love ya, kiddo."

Sky smiled and blushed. "I love you too, Sammy."

Sam rubbed her back and carried her home on his back. She sang an old song that Old Quil was humming one day, Sam soon joined in knowing that song was meant for like weddings or families coming together. Old Quil must've bene dropping some serious foreshadowing right there.

Once they got home Sue and Emily were going up a huge feast for the Swan and Clearwater's new home. Giving toast and telling stories from Leah's childhood to Seth's and Sky's.

The pack was finally a family and were coming together. Now they just need to get rid of those "Italian scum" as Stefan called them to live a peaceful life.

†

At the Cullens' house everyone was gathered around the kitchen island taking about their powers and how they work. It was finally Summer break from school and Sky was able to spend more time with her new vampiric friends.

Sam had taken Sky to the leeches' house, he stood next to Garrett while Sky sat next to Kate.

Edward said, "Aro will want us incapacitated before he attacks. Jane and Alec will try and take me out first because I can anticipate their moves."

Garrett response, "Too bad we don't all have your shield."

Bella shrugged. "Doesn't help me fight, though."

Tanya said, "No, but you could help the rest of us, if you could project it."

Bella farrowed her brows at her cousin-in-law and asked, "What do you mean?"

Tanya smiled at the newborn. "I mean shield someone other than yourself." She replied.

Sky asked, "Is that possible?"

Carlisle nodded. "Gifts can be developed. Over time."

Sky hummed and thought about her small gift for a bit. Kate smiled and rubbed the child back. "At first, mine was just in my palms. Now I can radiate it all over my body."

"Wow." Sky muttered and looked to her fingers to. "I bet hugging you is criminal." She pointed out which made Kate the rest of them laugh. Sam looked to the blond with raised eyebrows hoping that Kate was hammering it in Sky's brain, he was shocked that Sky was gifted but he didn't want these vampires convincing her either.

Bella gripped Kate's wrist tightly and asked, "How do you do it?" Bella smiled. "Tell me." She demanded.

Kate eyed her cousin-in-law. "Ow." She said. Kate and the other vampire try to help Bella develop her power.

Once they went outside Kate said, "You need to visualize it. See how it moves. What color it is. Now picture it expanding. Will it to go beyond you." Bella tries but only manages to bring up her shield for moment. Sky watched her sister make a silly face like she need to poop really bad but couldn't. "I think she needs something to motivate her." Kate thought aloud.

Edward steps forward, Bella caught his arm and hissed at Kate. "No." She said.

Edward smiled at his wife and took her hand away from his arm. "It's all right, I can take it." He said.

Garrett muttered, "He says that now." Sky belly laughed while Sam chuckled. Bella looked to the Peanut Gallery with a dirty look.

Emmett tried to motivate his sister-in-law. "Focus, Bella, or he's gonna be hurting." Edward puts his hand up ready to touch Kate's hand.

"Edward, I'm not ready to do this yet." Bella implored. Kate touches Edward hand, sending a painful electric shock through him. "I'm sorry. I said that I wasn't ready." She said.

Emmett said, "Dude, you're not motivating her."

Edward looked to his brute of a brother. "You want to try?" He asked.

Emmett puts his hands up and backs off which had Sky giggling like no tomorrow. Bella tries again to use her power and Kate touches Edward, sending another electric shock through his body making Edward scream in pain.

"Kate!" Bella exclaimed.

Kate sighed. "You seem to lack incentive. Shall I try Sky, or go see if Renesmee's awake?" She asked.

Sam stood in front of Sky and narrowed his eyes at the blond vampire. "Fat chance." He growled. Kate backed off but looked back to Bella.

Bella stepped forward still protecting her sister but more importantly her daughter. She asked, "Are you crazy?"

"All right. This one's on full power." She said. As Kate is about to touch Edward, Bella manages to bring up her shield and protects Edward from Kate's power when she touches him.

Edward sighed in relief and said, "It's painful, but it's bearable."

Bella smiled with excitement. "Okay, we should go again." She was ready to keep her family safe from the Volturi with any chance she got.

Edward looked around and looked to his brother for the next volunteer. "Emmett?"

Emmett stuttered and shook his head. "I'm good." He said.

Sky chuckled and looked up to the trees because she felt someone watching them. She found a blond haired, red eyed vampire on top of the trees staring at her sister. "Do you have any powers?" She asked.

The blond-haired man looked down to the child with a blank look, he looked to the Native American next to the child which he wasn't scared of. Alistair jumped down from the tree and stood in front of the child. "Sadly, no, but seeing your sister's power was different." He said. Alistair looked to Bella as she practiced more and more. "I have seen very many shields in my life, but nothing like her."

Sky hummed. "Are you gonna help us?" She asked.

Alistair sighed and looked around to Carlisle's family and friends from around the world. "No. If it comes to a fight with the Volturi I won't help."

"Why?" She asked. "Do you hate the Volturi for some God knows what reason?"

"It's personal." He said.

Sky sighed with frustration. "Fine. But, at least try and help us, it's not only for Nessie but also for me. I can't kick Italian vampire's butt, they are practically marble!" She exclaimed. This made Alistair chuckle at the child. "But, think about it ok?" She asked.

Alistair nodded. "I will, child."

Sky smiled. "Good." She took Sam's hand and continue to watch as Bella practice not even seeing Alistair eyeing the wolf and human wondering why someone like them be part of this mess and not come out unscathed by it.

•

It was the last week of Thanksgiving in La Push, so Charlie, Sue and Sky were handing up Christmas decoration. Sam had brought in a real tree with no animals like last time where poor Charlie brought home a family of squirrels. Talk about a Clark Griswold moment, if ya know what I mean.

But on the back roads of Forks, Bella, Edward and Renesmee were driving to a now rented out Swan house.

Edward finally broke the awkward silence. He said, "I'm surprised you took a break from Jedi training."

Bella sighed and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "If I don't take Renesmee to my dad, he'll come to us. Not so great."

"I know that's what you told me, love." Bella doesn't reply as she realizes that Edward is aware she's up to something. Edward sighed and laid a hand on her thigh. "I know that you are planning something, Bella, but just make sure that it isn't something dangerous, ok?"

Bella nodded and thanked god that her husband can't read her mind right now.

As Bella pulls up the car at Charlie's Renesmee quickly gets out of the car and runs towards the house, but the couple stopped when Charlie's familiar scent wasn't in the air like it usually was.

"What the hell?" She muttered. "Renesmee, come here." Nessie ran back to her mother as Edward walked up the steps of Bella's old home.

When he knocked on the door he came face to face with a young man in his twenties. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Edward cleared his throat and said, "I am looking for Charlie and Sky Swan, are they here?"

The young man shook his head. "Sorry, dude, they moved months ago. Sheriff Swan and Mrs. Clearwater rented us this place out for us." He replied.

"What!?" Bella shouted. Renesmee was back in her car seat watching her mommy and daddy have a conversation with some man.

"Where did they move to?" Edward asked.

The young man shrugged. "I think to that Native American Reservation, I dunno."

"Dad!" A small voice from inside the house called.

The young man sighed and said, "Listen, I have to go. I am sorry that your family didn't tell you, but that's life guys." He shut the door on the vampiric couple and went back to his little family.

Bella was seething she couldn't believe that her own dad and sister moved and left her daughter without anyone from her human life. Why? Because they were selfish, not here.

Edward saw that Bella was turning slight red in the face, he tried to calm her down but that didn't help. She marched back to the car and kept hitting the stirring wheel over and over again. She was mad and now she wanted to go and confront her low life of a family.

When she stopped Bella took in a deep breath and let it all out. She looked to her husband and said, "We are going on a little trip."

"Bella, I don't think that's a very good idea." Edward implored.

Bella narrowed her eyes at her husband. "No, we are going."

"But, we can't pass on their territory." He pointed out.

"I don't care." She pressed on her exhilarate and speed off to La Push.

Once they arrived they were stopped by three giant wolves. It was Paul, Leah and Jared giving her dirty looks. She hissed and them and marched out the car demanding where Sam was, but Edward tried to stop her and that was to no avail.

"Give me Sam, now." Bella said. Edward was holding her back, but she pushed him which made him hit the hood of the car. "Don't you understand me, you mutts? Give me your Alpha now!" She yelled.

Paul looked to Leah who just rolled her eyes as Jared was narrowing his at the vampires. Leah nodded, and howled for her Alpha. In ten minutes flat wolf-Sam, with Sky on his back, stood by his pack.

 _What the hell are they doing here?_ He asked his pack. Sky tightened her grip on Sam's fur when she saw her sister, brother-in-law and niece.

Jared huffed at his Alpha. _They are here because the Swan leech wants Charlie to see baby leech._ He said.

"Enough with that!" Edward demanded. "We just want Charlie to see Renesmee because he has been asking."

"When?" Sky asked, Edward looked to his sister-in-law with a fierce look. "For the past few months dad hasn't called or asked to see her, plus y'all haven't volunteered for her to see him either. Y'all haven't called or asked how he was either. I know because I am with dad 24/7." She said. Sky didn't know why Edward and Bella were lying. Sky was with her dad a lot of the time and he has never once said that he wants to Nessie, ever. She didn't get why they wanted him to see her now.

"You're lying, and you know it!" She yelled at Sky. Bella hissed at her sister and tried to get her, but her husband held her back.

Sam growled and roared at the leech. _Control your mate or I will._ He demanded Edward.

Edward crushed Bella's torso, but it wasn't working because she was over powering him.

"You know that Charlie wants to see Renesmee and not spend time with you! In the next few months she could be an old woman and then Charlie would really regret for not seeing her because it'll be all your fault!" Bella was foaming at the mouth and hissing at Sky.

"You're crazy, Bella!" Sky replied. "Dad was right, you are selfish. You just wanna put your own needs before anyone else's, you aren't my sister, you're someone I don't even recognize no more. You not are my sister, you're a monster."

She stopped and smelt the tears on her sister. "Sky, no, please." Bella begged.

She just shook her head and looked to Edward. "I hope you're happy, you can have Bella." She looked to the wolves and nodded. That was a sign saying that she was ready to go.

Sam looked to Edward and said, _After the battle, war or not, you and your family need to leave Forks. I've had enough with you blood fuckers. As Alpha of the Uley Pack, I forbid back in Forks._

Edward nodded and pushed Bella back into the car. Looking back to the wolves as they were running away, but not before Sam and Sky looked back to the vampires with disappointed looks on their faces. The older vampire nodded to them as he drove away with Bella in the passenger seat seething and gripping her car set.

Renesmee was in the back silent but she felt bad that her family was fighting with the wolves, she wished that one of them imprinted on her so that things in her life would be going smoothly then they are now. She just wished it was peaceful and not so crazy in her life.

†

It was Christmas at the Clearwater-Swan's house, and the now 12 year old, Sky watches the snow outside with worry, Sam walks up behind her and they both watched the snow stick to the ground.

"The snow is sticking." Sky stated. She was worried, she has made so many friends that she doesn't want to lose them by these bad guys. Sky doesn't even want to lose Sam, or the wolves.

Sam rubbed her back since he felt her gloomy mood. "Hey, we still have today." He replied.

Sky turned around and watches as Sue helps Charlie clear up in the kitchen. She smiled and took Sam's hand in hers. "I'm so glad dad found somebody for him. I think him and aunt Sue make a great match for each other." Sam smiled at his little imprint, having pride that his imprint cares for her and his family.

Charlie walks into the room, he yelled, "All right! Present time! Let's go! Seth, Leah, stop eating."

Sky walked into the living room with Sam behind her. She chuckled. "How can they, dad. They always eat." She said.

Leah raised her eyebrows at the child and was about to tickle her but was bested to the punch in the arm by Sam. Charlie smiled and ignored their antics and went to answer the door bell. "Jake, you start. Get it going." Charlie said. Jacob passes a present to Melissa. She smiled and tore opened her present to find a bracelet.

Seth asked, "What did you get me?"

Leah moved from her brother and into her lover. "I'm not giving you anything." She replied.

Seth gasped at his sister and started to tickle her. "Hey! No, come on, what did you get me?"

Charlie came back into the house with an envelope in his hands. "What's that, dad?" Sky asked.

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "Well, since Bella and Edward didn't have time to wrap me anything, but here is something."

"What did she give you?" Sue asked.

"It's a 5-day fishing trip to Fraser River. It's for me and you, babe." He said.

"When do you leave?" Seth asked.

Charlie handed the papers to Sue and sat in his favorite set by the fire. "We leave tomorrow." She said.

Charlie said, "Wow, that's really nice. But, tomorrow? I can't leave tomorrow. I can't leave Sky by herself."

Sue smirked to her boyfriend. "I made arrangements for you at work and Sam will watch over her, if not Billy will." She said as she sat on his lap.

Charlie scoffed and shook his head. "Sneaky. And extravagant."

Sue looked back to the fishing trip and said, "And non-refundable, I'm afraid."

Charlie asked, "Are those two trying to get rid of me?" The pack and their loved ones got quiet, thinking he might have figured out something is wrong. "Because it's working!" He said as he chuckles. Charlie looked back to the papers and sighed happily. "Fraser River. That means we'll be chasing Cutthroat."

Sue said, "We might even hook a Rainbow or some Bulls."

Charlie looked to his family and said, "Woman knows her trout." He pulled Sue to his person and into a deep kiss.

Sky giggled but covered her eyes as the others just rolled theirs. Referring to the present Melissa has just opened. Melissa smiled and looked at the bracelet. "It's so pretty, Jake." She said as Jacob puts the bracelet on Melissa' wrist. "But, what does it meant?" She noticed that it was similar to Sky, Aileen, and Aidan's bracelets.

Jacob smiled and said, "It's a Quileute bracelet, kinda like a pale face promise ring."

Melissa smacked him on the air with a smirk. "Hey now." She said.

Jacob chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, love." He said. "But, this bracelet means that I promise that I love, care and will take care of you for as long as we both shall live." He said.

Melissa smiled and said, "Thank you, Jacob." She pulled him to her person for a deep kiss.

"I thought Valentine's Day was months ago?" Sky asked Sam.

The Alpha chuckled and just shook his head. "I dunno, kiddo. Love is in the air I guess." He said.

Sky nodded and watched Melissa give Jacob his present which was a few extra parts for his motorcycle which he was really excited over. Sky didn't get it, but she was happy. The youngest Swan was happy that her family was together, but she was scared of the outcome of the Volturi.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that was an insane update. Jesus Christ that was crazy, but this outcome is gonna be even crazier. I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time, bye, bye!


	37. The Face Off

Author's Notes: I'm nervous, are you nervous? I am so nervous. Folks, we are one more chapter away until the very last chapter, I cannot believe My Best Friend is coming to an end, but we must come our separate ways. I ain't gonna give my speech just yet, but I will. Y'all are very lovely readers and I love y'all to death. So, enjoy!

BTW, I give credit to X-Men Wolverine Origins…you'll understand why if you're a big nerd like myself. Also, Christie Burke who played the older version of Nessie in the future scene at the end of BD part II will be the older version of Nessie in this chapter. I'll explain after words.

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Stephen Farrelly or Sheamus-Aidan Derrick Pendragon

Emma Bolger-Aileen Darcy Pendragon

Suzie Plakson-Gwen Pendragon

Rory McCann-Arthur Pendragon

Fun fact: Sky is a Hufflepuff!

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Face Off Chapter 36**

 _Sam and his pack along with the Cullens, the witnesses, Renesmee and Sky were standing there waiting for the Volturi to come. The Volturi were discussing on what to do with Sky and Renesmee until Alice and Jasper came towards the Volturi._

Leah, _Sam thought._ If they want to fight, I want you to take Sky and run with Jacob and Renesmee.

Sam, what the fuck are you talk about? _She asked._

 _Sam sighed and shook his head._ Take care of my imprint, Leah. _He thought as he cut off his thoughts from his pack and focused on attack these fuckers._

 _Alice walks up to Aro and he takes hold of her hand, as Aro reads her thought Alice realizes that Aro won't change his mind. Alice narrowed her eyes and said, "It doesn't matter what I show you. Even when you see. You still won't change your decision." At that moment Alice turn, looks over to Bella and whispers, "Now!"_

 _Bella looks at Renesmee who's sitting on top of Jacob, then Bella looks at Jacob. "Take care of my daughter." She whispered. Jacob turns and starts running into the woods with Renesmee. Same with Leah and Sky._

 _To his guards, seeing Jacob running off into the woods with Renesmee and Sky. "Get them." Caius demanded. Suddenly Alice attacks Aro, kicking him with her leg, sending him flying, but he manages to land back down and orders his guards to take hold of Alice._

 _Aro hissed at the pixie vampire. "Take her away." He said. The Cullens become angry as they see Alice being held._

 _Carlisle stepped forward and yelled, "Let her go!" Carlisle runs forward to attack, he and Aro meet each other mid-air, we then see Aro land on the ground with Carlisle's decapitated head in hand, the Cullens and their witnesses watch in horror as Caius burns Carlisle's body, this causes the Cullens, their witnesses and the wolf packs to launch into an attack, chaos breaks out with both sides undergoing deaths, Bella tries to use her power to help shield Jasper from Jane's power, but Alec attacks Bella, we then see Jasper writhe in pain from Jane's power and then beheaded by another Volturi, we then see Emmett rush in and behead Alec, then Seth is killed in his wolf form by a Volturi._

 _As Jacob and Leah were running in the woods with Renesmee and Sky, one of Aro's guards catch up to them._

 _Sky said, "Jacob! Jacob! Jacob! Jacob! Watch out!"_

 _Just then a vampire jumps onto Jacob from above, but Jacob manages to kill and behead the vampire and he continues to run in the woods with Renesmee and Leah with Sky._

 _Leah broke away from Jacob and Renesmee as she ran towards the Canadian board with Sky on her back._ Sam is so stupid. _She thought. Once she got to a safe distance Leah found a small cottage where they could hide out for a bit, hoping that her stupid Alpha survives this mess._

 _Back at the battle scene, Benjamin uses his power to create a chasm in the earth, which kills many of the Volturi and nearly takes Esme and Edward down, but they manage to escape with Edward killing Felix in the process, then Alice attacks Jane and Bella helps by shielding her, Alice throws Jane to Sam in his wolf form and he kills her, then a guard came around Sam and started to attack him. He was waiting for Alice to help but she ran off, leaving Sam to fend for himself._

 _Caius join the battle then getting his skull ripped off by Tanya and Kate, then Vladimir and Stefan attack Marcus. Marcus sighed and opened his arms out, finally having that peace of mind to die. "Finally." He muttered. Vladimir and Stefan kill Marcus._

 _Aro watches most of his army die he finally joins in the battle and Edward and Bella attack him and together they manage to rip his head off and set fire to his body. Aro dies._

 _Sam finally got the upper hand with the guard, but another got around his neck and snapped it in half, killing Sam, killing the Alpha._

Sam suddenly wakes up with a scream caught in his throat. He felt that his sheets were clinging to his torso. These few weeks have been crazy with training his wolves just incase those Italian assholes decided to have some trick up their sleeves.

He has had it.

Sam pushed himself off of his bed and rushed outside to see if his pack was ok, and they were. Once he was in his wolf form he rushed towards Sky's house, he was afraid that something might've happened to her, so he wanted to see if she was ok.

Once he got there, Sam shifted back into his wolf and dressed before he climbed up her window, that was open luckily, and on his light Hobbit feet watched his imprint sleep.

Sam noticed that she was laying on her stomach and had Ghost by her side. The Alpha smiled as he sat in her rocking chair watching as her breath evened out. He was hoping that she was dreaming peacefully before the fight that was coming with the Volturi.

The Alpha decided to stay the night and watch over his imprint just in case anything out of the ordinary happened. He was almost caught by Charlie a couple of times but luckily, he was able to hide pretty well.

That next morning Sky was hugging Sue and Charlie before they had left for their fishing. Sky was upset that her dad was leaving but he had to just to stay safe and away from the Volturi. Leah had held Sky pack her things for that night. She was scared but she had to be brave for her family and friends. Especially her wolf.

•

As the snow is falling, the vampires, Sam and Jacob have set up camp in the woods, Jacob brings some wood and drops it on the ground, then Benjamin uses his powers to produce fire from his fingertips and throws it on the woods to start a fire.

Jacob clapped his hands and said, "That's what I'm talkin' about. A little pre-battle bonfire. Telling war stories." Jacob sits next to Benjamin and looks across the fire and sees the other vampires standing.

"Or just standing there like frickin' statues." Sam commented. Jacob and Sky belly laughed at their friend.

Suddenly Garrett spins in and sits next to them by the fire. "Name any American battle. I was there." He was ready for a challenge.

Jacob looked to Sky who shrugged. He looked back to the vampire who was losing his red eyes. "Little Bighorn." Jacob suggested.

Garrett snapped his fingers in frustration. He put his index and thumb inches away from eahc other. "I came this close to biting Custer. But the Indians got him first." He replied.

Sky facepalmed herself and took the s'more from Sam. Just then Kate spins in and sits next to Garrett. "Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own." She said.

Liam, from the Irish clan and the mate of Siobhan, Maggie and Siobhan sat next to him with small smiles on their faces. "lf you're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven Years' War. No one does rebellion like the Irish." He said.

Aidan smiled, and fist bumped with the red eyed Irish vampire. Garrett farrowed his brows at the Liam. "You lost the Eleven Years' War." He pointed out.

Liam smirked. "Aye. But it was one hell of a rebellion." He said.

"Did it really last 11 years?" Sky asked. She sat on Sam's lap trying carefully to eat her s'more.

Liam smiled and nodded. "Aye, it did. And I remember this ugly mug helped us." He said as he pointed to Aidan.

Sky looked to Leah's imprint. "You did?" She asked.

Aidan nodded. "Aye, as did my other brothers. Jon, Robb and Darcey. Luckily we survived the mess."

"Whoa." Sky muttered. "Does Leah know?"

Aidan nodded. "Aye, she does. I tell her everything." He said. "She nearly kicked my arse about it, but I showed her the few scars...head over heels."

Sky facepalmed herself. "Oh, Leah." She muttered.

Sam smiled and kissed Sky's crown as he looked around to all the vampires that were helping them defeat these bastards. He was happy that Aidan and Gwen were helping them, he was even happier that Aileen wasn't there because she didn't want to be part of it but sadly Seth had to and that was one emotional goodbye between them.

Sitting around the camp fire with the other vampires, Vladimir and Stefan sat and was watching all the vampires. Vladimir said, "When we ruled, everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favor seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints."

Stefan nodded. "We were honest about what we were."

Vladimir said, "We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify."

Stefan hissed. "Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burned our castles."

Vladimir growled and said, "We've been waiting 1,500 years to return that favor. We have been ready to do battle for ages."

"Did you guys lose someone important to you?" Sky asked. "Like a mate or family?"

Vladimir and Stefan looked to the fauntling and nodded. "We lost our mates due to the Volturi. We watched them die and we couldn't do anything about it." Stefan said.

"That little girl they had put our mates in pain while their two loyal guards killed them." Vladimir said. "So, we are avenging them."

"And that little boy with them took away our voices and paralyzed us so that we could just watch them die. We have a very long time to take out the Italian scum." Stefan said. "And we will have that day forever in our minds."

Sky looked to Sam and moved more into his chest for warmth. The story scared her to death, so she hoped that this would never happen to her or Sam tomorrow. She stood tall after Vladimir finished his story. "I have something I wanna tell." She said.

"Let's here it, kiddo." Garrett said. Kate nodded as did most of the vampires stopped to watch the child. They noticed that Renesmee was hiding in her tent with her mother which they didn't understand why because didn't they need to know more about the hybrid child so that the Volturi wouldn't kill them. It feels like they know the human child over the hybrid child better.

Sky took in and let out a deep breath and looked to Jacob and said, "Can I have that bag there please?" Jacob handed her the bag and she said, "Submitted for the approval of the _Midnight Society_ , I call this story, the Lonely Moon." She threw sugar on the fire and watched as the fire got bigger and higher. _Thank you Are You Afraid of the Dark?_ She looked at the vampires and they were all giving her questionable looks. She said, " _Are You Afraid of the Dark?_ It was a show back in the 90s about spooky stories." They all shrugged with blank looks. Sky looked to Sam and said, "Geez you would think these vampires had time on their hands to watch TV."

"They're missing out, kiddo." Sam whispered back.

Sky hummed and looked back to the vampires. "Do you know why the moon is so lonely? It was because she used to have a lover, his name was Quekewatzo and they lived in the spirit world together. And every night, they would wander the skies together. But, one of the other spirits was jealous. Trickster wanted the Moon for himself. So, he told Quekewatzo that the Moon had asked for flowers; he told him to come to our world and pick her some wild roses. Quekewatzo didn't know that once you leave the spirit world, you can never go back. And every night, he looks up in the sky and sees the Moon and howls her name. But...he can never touch her again." She looked at Sam with sad eyes.

The Alpha got the message and pulled his imprint into his arms. He remembered that Old Quil told Sky this story when Bella was in her depressive state. The old elder told her the story because she wanted to know that if the moon was connected to the wolves and it was, but the only thing that it did to them was made them antsy and scratch at their skin. "Oh, Sky." He muttered.

Sky loved that story so much that she wanted to tell them the story and tell Sam that she loved him even if she was the moon and he was the wolf.

All of the vampires were quiet, the story hit home for them. Some of them didn't have mates but some did, and this story was strong, it was powerful to them. Vladimir and Stefan felt upset that they lost their mates to the Volturi and they wanted to have them avenged for this act of crime.

The Romanian clan was also upset that Demtri was part of the Volturi even though just before he was part of the Egyptian clan and left to find something different and found the Volturi. The heartless bastard was part of an evil clan and had no remorse for it either.

It was bedtime for Sky after she started yawning and falling asleep while Liam and Aidan were trading stories about the 11-year Irish war and some more stories before Liam was a vampire.

Sam carried Sky over to her tent that she was sharing with Seth, Leah and himself while he had Paul, Jacob, Jared, Embry and Quil patrol for the majority of the night. Sam couldn't sleep since a battle was coming. He wasn't worried during the Newborn Battle, but this was different, he had to be prepared for this in only to protect his imprint from the enemy.

†

When it is time for the Volturi to arrive, the Cullens and their witnesses, all gather are met in a large, snow-covered field, Garret stands next to Kate as they watch and wait. Garrett said to Kate, "If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

Kate smiled but scoffed at the same time. "Now you tell me." She took his hand in hers and waited for the Volturi to comes. Kate looked over to find Sky standing with not her sister but Rosalie and Emmett.

They hear the Volturi and their army getting closer.

Garrett jumped on his toes whispering, "The Redcoats are coming! The Redcoats are coming!"

They looked like black smoke to him and had a lot more people compared to the pack and the vampires with the Cullens. Suddenly Aro and his army become visible and it's clear that they outnumber the Cullens and their witnesses, Edward watches Aro as they walk towards them.

Edward muttered to Bella, "Aro's looking for Alice." They stood next to each other with a very grown up Renesmee. Since the past two years Renesmee has grown from her looking like an 11-year-old to now a teenager, maybe about 14 or 15. She looked a lot like Bella.

As Aro and his army get closer, the wolf packs coming out to join the Cullens and their witnesses, Jacob in his wolf form comes and stands next Bella, Renesmee and Edward.

Sam and his pack stood behind the vampires. He had his imprint on his back covered with a blanket, once he got close the Rosalie and Emmett he laid on his stomach and with the help from Emmett Sky stood next to her wolf and kissed him on the nose. "I love you." She whispered. Sam licked her cheek and went back to his pack.

Sky looked behind the vampiric couple and gave him a small worried smile. He nodded back at her and said to Leah, _If things go South, Leah, I want you to take Sky and Seth, and get the hell outta here._

 _What are you talking about, Sam?_ She thought. _I thought we all agreed it would be you._

 _I can't, Leah. I am the Alpha and I command you to keep Sky safe._

Leah whimpered and huffed at her Alpha. _Fine._ She thought.

Aro and his army stand in a line facing the Cullens and their witnesses, Carlisle walks forward. He said, "Aro, let us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner."

Aro smirked. "Fair the words, Carlisle. But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us."

Carlisle replied, "I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken."

Caius hissed at Carlisle. "We see the children. Do not treat us as fools."

Carlisle yelled, "Renesmee is not an immortal! These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks. And Sky is only human, but she'll keep our secret."

"Artifice!" Caius yelled.

Aro held his hand up to his brother and said, "I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved."

Edward looks at Bella then makes his way towards Aro, as Bella watches Edward walk towards Aro she uses her powers to shield Edward. As Edwards reaches Aro he extends his hand, Aro takes it and uses his power to read his thoughts and realizes that Renesmee is not an immortal child.

Aro gasped and licked his lips like he was hungry. "I'd like to meet Renesmee."

Edward turns and looks at Bella and Renesmee, then Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, joined by Emmett walk towards Aro. "Ah. Young Bella. Immortality becomes you. Aro smiles and then shrieks with laughter as he hears Renesmee's heart beating. "I hear her strange heart." Aro holds out his hand and Renesmee walks closer to him.

Renesmee said in her mature tone. "Hello, Aro." Renesmee then touches Aro's cheek, using her powers on him, Aro becomes transfixed by what she shows him.

"Magnifico!" He muttered. He looked to his clan and said, "Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

Caius yelled, "Impossible!"

Aro narrowed his eyes at Caius. "Do you think they fooled me, brother?" Bella, Edward and Renesmee walk back to join the other witnesses.

Caius hissed at Aro and demanded, "Bring the informer forward." Irina is brought towards Caius and Aro. "Is that the child you saw?" He asked.

Irina stuttered and got really nervous. "I'm not sure." She said. She kept looking at Sky. She noticed that Sky was clinging onto Rosalie but stood tall and faced the vampires.

"Jane."

Irina stopped and said, "She's changed. This child is bigger."

Caius titled his head to the blond. "Then your allegations were false." He accused.

Irina meshed her lips and said, "The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake. I'm sorry."

Edward sees that Irina is about to execute. "Caius, no!" Edward yelled hoping to stop the execution.

Felix then steps forward and hits Irina and snaps her head off. "Irina!" Tanya and Kate yelled as they run for it.

Caius then sets fire to the rest of Irina's body, Kate and Tanya scream and run towards Aro and his army, Garrett gets hold of Kate, she uses her power to electrocute him, Rosalie covered Sky's eyes so that the child wouldn't see the execution.

Edward then turns to Zafrina. "Blind them." He said.

Zafrina uses her power to blind Kate and Tanya, stopping them from attacking. "Give me back my sight!" Tanya demanded.

Edward kneeled down in front of Tanya and said, "Tanya, this is what they want. If you attack now, we'll all die. Sky will die, please." He then looks at Zafrina and she stops blinding Kate and Tanya.

As Tanya and Kate stop their attack on Aro and his army, Jane looks at Edward.

Jane uses her power to bring Edward down in pain, but Bella manages to use her power to shield Edward, he gets up and walks towards Bella.

Edward muttered, "It's working." Bella smiles as Jane realizes her powers are useless against her shield, then Alec steps forward and tries to use his deadly vapor but Aro stops him.

Carlisle said, "Aro, you see there's no law broken here."

Aro smirked and nodded. "Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow."

"And what of the human child, Aro?" Marcus asked.

Sky noticed that Rosalie and Emmett stiffened up when Marcus said human child, they were talking about Sky. So, the 12-year-old stood tall and looked to Aro.

"Ah, yes. Sky Swan." He's red eyes went towards the child who looked quite scared, but he wouldn't hurt her. "Bring forth the child, please, Emmett." He said.

Sky stepped forward with Emmett right behind her and Sam by her side. She gripped his jet-black fur as her heart was racing ninety miles an hour, she was scared of these vampires from all the tales Carlisle had told her. She looked at all the vampires and found one that stood out among all of them. Sky remembered that she overheard Amun talking to his mate Kebi about facing Demtri again and Sky guessed that it was him.

Edward picked on Sky's thoughts and looked to Amun who gripped onto Kebi with all his might. The mind reader saw that yes, Amun was aware about Demtri siding with the Volturi. Edward couldn't believe it because he knew that Amun was a private person and this shocked him.

Once Sky stood in front of the three almighty vampires her heart wouldn't stop. "Hello." She muttered.

Aro smiled and leaned down just a bit to Sky's 4'9 frame. "Hello, child, and who might you be?" He asked.

Sky cleared her throat and said, "Sky Swan. I'm Bella's little sister."

Aro started to giggle like some school boy on sugar. "Ah, young Bella has family." He said to his brothers. He looked back to Sky and said, "May I, child?" He stuck his hand out as if he was asking to see her future.

Sky complied and felt how cold his hand was. She watched his expression as she showed him her first time in Forks until recently spending time with Sam in her own Hobbit hole behind her house. She showed him that she could keep a secret for the vampires and wolves. Sky was also happy to show Aro about her memories of Renesmee and how Alice treated which was her bad, but she couldn't help it. She showed him that Sky had a normal childhood and was willing to keep a secret from everyone and anyone.

Once Aro let go of her he looked at the child with wonder and excitement. He stood tall and looked to his clan. "Wonders of a child mind," He said. Aro started at Sky with wonder in his eyes. She had such beautiful memories but seeing how the one prize treated her all this time made him have a bad taste in his mouth. Sky was an innocent soul and he could not see her as what he was. "She is quite the child, something of a wonder, brothers." He said.

Sky knew what he was taking about. She accidentally showed her empathic ways to him. "Um, I wouldn't call myself that." She replied.

Aro smirked and said, "My child you are something else."

Sky looked at him dead in the eyes and said, "Sir, please don't hurt my family."

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because my niece is no danger. She wouldn't hurt a fly. She's special." Sky replied. "I maybe some pesky human but I know that Nessie," Aro farrowed his brows and titled his head. "Renesmee sorry, is different and wouldn't hurt anyone. Just try and consider it, sir."

Aro blinked at her and smiled. "Magnifico." He whispered. Aro tried to touch her cheek, but the jet-black wolf got in front of his imprint and growled at Aro. The leader just smirked and was about to tell Jane to attack but he stopped and placed his hand on the wolf's snout. "Good boy." He said with a giggle.

"Sammy, please, calm down." Sky pleaded with Sam as she rubbed his back and side. "Sam, c'mon they will hurt you if you don't stop."

Sam finally calmed down and barked at the blond girl and her brother who were giving them dirty looks. But he stopped and started to rub himself over his imprint to show these leeches that Sky was his and not theirs.

Aro started to giggle as he watched the two of them. "My God, you have talents, my dear." He said.

Sky looked over to Aro with a timid look. She shrugged and tried to calm Sam down. "Sam, please." She begged. Sky remembered that cats like to butt heads, so she laid her head on his and rubbed behind his ears until he finally calmed down. She looked back to Aro and his witnesses with a scared look. Sky looked over to one of the Volturi guards and said, "You look just like Aidan."

The world went silent for a moment. Aro turned to his guard and smirked. "Arthur, do you have something to say?" He asked.

The guard, Arthur pulled his hood down to reveal a name who looked to be in his early fifties, he was very tall 6'6 maybe. He's hair was jet black with very pale skin and red blood eyes. He was wearing a Volturi jet-black guard cloak.

"Arthur?" Gwen asked.

The said man looked up and smiled when he saw his wife. "Guinevere." He muttered. He tried to go after her, but he was stopped when his body was taken over in pain, he groaned and moaned as Jane used her powers to stop him.

But she was suddenly stopped where she felt like she was on fire and she was, her brother Alec tried to help get it off of her, but it wasn't working because it was going up his legs too. The fire finally died out and the vampire twins looked up to find a mighty woman looking down at them.

"Touch my husband again, and I will make you into dust. I created you and I can take it away." She hissed at them. She showed her true features and they were glowing eyes, lilac skin and pointed ears with pointed teeth as well.

Guinevere looked up to Aro, Caius and Marcus, she only scoffed at her creations and looked to her husband. "I am sorry, husband." She noticed his red eyes and narrowed her eyes at the three leaders. "What did you do to him!?"

" _My love, I still have my powers they only made me better."_ Arthur said in Gaelic.

She looked to her husband and hissed at him. _"Why did they do that? Why did they make you into something I made and now despise?"_ She asked him.

Arthur smiled and kissed her forehead. "They wanted answers, answers I would never tell them. I love you too much to take that away from you." He whispered.

Guinevere scoffed but looked to the three vampires with narrowed eyes. "Let me have my husband or you will be dust." She demanded.

Aro smirked but nodded. "Aro," Caius hissed.

"I make the decisions around here brother, and I am letting him go." Aro said.

Caius hissed at Guinevere, but he was stopped when he felt the life being sucked out of him. Arthur smirked over the man after he fell on his knees. "Thank Mahal I still have my powers." Arthur said. He let go of Caius after he was pulled into a deep kiss form his wife.

When they went back to the good side Aidan hugged his dad, but they were stopped short by Aro. "HA!" He yelled or more like giggled.

Just then two figures emerge from the nearby woods. Edward realizes it's Alice and Jasper. "Alice." He muttered.

Aro's eyes went huge and since he was distracted enough, Sam picked up Sky by the mouth and rushed back towards the vampiric couple.

"Alice!" He said like a school boy. As Alice and Jasper walk up to Aro and his army, two of Aro's guards stop them. "My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here, after all." He said. He still had the small visions in his head about she treated Sky, he had to consider if she wanted to be part of his Clan that she had to shape up.

"I have evidenced the child won't be a risk to our kind." She relied. Aro looks at her with suspicion. "Let me show you." Alice extends her hand, Aro motions for his guards to let Alice go.

Caius asked, "Brother?"

Alice walks up to Aro and he takes hold of her hand, he saw what would've happened if he chose that course of action and it was very deadly. Alice let go of his hand and said, "Now you know. That's your future. Unless you decide on another course."

Caius whispered in Aro's ear, "We cannot alter our course. The child still poses a grave threat, as does the human child; she could tell the world about us."

Edward asked, "But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace even if Sky since she is human?"

"Of course. But that cannot be known." Caius said.

Edward smiled. "Actually, it can."

Two more witnesses, walking in from the woods, they come and stand next to Alice. She said, "I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil."

Caius said, "We have enough witnesses."

Aro looked to Caius and said, "Let him speak, brother."

A young man who name was Nahuel, he looked to be Nahuel is an extremely handsome young man of indigenous descent with rich dark brown skin, eyes the color of warm teak, and extremely attractive features. Like his aunt, he is tall, standing at 6'3. He wears his black hair in a braid past his shoulders with only an olive tone to his skin he also he is muscular.

He had a woman next to him who looked to be his mother in Sky's eyes.

Nahuel said with English is only slightly accented, "I am half human, half vampire. Like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal."

Huilen has a small olive-toned female vampire with a long braid of black hair bobbing against her back. Her English is very accented. As a human-feeding vampire, her eyes are burgundy in color, which darken the longer she does not feed.

To Sky she was quite beautiful, but her wolves were better look to her.

Bella stepped forward and asked, "How old are you?"

Nahuel and Huilen turned to the vampire couple with their hybrid child and said, "A hundred and fifty years."

Aro, Marcus and Caius stepped forward and asked, "At what age did you reach maturity?"

Nahuel turned back to the vampire leaders and said, "I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then."

"And your diet?" Aro asked.

"Blood, human food. I can survive on either." He replied.

Marcus said with awe, "These children are much like us."

Caius hissed. "Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves. Our natural enemies. And human child no less."

Aro turns and addresses his army. "Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today." Some of the Volturi look disappointed, including Caius and Jane, but they all listen to Aro and quickly leave, then before leaving Aro looks at Sky, Alice and Bella. "Such a prize." He muttered. Aro then turns and leaves.

After Aro and his army leave. Vladimir ran out of the crowd and said, "We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack."

Carlisle stepped in between Stefan and Vladimir and said, "Not today."

"You're all fools! The Volturi might be gone. But they will never forgive what happened here." Stefan said.

The Cullens and their witnesses do not listen, so Vladimir and Stefan leave in anger and everyone else rejoices in the fact that they did not have to fight the Volturi.

"Will they be back, Carlisle?" Sky asked.

Carlisle smiled at the child and nodded. "They will. You've made us all into different people today, Sky and we thank you."

Sky nodded back and kicked Sam in the butt. "Let's go doggie, I'm ready to go home." Sam howled as did his wolves as he ran off to the woods with Sky on his back and his pack behind him.

Once they arrived in La Push Sky ran to Emily and Paul's house screaming, "We are alive!"

Emily rushed out of her house and pulled Sky into her arms. "Oh, thank God!" She yelled. Emily kissed Sky all over her face. When she pulled away Emily whipped away her tears and said, "Thank God, you're ok, sweetie." She pulled Sky in a hug one last time and sighed.

Sky smiled and rubbed the older woman's back, she was happy to be in the arms of her loved ones. She was happy to be safe and in her home with the everyone.

Once everyone all the wolves came back in their human forms they saw Sky hugging Allison. The Alpha's mom looked over the child and smiled when she saw the whole pack looking back at them. "Oh my God!" She shouted, she let go of the human child and hugged her son like crazy. "I am so glad you glad you're ok." She said.

Sam wrapped his arms around his mom's waist and nuzzle into her familiar smell. "We are too, mom." He said.

Allison pulled away from her son and said, "I have a surprise for you, but I just have to get a good look at you." Her eyes went up and down her son's might frame. She couldn't believe how tall and big he was since being a wolf, he looked different then what he did five years ago. He was at least 7'0 tall which towered both of the women in his life. He a man now. "You have changed so much, Sam."

He shrugged and smiled to his mom. "I guess it's the wolf in me, ma." He said.

Allison smiled and kissed his cheek as she pulled him back into her person. "I love you, Sam." She muttered.

Sam smiled and rubbed her back. "I love you too, ma." He kissed her crown.

When they pulled apart the Alpha saw that his imprint was being talked to by a man he hasn't seen in a very long time. Sam's jaw was on the floor. "Dad?" Sam asked.

The older man who had thick black long hair pulled into a braid, dark brown eyes, copper skin and he was as tall as Sam. "Hello, Samuel." Joshua Uley said.

Sam gasped and shook his head. "This is insane." He muttered.

Joshua looked to Sky and said, "It was very nice meeting you, Sky, but now I have to talk to my son now."

Sky nodded and looked to Allison. "Do you wanna go inside for a bit so I could tell you what happened?" The Alpha's mom nodded as she took the child's hand and walked towards the Clearwater-Swan house.

Sam and Joshua stood face to face with each other. Sam was surprised to see his dad here, he hasn't seen Joshua since he skipped town on him and Embry. He was a poor father, leaving his wife while Sam is still young because he found the responsibilities of having a family too great to handle, and it has been speculated he is the father of Embry Call, since he may have had the best chance to philander with Tiffany Call.

"Why the hell are you back?" Sam asked.

Joshua shrugged. "Son, the reason why I am back is because I wanna know about both of my sons. Both you and Embry."

Sam growled and flashed his yellow eyes to his sorry excuse of a dad. "Listen, _Joshua_ , you haven't been there for me nor Embry so don't try to come back in our lives expecting we are gonna have you come into our home with open arms."

"That's what your mother did, Sam." Sam grabbed Joshua and growled in his face. "You are truly my son, Sam. Got that whole Alpha thing going on, why isn't Jacob Black alpha?" He asked.

Sam let go of his dad and shook his head. "He will be Alpha whenever my imprint gets older. And you don't get to say a God damn thing about my imprint, got it."

"You got it, Sam." Joshua said. "Let's get inside so I can get to know her just a little bit more, ok?"

Sam nodded as they both walked to the house where they heard giggling and talking from his pack and their imprints.

When they got around the corner they saw Sky on the phone. "Yeah, dad, I'm fine. I miss you too, what type of fish did y'all catch today?" Sky asked Charlie. She smiled and giggled. "Sue caught a frog, the poor thing. Did she kiss it?" She fell over laughing. "Sorry, dad. Tell Sue that I love her and that we will see y'all tomorrow. Love you too, bye dad." When she hung up the phone she looked to Sam and gave him a huge smile.

Sam was happy that his family and pack was together again. He looked over to find Joshua and Embry talking with Allison's arm around Joshua's waist. Yeah, he was happy that they were together and not dead like in his dream. The Uley pack was together and he was glad.

 _ **6 month later…**_

Everything had finally died down with the wolves and vampires. Bella had told her dad and Sky that she was moving to Brazil with Edward and Renesmee while they try to get answers for Renesmee and more answers about Nessie being a hybrid. Charlie didn't argue with it and told her to just to be safe and that he'll see her whenever.

But, the other Cullens did stay behind to be closer with Sky which Sam didn't really like all that much; he sadly had to deal with it rather he liked it or not.

Sky and Sam where in the backyard of his house, laying in the hammock looking up to the twilight. They were happy where they were now, relaxing and listening to the crickets singing their songs.

They were happy that things had finally calmed down and weren't so crazy, no more drama with the Cullens or their pack. Sam and Jacob agreed that when Sky turns 18 that way Sam will be the beta of the Black pack, which Jacob was happy about.

Sam was thinking about how the future was going to turn out with his little imprint, but he had nothing to worry about because he was happy to be where he was now with nothing but the Washington wind and animals singing to them.

It didn't matter what their future hold, but he was happy to say that it was going to be their own forever future…

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, it's the second to last update, but my, my, my, how far have we come y'all. This is insane but an amazing journey and I love you all. Be sure to look out for the next and last ever update. But, I hoped y'all enjoyed and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

P.S. Ok, so reason why I made Nessie older was because it took two years for the Volturi to come and see the Cullens, like why didn't she age just a little bit older. Like isn't she supposed look like she is 14 or 15 not still 11 or 12 in the books or movies, I mean I am the only one who noticed that or did everyone had blinders on. So, that's why I made her older because just think about if she ages qucikly she is suppsoed to be older by now in the movies not still a child like Sky, like whatever but that's just how I see it I guess.

And thank you to, **reptoholic** for the lovely reviews! I'm flattered and all, so thank you very much!

Enjoy!


	38. Epilogue: My Best Friend

Author's Notes: This is it guys, _the_ final update of Twilight Saga: My Best Friend. I am sad to see it go but I think it's time for a new story that I can focus on and not get distracted. But, I hope y'all enjoy the last update.

And thanks to Fanficqueen306 aka Katrina Hayes for the trailer, and if y'all wanna check it out the link is one my bio. Sorry I can't link it here.

Fun fact: Sky and Sam want their own forever future.

 **I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own Sky River Swan**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Epilogue: My Best Friend**

 _Sky's P.O.V_

"Bye, Chickadee!" My dad yelled.

I smiled and waved back at him. "Bye, Honey Badger!" I replied.

I said goodbye to my dad Charlie and step-mom Sue. I'm was running out of the house on a bright sunny summer day in La Push, Washington. I got on my bicycle and road towards Sam's house.

I have thought back for the past two years of my life.

First moving back to Forks to live with my dad was awesome because I get to see and spend time with him more than seeing my mom and step-dad Phil, but the other thing was getting to meet my sister Bella's boyfriend and his family, who were vampires need I remind you and they weren't my favorite either. And here is my reason, they sparkle and not burn in the sun, who in God's Green Earth does that!? A disco ball and glitter, not vampires…they burn darn it!

I digress.

The second was meeting my friends, the La Push wolves, or the shapeshifters as they call themselves-which is weird, but whatever. They were awesome, especially Sam Uley…the Alpha wolf of the La Push/Uley pack. I was scared when we first meet but I finally warmed up to him, well he warmed me up because he was a very warm teddy bear as were his friends I guess.

Sam had been my rock since Bella chose the vampiric side of things. He treated me like an adult and not a little kid like Alice and Edward did, which I never understood why because last time I saw I was not 5 years old, the time I was 10 but I guess Alice had her rose-colored glasses on.

After Edward and his family up and left, Bella went into a depressed state of mind while I tried to cheer her up Sam was still trying to have that connection with me and it worked but I was focused on my sister that missed out on my bestest friend in the world; Sam Uley! But, when Sam told me about him and the wolves it was weird because I never saw them, but it was kinda cool, I could see that too them being wolves and all.

What I never saw coming was Bella's boyfriend and his family being vampires and I spent half of my precious time with them and they could've eaten me. But who I really felt bad for was Bambi and his mom, poor deer's.

But, after a while I didn't mean to give up on Bella, but she gave me no choice, that was until Jacob fixed her for only a little while. Bella went back to being her depressive self when Jacob phased and left her alone. I hated seeing my sister down and out about Jacob, but life had other plans.

And after having a blissful few weeks Bella figured out what Jacob and the pack was, which was not fun. I was very mad at Bella for doing that but at least Jake didn't say anything about imprinting.

Speaking of Imprinting, I was shocked about Imprinting because I only thought baby ducks did that when they saw someone but Imprinting for wolves was deeper than that. And when Sam told me that he imprinted on me I was kind of confused at first but once he explained to me about it the lightbulb in my head went off and I was excited about being with Sam. He even explained that once I'm older I can decide that I wanna make it more than friends or just stay in the friend zone, buuut I am going as far as choosing to be more than friends with Sam…once I hit 18 sadly, but that's ok I guess.

When he explained to me about imprinting he said, _"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves… suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does…you become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend._ "

I was scared at first when he imprinted on me because I didn't know how to react but once he and the pack explained to me I understood it a lot more than I did before. I was happy about that, so I decided if I wanted to be just friends with him when I was older or become more intimate with him. I mean I have a small crush on him, so I cannot, not say no to that.

What really tipped off everything was when Bella pushed me off the highest cliff in La Push and I died but did my sister care? Nooo, but my wolf did and that's what mattered.

After she left for three days and losing one of my uncles was touch for us because Uncle Harry was my hero and I was hoping that he would at least live for just a little bit longer, but I guess Taha Aki was calling him home. It hurt to see Seth and Leah lose their dad I just hoped that he wasn't suffering no more and that maybe one day my dad might gain, and he did.

I was happy for my dad and aunt Sue being together, finally after a year of dancing around each other they called it official which I was very happy for them, so was Seth and Leah. Bella could careless I think. But I was elated, I think that's the word…

Heck I was even happier when Jacob imprinted Melissa!

After looking around at the greenery, I saw Paul and Jared following me to Sam's which was only four blocks away I dunno why they were worried, well I can take a wild guess.

Because after the Cullens came back and Bella took her vote on becoming a vampire after graduation, Sam made sure that they stayed away from me. But, the Cullens always had a way to come back in my life and they brought Newborns right with them.

What was weird was that Carlisle and Esme had four tickets back to Florida to see my mom, now at first, I didn't get it because they were trying to get rid of Victoria. Now, don't get me I think somewhere deep down inside of me I loved my mom, but now I just don't have that great of a relationship with her. Bella was her baby and I'm a daddy's girl, I love my dad I would never be like Bella and abandoned the poor man! My mom was never my mom and I was lucky enough that Phil was my guardian until I asked mom to see my dad and luckily, she agreed to it like a snap of a finger. Again weird, but I was home!

But, luckily, I saved two vampires that were now off in their own clan and together which didn't surprise me. Props to myself. anyway! Riley does comes and visits me a time or too, but he was happy with Bree so that was good.

Even the Newborn battle took a lot out of the wolves especially Sam.

What scared me was when that rouge vampire got Sam around his ribs and hearing that crunch, seeing him whimper just made me scream for him because I thought I was losing my best friend, my wolf. But, after Carlisle fixed him up I was happy to see him alive just not himself.

Well, Edward and Bella dropped a bomb on us when they told in three months, ninety days that they'll be married. My dad wasn't too happy at first and I wasn't either because Bella declaring that taking care of my dad by myself, but Sam and Billy both assured me that they will help too. I wasn't too convinced after first but once I saw Sue and my dad buddying it up I saw that I had finally found help.

When Edward and Bella's wedding day came it wasn't short of drama since I asked Leah and Sam to come since Seth, Billy and Sue were coming anyway. After meeting Irina, I felt bad for her because she lost the love of her life, but he was gonna kill Bella and I; he had to.

Once Bella and Edward left for their honeymoon I just knew I was losing my sister to the darkside, but I didn't think it would turn out her getting pregnant…on the bright side Leah, Seth and Embry found their imprints which two out of three of them were fairies and the kids of _the_ Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon!

Whaaat? I couldn't believe it and I was happy that Gwen got her Arthur back which was amazing if I am being honest here.

After Nessie was born the Cullens were trouble due to Irina tattle telling on them because she thought that Nessie was an immortal child, which she wasn't. So, Edward had declared that the family would gather witnesses to save his family and all that time my dad and I were packing up our house in Forks and moving to La Push which kind of pissed Bella off because she wanted my dad to come to them which wasn't gonna happen.

Finaly Bella had given up on me and dad because we haven't heard from her or Edward in quite some time, but Alice is very persistent on my life. She still wants me to become a vampire which that ain't gonna happen either.

Personally, I wanna stay human until I am six feet under with Sam, plus I don't see myself as a vampire. Red eyes are not for me!

It was finally time for the Volturi to come and Nessie grew into a preteen which shocked Aro and his clan weren't expecting at all. Even Irina was shocked, and I was happy for Rosalie hiding my eyes from when they executed her, so thanks for her.

When Aro spared me and my family, the wolves who are my family, after meeting Nahuel and his aunt who was a hybrid just like Nessie. I was happy that they spared us it was sad to say goodbye to my new friends but Garrett, Vladimir and Stefan along with Benjamin and Tia write to me every other month to give me an update on their lives.

Every few months Aro does get updates from Carlisle regards to Nessie but at least he wasn't on my case, so that was a plus for me.

On a side note, Sam made sure that his dad left me alone. I didn't mind really, Joshua wasn't that bad, but he was kinda fishy. He tried to get back with aunt Allison but that didn't work out to well, so he ended up leaving again. Sam wasn't too happy about that, but I made sure to tell him that my dad and uncle Billy will always be his dad because they raised him, not Joshua. And Sam took it to heart, always made sure that Billy and my dad was ok, and it made me smile because I had my best friend treat my other favorite men like they were his own father, but with more respect.

Once I finally arrived at Sam's house I parked my bike and ran into his front porch with a huge smile on my face. "Sammy!" I called out.

"In here!" He cried back.

I ran to the garage and I stopped when I saw him and Jacob working on his pick-up truck, or Bella's pick-up truck since Alice deemed it very ugly. I loved Bella's truck and I was happy when dad said that I could have it when I turned 16 which I was very happy for to say the least.

Sam looked up to me and gave me a huge smile. "Heya, kiddo." He said.

I smiled back with blush on my cheeks. "Heya, Sammy." I relied, I walked towards my 7'0-foot-tall wolf and watched as he and Jake fixed up old Betsy for me in the future. "Did you guys put in a new battery?" I asked.

Sam smirked and nodded. "Yup. Just go it in, so now all we have to do is change oils, but Jake could do that." He said.

Jake smiled. "Yeah, Sky. Just call onto me when it breaks down."

I nodded. "Thanks, Jake." I looked over to Sam who gave me a wink, I blew him a kiss and watched as my favorite men work on my future truck.

After Sam was done with my truck he took me to his house and we laid in his hammock. For some odd reason I started to hum _That's My Story (And I'm Sticking to It) by Collin Raye_ and Sam liked it too because he was my backup singer for most of the song. We giggled when it came to the end of the song.

"Hey, Sammy," I said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"This has been one wild two years, right?" I asked. He scoffed and kissed my crown. "You fought newborns and had a standoff with big named vampires community."

"And came across fairies." He pointed.

"Who are imprints with your wolves." I pointed across, he nodded. "But, I hope everything is ok in our future."

He said, "It will be,"

I looked to my wolf and asked, "How do you know?"

Sam smiled and said, "Just a feeling, kiddo."

I nodded and looked up to the crystal blue sky. "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, Sky." He replied, Sam kissed my forehead and went back to looking up at the sky with his little Sky.

I was excited about Sam and I's future, our future that hopefully it doesn't involve vampires and pregnant humans. I was excited about our forever future.

 _Six years later_

 _Sky 18_

My eyes were still wide when I got the letter from City University of Seattle. It was thick and huge so that must've been good. I had gotten back from school way before dad and this in the mail. Sue, Torin-my little brother, Seth or Leah wasn't home yet either and I was so nervous that I didn't even call Sam.

It was finally six at night when everyone got home. I was sitting in the kitchen with a worried and my heart racing faster then it's normal speed.

Dad walked in first and stopped short when he saw me. "Chickadee, what's wrong?" He asked, he rushed towards me and sat next to me with his wrapped around me. He looked down at the table and his breath hitched. "Oh my God," He muttered.

"What is it?" Sue asked. My dad held up the letter to show Sue, she gasped and started to call Sam.

In ten minutes, flat Sam, my wolf ran into the kitchen and sat on my right while dad sat on my left. "Well, are you gonna open it?" Seth asked.

I let out a deep breath and ripped open the letter. "Dear, Ms. Swan, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into CityU of Seattle." I jumped up and started to scream with joy. "I got in!" I shouted. Everyone behind me started to cheer and pulled m in for a hug. I was so happy that I got accepted into my dream college, with taking dulcreidt classes and my scholarship, I was elated that I got a chance to go to school where I can do the job that I job always wanted to do.

When we all pulled away from each other with a collective sigh. I looked to Sam, scared to see his reaction because Imprints and wolves can't be apart for such a long time, but he just smiled and kissed my temple. "I am so happy for you, love." He muttered.

I smiled and kissed where his heart lays. "I love you too, Sammy." I replied. I was so happy that this night, or year couldn't get any better.

Two months later found me riding in Sam's truck with dad's cruiser right in front of me. I graduated the top of my class next to Annie of course, the Cullens tried to throw me a party but they were out voted by dad and the wolves with a classic bonfire.

"Ok, so this is the last of your things." Dad said as he and Torin dropped off my stuff. I hugged my brother and dad in a group hug while my wolf stood to the side and watched the scene. "Now do you have the tazer?" Dad asked.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the tazer and mace out of my bag. "I got both of my high-power gear dad, I'll be fine." I implored.

Dad nodded but look hesitant. "I know, Chickadee, I'm just nervous for you." He declared.

Torin nodded. "Same." He said.

"Guys, I'll be fine, even if someone tried to touch me I'll shock 'em until they twitch." Sam growled behind me and pulled me to his body. "I'll be fine, ok guys?" I asked.

Dad and Torin finally nodded and said Farwell to me. Sam let of me and sat on my naked bed that had the same one on the other side of the room which meant I had a roommate. I looked over to Sam who looked like he was about to blow a gasket. "You ok?" I asked.

Sam only grunted his response. He hated that I was leaving him, but I wasn't far from him, La Push and Seattle where far yes but I could still go visit him whenever I felt like it. And he wasn't the Alpha no more since the second I turned 18 he stopped phasing just to age with me. During my childhood I kept thinking that he was going to leave me for someone else and I would be ok with it, but I couldn't help it, I was selfish, and I didn't want him to go away from me. And I wasn't gonna pull a Bella on the poor wolf.

I moved closer to my wolf and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, you know that, right?" I asked. He growled his reply. "And, yes, I am too far from you, but I would never leave you for someone else. I rather eat tofu for a year before I would kiss another guy." He scoffed with a small smirk and nodded. "Sam, you are my world and I would never give you up." I said.

"I know." He grunted. Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my crown. "I just hate this, but you want your dream job and I ain't gonna get in the way of it."

"You aren't," I said. "Why would you think that, Sammy? That's crazy talk." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He thought that he was standing in the way of my dream, as if! I kissed him one last time and nuzzled into his warm embrace. "You aren't standing in my way, love. You, my silly wolf, need to stop doubting yourself and just know that I love you. Ok?"

Sam nodded and left his arm around me. I just hope he didn't do something stupid while I was gone.

Once we arrived dad and Sue along with Sam helped me pack away my things in my dorm room that I was sharing with one other girl. I told dad and Sue goodbye and turned back to my wolf who was sitting on my bed. I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "I get it, Sam, I do. Just know that I can come visit you whenever I want and vice versa. I'm not gonna ditch you at all, I will always be here with you." I said, I felt his thumb go over my bracelet that he had given to me on my tenth birthday, I never took it off. Well, I did have to repaint the little wolf charm but ever since then I never took it. "I love you, Sam Uley and that's never gonna change. Ok?"

Sam looked back to me and smiled. "Ok, sweetie." He gripped the back of my neck and kissed me, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made me cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. His insistent mouth was parting my shaking lips, sending wild tremors along my nerves, evoking from my sensations I had never known I was capable of feeling. I moaned and before I knew it, I was kissing him back. He's everywhere up my back and over my arms and suddenly he's kissing me harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need that I've never known before.

As if under a spell, he pulled away from me and his gaze was drawn to my lips, parted and full, and the sound of her shallow breathing filled him with a fierce longing. "Oh, Sky," He whispered, no power over the pull he was suddenly feeling. In slow motion, he bent toward me, closing his eyes to caress my mouth with his own. A weak gasp escaped from me as I stiffened, but he couldn't relent. The taste of my lips was far more than he bargained for, and he drew me close with a raspy groan. With a fierce hold, he cupped the back of my neck and kissed me deeply, gently, possessive in his touch. His fingers twined in my unruly curly hair, desperate to explore.

I gasped and that gave Sam the chance, he swept his tongue into my mouth. Stroking against mine; the kiss turned from innocent to dominate. I could feel Sam had wanted me just as much as I wanted him, I knew that he could smell my want as well.

And then all at once, beyond his comprehension, my body melded to his with an answering groan, and he was shocked when my mouth rivaled his with equal demand. Desire licked through him, searing his body and then his conscience.

He pulled away from me again and Sam laid his forehead on mine, our breaths were both ragged and our hands kept touching each other. Mine hands were under his shirt while Sam's where around my waist, we were feeling each other's skin and how smooth it felt. He sighed and gave me the rarest smile he has ever given to someone. "You are something special to me, Sky, and I thank Taha Aki everyday to have you in my life."

I smiled and scratched my nails down his back which made Sam shiver and nuzzle into my neck. "As do I. I think my life would be different if I haven't had meet you. I love you, Sam Uley." I replied.

Sam smiled and pulled me in for another kiss. He pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back. I was happy to be in Sam's life and vice versa, I want to be part of his life just as much as he is in mine. I don't want to be far from him and I am ready to be with him in the future.

When he pulled away from me he gave me one last deep kiss and sighed. "I love you, Sky." He said.

I smiled and said, "I love you too, Sammy."

He smiled and said, "Embry and I will bring back your truck, so that way you won't be so stranded." I nodded. He said goodbye to me. I watched him leave which broke my heart but it makes me excited for our own forever future together.

Back in the truck as he was driving home he thought back to how all these years Sky had made him into a man that he once was before he became a beast. She cured him of this anger and calmed him down to be a human again, Sky made him a better human being and his wolf was calm too. Sam was yes, a little upset but he wanted Sky to be happy and this was it for her. Sam was happy for her and happy to see what the future held for the both of them.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm not crying, you're crying! Guys, we have come along way. Wow, I cannot believe I completed this story and I'm sad but also grateful that I did it because I put my stories for y'all. Y'all have been amazing to me and I am grateful that I am across such amazing people who loved this story as much as I created it. I am sad to see it go, but it is time to cross a new leaf. Y'all have just been amazing readers and I ain't going nowhere, but I will have new stories up on my page soon and I am excited for y'all to read them. I couldn't ask for better people to review my baby and I am happy to meet some awesome people too. I might even come back from a year from now reposting it REDUX version of Twilight because rereading it I saw I had a lot of mistakes and saw that Sky cried alot, so I would love to fix some things and add others. Would y'all like that?

But, guys, this isn't goodbye...this is a see y'all later. I hope y'all enjoy this very last update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

Now, let's roll those credits.

 **Twilight Saga: My Best Friend**

 _I never had no one that I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin' so tired of searchin'  
Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin' I'd never known  
And for the first time I didn't feel alone_

 _You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend_

 _You stand by me you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble when we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love_

 _You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend_

 _You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
And oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend_

 _Tim McGraw-My Best Friend_

†

 **Cast in order of appearance...**

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

Chaske Spencer-Sam Uley

Billy Burke-Charlie Swan

Gil Birmingham-Billy Black

Tyson Houseman-Quil Ateara III

Kiowa Gordon-Embry Call

Alex Meraz-Paul Lahote

Bronson Pelletier-Jared

Tinsel Korey-Emily Young

Julia Jones-Leah Clearwater

Alex Rice-Sue Clearwater

Booboo Stewart-Seth Clearwater

Stephen Farrelly or Sheamus-Aidan Derrick Pendragon

Emma Bolger-Aileen Darcy Pendragon

Suzie Plakson-Gwen Pendragon

Rory McCann-Arthur Pendragon

Kristen Stewart-Bella Swan

Robert Pattinson-Edward Cullen

Taylor Lautner-Jacob Black

Ashley Greene-Alice Cullen

Rachelle Lefevre-Victoria ( _Twilight and New Moon_ )

Peter Facinelli-Carlisle Cullen

Elizabeth Reaser-Esme Cullen

Nikki Reed-Rosalie Hall-Cullen

Kellan Lutz-Emmett Cullen

Jackson Rathbone-Jasper Hale

Anna Kendrick-Jessica Stanley

Bryce Dallas Howard-Victoria ( _Eclipse_ )

Michael Sheen-Aro Volturi

Christopher Heyerdahl-Marcus Volturi

Jamie Campbell Bower-Caius Volturi

Dakota Fanning-Jane Volturi

Cameron Bright-Alec Volturi

Daniel Cudmore-Felix

Charlie Bewley-Demtri

Jodelle Ferland-Bree

Xavier Samuel-Riley Biers

Mackenzie Foy-Renesmee "Nessie" Cullen

Maggie Grace-Irina Denali

MyAnna Buring-Tanya Denali

Casey LaBow-Kate Denali

Mía Maestro-Carmen Denali

Christian Camargo-Eleazar Denali

Omar Metwally-Amun

Andrea Gabriel-Kebi

Angela Sarafyan-Tia

Rami Malek-Benjamin

Lee Pace-Garrett

Joe Anderson-Alistair

Guri Weinberg-Stefan

Noel Fisher-Vladimir

Christie Burke-Older Renesmee Cullen

 **Brooke Michelle presents...Twilight Saga: My Best Friend**


End file.
